A Game of Wars
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: War is violent. War is unkind. War means slowly losing your mind.
1. Sick of these!

_**Hey, everyone! **_**I'm Castor! **_I'm Pollux! __**And we're the Gemini Twins!**_

_**At least seven of you have followed us from our very first story, Return to the Viking Age, **_**and for that we're grateful. **_It's great that guys have stuck with us for so long! _**But some of you might have picked up on another story, **_and figured you could understand what was going on while you read. __**Kudos if you did! **_**For those of you who forgot, **_we're going to give you a recap!_

**In ****Return to the Viking Age**** we met America's younger sister South and his neighbor Mexico, and England's four hateful brothers. The Scandinavians – Denmark, Norway, and Sweden – were revealed to be America and Canada's true parents. They started a war with the rest of the world, World War Three, which ended with their capture. The Scandinavians were forgiven for what they did and released.**

_In __the 2Ps Come Out at Midnight__ doppelgangers invaded Earth and kidnapped their siblings because they had killed their own. We met Atlantis, who had been trapped on Globe ever since Ireland and Northern Ireland had messed up a spell. The nations who had not been captured invaded Globe to save their siblings but ended up helping the realms defeat the Stranger who turned out to be Holy Rome. The realms were all killed in the process and the nations escaped back to their house. We met Indonesia, Australia and New Zealand's cousin, at their sleepover._

**In ****My Soul to Take**** several of the younger nations were invited by Hong Kong to stay in a house his Teacher had just bought. One by one they were killed off by Wallachia until their siblings rescued them. We met Greenland, America and Canada's older sister, and America's wife, Morocco Greenland helped to rescue the nations, knowing a bit of magic herself. We also met Georgia and Minnesota, only two of America's children. Romania and America fought Wallachia, America being badly injured. The nations returned home and all was well.**

_In __P is for Utopia____several nations were kidnapped by an activist group calling themselves 'Utopia'. Greenland discovered where the group's location was and the nations stormed it. Prussia was killed in the process. Slovakia and Czech, Poland's younger siblings, finally escaped Utopia after over twenty years in the prison. It was our worst story._

**In ****Midlife Empire**** Turkey had his midlife crisis and began to kidnap nations, turning them into girls with spells from Egypt. We met Spain's older brother, Portugal. The kidnapping of Delaware, who had been sent by the nations to persuade Turkey to release the others, caused America to send his strongest and largest children in. Turkey was captured and sent to live in America until he was better. Several of the new female nations found love amongst their friends and, in England and Portugal's case, their enemies.**

_In __A Story Repeated__ we met France and Spain's younger sister, Andorra, and the humans Victoria and Rebecca. Five ancient empires returned and convinced China to join their forces. They worked together to kidnap what had once been their lands. China and Denmark went head to head in the Danish-Sino War that ended with China's surrender but not before the ancient nation had killed Indonesia and Korea, who had married Norway. Victoria and Rebecca were killed during a house raid by the empires. The nations met the empires at Stonehenge where Prussia returned and killed them with Mesopotamia and Pontus' help. Indonesia and her younger sister Bauhinia were born from Portugal and Hong Kong. China declared isolation._

**In ****Backward in Anger**** Germany and Poland were sent to a different time stream by Faroe Islands where Germany understand what his girlfriend had gone through. When they returned to Earth, after a near capture by parallel nations who wanted to kill them, Germany proposed to Poland.**

_**And in **__**The Year Peace Reigned**__** the nations were bored and too many children were born.**_

_**And there you go! **__Well, looks like it's time for the warnings!_

**We don't own Hetalia.**

_We have a lot of OCs._

**The story is rated 'T' but might change to M' if we're not comfortable with it.**

_All the characters are OOC._

**We don't mean to offend anyone.**

_We both have jobs and are at school. We'll try our hardest to keep updating on time!_

**I think that's all of them. **_I agree. __**Well . . .**_

**Castor . . .**

_And Pollux . . ._

_**Are proud to present . . .**_

**A Game . . .**

_Of Wars_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_


	2. Peace

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**It's your favorite authors back with another story! Before we being we'd like to give a shout out to . . .**_

_**DALA, LYS, BACK, NARU, MISSY, MANTYKE, MILANA, GUEST, AND DEXTRA, just a few of our loyal readers.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Peace**

Germany stood at the head of the meeting table. Several nations held infants in their arms and looked rather tired. Switzerland looked to be regretting have taught Belgium how to use a gun as their third child was proving to be a rather rambunctious pregnancy. Vilnius scowled his younger sister while an exhausted, and pregnant, Belarus left Lithuania to deal with the jealous toddler.

"So," Germany said. "After two years of peace, I think we can agree that holding World Meetings have caused nothing but trouble for us."

"Agreed," England said. France had been trying to persuade her they should have children but she steadfastly refused. "Perhaps we should continue to send each other pamphlets instead of congregating as we usually do."

"It takes too much time," Denmark complained. "Italy and I were spending our whole day sitting in front of a desk and trying to catch up on work."

"I haven't gone swimming in so long," Italy pouted, holding Hovedstaden close to her.

"And it is a problem for me." Seychelles raised her hand, accidently whacking the nation next to her. "Désolé."

"What about us with slow internet connection?" Estonia asked.

"Besides," America said, leaning back in his chair. "It was boring. I was tuck in meetings with about fifty bosses all the time."

"And what about us who can't ready?" South stood, waving her hand anxiously.

"South." America frowned at his twin sister. "You can read just fine."

"I can?" South looked rather confused. Several of the nations gave her strange looks.

"Ja, you're a great reader." Prussia patted his wife on the arm. "Besides, we don't have to do anything."

"That's right," England huffed. "You get to sit around and do nothing while we work our butts off."

"What do you mean by that?" South demanded, planting her hands on her hips. "Are you yaller dogs callin' me lazy?"

"Of course not," France said soothingly.

"You just don't have any requirements as a nation," England pointed out.

"Britannia," Scotland said. His head was on the table and his wings drooped to the floor. "Stop, please."

"Y'all are done for!" South managed to scramble on to the table and charged for England.

"South!" America launched forward and tackled South to the table. "You're doin' none of that!" he said in a Southern twang.

"Let me go!" South struggled against her older brother. "I need to hit them!"

"No." America sat on South's back. "Not until you calm down." Japan cocked her hear in curiosity.

"America-san," she said. "Why did you speak as your sister does?"

America groaned. "I'm spending too much time with my kids," he said. "It rubs off on me."

South eventually stopped her struggling and lay on the table panting.

"Do we all agree?" Turkey asked, raising his hand. "Ta meet next year?"

"Aye." Scotland raised a hand weakly. He'd been suffering under his boss's constant yelling for the past two years. It was wearing him down.

"Hai," Japan said with a nod.

"Oui." France was almost immediately clouted over the head by an angry wife.

"Woo hoo!" America fell backward off South.

"Verdammt." Germany massaged his temples. "Ja, I supposed."

"Aye." Australia raised his hand.

"Sim." Portugal bolted out of her seat, her hand flying into the air.

"Ya," Indonesia said innocently.

"Then we will meet on the Islands of Bauhinia next June," Germany said. At this, Bauhinia perked up excitedly. She tugged at Indonesia's sleeve to get her twin sister's attention.

One by the one, the nations left the meeting room. Hong Kong nodded happily at her daughter telling her how excited she was. Bauhinia had been recognized by many nations, but she hadn't had the chance to really participate in any meetings yet. This was partly due to the fact she liked to light firecrackers under people's noses.

Germany was the last nation to leave, locking the door behind himself.

An old World War Two relic sat on the table. Slowly, it began to hum. The noise grew until it was as loud as a storm siren. Eventually an explosive light erupted from it and all fell silent once more.

A great host of beings blinked in the light and straightened up. Their black eyes studied the room before them.

"Well, well, well." A young man crossed his arms and smirked. "Honeys, we're home."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**We're really excited about this story. We think it's going to be good!**_

_MARCO?_


	3. Vietnam War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: **POLLUX! **_Hey, I warned you. I ran out of ideas, so now I'm writing the disclaimer backward._

_**He, everyone! **Yeah . . . this is a kidnapping story. Believe it or not._ **But we've taken your advice into consideration and we're going to try out hardest! Let us know if you have any other ideas for us! **_We gave Dala a request, since she got us up to 96 reviews. Which is our most yet!_

**_Enjoy! Please review!_**

**The Vietnam War**

**1955 - 1975**

**America and Allies VS. Vietcong**

* * *

Poland giggled when Zima leapt up at her in an attempt to get at the food her owner had. Serce and Klejnot followed in a more sedate nature. All three German Shepherds had been an engagement gift from Germany. The dogs had proven to be more than loyal. Acting playful and friendly one moment then fierce and protective the next.

Poland collapsed onto the couch, pushing Zima away when the dog tried to hop up onto the couch.

"Nie, Zima," Poland scolded. "Germany so doesn't want you on the couches and you totally know it."

Zima snorted, walked in a circle, and then resigned herself to sitting beside the couch and staring hopefully up at her mistress.

"Oh." Poland took a piece of chicken off her plate and gave it to Zima. "You silly dog." Zima snatched the food and swallowed it before the other two dogs had the chance to try and steal it.

Poalnd couldn't help but giggle when Klejnot hopped lightly onto the couch and laid down, one pay hanging over the edge. He made a point not to stare at Poland even though he licked his chops in hopes of some food. Serce simply laid beside the couch and sighed, preparing for a nap.

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the house.

"Germany?" Poland sat up hopefully. Her fiancé had left earlier in the day to deal with Switzerland's complaints about Luxemburg. All three German Shepherds stared at the door in anticipation. Zima eventually rose, her hackles rising and lips drawing back in a snarl.

A figure stepped into the doorway. His long brown hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail. He stared at Poland with shocked black eyes.

"Po?" he asked softly in a hopeful voice.

"Liet?" Poland rose from the couch and placed her plate on the coffee table. "What are you, like, doing here?" The food was ignored by the dogs. Zima and Serce stood beside Poland while Klejnot stood on the couch, forepaws on the arms. All three dogs snarled at their new visitor.

"I came to see you," Lithuania said, stepping forward and offering his hand out.

"What's, like, wrong with your eyes?" Poland asked as she took a step back. "They're totally uncool."

"You don't like my eye color?" Fury flashed in Lithuania's eyes before it suddenly vanished. "That's okay," he laughed. "I don't mind contacts. Anything for you, Po."

"Co?" Poland cocked her head in confusion. "You're totally acting strange, Liet."

"Am I?" Lithuania mirrored Poland's action. "I suppose I am. Normally I would have broken something by now. I guess you're a good influence on me."

"Co?" Poland took several steps back at those words. "What do you, like, mean?"

"You think I'm Lithuania, don't you?" Lithuania asked, fury raging behind his eyes. "My name is Lietuva. I am nothing like that wimpy bastard you call a friend." His eyes cleared and he blushed. "Aš atsiprašau. _(I'm sorry.)_ That was rude of me."

"Zime. Serce. Klejnot," Poland said softly, backing up until she hit a wall. "Ataku."

All three German Shepherds snarled, leaping forward and snapping at Lietuva. Zima managed to close her jaws around the intruder's ankle and Klejnot snapped at a wrist.

"Gah!" Lietuva fell backward onto the floor, kicking out at Zima. "Let go of me! Velanis!" Serce growled, leaping on top to reach Lietuva's throat. "Po!" Lietuva screeched. He rammed his free hand into Serece's head, knocking the dog off himself. "Call them off!"

"Zwolnić, _(Release,)_" Poland commanded. The three German Shepherds released their prey and fell back, still glaring at Lietuva. "Like, who are you?"

"I told you." Lietuva stood, wincing at the pain in his ankle. "I am Lietuva."

"No, you're not," Poland snapped. "Lietuva is, like, Liet. And Liet is my friend. I totally don't know you."

"Then we're friends too," Lietuva said with a small smile. "I am, after all, Lietuva."

"No, you're not." Poland inched along the wall in hopes of escape. "I, like, don't know you."

"Yes, I am!" Lietvua slammed a fist into the wall and cracks spidered away from it. He breathed hard through his nose. "I am Lietuva. I am him."

"Nie!" Poland darted around the corner, yanking the back door open.

"Ne!" There was the pounding of footsteps and a body collided with Poland's, pinning her to the ground.

"Zima!" Poland shrieked. She heard the German Shepherd's furious bark from behind the closed back door.

"Shut it." Lietuva grabbed a fistful of Poland's hair and slammed her head into the ground once. "Or I'll shoot them."

Poland whimpered, struggling against Lietuva. "Nie."

"Taip." Lietuva leaned down to whisper in Poland's ear. "You are mine, Širdis. _(Heart.)_"

"Nie!" Poland drove her elbow in Lietuva's stomach, causing him to grunt and fall back. She wriggled out from under him, scrambling to get to her feet.

"Taip!" Lietuva seized Poland's ankle and dragged her to the ground again. A stone slammed into the ground an inch from Poland's head. The fury drained from Lietuva's eyes in seconds and he looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Po. That could have hit you." Poland stared at Lietuva, paralyzed in fear. She whimpered at the words and tried to shrink away from her attacker.

"It's alright," Lietuva cooed. He released the stone and caressed Poland's cheek. "I won't hurt you. I would never hurt my Širdis."

"Don't, like, touch me." Poland grabbed Lietuva's wrist.

Lietuva's eyes flashed and he seized Poland by the hair once more. "Don't you ever tell me what to do," he snarled. "Or that stone will not miss next time." This time, the fury didn't leave his eyes.

Poland let out a small cry and tugged at Lietuva's hand. "Let go!"

"Ne, you are mine." Lietuva stood, throwing Poland over his shoulder.

"Nie!" Poland pounded on Lietuva's back helplessly. She could hear Zima, Klejnot, and Serce barking through the kitchen window.

"Knock it off, Po." Lietuva pinched Poland's calf. "I am stronger than you are, so stop fighting."

"Nie!" Poland kicked Lietuva in the chest to get back at him for pinching her. "What do you, like, want?"

"You, my love," Lietuva said over his shoulder. "Ever since we first met. My heart has only been for you."

"Co?" Poland froze for a split second before she resumed her frantic struggling. "You're totally crazy!"

"For you." Lietuva smirked as he made his way around the house. There was a black van waiting for him at the curb. A man leaned against the van, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I still don't understand what you find so interesting about her," the man said.

"You never will," Lietuva snapped. He laid Poland in the back of the van and grabbed a length of rope from the floor.

"Nie!" Poland kicked out at Lietuva. "I, like, don't even like you!"

Belarus glared at Lietuva from where she lay on the floor. She had been screaming curses at the imposter nations for the first few hours, hence the gag in her mouth.

"You will, Širdis." Lietuva caught Poland's ankle and laid it down beside the other, binding them together tightly. He moved on to tier her wrists behind her back.

"Like, let me go!" Poland jerked away from Lietuva after he released her.

"Ne." Lietuva tied a handkerchief in Poland's mouth. "I love you too much to lose you." Poland made garbled noises at Lietuva, presumably curses.

"So." Eesti followed his brother around the van to climb into the driver's seat. "Belarus to the cells, and Poland . . ." He trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at Lietuva.

"She can stay in my room." Lietuva buckled himself into the seat. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"Shall I call for reassurance?" Eesti asked casually.

"If you want to," Lietuva sighed.

Eesti nodded and dialed a number, handing the cellphone back to Latvijas. "You know what to do."

Latvijas nodded and held the phone to his ear. "Sveiki, Mr. Sverige."

The van shuddered as it roared to life and Eesti pulled away from the house, heading for their headquarters.

o)O(o

There was no greater joy in Italy's life than swimming. Except pasta. Pasta was _delicious_. Italy loved the way water glided down her body like a seal's slipstream. She could breathe freely under the surface and even communicate with occasional sea animal. She still wasn't overly fond of Denmark's frigid waters, but she was getting used to them.

A giggle burst from Italy's lips when a creature brushed past her. It stopped to stare at her, whiskers twitching as though it was sniffing her. The sea lion swam a circle around Italy before disappearing in a burst of bubbles.

"Tornate qui! _(Come back here!)_" Italy called happily. The words came out as a stream of bubbles. With a kick of her silvery tail, she propelled herself forward through the sea.

The sea lion stopped, staring at Italy in wonder. It had obviously never seen anything like her before. There was a pod of beluga whales used to seeing Italy. They even waited for her excitedly to play and sing with her. Even the orca whales adored Italy.

"Ciao, Mr. Sea Lion," Italy said happily. Using her tail, she stopped herself before the sea creature. "I've never seen something like you around here before."

The sea lion cocked its head before darting for the surface.

"Oh." Italy watched the creature rise to the surface. The rippling water distorted the afternoon sun high above Italy.

There was a deep splash and bubbles as somebody dove into the water.

"Cosa?" Italy turned in the water, worried. Denmark had told her to avoid the inhabited areas so she wouldn't start rumors like she had in Iceland. She scanned the water, slowly flicking her tail to maneuver herself in the opposite direction.

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Italy by the shoulder, dragging her to the surface.

"No!" Italy swung her tail in an upward direction like the orcas had taught her and slapped her attacker with it hard. When the hand released her, she dove in the opposite direction as quickly as she could.

"Dammit!" a familiar voice swore. "What the hell, Veneziano!"

"Romano?" Italy turned in the water, the fear draining from her body. She surfaced to see her older brother. "You scared me, fratello." Romano was not two feet away from her treading water.

"Yeah, yeah," Romano grumbled. "Just get out of the damn water." Over his shoulder, Italy could see a boat. Iceland was perched on the edge and Australia was reclined in a chair.

Italy frowned and sank into the water until it brushed her chin. "But I want to keep swimming," she whined. "Denny was going to come get me for dinner."

"Who gives a damn about Denmark?" Romano spat. "He's an ass anyway."

"Ass?" Italy repeated, cocking her head. "Romano, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Just get in the damn boat!" Romano roared. He slapped the water hard in his fury, splashing Italy in the face.

Italy jumped in surprise and propelled herself further back. "Fratello," she said. "What are you doing up here? You hate coming this far north if you don't have to."

"Oz!" Romano roared.

"Aye, Roma." Oz nimbly leapt from the edge of the boat and surfaced beside Italy, grabbing her arm.

Italy gave a great screech and rolled over in the water like a crocodile. The move effectively dislodged the surprised 'Oz' and Italy dove for the ocean floor. She was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her torso. Oz easily pulled her back to the surface and, before Italy could react, Iceland and Roma had dragged her aboard the boat.

"No!" Italy kicked her tail, trying to knock Roma away from herself. "Let me go!"

Oz helped to pin Italy down while Roma wrapped towels around her lower section. Iceland bound Italy's hand behind her back before Romano wrapped around towel around her shoulders.

"Denny," Italy whimpered, trying to wriggle out of the towels. She only succeeded in knotting them up around herself.

"Would you shut up about that ass?" Roma slapped Italy across the face. "He doesn't give a damn about you anyway!" Italy froze at both the action and the words. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"Cosa?" Roma demanded.

"Y-You're wrong," Italy choked out, a tear running down her cheek. "Denny loves me."

"Like he does," Roma sneered and rose to start the boat, turning it around and heading away from the smallest Nordic nation. "He probably won't even come looking for you."

Italy looked back at her husband's land helplessly. She tried once more to twist out of the towels but it was hopeless with her hands bound.

Oz dragged Italy up and propped her against his shoulder.

"Relax, sheila," he said with a grin. "We've got you now."

Italy tried to jerk away from the 'nation', shaking her head. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Oz. That's Roma." Oz jerked a hand at the southern half of Italy. "And there is Ísland." He wrapped an arm around the island nation who proceeded to bite him. "Damn thing," Oz muttered and pulled his arm back.

"B-But." Italy looked around at the 'nations'. "It happened," she said softly.

"What did?" Oz cocked his head while Ísland made a face at the taste of the other 'nation'.

"Germany was right," Italy said before breaking down into tears.

"Great," Roma growled. "Now you've got her crying."

"It's not my fault," Oz snapped back. "The sheila is naturally a crybaby. Her profile even said so."

Italy stopped crying at that. "P-Profile?" she squeaked out.

"You didn't really expect us to just do this randomly, did you?" Oz grinned down at the captured mermaid-nation. "We're not that dumb."

"Speak for yourself," Roma grumbled.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" Italy asked. She wondered for a brief moment if she could possibly flop her way over the side. She didn't need her arms to swim.

"We're going to keep you." Oz cuddled against Italy. "You are pretty cute." Italy broke down into tears again.

"Would you shut her up?" Roma roared over his shoulder.

"Don't mind him, sheila," Oz said with a smirk. "He's just mad I can actually get a sheila."

"I'm going to come back there and kill you!" Roma spat.

"I want to go home!" Italy sobbed. "Denny!"

Roma growled and Oz laughed, pulling another towel over Italy.

"Get used to it, Italy, you'll be staying a long time."

o)O(o

Morocco placed the tray of treats and coffee down on the coffee table. To anyone else it would have appeared be a family get together. But any nation would recognize a meeting of the New World Magicians.

America wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders when she sat beside him. Ukraine sat in a chair beside Ukraine. New Prussia was on the floor at her parents' feet, playing with Kumajirou. Greenland was perched on a stone bench before the fireplace. South sat beside America's legs, Saxony-Anhalt in her lap. The states, as their tradition had become, had dubbed the one year old 'Anhalt'. Brandenburg was upset when he learned he had gained another sister, declaring they were going to take over the household and ruin his life.

Prussia was sprawled out on the couch tossing grapes into the air and catching them in his mouth. He chewed each one slowly, keeping an eye on Aster, who he had been asked to watch by Germany.

"So . . ." America looked around at his siblings. Canada leaned down to scratch Kumajirou behind the ears. "What do we want to talk about?" America asked.

"What does England talk about during her meetings?" Canada wondered aloud.

"Probably how lame she is," Prussia said, throwing another grape into the air. Canada made a face at him but New Prussia giggled at the words.

"I believe she simply speaks about the problems occurring in the Old World," Morocco said as she leaned forward to take a cinnamon roll from the plate. She held another out to South who took it gratefully. The ex-nation looked exhausted by the infant in her lap.

"We don't have problems," Greenland pointed out. She played with a braid, studying her two younger brothers. "The caribou returned late this year."

"They're doing fine." Canada waved a hand dismissively. "Kuma and I checked on them earlier and we didn't find anything wrong."

"You wouldn't let me eat one," Kuma pouted, eating the maple cookie New Prussia gave him.

"That's because you couldn't eat a whole caribou!" Canada exclaimed. Greenland's face was a mask of horror at the conversation. As if she were recalling her pet caribou at home.

"Don't worry, sis," America said, patting Greenland's shoulder soothingly. "Canada wouldn't kill a caribou unless he didn't have to."

"You're soft, Birdie," Prussia commented. He yelped when a small polar bear, thrown by its owner, knocked him off the couch.

"Bastard!" Smokey, who had wandered into the room, charged Kumajirou.

"You again!" Kumajirou reared up. "I thought the moose had finally gotten you."

"Not again." Canada's head hit the table with a loud _thump_.

"They're kind of weird," America commented, cocking his head to one side. "I like them."

"Lame bears," Prussia muttered. He stood and moved to sit in the armchair. Smokey froze in the action of chewing Kumajirou's ear. The two bears looked to each other before seeming to come to a truce and leaping at Prussia.

"Gah!" Prussia fell back trying to shove the bears off him.

America laughed before turning back to the table. "So," he said. "South and I are having a bit of trouble with the ghosts of Gettysburg again. They're getting a bit riled up."

"Just exorcise them already." Greenland rolled her eyes. "It's not like they have a life anymore." South puffed her cheeks out at the comment.

"I don't know." America scratched the back of his head. "They're not doing anyone that much harm. But they've shut down an entire highway system."

"How did they do that?" Canada asked in shock.

America shrugged. "People see them at night and get too scared to drive that way again."

"They're grump," South mumbled. She finished her cinnamon roll and picked up Anhalt's doll, shaking it in front of the baby. Anhalt giggled and reached for the doll.

"Maybe you could get Georgia to help you," Canada suggested. "Could she think something up?"

"That's a good idea," America said. "I'll call her and see what she says."

South pouted, tossing the doll at Prussia's head. Anhalt screeched in fury at the action. The two bears stopped their assault on Prussia and turned to stare at the one year old. Several of America's children had made comments to their father that Smokey had been appearing in their homes to curl up in a corner and sleep. It seemed Anhalt was quite the wild child and kept everyone up with her screams.

"She's loud," Kumajirou commented. "How do you put up with her?"

"By going back to bed," Smokey grumbled before hurrying out of the room.

"Damn bears and their lame attitudes," Prussia muttered as he sat up. He had claw marks down his face from being attacked by the two creatures. Taking the doll, he tossed it back to Anhalt.

Anhalt squealed in delight and wriggled out of her mother's arms. She hit the ground began to army crawl. She screamed in fury when one particular move left her with her arms trapped beneath her.

"Anhalt," Prussia sighed. "You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself."

South covered her ears and made a face when Anhalt's screams rose in volume. Morocco sighed and stood, taking the German state in her arms.

"I believe your sister as met her match," Morocco commented to her husband.

"Darn tootin'," South snapped. "The ankle biter does nothin' but scream!"

"South," America said, rising from his seat. "You can't blame them. They're just babies."

"The rest just slept," South argued. "This one has got somethin' against us. Or she's his." She glared at Prussia accusingly.

"She's his," America said.

"Hey!" Prussia shouted, but America ignored him.

"Believe me," America continued. "I have experienced everything there is to see by having fifty children."

"I'm still wondering how you did that." Canada looked at New Prussia nervously. "She's hyper and won't listen to us."

New Prussia, now laying on the floor, looked up at her father innocently.

"Yeah . . . I'm starting to get the feeling Prussia's rubbed off on her," America said.

"Kesesese!" Prussia cackled. "Awesome!" He threw his hands into the air.

"Eh?" Anhalt froze from chewing on her doll. She stared at her father intently.

"Spectacular!" New Prussia squealed. She hopped to her feet, her silver hair swinging about her waist. Canada and Ukraine had tried to convince her to cut it but she refused.

"He! _(Hey!)_" Anhalt snapped.

"Hey!" New Prussia snapped back.

"New Prussia," Canada moaned. "Please don't start anything."

"I didn't," New Prussia whined. "Anhalt did it!"

"He!"

South covered her ears and fell over, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm goin' back to bed and I ain't comin' out until the next sunrise."

"You said that about the Dakotas," America commented. South only hummed and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Then why don't we head back home?" Prussia rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out. "West said we can use his house in Berlin for a month if we want to."

"Awesome!" South leapt to her feet. Anhalt watched her parents before shrugging and resuming chewing on her doll. Morocco sighed and gently tugged it away from the baby.

"America and I will watch Anhalt," Morocco offered. "You said that the rest are with Asutria?"

"Ja, Specs' watching them." Prussia threw an arm around South's shoulders and headed for the door. "Danke, America, Morocco."

"No problem, dude." America waved after his family. "Enjoy Germany."

"He!"

o)O(o

Greece gave up on the conversation with Turkey and simply hung up with the other nation in mid sentence. She then tried to figure out why she hadn't done that when she had first answered the phone. The older nation had been demanded she come for a visit. Honestly, he was acting like an old man again. How old was he? Over a thousand? Maybe he had the right to act that way.

"I̱líthios, _(Idiot,)_" Greece muttered and stroked the cat laying on her chest. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Because he's a loser who doesn't deserve ya." A hand clapped down on Greece's shoulder.

"Gah!" Greece jumped, accidentally dislodging the cat who hissed and scurried for cover. "What the hell are you doing he-." She whirled around and froze in mid-sentence when she saw who was standing behind her. "Oh, skatá."

"Merhaba, Greece," Turkey said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Geia sas, Turkey." Greece rested her chin on the armrest of the sofa. "But you're not really Turkey, are you?"

Turkey's grin grew. "Hayır," he said. "I'm Türkiye."

"Türkiye," Greece repeated. "And what are you doing here? Have you come to make my life a living hell for being a brat to you when you were raising me?"

"Hayır, what's done is done." Türkiye turned around and wandered about, picking up random items and placing them back down.

"Then what are you doing here?" Greece moved her chin to her hand and watched Türkiye carefully. "You're obviously not supposed to be here. And if symbolism means anything to you." She pointed at Türkiye's eyes.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Türkiye frowned. "I think they look nice."

"They're black," Greece said dryly. "Black can mean many things. But the most common is . . ." She leaned forward to emphasize her words. "You're evil."

"Am I?" Türkiye grinned. "I suppose I can be. If ya want me ta be." He stalked up to the couch and leaned over Greece. "Is that what ya want, Greecey?"

Greece leaned back and scowled. She raised a foot and kicked Türkiye behind the legs.

"Óchi," she said.

"Gah!" Türkiye fell to his knees, clutching his lower belly. "Ya little brat." He glared up at Greece.

"I'm sorry." Greece brought her legs up and tucked them under herself. "Did I piss you off in some way?"

"Ya better watch it, brat!" Türkiye straighted up. "Or yer not goin' ta survive fer long."

"Survive what?" Greece quirked an eyebrow. "An old man who was taken out with one kick? I highly doubt I'm in danger."

"Ya little brat!" Türkiye lunged forward and wrapped a hand around Greece's throat, tightening it.

"Gah!" Greece kicked Türkiye again, this time in the stomach. Türkiye grunted but pinned Greece against the couch. He maneuvered himself to be sitting on her legs so she couldn't' kick him anymore.

"Let me go!" Greece wheezed, wrapping her hands around Türkiye's wrist.

"Not until ya stop tryin' ta hurt me," Türkiye growled. He increased the pressure on Greece's throat. Greece choked for breath for several seconds before she finally gave up. Allowing her hands to fall to her sides, she fell limp.

"There's a good little Greece." Türkiye grinned and gently released Greece's throat to caress her cheek. "I knew ya'd give in with the proper encouragement." Greece gave a hacking cough, reaching up to grab Türkiye's wrist.

"If you don't want me biting," she hissed weakly. "Then don't give me a reason to."

Türkiye was still for a moment before he roared with laughter. "Yer still as feisty as ever, Greecey."

"Don't. Call. Me. Greecey," Greece said through gritted teeth. "Or I may just bite you again."

"Ya'll get used ta it." Türkiye ruffled Greece's hair before flipping her over. "Don't worry. They all do." He pulled Greece's arms back and bound them tightly.

"No!" Greece jerked against the 'nation' pinning her down. "What the hell do you want with me?" she spat.

"Yer so pretty," Türkiye said, ruffling Greece's hair again. "I can't just leave ya sittin' around like ya always do. I want ta show ya off ta the world."

"What?" Greece looked over her shoulder at Türkiye like he was crazy. "What did you just say?"

"What did the United States call them?" Türkiye cocked his head, thinking, before he laughed. "Oh, yeah! Trophy wives!" Greece was silent before she let out a shriek to rival an angry cat's and kicked Türkiye in the stomach again. A fist collided with the back of her head hard.

"I told ya not ta do that."

Greece lay, limp, half on and half off the couch, panting. The blow had caused her to see stars and now her head hurt badly.

"Damn brat," Türkiye muttered as he stood, folding Greece over his shoulder. "I'll teach ya ta kick me again."

o)O(o

China jerked awake when he heard the door of the bedroom open and close quietly. His clothes were torn in places and his oily hair hung limp around his face. The ponytail had long since fallen out and he had been unable to fix it. Chains around the nation's wrists and ankles stopped him from escaping the corner he'd been confined to.

Nihon stepped around his bed and squatted down before China. He studied the beaten nation before him carefully before giving China a soft smile.

"Konnichiwa, China-kun," Nihon said, reaching out to move some of China's hair out of his face. "Are you feeling better?" China mumbled something under his breath the other 'nation' couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" Nihon seized a fistful of hair and slammed China's head into the wall. "I didn't quite catch that." He leaned forward with his soft smile.

"W-Wǒ hěn hǎo, _(I-I am fine,) _aru," China croaked, flexing his sore fingers. Two weeks ago he had been captured by Japan and France's doppelgangers. He hadn't seen the light of day for some time now and he was starting to regret it isolation.

"Then you are not hungry?" Nihon reached behind himself and took the tray he'd set on the bed. It had a simple cup of water, bread, and stew. But to China it was ambrosia.

"Duì, aru," China whispered.

Nihon tipped China's chin up with a finger. "Then ask for it," he purred.

China swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. Nihon liked to play games. And no only that. He enjoyed making others feel inferior to him.

"Qǐng Rìběn, _(Please, Japan,)_ aru," China said.

"That doesn't sound like begging." Nihon took a warning grip on China's hair. "Begu. _(Beg.)_"

China whimpered in the back of his throat. "Please, Japan," he said through a dry throat. "You have not fed me in a week. I am starving and parched. Please. Please give me the food, aru."

"I guess that will have to do," Nihon sighed. He picked up the bread and ripped a piece off. "Say 'ah'." He held the food up with a condescending smirk. China opened his mouth for Nihon, not making remarks or faces at the 'nation'. Nihon fed China the bread and looked around the room in boredom.

"What do you do all day?" he asked, holding another piece out. China didn't answer as he chewed the bread weakly. It was hard in his mouth and didn't help to settle his growling stomach.

"Perhaps you would like to sleep on a bed tonight?" Nihon asked with a quirked eyebrow. China looked up to him, wondering for a moment if he was too hopeful at the thought.

"Your face says it all," Nihon chuckled. He held out the rest of the bread to China. "Finish your meal and I will get the bed ready."

China took the bread a bit quicker than he had before, almost inhaling the food.

Nihon rose from the floor, leaving the stew and water for China to finish. Moving to the bed, he began to pull the sheets back.

"Would you like anything, China-kun?" the doppelganger asked over his shoulder. "I noticed there's not a lot to do during the day."

"I am fine, aru," China said as he set the empty bowl of stew aside. He felt he might have eaten it a bit quicker than he should have.

"Very well." Nihon shrugged and approached China, taking a key out of his pocket. "Give me your wrist." He held his hand out.

China weakly raised his right wrist. Nihon took it in a firm grip and unlocked the cuff, allowing it to fall to the ground. He 'tsked' at the sight of China's chafed and cut writs.

"How did this get so bad?" Nihon asked. "It looks as though you have been struggling." His eyes flicked up to China.

"No." China quickly ducked his head. "My wrists, they itch and I could not help myself, aru."

"Your wrists itch," Nihon hummed and unlocked the other wrist. "I will let it go. This time." He squeezed China's wrist in warning. China flinched and whimpered at the pain.

"D-Duì, aru," he said. The ancient nation waited patiently for Nihon to finish unlocking his ankles.

"Sit on the bed, and don't move," Nihon ordered before walking into the bathroom. China obeyed, staring at the wall before closing his eyes.

'_Rome, Germania, Scandinavia,'_ he prayed. _'If any of you see me fit enough, please, send someone to rescue me. I beg of you.'_

China opened his eyes when Nihon returned with a first-aid kit. The doppelganger carefully cared for each of China's wounds then wrapped then.

"Perhaps you can have a bath later," Nihon suggested. China couldn't be sure if he was teasing. The doppelganger had made many promises to him in the past two weeks and had broken over half of them.

"If you wish, aru," China said, ducking his head. This had been his response to Nihon with every false promise he'd been given.

"You sound like a genie," Nihon chuckled. He walked around the bed and laid down, patting the spot beside him. "Come on, then. I bet you're tired." China swallowed hard before laying down gingerly beside Nihon.

"I wonder what it's like," Nihon said softly. He brushed China's hair out of his face. "To be nation. It seems so much simpler than what I am." China didn't answer. He simply folder his hands on his stomach and stared at the ceiling.

"You are no fun," Nihon pouted. "Why don't you entertain me more?" China could hear the underlying threat in the words.

Closing his eye sand exhaling, China opened them again. "Being a nation is not simple," he said. "It takes a lot of work and it rips you apart. I have followed my boss's orders in the past. And in the process, I ripped apart what had once been my family. We are blamed when something does not go the humans' way and tossed aside when it does, aru."

"It sounds much like being a War," Nihon mused. "We are tossed aside when the battle is finished. We had been lonely for a long time before a war began again. But it was short and not as fun as the last ones."

"Wars are not very long anymore," China agreed. "As I recall, Ahen and France fought the Hundred Years' War, aru."

"Hai," Nihon said dryly. "Britain and Francia do not exactly get along. While Britain is bossy, Francia is tactical. I would not have been able to capture you without his help."

"You were lucky, aru," China said with a small shrug. He could feel sleep sneaking up on him just by laying on the comfortable bed.

"I was lucky?" Nihon quirked an eyebrow. "You call me lucky?" Chian could hear the venom leaking into the doppelganger's voice.

"You were lucky to catch me alone," China said quickly. "I do not believe you would have succeeded had any other nation been with me, aru." He shut his eyes tightly and groaned. He was only digging himself a deeper hole.

Nihon was silent before he sighed. "You may say on the bed for the night," he said. "But I will not hesitate to kick you off if you make another comment like that," he added quickly.

"Xièxiè, aru," China said softly.

"Oyasuminasai, _(Good night.)_" Nihon rolled over and, slowly, his breath evened out.

Chin stared at the ceiling above him. _'__Wǎn'ān, Yìnní, __**(Goodnight, Indonesia,)**__'_ he thought as he fell asleep. _'Wǔ yuè nǐ de línghún guānkànle wǒ. __**(May your soul watch over me.)**__'_

* * *

A/N: _**What do you think?**_

_**How many of you are feeling bad for China right now?**_


	4. Korean War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**So far we're getting pretty good reviews on the story. **_Do we ever get anything less? _**I suppose not. But it does make me feel better about writing. **_That's true. Dala's choice of OC is appearing in this scene, _**along with another, **_and they're . . . interesting. For lack of a better word._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Korean War**

**1950 – 1953**

**America/South Korea/the UN VS. China/USSR/North Kroea**

Italy shivered as she finally awoke. She had fallen asleep during the boat ride back to the doppelganger's headquarters. That, or they had drugged her somehow. The first thing the female nation noticed was the she had been dressed in clothing that obviously weren't hers. A sweater, jeans, socks, and tennis shoes. Definitely not her style. The second thing Italy noticed was the cell she had been locked in.

"Denny?" Italy asked hopefully, a note of fear in her voice.

"Nej," a rough voice replied. It echoed down the empty hallway, having come from across Italy's cell. "Sw'den."

"Sweden?" Italy crawled to the bars of her cell, wrapping a hand around the cool metal. "Did they get you too?"

"Ja." The taller nation looked exhausted and beaten. "S'veral days ago."

Italy's eyes filled with tears and she slumped to the floor. "And no one will know we're missing," she maoned.

"Pr'bably not," Sweden agreed. "We're in a c'stle in my l'nd. It's pr'bably why they k'dnapped me."

"I should have listened to Denny and not gone out swimming before dinner," Italy moped, picking at her sweater sleeve. "We were going to have pasta, too."

"D'nmark cook p'sta?" Sweden chuckled. "That's a f'rst.'

"I taught him," Italy said proudly. "He can cook all sorts of pasta." Her face fell at the thought. "But now I won't get to try it."

"You idiot!" Belarus screeched from the cell beside Italy's. "Now you are going to make her cry!"

"I didn't mean to," Sweden mumbled.

"That doesn't matter," Belarus hissed. "If she starts crying then we're all doomed!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Italy asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Why are you here, Bela?"

"I don't know," Belarus snapped. "All I know is that I was attacked while Lithuania was out with the kids."

"W-What are we going to do?" Italy's voice hitched with fear.

"I don't know!" Belarus snapped. "We could try breaking out or something."

"I tried th'at," Sweden interrupted. "It didn't w'rk and it only m'kes th'm mad."

"Maybe we could send a signal to the others," Italy said hopefully.

"Do you see any damn birds around here?" Belarus practically screamed. "They're not going to be able to find us!"

"Well . . ." Italy was quiet for a moment before she thought of something and spoke again. "Romano and I share land," she said. "Perhaps I could somehow send a message to him."

"I don't th'nk th't w'll w'rk," Sweden commented.

"I guess not." Italy rested her chin on the stone floor. "I suppose it's only America and South who can do that."

There was muttering in Belarusian as the female nation crossed her legs.

"Have any of you seen Poland?" Belarus asked, remembering her niece.

"Nej." Sweden shook his head.

"No," Italy said in a moping tone. "I just woke up."

"Hmph." Belarus crossed her arms and glared at the cell across from her. "I saw her when I was captured. She was taken by my husband's look-alike."

"L'thuania?" Her eyes having fully adjusted to the dark by now, Italy could see Sweden leaning against the wall, his legs drawn up to his chest.

"A look-alike?" Italy perked up at the words. "A doppelganger? Like the realms?"

"Tak," Belarus said with a nod. "Like the realms, only worse."

"They're not d'ppelgangers," Sweden muttered.

"What are they, then?" Italy asked, a quiver in his voice.

"They're W'rs," Sweden replied. "All of th'm are the sp'rit of our w'rs and h'te."

"Wars?" Italy squeaked out. "Hate? But Iceland and Australia haven't been in that many wars. Have they?"

"Nej," Sweden sighed. "Th'se two are r'latively peacef'l. They don't l'ke f'ghting."

"That explains why my kidnappers were so mean," Belarus huffed. "They would not stop fighting me!"

"Who kidnapped you?" Italy asked curiously.

"Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia," Belarus snapped. "They are not very strong, but they make it up with their cruelty."

The three nations froze at the sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps echoing off the walls. Italy sank back into the very back of the cell, cowering against the cold, stone wall. A form stopped outside her cell. It was pushing a cart with three trays on it. Sweden growled something in his language and figure replied fluently.

"Who the hell are you?" Belarus grabbed the bars of her cage, fury written on her face.

"You don't remember me?" America stepped out of the shadows. He grinned at Italy and Belarus. "Ciao, Veneziano." Italy's eyes widened and she whimpered in fear.

"Leave her al'ne." Sweden stood and grabbed a bar, shaking it easily.

America rolled his eyes and whirled around, a fist flying into Sweden's face. The tall nations grunted and stumbled back. He hit the wall, sliding down. Blood covered the tallest nation's face and his glasses had fallen to the ground where they shattered.

"Sweden!" Belarus screamed. "You bastard!"

"Yeah, yeah." America rolled his eyes again. Taking the tray, he unlocked Sweden's cell and placed it on the ground. The cell door was slammed shut before the nation could react.

Italy crept forward to check on her brother-in-law briefly. America stepped up to her cell, a tray in his hand.

"Can I give this to you?" America asked casually. "Or should I just take you out like I did him?"

Italy jumped in surprise and scuttled backward toward her bed. America sighed and opened the cell door, placed the tray on the floor, and then shut the door quickly. He stepped up to Belarus' door and there was the sound of a brief scuffle before he appeared beside the cart.

Italy watched the war leave before she moved forward to inspect the food. It was a simple dish of stew and bread. A cup of water had been placed on the tray.

"What has gotten you upset?" Belarus snapped. Sweden looked up from his tray and mumbled something incoherently.

"What's wrong, Sweden?" Italy asked worriedly. She picked up her bowl of stew and stirred it slowly.

"The f'll moon is c'ming up," Sweden repeated himself, this time louder.

"Cosa?" Italy's eyes widened in realization. She had never seen Sweden transform before and she never wanted to. Finland had told her it was horrifying. "But you could escape and attack us all!"

"That's wh't I'm w'rried about," Sweden admitted. "It's in l'ss th'n a week."

"What do we do?" Italy asked helplessly.

"We ignore it," Belarus snapped. Sweden looked up again, this time to glare at her. "And let him eat the Wars."

"What if he eats us?" Italy nearly howled. "I don't want to die!"

"Belarus," Sweden sighed.

"Don't blame me!" Belarus replied sharply. "She's a crybaby. What do you expect?"

o)O(o

South wrapped her arms around Prussia' waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. She stood on her tiptoes to peek into the frying pan.

"What are you makin'?" South asked in a singsong voice.

"Wurst," Prussia said with a smirk. "Since we're back in Germany, I figured we should have some of my awesome food to celebrate."

"What's wurst?" South made a face at the name of the food. "I think grits sounds better."

"Ground up corn?" It was Prussia's turn to make a face. "How can you eat that lame stuff? I'll take my wurst over that any day."

"But it's grits," South pressed. "Grits. Grits. Grits." She tried the word in several different tones. "That just rolls off the tongue. Grits. Wurst just sounds stupid."

"Grits," Prussia repeated. The way he said it sounded more like 'ga-rits' but without the southern twang. "Lame. I can't even say it like you do. Do all of America's children like that lame corn stuff?"

South stuck her tongue out at her husband. "No," she said. "Most of the southern states hate it."

"I can see why," Prussia muttered. He dished the wurst onto a plate.

"What's wrong with grits?" South followed Prussia around like a happy puppy. "I think they taste just fine. Especially if you put honey on them."

"It's bland." Prussia turned around and propped wurst into South's mouth. "This has flavor to it. It's almost as awesome as I am."

South made a face and chewed before suddenly spitting the wurst into the trash. "It tastes like horse."

"Was?" Prussia balked. "Nein! Wurst is German for sausage. It's awesome!"

"It tastes like horse," South repeated. Her normally blue eyes turned a sorrowful grey. "We had to eat ours after we ran out of food durin' a march."

"Um . . ." Prussia blinked before chuckling weakly. "Hey, South, where's Smokey?"

"Smokey?" South blinked, her eyes returning to their cornflower blue. "Who's Smokey?"

"Your pet bear," Prussia replied. He had the exact tone Smokey did when Canada had first met the black bear. Like he was used to saying it.

"Oh, him." South opened the bread drawer and took a loaf out. She wrapped a wurst in a slice and took a bite out of it. "He ran off before we left. Somethin' about killin' another bear."

"I better call Birdie," Prussia sighed. "Why are you eating the wurst like that?" He made a face at his wife.

"It's good," South replied, taking another bite. "Now it's not so spicy."

"If that's what it take to get you to eat it." Prussia shrugged and took a bit of wurst. He hummed contentedly. "I haven't had good German wurst in too long."

"I'll make you sausage gravy," South hummed. "All of the southern states love it. Except for Alabama, he refuses to try it."

"Alabama hates you, doesn't he?" Prussia asked as he took another bite of wurst.

"He does?" South looked confused at the idea.

"Ja." Prussia nodded and set the empty plate aside. "He leaves the room whenever you walk in and he almost never answers you questions unless America tells him to."

"I thought he was shy." South frowned. "We never really got alon' I guess."

"Why not?" Prussia asked. "Does it have something to do with the scar?" He traced along his right cheek with a pale finger.

"Yeah." South leaned against the counter. "Haven't you ever noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Prussia cocked his head in curiosity. He rarely got the chance to see his wife so serious.

"Alabama is one of the few black states," South pointed out. "Before the War of Southern Independence he was he was caught and sold into slavery. He never really forgave me for that."

"Wasn't he your capital, though?" Prussia asked in confusion. "Wait. He was . . ." His eyes widened. "So . . . that scar he has on his cheek is from . . . a slave master?"

"Yeah." South crossed her arms and nodded. "His brothers managed to sneak him up to the north, but he never forgave me for it."

Prussia watched his wife sadly. Finally, he patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around," he said. "He can't hate you forever. Look at Poland. She forgave Germany."

"If I tell him that," South said dryly. "He'll probably throw a pie in my face again."

"Again?" Prussia cocked his head. "He threw a pie at you before?"

"Yep," South giggled slightly. "North said I had too much to drink and was demandin' the states return to me. Alabama had drunk just as much as me and got mad. So he threw a pie in my face."

"I'll keep the pie away from him." Prussia patted his wife's shoulder again.

"I like blueberry." South nuzzled her nose against Prussia's.

"You want pie?" Prussia asked. "I could get you some."

"I'll be fine," South sighed. "I just want some sleep. Flyin' is no fun."

"I bet I could help you sleep," Prussia said with a smirk. He scooped his wife into his arms.

"Pumpkin!" South giggled.

"Well isn't that sweet?" a cocky voice sneered from behind the pair.

o)O(o

Finland giggled nervously as she was dragged into the large room by Estonia. Slovakia, Norway, and North Korea soon followed. England glanced up from her hands, relief in her eyes.

"Where did you find her?" the winged nation asked.

"She got lost in the forest," Estonia sighed as he deposited Finland into a chair.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Austria asked in confusion. Finland only brightened in color.

"I was looking for Su-san," she admitted. "He disappeared nearly a month ago. I haven't seen him since." She looked up and seemed to notice her surroundings for once.

Every possible surface was covered in nations. And, if they didn't fit, they sat in the other room with the doors wide open. It seemed like the whole world had invaded Slovakia's house.

Hong Kong, Japan, Korea, and Taiwan all had cellphones to their ears. If they didn't receive an answer, then they hung up and redialed. Vietnam sat by herself in the corner watching her family fret.

"Hey!" The doors were suddenly thrown open, causing every nation to jump in surprise. "Where's the party?" The man standing in the doorway grinned. His dark hair hung over his equally dark eyes and his smile appeared permanently glued to his face.

England groaned, flexing her wings. "Hello, Albania," she said dryly. "I didn't think you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Albania laughed, passing by Turkey. The older nation scowled and snatched his wallet back from Albania.

"Brat," Turkey muttered and shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

Scotland exhaled a stream of smoke into Albania's face when the nation came too close for his liking.

"What was it you said last time we called?" England asked, tapping a finger on her chin. "Oh, right. 'Albania does as Albania wants'."

America watched the interaction with a bit of confusion. He had never met Albania personally before, having spent a lot of his time in his own house.

"What can I say?" Albania shrugged, his hand moving from America to his pocket. "I'm a wild stallion that can't be reined in." He suddenly found his arm caught in a vice-like grip. America smiled down at him with a dangerous look that mirrored a mafia.

"Give it back," the younger nation growled. His hand tightened and Albania could feel his bones nearly grating together.

"Uf. _(Ow.)_" Albania winced but returned America's cellphone to its owner.

Russia tapped his faucet pipe threateningly, glaring at Albania.

"I can't get a hold of either Poland or East," Germany said as he walked into the room. He froze at the sight of Albania. "You!"

"Uh oh." Albania ducked behind Canada. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"I don't get it." Canada looked over his shoulder. "What's so bad about him?"

"Ya might want ta get yer wallet back," Turkey commented. "Before he decides ta keep it forever."

"What?" Canada rounded on Albania. "Feel the wrath of the maple leaf!" He began to beat on Albania so hard Netherlands and Cuba had to drag him back.

"Give it back, Albania," Germany growled, storming up to the thieving nation. "And hands behind your back."

Albania, in the process of returning Canada's wallet, froze and stared at Germany in shock.

"Çfarë _(What?)_"

"Hands. Behind. Your. Back," Germany repeated, drawing a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "I don't trust you."

"Jo! _(No!)_" Albania dropped Canada's wallet and backed up quickly, his hands in the air. "Look, I gave it back. Nothing stolen nothing hurt, right?"

"I don't think so, amigo," Spain said from behind Albania with crossed arms. Andorra was dragged back to France's side when she tried to sneak to Turkey's side.

"I didn't do anything," Albania whined.

"You are a kleptomane, _(kleptomaniac,)_ Albanie," France pointed out.

Albania's hands fell to his side and he stared at France in silence for several minutes.

"I didn't quite get that," he said. "Could you please repeat it?" He stuck his hands into his pockets.

"A kleptomane," France repeated. He sighed, tossing his hair over his shoulder. "A kleptomaniac. You like to steal things."

"Oh," Albania drew the word out. "I do not!"

"Give Scotland his cigarettes back," Norway ordered, perching herself on the arm of Korea's chair and glancing down at her husband. Korea spared her a glance before returning to the phone call he was trying to make.

"Ye did what!" A hand grabbed Albania by the scruff. Scotland lifted him into the air easily, smoke trailing from his mouth. "A should roast ye alive!"

No nation made a move to save Albania from the furious Dragon.

"Okay! Okay!" Albania held out Scotland's cigarettes. "Here, nothing stolen nothing hurt."

"A should still roast ye," Scotland growled. Albania could feel heat growing against the back of his neck.

"Put him down," Austria sighed. "We don't want to kill him then forget and lose count of those missing." Scotland grumbled and dropped Albania to the floor. A hand steadied the nation before he could fall over.

"Faleminderit. _(Thanks.)_" Albania darted for the door. "I'm out of here."

Vietnam watched him go with narrowed eyes. She drew her rice paddle and chased him.

"Give me my phone back!" she shrieked, whacking the other nation on the head with it.

"Uf!" Albania dropped the phone and fell to the floor clutching his head.

"Germany," Austria said in a commanding tone. "Search and restrain him."

"Çfarë?" Albania shouted and tried for the door again. "Why do you keep treating me like a criminal?"

Switzerland slammed the doors shut. "What else could you be?" he snapped.

His escape blocked, Albania found himself shoved up against a wall. Germany began to search through the other nation's pockets, dropping the occasional prize on the floor.

"Hey!" Albania reached back to slap Germany's hands away. "Stop that! Those are mine!"

Denmark leaned down and picked up the wallet. Opening it, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Bosnia and Herzegovina," he said. "This is yours?" He waved the wallet at Albania who flushed a dark red.

Romano grabbed another wallet. He opened it and instantly flushed. "This is Veneziano's!" he shouted. "How the hell did you get a hold of it, bastard?"

"Mut." Albania swallowed thickly. "I found it," he added nervously.

"Where?" Romano demanded as Germany handcuffed Albania. "Where is my sortella? Her bastard of a husband couldn't find her in that damn sea of his."

"I don't know." Albania tried to jerk away from Germany and failed. "I don't know anything, alright?"

"I bet he does." Netherlands crossed his arms and scowled. "Remember when he never told us anything during the wars?"

"Where is she?" Germany slammed Albania against the wall. "Where is Italy?"

"I don't know!" Albania shouted in the other nation's face.

"Where are the other missing nations?" Romania demanded.

"I don't know," Albania growled. "What are you? The police or something? Are you going to harass me until I speak?"

"He does know something!" Ukraine gasped. "He just said he does!"

"I do not!" Albania panicked and struggled out of Germany's grip. He managed to make it a few feet before he was tackled. "Mallkonte atë!"

"Scotland," Germany growled. "You and Netherlands take this one to another room. Get as much information from him as you can."

"Ma pleasure." Scotland grinned wickedly, fire dancing along his fingers.

"What?" Albania yelped when Netherlands dragged him up from the floor. "No!"

"Let me do it," a voice said. Nearly every nation turned to look at Vietnam in surprise.

"Po," Albania said with a grin. "Let the lady do it." Scotland, Germany, and Netherlands looked to each before they all smirked.

"Fine." Germany said as Netherlands pushed Albania toward Vietnam. "He's all yours."

"Is that such a good-?" America was hushed by several nations. He watched Vietnam worriedly from the corner of his eye.

"Shall we go?" Albania asked Vietnam teasingly.

"Vâng." Vietnam took Albania's arm and led him from the room. "Don't think I'm going to be sweet to you because I'm a lady, bastard."

The nations watched the pair leave before they were suddenly interrupted again.

"Bastard!" A young man punched Denmark in the stomach and grabbed the wallet from him. "That's mine!"

"Is he . . . like Albania?" America asked nervously.

"Thankfully, no," England said, fanning her wings slightly. "He's just a bit of a troublemaker and a drama queen."

"So he's like Poland then?" Canada asked. His remark sent Germany on a nervous spree once more.

"A bit," Spain said. "This is Bosnia and Herzegovina."

"But we all call him Bosnie," France added with a flourishing wave.

"I am not like Poland!" Bosnia stomped his foot and his voice jumped oddly high. "I'm nothing like that cross-dressing freak!" Russia hid his smile behind a hand. Ukraine sent her younger brother a worried look.

"YA dumala, on ona, _(I thought he was a she,)_" she said.

"Tak I yest', _(She is,)_" Russia said happily. America glanced between him and Bosnia before realization dawned on his face. Ukraine's face was a mask of shock at the news. She stared at Bosnia in disbelief.

"Ya look kind of girly," Turkey commented. Bosnia flushed brightly and the next thing Turkey knew he was hit in the center of his forehead by a stone. "Gah!" He fell backward out of his chair.

Korea dropped his cellphone into his lap and let his head fall into his hands. A muffled whimper escaped his mouth. Norway wrapped a comforting arm around her husband's shoulders.

Ireland stood and stretched his wings. "I'm going to check if there are any other nations on their way," he said.

"Be careful," Scotland said. "We don't need anyone else getting captured."

"Yeah, yeah." Ireland left the room, removing his sweatshirt as he did. Bosnia stared at Ireland, cocking his head and admiring the nation's toned stomach muscles. Several nations stared at him in shock.

"He better get back before dark," England grumbled, gathering her brother's fallen sweatshirt. She let a golden feather fall to the ground.

o)O(o

Poland moaned and opened her eyes, blinking to try and clear them in the bright light. She didn't really remember what happened after she had been caught. She had fallen asleep sometime during the car ride.

"Are you really awake?" a soft voice asked. A cool hand caressed Poland's cheek.

"Gah!" Poland tried to jerk away but her chin was caught in a painful grip.

"Ne," a firm voice said.

Poland stared up at Lietuva in horror. "You!" she cried.

"Taip, me," Lietuva said with a smirk. "I convinced Sverige to let you sleep in my room with me."

"Why?" Poland looked around the room. Her hands had been bound to the headboard of the bed. A pillow supported her arms so they would not be strained. Poland tugged at the restraints uselessly.

"You can try all you like." Lietuva sank onto the bed beside Poland. "But the United States made those. He's one of the best knot-tiers I know."

"Cholera," Poland muttered. She did her best to scoot away Lietuva but the doppelganger stopped her with a hand on her waist.

"Don't you like me, Po?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nie," Poland said coldly. "I, like, don't even know you."

"You could." Lietuva moved so he hovered over Poland. His lips were mere inches from hers. "I think you'd love me."

"Go to Hell," Poland hissed back.

"You're not being very nice," Lietuva commented. His fingers traced circled at Poland's waist. "Perhaps I could change that."

"Co?" Poland's eyes widened. "Nie!"

"Taip." Lietuva smirked and kissed Poland gently on the lips. "I love you, Po. And I know you do to."

Poland made a face and spat off to the side. "Like hell I do."

"Let me change your mind," Lietuva said, moving to straddle Poland. "What do you have to lose?"

"Nie!" Poland screeched, writhing under Lietuva.

"Enough." Lietuva grabbed a fistful of Poland's hair and forced her to remain still. "You can't stop this," he snapped. "And I know you don't want to,"

"Get off me," Poland said through the gritted teeth. "Before I, like, make you wish you had."

Lietuva smirked and kissed Poland on the cheek. "Don't worry, Po," he whispered in her ear. "When I'm done, you'll be thinking a completely different way."

o)O(o

The mountain range of Tatras rushed under Ireland with each pump of his golden wings. Coasting on the thermals, he flew high enough in the air there was no possible way he could be seen by humans. Ireland watched the scenery with a bit of admiration. He was used to seeing a lot of green at his house. Slovakia's land was a nice change. Not to mention he could get away from his nagging siblings.

A sudden throb in Ireland's wing made him wince.

"Deabhal," Ireland cursed. Banking to the left, he lowered down to a cliff. Once he had landed he stretched his wing to try and get rid of the knot. "I should have stretched better," he muttered to himself.

Cold metal suddenly jammed against Ireland's back. "Moi," a cold voice said. It cause Ireland to freeze up, his wings fluttering in surprise.

"Finland?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finland?" The young man blinked his dark eyes. "Who is Finland?" He asked.

"This isn't funny, Finland." Ireland scowled and turned to face the other nation. "What's with yo-?" His eyes widened in realization. "Hold it. You're not Finland!"

"Ei." The man grinned. "I am Suomi."

Ireland stepped back a pace, his heel rocking on the edge of the cliff. "Suomi," he repeated slowly. "What are you? Some sort of doppelganger?"

"You could say that." Suomi raised his rifle at Ireland once more. "Step away from the cliff," he ordered.

"Why?" Ireland aligned both his heels on the edge of the cliff and flexed his wings. "So you shoot me and I won't fall?"

"I'm not going to shoot you." Suomi rolled his eyes. "At this distance I'd probably miss you."

"All the more reason," Ireland said. And he launched himself over the edge of the cliff, fanning his wings to catch himself.

Suomi lowered his rifle and frowned. "He's coming down to you guys," he said, pressing a button on his earpiece. "Omnea. _(Good luck.)_"

Ireland landed hard on the ground, wincing when his knees were jarred.

'_I have to get back,'_ he thought. _'I have to warn the others.'_ He stood and drew his wings taut against his back.

"Konnichiwa," a voice said from behind Ireland.

"Gah!" Ireland whirled around in surprise and in the process tripped over a stone, falling to the ground in a heap. "Japan?" Ireland asked weakly, almost hopefully.

"Nihon," the doppelganger corrected him. He stood before Ireland, his arms crossed.

Ireland mouthed the word, his eyes widening. "Y-You're all doppelgangers," he finally said. "Japan's trying to call her older brother."

"That's right, Yankee!" A young woman strode to Nihon's side and planted her hands on her hips. She sent Ireland a rather terrifying smirk.

"Confederacy," Nihon sighed. "Not everyone is a Yankee."

"Shut it, Yank," Confederacy snapped before turning a sweet smile on Ireland. "Hey there, Honey. You want to go for a spin?"

Ireland couldn't help but stare at Confederacy in fear. Something about being in her presence downright terrified her.

"Aw, look at the little thin'," Confederacy cooed. "He thinks I'm so purty he can't say a word."

"Not everyone thinks you're pretty." Nihon rolled his eyes and seized Ireland's wing in a tight grip. "Come on, get up." Ireland winced and staggered to his feet. He yelped when Confederacy 'accidentally' knocks his feet out from under him, his wings being jerked in the process.

"Confederacy." Nihon whirled around to glare at the young woman, dragging Ireland back to his feet. "Knock that off this instant!"

"I didn't do dnothin'." Confederacy leans forward, her lips an inch from Nihon's. "He's just head over heels in love with me, Honey."

"Am not!" Ireland bit out. He yelped again when Confederacy's fist collided with the side of his head, sending him back to the ground.

"No one asked you," Confederacy snarled.

"When speaking of one's love life." Nihon dragged Ireland up once more. "I believe you may want to take into account your lover's interest as well."

"Then I'll ask him," Confederacy said sweetly. She turned and grabbed Ireland's chin in her hand. Manicured, almost claw-like, nails dug into his jawline. "Do you like me, Honey?"

Ireland whimpered. A hand flew to stop Confederacy but she caught it with her free hand and dug her nails in.

"I asked you a question," Confederacy growled. She dug her nails into Ireland's jaw, drawing drops of blood.

"Sea!" Ireland shouted desperately. "Sea, I like you!"

"And there you have it." Confederacy gave Ireland's jaw one more dangerous squeeze before releasing him. She turned to Nihon. "He likes me."

Nihon brought his fist back and slammed it into Confederacy's forehead.

"He does not."

"Dammit, Yank!" Confederacy clutched her forehead. "I'm goni' to feed you to the sharks if you do that again!"

Ireland dabbed at his chin, wincing when he felt slight pain.

Nihon suddenly slapped Confederacy's neck. The female doppelganger leapt forward nearly two feet with a yelp.

"I told you not to do that!" she snapped over her shoulder. Nihon stepped out of her way, striking Confederacy on the back.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

Confederacy hit the ground with an 'oof'. She turned to glare at Nihon before her eyes fell on Ireland and she smirked.

"Honey," she said sweetly. "You know how I love to let people know how much pain I suffered in my little war." Her eyes flicked to Ireland once more and the nation stiffened when pain surged through his body. It felt like thousands of jolts of electricity tingling through his bones. Nihon frowned and, marching forward, slapped Confederacy across the face. Ireland fell back with a yelp.

"Knock it off!" Nihon snapped.

"You want to do that again, Honey?" Confederacy asked dangerously. "I didn't feel a thin'."

Nihon reached down and wrapped a hand around Confederacy's throat. "How about now?" he asked, squeezing until Confederacy struggled to breathe. The female doppelganger could fee her windpipe collapsing under the pressure.

"Alright," Confederacy wheezed. "Secede!"

Ireland gasped, his forehead resting in the dirt. His skin still tingled with an electric feeling and his legs felt like jelly. If these two doppelgangers kept this up, he couldn't see any hopes of escape.

"Please tell me you didn't start your stupid fight again." Both doppelgangers jumped at the voice.

"Aw, if it isn't Little Suomi," Confederacy drawled. "Did you come back just for me?"

Suomi scowled and raised his rifle at Confederacy. "I can see why you always want to kill her," he commented.

"Put that down and stop the ankle biter from escapin'," Confederacy snapped, pointing at Ireland who had been using the new distraction to try and escape.

Suomi stepped on the nation's wing to pin him in place. "Maybe you should have been watching him," he said. "Instead of trying to kill each other."

"She started it!" Nihon pointed accusingly at Confederacy.

"I don't think so, Honey," Confederacy said as she marched toward Ireland. "Do you remember what happened to the last idiot who pointed fingers at me?" She grabbed one of Ireland's wings, planting a heeled boot on his shoulder blade.

Ireland stiffened, his eyes widening. If she jerked at just the right angle he wouldn't be flying any time soon.

Suomi glared at Nihon and slammed the butt of his gun into Confederacy's head. "Let him go before I shoot you." Confedercay fell to the ground with a yelp. She propped herself up on her elbows at glared at the male doppelgangers.

"Ya'll aren't very gentlemanly," she said dryly.

"I could care less." Suomi shifted, placing weight on his foot pinning Ireland down. "Just shut up and look pretty."

"Hey!" Confederacy shouted angrily. "I ain't nobody's trophy wife! I thought that moron Türkiye already learned that!"

"Could you please just start killing each other?" Ireland begged. "I'm getting sick of listening to you fight."

Suomi's glare moved down to the nation and he slammed him in the head with the butt of his rifle.

"Shut up, all of you!"

Confederacy's jaw snapped just with an audible click and Ireland groaned, holding his head.

Suomi stepped off Ireland's wing and dragged him up. "Let's get back before he spends too much time away from home." Ireland tried to jerk his arm out of Suomi's grip but it was useless.

"I ain't drivin'," Confederacy said, tossing the keys to Nihon. "I want to sit with the purty bird."

Nihon groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Just shut up."

"I would if I could," Confederacy sang. She brushed a dangerous nail along Ireland's jawline as he pranced past him. "I think I'm goni' to keep him."

"No you're not," Suomi said promptly as they reached the car. "He's going down to the cells with the others. You'll only kill him."

"Honey." Confederacy whirled around and Suomi found a gun jammed into his Adam's apple. "If I want to play with the birdie until I kill him, then that's what I'm goin' to do."

"We shall see." Suomi quirked an eyebrow and casually moved the gun aside with his rifle. "You can ask Sverige when we get back."

"Don't worry," Confederacy purred. "I will."

Ireland tried one last time to jerk away from Suomi. The doppelganger just sighed and opened the car door, shoving Ireland in.

"Onnea," he said.

"He'll let me, don't you worry your purty little brain." Confederacy slid into the backseat with Ireland who tried to scoot away from her.

"Sure he will." Nihon climbed into the driver's seat. "And if he does, then it means he lost part of his brain."

Confederacy chuckled, slapping Ireland's hand away from the door handle.

"Honey, do that again and you won't have hands."

"That's it!" Suomi whirled around to glare at Confederacy. "He is not going to your room!"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Albania's an interesting one. **_He's so much fun! I like him! _**You were really mean with your doppelgangers today. **_Yeah? Well guess what? I still have homework to do that I don't understand. So leave me be! _**Fine! Roar.**

**Albania: What the Hell, Let it Rock, Bad to the Bone**

**Bosnia and Herzegovina: Demons**

_China: Lean on Me_

_. . . My dorm room smells like dirt._


	5. French Indochina War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**We seem to be getting the same comments from people. **_"I hated Germany. But I love when you write him." _**Or "I used to hate GerPo but I love your couple." **_**Stuff like that. **_**So we want to know. **_What do you hate, but when we write it you love it? I actually used to hate America just because people portrayed him as arrogant and rude. But I kind of like our America. _**He's a loving father who seems to have the innocent feel to him**

_**So who do you love and why when we write? It'd be great if you could answer us. **__Tell you what, we'll even throw in a prize. _**If we can get five people to answer our question, **_everyone who comments will get a request! It could be for a new OC_** or just a particular scene! **_**And seriously. We mean it. GIVE US REQUESTS! We take them into account.**_

_**So answer! Answer! Answer!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**French Indochina War**

**1946 – 1954**

**France vs. Vietnam**

"Well isn't that sweet," a cocky voice sneered from behind the pair.

Prussia froze. His eyes narrowed as they darted around the kitchen to locate all exit routes and possible weapons. That done, he slowly lowered South to the floor and turned around.

England stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. Russia and France stood behind him. While England wore a rather annoying smirk, the other two appeared uninterested in either Prussia or South.

"England," Prussia said, his eyes scanning the three nations before him. "What are you doing here? I thought you and France were in Pairs. And why are you a boy?" His ruby eyes flicked up to England's onyx ones.

"Why would I be in Paris with the bloody Frog?" England glanced over his shoulder at France. "And why are you asking why I'm a boy?"

"You are forgetting." France tapped a fist against England's head. "I made profiles on each and every one of them." England slapped his hand away.

"Verdammt," Prussia growled. "Doppelgangers."

"Cheers, Love," England's doppelganger said with a smirk. "I'm Britain. This here is Francia and that's Rossiya."

Rossiya gave Prussia a childish smile. "What can you tell me about them, Big Brother?" he asked Francia.

"The man is Prusse and the woman is Sud," Francia sighed. "They have six children. Five are at Autriche's house and the last is at Amérique's house. They have been married for over a decade. Prussia came back from the dead several years ago. Sud still suffers from the civil war and has emotional issues. Not to mention she is strong."

"How strong?" Britain asked curiously.

France quirked an eyebrow at the other doppelganger. "She can lift a car." Britain gave a low whistle at that.

"How did you know all that?" Prussia snarled as he located every weapon on his person while thinking of a battle plan.

"But wait," Francia chuckled. "There's more. Sud can used magic."

"Magic?" Britain looked to Francia sharply. "What kind of magic can she use?"

"Will you stop talking about us like we're not here?" Prussia roared. "We can hear you just fine!"

"Je ne sais pas. _(I don't know.)_" France shrugged. "And the little boy is demanding your attention."

"Oh, fine." Britain rolled his eyes before turning to Prussia. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"To get the hell out of my house!" Prussia whipped a gun from his belt and fired three shots at the doppelgangers. All three ducked before Rossiya, with surprising speed for such a large nation, was suddenly before Prussia.

"Privet." Rossiya smiled and grabbed the gun. The metal screamed as it was crushed easily in his grip.

"Verdammt!" Prussia stumbled back, his shins running into the kitchen table. Rossiya smiled and stepped forward with him.

"Get back, you yaller dog!" A fist flew out of nowhere and Rossiya was sent flying across the kitchen. He crashed into a wall, causing it to crumble around him. Francia and Britain stared at the damaged wall in disbelief.

"Danke, Teufelhund," Prussia said, reaching into his boot and drawing a knife.

"Dammit," Britain snarled.

"Oui, I agree." France nodded. "And might I add that Prussia has many weapons on him and is taking one out right now."

"Dammit!" Britain repeated.

"Lame, Francia." Prussia lunged forward, swinging the knife at Britain's throat. "Reminds me of the Franco-Prussian War."

Britain cursed and ducked, his hand glowing with a spell. "Bloody git," he muttered, slamming his hand into Prussia's chest. There was a moment of silence before the ex-nation was sent flying backward in pain. His entire body hummed with pain and it was several minutes before he could focus.

Prussia groaned and rolled onto his stomach, supporting himself on his elbows. A boot suddenly planted itself on his back and Prussia found himself pinned to the floor.

"I wouldn't go anywhere, poppet," Britain said from above Prussia. "We're just beginning to have fun." The heat of another spell neared Prussia's neck but stopped just an inch form his skin. "Blast it all!" Britain growled. Prussia took advantage of the hesitation. Rolling over, he sized Britain by the arm and flipped him to the floor.

South crouched beside her husband, having been the one to grab Britain's hand. She looked angrier than Prussia had ever seen her before.

"Danke, again," Prussia growled. He struggled to his knees, glaring at the three doppelgangers.

"That one's bigger." South pointed at Rossiya. "That one's smart." She motioned to Francia. "And that one's an ass." She pointed at the last doppelganger.

"Hey!" Britain scrambled up from where he had landed. "Who the bloody hell taught you manners?"

"Not you," South replied sarcastically.

"I say we kick their asses," Prussia said, standing and cracking his knuckles.

"You could try," Francia sighed. "Or you could truly think. Besides, I believe he has finally come."

"Who?" Prussia asked in confusion.

"What's going on here, losers?" a cackling voice interrupted the group. All three doppelgangers scowled at the source.

"Him." Another Prussia stepped into the room, a smirk on his face and black eyes.

"Not. Awesome," Prussia snarled. "Is this supposed to scare me?"

"Maybe." The other Prussia smirked. "Maybe not."

"You remember your wars, non?" Francia asked, waving a hand through the air.

"Ja." Prussia clenched a fist, looking at South through the corner of his eye.

"Well then." Francia smirked. "We are your Wars. Every battle you've been in. Every drop of blood you spilled. Every nation you fought or person you killed."

South stiffened but her face showed no expression.

"Like I said," Prussia sneered. "Now awesome." He lunged forward toward the four doppelgangers. Francia ducked under a blow and Rossiya smiled when he hit Prussia in the chest. The nation stumbled back to find himself grabbed by Britain and Preußen.

"Git," Britain grunted as he kept a grip on Prussia's arm. "Did you really think we were that weak?"

"I figured you were that lame." Prussia tried to twist his arm out of Preußen's grip. The doppelganger only cackled and easily kept his grip.

"You're the lame one, loser!'

Prussia kicked Britain in the stomach and managed to wrench both his arms free. He whirled around to find his wife.

"South, run!"

"Dammit!" Britain and Preußen lunged forward but were stopped when a large body surged between them and Prussia.

"Was?" Prussia stumbled back, his eyes widening in surprise.

A mustang snorted and stamped its hooves. It flicked its tail and reared slightly in warning to the doppelgangers. When it glanced back at Prussia, he could see a single star on her forehead. The only white piece marring the gray coat.

Prussia smirked. "Awesome."

"You didn't tell us she could turn into a bloody horse!" Britain screeched. Francia winced at the tone directed at him.

"I didn't know," he shot back. "She's never transformed before this."

"And how the hell would you know?" Prussia demanded, crossing his arms. He kept an eye on the mustang before him.

"We have watched your every move for the past six months," Francia snapped. "We know everything about you and more."

South snored and stomped a hoof.

"Not awesome." Prussia inched up to South's side. "Why would you losers be doing that?"

"Why do you think?" Francia sighed.

South shifted uncomfortably, unable to see behind herself fully.

"You're here to conquer us," Prussia said. He placed one hand on South's back. "But you're not going to. Because I'm awesome like that." He used his hands to swing himself onto South's back.

"Stop him!" Britain shouted. Preußen and Rossiya darted forward but South was already whirling around and charging out of the kitchen. She froze in the hallway and snorted angrily at the closed door before them.

"Verdammt." Prussia looked over his shoulder. "I'll get the doors, you make a break for it." South whinnied and turned, darting up the stairs before Prussia could dismount.

"Wait!" Prussia grabbed onto South's mane. "You can't jump from up there! It's dangerous!" South ignored her husband and stopped at the master's bedroom. She eyed the open balcony doors, pawing at the ground.

"Nein." Prussia tightened his grip. "Gefallen. _(Please.)_ Nein."

With a snort, South charged forward, ignoring the shouts from behind her. Her front hooves hit the edge of the balcony and she tucked her legs in as her hind legs reach the last of their solid ground.

"Gott verdammt!" Prussia laid flat against South's back, clinging desperately to her. "I hate riding bareback!"

South landed on the shed roof, several shingles falling off when she did. She raced along the top dangerously as her hooves continued to slip along the sloped edges.

"Can we please get down from here," Prussia whined. "I think I prefer the car."

South leapt off the roof of the shed and landed on the ground with a clatter. With a great whinny, she shot for the cover of the forest.

o)O(o

Something began to poke China in the side repeatedly. When he didn't automatically respond to the prodding, hot metal touched his bare skin.

"Aiyah!" China's eyes flew open and he jerked away from the hot metal. Nihon crouched beside China, a poker from the fireplace in his hand.

"Good morning," the War said.

China breathed hard, adrenaline rushing through his veins from the hot sensation.

"G-Good morning, aru," he said. Nihon cocked his head, looking as though he was mulling the words over.

"No kiss?" Nihon asked in a warning tone.

"I am sorry." China ducked his head once before slowly leaning forward to kiss Nihon on the cheek. "Good morning, aru."

"Hai." Nihon smiled. "Good morning." He tossed the poker aside and began to rock on his heels. "Would you like to have some fun today, China-kun?"

"If you wish, aru," China said a bit nervously. Having fun with Nihon had proven dangerous in the past three weeks.

Nihon frowned and his eyes slid to the poker. "I would like an answer."

"Yes." China closed his eyes tightly. "Yes, I would like to have fun, aru."

"Good." Nihon reached forward and unlocked the manacles around China's wrists. "Then come with me." He then stood and left the room.

China stood on wobbly legs, using the wall to support himself as he followed Nihon out of the room. America glared with crossed arms from where he stood speaking with Romano. Norway passed by, barely brushing China and paying him no heed. China kept his head ducked as he followed Nihon closely.

A young woman glared at China and grimaced. She whirled around and quickly left, barely allowing China to be able to fully look at her. China watched her leave from the corner of his eye before they flicked back to Nihon.

"You may want to be careful," Nihon teased China as Korea passed by. "Some of them may want to harm you." Hong Kong turned around and scowled at China, looking ready to pounce on him.

"Relax, kid!" Turkey chortled as China passed him. "Ya'll get plenty of time with him later." He ruffled the shorter doppelganger's hair. Hong Kong scolwed and ducked, slapping Turkey's hand away. In revenge, he hooked a foot around China's leg and pulled as the ancient nation passed by.

"Aiyah!" China, weak from his imprisonment, fell to the floor hard. He gritted his teeth but didn't say anything back to the nation. Nihon froze and turned around, crossing his arms and frowning at China.

"I'm not going to wait all day," he said.

"Yes, Nihon, aru." China was quick to get back on his feet. He winced at the pain in his left knee. There was no doubt a bruise. China felt a hand steady him when almost fell over once more. Glancing over his shoulder, the ancient nation saw Iceland with his expressionless face.

"Say 'thank you', China-kun," Nihon scolded. "Ísland was kind enough to help you."

"Thank you, Ísland, aru," China said, ducking his head. Ísland shrugged and left without saying anything else.

"Come along." Nihon turned and began walking once more. China hurried to follow the doppelganger, trying to keep an eye out for any other Asian nations who might want to hurt him.

"Here we are." Nihon stopped outside a door. He opened it and looked at China expectantly.

China swallowed hard and stepped into the room. The minute his last foot left the hallway, the door was quickly shut and locked behind him.

"What?" China whirled around, grasping for the handle. "Nihon, aru?"

"Co?" a quiet voice asked. China whirled around, his eyes widening.

"Poland, aru?" he asked nervously. Poland whimpered and curled up tightly. Her hands had been bound to the headboard and the only cover she had was a comforter.

"Tak."

China's back hit the door as he stumbled backward. His mouth was dry as the desert at the thought of what Poland must think of him. He had killed nations and betrayed his own kind. But Poland made no move to even look at China. She only whimpered pitifully.

"Poland?" China asked again. He dared to make his way slowly to the female nation's bedside. "A-Are you alright, aru?"

"Nie." Poland's voice came out in a whine before she broke down into sobs.

"What happened, aru?" China gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and fixed the comforter covering Poland.

"Lietuva," Poland whispered, her breath coming out in loud hiccups.

"Did he?" China swallowed hard before daring to continue. "Did he violate you, aru?"

"Tak," Poland wailed and buried her face in the pillows.

"Oh, Poland." China leaned forward and hugged Poland's head, the only part of her he felt comfortable being near. "I am sorry, aru." Poland burst out in another fit of sobs.

"Everything is going to be alright." China leaned back and looked around himself. "If you wish I will care for you, aru."

"It hurts." Poland curled up even tighter.

"I will see if I can find any pain medicine in the bathroom, aru," China said.

Standing from the bed, China hurried to the bathroom and searched through the cupboards. Once he had found the first-aid kit, he ran towels under a hot water as a substitute for hot pad. He returned to the bedroom with the items.

"It would be a good idea to use a pillow for more comfort, aru," China said wisely, drawing on years of knowledge.

Poland said nothing, keeping her face in the pillows.

"Poland," China said nervously. "I am going to untie you so you may clean yourself up. I ask that you try not to move too much so you will not cause any more pain for yourself, aru."

Poland only nodded in response and lifted her hands up in an attempt to slacken the rope binding her to the headboard. China was quick to untie her hands before handing Poland a wet washcloth. He turned his back to give her privacy. Poland was silent for several minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Dziadek, _(Grandfather,)_" she said softly. "Can you please, like, get me a shirt?"

"Of course." China moved to the wardrobe and found a rather large shirt for the female nation. Closing his eyes, he turned and held out the clothing for Poland. "Here, aru." Shaking hands took the shirt and China eventually heard.

"Okay."

China opened his eye and they softened at the sight of a terrified a Poland.

"Lay back down, aru," he ordered gently. He pulled the comforter back for Poland to lay on the other side of the bed. When she was situated, a pillow was used to support Poland's sore pelvic region and hot towels were laid across her hips.

"That should help with the pain, aru," China said before handing Poland the medicine bottle. Poland took the bottle and studied it, looking as though she might swallow the entire thing.

"Poland." China gently took the bottle from Poland. "It is not the end of the world. We have been in worse situations before." He took Poland's hand in his own and held it close. "Please do not give up hope. I have been here for nearly three weeks and I am still hoping someone will come, aru."

"I've been, like, conquered before," Poland whispered. "But never that." She seemed unable to actually talk about her ordeal.

"Everyone must face new troubles at some point in their lives." China sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Poland's hair out of her face. "But that does not necessarily mean your life is over. You can steal heal and move on, aru."

"I, like, don't think so I can this time, Dziadek," Poland whimpered.

"Yes you can," China said firmly. "You are strong, you have done it before. And you have many people willing to help you. And quit calling me Grandfather! I am not that old, aru!"

"Tak," Poland giggled. "You are."

"I am only five thousand years old," China sniffed, pretending to be offended. "It isn't _that_ old. Only a few thousand years more than Morocco, aru."

"Like, keep telling yourself that," Poland teased. "Dziadek."

"If I am a grandfather, then you are a yīng'ér, _(baby,)_ aru."

o)O(o

Albania scowled from where he leaned against the wall. His hands had been moved to hang above his head, held in place by a hook hoisting the chains into the air. Bruises covered his body and his ear throbbed from where Turkey had pierced the helix.

"I am growing tired of this," Germany growled, rubbing his sore knuckles. "And I am in a very bad mood right now."

"You're in a bad mood?" Albania laughed. "What about the one you happen to be punching?"

"You have information," Germany pointed out as he advanced on Albania. "Information that could possibly tell us where my fiancée and Italy are."

"I do not!" Albania drew his legs up to his chest quickly. "I swear! I don't know anything! I swear on my honor!"

"What honor? You steal and lie to every nation you encounter." Germany grabbed Albania's chin in a tight grip. "You should be thankful America's even bothering to try and save you."

"Yeah?" Albania jerked his chin out of Germany's grasp. "Well, maybe he has the right idea."

"I do not think so." Germany stepped back as if to examine Albania. "His punishment is rather weak compared to Europe or Asia's. Turkey wanted to cut your hand off."

"What?" Albania squawked and struggled against his handcuffs. "The bastard! I knew he was sadistic."

"Nein, it is his culture." Germany cracked his knuckles, stepping forward once more. "Now, are you going to talk or not?"

"I already told you," Albania growled. "I don't know anything."

"And I don't believe you." Germany punched Albania in the ribs. "Who kidnaped Poland and Italy?" he snarled.

"I don't know!" Albania coughed. "Some people came up and asked me some questions. That's all, I swear!"

"What kind of questions?" A flicker of new light danced in Germany's eyes.

"Just questions," Albania insisted.

"If you do not tell me what the questions were, I will go get Turkey," Germany threatened.

"Alright! Alright!" Albania said hurriedly. "They wanted to know who was weak and who was strong. Where you guys lived. What you liked to do. Who got along with who. Just the normal stuff!"

"That's not normal!" Germany roared. "How could you tell them?"

"The money was good," Albania snapped. "Would you turn down good money? All I had to do was some spying and report back to them."

"I would turn that money down," Germany said, grabbing Albania by the throat. "Your answers cost me my fiancée."

"Why would you care about Poland?" Albania sneered, ignoring the imminent danger. "If you ask me, she's the most pathetic country out there."

"You do not understand." Germanys squeezed his fingers ever so slightly. "What kind of person could ever love you? You lie. You cheat. You would most likely sell them into human trafficking if someone asked you to."

"I know where they live," Albania wheezed, struggling against Germany. "I know where the people live!"

Germany released his grip. "Where?" he demanded.

Albania coughed and rubbed his sore throat. "You may want to get a pen and paper."

o)O(o

Denmark thrashed against the hand holding his under water. He had gone outside to search for Italy and then next thing he knew someone had tackled him. They had even gone so far as to shove his upper body under the water and pin it there.

A knee dug into Denmark's body, effectively stopping his struggling. A hand shoved Denmark's head farther under the water. Denmark grabbed the wrist of the hand holding his head, trying to yank free of it but it useless.

Another hand snuck down and squeezed Denmark's throat, constricting his airways. Denmark's thrashing picked up. He began to shake as black dots swam before his eyes. He could feel his consciousness slowly ebbing away.

The hand suddenly released his throat and Denmark inhaled water when he instinctively breathed in. Denmark's eyes widened as he felt the water rushing into his lungs. All hope lost, Denmark fell still. He could care less what his attacker would do next.

Denmark's body was dragged back out of the water and dumped on land. There was a snickering above him

"Yer weak fer a former empire."

Denmark froze at the voice. He tried to respond but all he could make out was garbling noises.

"What's wrong?" the other Denmark chortled. "Water in yer lungs?"

Denmark struggled to stay awake and tried to drag himself away from his doppelganger. The doppelganger only stood and followed the nation's progress.

"Why did ya marry that thing?" the doppelganger asked. "She's pretty useless if ya ask me. Unless ya keep her in water all the time."

Denmark froze, a gargling growl growing in his throat. He weakly lashed out at 'Denmark', grabbing his leg and trying to trip him.

"How long do ya think she would last in below freezing waters?" the doppelganger asked curiously. He kicked Denmark in the head, knocking the nation aside. Denmark fell limp again. His head spun from the kick.

"I'm curious now," 'Denmark' continued as he rubbed his chin. "We're going ta kill ya anyway. I'm sure Roma wouldn't if I killed her."

Denmark froze, his eyes widening.

"Hvad?" 'Denmark' grinned. "Ya didn't know we're going ta kill ya? Not after I tried ta drown ya?"

"Nej," Denmark managed to choke out. "Ya can't."

"Ya'll find I can." The doppelganger knelt down and dragged Denmark up by the hair. "I'll just take yer place anyway." He dragged Denmark to the seaside.

"Nej." Denmark struggled weakly, trying to get the doppelganger to let him go. "Ya can't kill us."

"I can." The doppelganger held Denmark over the water. "And I will." He shoved Denmark under the water, planting a boot on the nation's back to pin him down.

Denmark struggled the best he could, trying not to breathe in water in his attempts to break free. The boot increased in pressure and a hand wrenched Denmark's head back by the hair. The move caused Denmark to open his mouth under the water. Denmark closed his eyes tightly when water flooded his lungs once more. His thrashing weakened until he could fight no more.

Even when Denmark stilled, the boot didn't move. Denmark could feel shaking through the leather, as though the doppelganger was laughing. Giving in, Denmark took another breath of water. His body struggled to deal with the onslaught of liquid.

A silver fish darted past Denmark, its tail tickling the nation's cheek as it darted away. The silver scales dancing in the light reminding Denmark of his wife. He loved to sit and the poolside and watch his wife swim. There was something about watching her glide through the water he adored.

A hand reached down and dragged Denmark out of both the water and his thoughts.

"I'll say it again," Denmark's doppelganger said as he dumped the nation on solid land. "Yer weak."

Denmark didn't respond. He could only lay limp on the ground as his body slowly gave in to the lack of oxygen in his lungs. With so much water filling them, his lungs could barely take in the oxygen he needed.

"Damn, I never knew I was dripping with good looks," 'Denmark' chortled. He knelt down and turned Denmark's face to the side. Denmark stared blankly ahead of himself.

"What?" The doppelganger slapped him across the cheek. "No response fer yer pal Danmark? Ya didn't die, did ya?"

"Hn." Denmark coughed when the water in his lungs was agitated.

"Why don't ya let me help ya with that?" Danmark pressed down on Denmark's back and water rushed from the nation's lungs. Denmark wheezed, struggling to both breathe and escape Danmark's harsh treatment.

"Ya sure do like ta fight," Danmark chortled. He pressed down once more until Denmark's lungs were clear. "Better?"

Denmark coughed, trying to clear the last of the water from his lungs. "Bastard," he wheezed.

"It takes one ta know one," Danmark pointed out. Leaning down, he threw Denmark over his shoulder and stood.

"Nej." Denmark weakly struck Danmark on the back with a fist. "Ya can't take me."

"Don't try ta tell me what ta do," Danmark sneered. "By the way, how's yer little wife in bed? I haven't had a good time in too long."

Denmark froze for a minute before he picked up struggling, trying to break free and kill his captor.

"Leave her alone!"

"Every move ya make just makes we want ta take her more," Danmark said. He stopped at a black van and threw the back down open. Denmark was tossed to the floor like a bag of potatoes. "No one will bother stopping me."

Denmark glared up from the floor of the van. "Nej!"

"Ja." Danmark grabbed some rope and bound Denmark's ankles and wrists together. "And ya will be helpless ta stop me. Maybe I should even make ya watch." He grinned at the idea.

Denmark's eyes widened once more and he lunged forward to sink his teeth into Danmark's neck.

"Nej!"

"Gah!" Danmark beat Denmark in the side of the head. "Just fer that, yer going ta watch yer fishwife freeze ta death!"

"Danmark!" a voice called from inside the van.

"Hvad?" Danmark glared up at the front seat.

"You are not to attempt killing Veneziano." Zhōngguó poked his head out the window and scowled at Danmark. "Do you remember what we talked about, aru?"

"Fine," Danmark snapped. "I'll just torture this guy instead." He shoved Denmark to the floor before slamming the doors behind him. Moving to the front of the van, he slid into the driver's seat.

"Do remember," Zhōngguó snapped. "If we kill the nation we may kill ourselves in the process, aru."

"Fine," Danmark snarled again. He shifted the van into gear. "I'm killing him the first chance I get, though."

"Whatever." Zhōngguó shrugged. "Just drive, aru."

"Don't tell me what ta do!" Danmark very nearly floored it and the car lurched forward at an astonishing speed.

o)O(o

Bosnia and Herzegovina studied herself in the mirror and scowled. Grabbing the comb, she quickly adjusted her hair before pulling her leather jacket on. The nations hadn't thought twice about her, all too happy to call her a 'him'. It must have been her short hair and her outfit: a leather jacket, faded jeans, and military boots. Anyone would have mistaken Bosnia for a boy.

There was a tentative knock on the nation's bedroom door.

"Tko je to? _(Who is it?)_" Bosnia snapped. She had long forgotten when her voice had been soft. Now she used her deep, gravelly 'male' tone.

"It's America," a muffled voice called through the wood. "Can I come in?"

Bosnia hesitated before scowling. "Da."

The door opened and America slipped in, shutting the door behind himself. His blue eyes appraised the 'male' nation before him.

"Why do you do it?" the North American nation suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Bosnia folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at America.

"Cross-dress," America explained. "Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean 'cross-dress'?" Bosnia made a face. "I don't see anyone cross-dressing, you bastard."

"I heard Russia say you were a girl," America said, rocking back on his heels. "I don't have anything against it. Colorado's a tomboy because she doesn't want to be held back by society's standards of women."

"Russia said what?" Bosnia squawked. "To kopile! _(That bastard!)_"

"Ukraine asked if you weren't a girl." America scratched the back of his head. "Russia said you were. He was smiling when he said it too. I think he finds it kind of funny."

"Of course he does," Bosnia snorted. "He would, after all. He loved playing dress up."

"Look, I don't meant to intrude. I was just curious." America looked around the room in a curious manner. "Turkey said if I tried to stop Germany one more time he was going to hang me upside down in the basement. Slovakia even went to get the chains."

"Are you looking for somewhere to hide?" Bosnia snorted. "Because I can tell you right now, it's not here."

"Sorry." America stiffened in a soldierly manner, chuckling nervously. "Force of habit."

"Whatever." Bosnia turned back to the mirror and began to fix her hair again. "Is there anything else you wanted, bastard?"

"I just wanted to know why you dressed up like a guy." America shrugged.

"Why do I dress like a guy?" Bosnia repeated with a sigh and planted her hands on her hips, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you know history at all?"

"Of course I do!" America crossed his arms and pouted. "I just . . . got caught up in my own. It's tough to figure it out when you're the melting pot of the world."

"Then you should know mine," Bosnia snapped.

"Give me a minute." America closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "I don't have it memorized. I have to channel any Bosnian-Americas." He was silent for several minutes before lighting up.

"Did you find anything?" Bosnia crossed her arms and tapped a foot impatiently. "Because I highly doubt you'll figure it out."

America raised a finger, looking for a moment as if he had the answer. "I got nothing," he said.

"I thought so," Bosnia scoffed and marched up to America. "I was conquered by Austria, Italy, Slovenia, and Turkey." She stabbed him in the chest with each name. "And do you know what they all have in common?"

"They're all . . . Europeans?" America guessed weakly.

"They're all boys," Bosnia snapped. "And they all conquered me. After Russia, I learned if I lied about who I was, then I wasn't bothered by anyone. They wouldn't try to conquer me again."

"I-I guess that makes sense." America's hand searched for the doorknob. He'd rather go head to head with Turkey than Bosnia.

The door was suddenly ripped open and America stumbled into a broad chest.

"Merhaba, America." Turkey grinned down at the younger nation. "Were ya goin' somewhere?"

"You're not seriously going to do it, are you?" America asked weakly, backing away Turkey. "I thought you were kidding!"

"I wasn't," Turkey growled, grabbing America's arm. "Besides, Germany called a meetin'. He wanted everyone ta come." He glanced up at Bosnia who just rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

"So . . . no hanging from ankles?" America asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," Turkey growled and began to drag America down the hallway. "That means ya too, Bosnia!"

"Odjebi!" Bosnia shouted back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" America stumbled after Turkey. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Greece is missin'," Turkey snarled. "And on of my former nations from the Ottoman Empire just decided ta show up on the doorstep. Not ta mention Albania dared ta even show his face around here."

"Alright. Alright," America sighed. "Geez, all you Europeans are the same. You're easily pissed off and annoying to deal with when you're mad."

"What do ya mean by that?" Turkey stopped in the middle of the hallway and rounded on America.

"Is this going to get me hung up by my ankles?" America tugged at his wrist.

"Would ya shut up about that?" Turkey growled.

"Only if you swear not to do it," America said.

"Fine, I swear I won't hang ya by yer ankles," Turkey snapped. "Now what do ya mean by that?"

"Well." America held up one finger. "You all get pissed off too easily." Another finger. "You blame everyone else when you're mad for getting you mad." Another finger. "You yell at people and say you're not mad." Another finger. "And you hold grudges for a ridiculously long time."

Turkey crossed his arms and scowled down at America. "Would ya like ta learn a bit about Albania?"

"What about him?" America asked with a note of curiosity in his voice.

"He knew where ya were durin' World War Two," Turkey said. "He helped hide Poland from Germany then turned her in. He was the one who talked all of us inta lettin' Russia take Prussia fer part of the Soviet Union. He traded secretes between the Allies and Axis fer money." Turkey forward until his eyes were level with America's. "Who do ya think talked yer president inta droppin' the bomb on Japan?"

America gaped at Turkey before his mouth slowly closed.

"What do ya think of that?" Turkey asked, straightening up.

"How could he do that?" America croaked. "I-If he had told someone . . . then Canada could see out of his right eye."

"Evet, well." Turkey shrugged. "He talked Japan inta bombin' Hawaii."

"I . . . have to find someone." America hurried down the hall toward the meeting hall. He had a code that he stuck to like glue. Need attention? Been told bad information? Looking for a shoulder to cry on? Go to the wife.

Morocco looked up from where she was trying to use a computer. Unfortunately, Estonia's five minute tutorial was not helping. America fell into the chair beside his wife and propped his chin on her shoulder.

"Will you pet my hair and tell me how good of a nation I am?" America asked in a voice bordering on mopey.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Morocco moved her chair back and kissed America's forehead, stroking his head softly. "Did Turkey tell you?"

"Yes," America whispered. "How could someone be so cruel?"

Vietnam glared over her shoulder from where she was playing with her own computer.

"No one knows," Morocco said softly. "Albania has had a hand in many events. The beginning of slavery, the conquering of many nations, the finding of new land. All of it. I believe he gets a thrill out of it."

"He's a bastard." America buried his face in Morocco's neck. "He's never coming on my land if I can help it. He'd probably sell the kids off or something."

"This is why I kept him away," Morocco sighed. "Because I knew just what he could do. There is something else about him."

"What?" America's voice was muffled by Morocco's jacket.

"Albania is not wanted in Africa or a few dozen other countries," Morocco said softly. "If he were to be caught they would try to kill him."

"Good riddance."

o)O(o

Germany stood before over fifty nations. All looked worried and some even looked ready to go into hiding. Only Slovakia's hand kept Czech in her seat. Albania had grudgingly given up the location of seven houses. All, he claimed, were the homes of the people he had spoken to.

Germany cleared his throat and Romano almost instantly stopped his bickering with Scotland. The two nations turned their back on each other, both fuming. Ireland had gone missing and Romano had told Scotland to suck it up.

The missing had been tallied and written on a white board. Belarus, Poland, Italy, Greece, Prussia, South, Ireland, and Sweden. Denmark hadn't returned yet so Germany had written him in a column labeled MIA, Missing in Action. China had his own column: location unknown.

America was still sulking beside Morocco and refused to even look at Albania. The nation so many hated had been handcuffed tightly to a chair. Albania was attempting to not look at any nations around him.

"Albania was kind enough to give us the location of seven houses," Germany said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Albania muttered something under his breath while the nations began to get excited.

"Will we be able to find Su-san in one of them?" Finland asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Germany said stiffly. "Albania was rather vague on that information. But we have enough to investigate these houses. I have separated you into seven teams. Each team is acquitted with an able-bodied warrior so that we will not have a repeat of Iceland and the realms."

"I am curious." Morocco raised her hand, studying the sheet of paper she was holding.

"Yes, Morocco?" Germany asked.

"I see that you are keeping me here," Morocco pointed out. "I am not what my dear husband calls 'techie piratey'."

"It's 'tech savvy'," America corrected his wife.

"Oh." Morocco turned back to Germany. "Yes, I am not tech savvy."

"But you can fight," Germany pointed out. "You will remain at base in case something happens. We will all be equipped with headsets connected to a computer Estonia has been kind enough to set up. This way we can all remain in touch in case something happens."

Several nations nodded while Netherlands scowled at the list.

"Something wrong, Netherlands?" Germany sighed.

"Why can't I be with Mexico?" Netherlands demanded. "Or Belgium?"

"And why I am stuck with Mexico?" America called.

Germany groaned and massaged his temples. "I did not take your personal lives into account when I made this list up," he said. "There will be no switching groups. This is where you are assigned and this is where you will remain."

"What about him?" Scotland jerked his head at Albania. Germany glared at the handcuffed nation before answering.

"He will be handcuffed to another nation," Germany said.

"Çfarë?" Albania yelped. "I already told you what you wanted to know! Why can't you just let me go?"

"You'll just run off and steal again," England huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ja, and I want to keep you around." Germany scanned the crowd for a nation before his eyes zeroed in on the perfect one. "Vietnam will do."

"Gì?" Vietnam glared up at Germany. "I already spent enough time with that bastard. I don't want to be near him anymore."

"You are the best nation tow watch him while keeping an eye on your surroundings at eh same time," Germany said. "Prepare to leave tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Is she going to hit me again?" Albania watched Vietnam carefully. "She is hot, but I'm not really into girls who like to whack their guys around."

"I am going to kill him!" Vietnam grabbed her rice paddle but Japan snatched it from her.

"Both of you will shut up," Germany growled. Marching over, he unlocked Albania's wrists. "Vietnam, come here." Vietnam obeyed, muttering under breath. Germany used one set of handcuffs to lock Vietnam's left arm with Albania's right.

"If you grope me, you are dead," Vietnam hissed at Albania.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart," Albania drawled in a bored tone. "But I don't grope, that's Korea's job."

"What?" Korea looked up at his name. He looked to Norway worriedly. "What did he say, da-ze?"

"If I may ask something of you, Germany?" Norway raised her hand with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ja, Norway?" Germany asked, the stress evident in his voice.

"I would like to put this to a vote. Everyone!" Norway raised her voice. "Who would like to gag Albania?"

"Çfarë?" Albania yelped. "Why do you all want to kill me?"

Nearly every nation raised their hand, even Germany. Vietnam raised her left hand, dragging Albania's right hand up. Canada was the only nation who hadn't raised his hand.

"Then it's decided." Norway left and returned with a strip of clothing. Handing it to Germany, she left to console her husband as to why Albania was not trying to start another war.

Germany tied the gag tightly in Albania's mouth. "That should keep you alive for another day," he said. Vietnam glared at Albania from the corner of her eye. Albania made garbled noises and motioned a rude hand gesture at Germany and several other nations.

"Knock that off," Vietnam snapped, smacking Albania's hand down. "Or I'll kill you in your sleep." Albania froze, his eyes wide.

Germany leaned down to whisper in Albania's ear. "She doesn't like anyone," he said in a low voice. "And America's terrified of her. Have fun." And with that, he left the handcuffed pair alone.

Vietnam crossed her arms, dragging Albania's hand with her. Albania eyed Vietnam warily while tugging on his captive arm.

"Annoy me, grope me, or steal from me and I will introduce you to my rice paddle," Vietnam threatened.

Albania glanced at the surrounding nations before he attempted to step away from Vietnam.

'_Mut.'_

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Remember, at least five answers and anyone who answered gets a request for the story. If you forgot the question, here it is again: who did you used to hate (but now love because we right it) and why?**_

_Right, I kept forgetting to put this in there. You might have noticed that we have been using wars as the chapters' names. I meant to give a bit more information on them._

_._

_Vietnam War__ - (1955 – 1975) America and Allies vs. Vietnam (Vietcong)_

_Casualties: 1,102,000–3,886,026_

_Outcome: North Vietnamese (Vietcong) victory. America backed out of the war. Vietnam became communist. South Vietnam was annexed by North Vietnam._

_The reason why Vietnam doesn't like other nations. Due to the US bombing and defoliant spray, Vietnam's landscape has been scarred._

**Korean War**** – (1950 – 1953) America/South Korea/UN vs. North Korea/ China/Soviet Union**

**Casualties: exact unknown, more than three million**

**Outcome: Korea split into North and South Korea and the DMZ was formed. North Korea becomes communist.**

_French Indochina War__ – (1946 – 1954) France vs. Vietnam_

_Casualties: exact unknown, more than 800,000_

_Outcome: the formation of North and South Vietnam. France is forced out of Indochina._


	6. World War Two

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Well, we got at least three responses to our question. **_So! Caha, Missy, and Dala all get one request for the story. Remember to keep it within the plotline and no naughty scenes! __**Request away!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**World War II**

**1939 – 1945**

**Allies (19) vs. Axis (6)**

Poland gasped when the bedroom door opened. Trembling in fear, she clutched to China's arm tightly. China kept a firm grip on the female nation's wrist. He had only just gotten her calmed down and now she was terrified again. Glaring at the newcomers, China tried to think of all possible ways of stopping Lietuva.

Hangug, _(Korea,) _Bughan-i, _(North Korea,) _Táiwān, and Xiānggǎng _(Hong Kong)_ stood in the doorway. None of them looked at all amused by China's reaction.

"W-Where is Nihon, aru?" China asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Nihon is buys," Hangug said, bearing his teeth in a feral grin at China. "He said we needed to keep an eye on you, da-ze."

"I am busy helping Poland." China's hand moved from Poland's wrist to her shoulder. "I am sure Lietuva would not mind, aru."

"Poland can come with." Hangug strode forward and grabbed Poland's arm, dragging her up. "She can have some fun too, da-ze."

"No, aru!" China's hand snapped out to grab Hangug's wrist. His eyes widened at the bold move and he slowly retracted his hand.

"Like, let me go," Poland whimpered as she struggled against Hangug."

"I don't think so," Hangug sang. "We're going to have some fun, da-ze!"

"Please, leave Poland alone," China begged. "You may do what you want with me, but leave Poland alone, aru."

"Shut up and come on," Xiānggǎng snapped with a scowl. Marching forward, he dragged China from the bed. The sudden move overbalanced the ancient nation who was already weak from his imprisonment.

"Aiyah!" China winced when his knees hit the floor. Before any of the Wars could punish him, he used to bed as support to stand.

"Walk." Xiānggǎng yanked China forward, shoving him from behind to make him move. China stumbled forward several steps past Taiwan and North Korea's doppelgangers. His eyes flicked to Poland worriedly.

"Please," China tried once more. "Leave her alone. Please, aru."

"Shut up," Xiānggǎng snarled, shoving China forward again. "Before I let Deutschland keep you." China flinched at the thought and followed Bughan-i down the hallway, his hands clasped before him and his head ducked.

"Like, let me go," Poland whined as she struggled against Korea's doppelganger. The War only laughed and dragged the female nation along, ignoring the fact she was only dressed in a shirt too large for her.

'_Germania,'_ China prayed silently. _'Please, if they will not leave me alone, at least let them leave Poland alone, aru.'_

China was suddenly shoved again and he stumbled through a set of doors. Once his eyes had fully adjusted to the dim lighting, he could make out the circular room he was standing in. The walls and floor were made entirely from stone. Various torture devices lines the walls. A furnace even lent light to dim room.

China backed away, his eyes wide at the sight of the room.

"Cholera," Poland breathed from behind China.

Xiānggǎng only snorted and dragged China forward. "What' the matter?" he sneered. "You don't want to have fun?"

"D-Does Nihon know about this, aru?" China asked nervously. His eyes flitted from device to device.

"Of course he does." Hong Kong's doppelganger made a face. "Every War knows about this place. Sweden has even been here a few times."

China took another step back. He was considering the possibility of running when a boot connected with his back, sending him sprawling to the floor. There was a thud beside him and a harsh curse.

Propping himself up on his elbows, China dared a glance out of the corner of his eye. Denmark rubbed the back of his head. He looked worse for wear. His hair stuck up in every direction and he looked half drowned despite being dry.

Poland screamed when she was shoved down beside China.

"D-Denmark, aru?" China asked nervously. He pulled Poland close to himself, trying to shield her from the Wars. Prayers to his ancestors danced through his head. Prayers that Denmark wasn't still made about the Danish-Sino War.

"Hej, China," Denmark coughed. "How have ya been? Looks like Hell down here."

"I . . . have been better, aru," China admitted. Shifting on his knees, he swallowed hard at the thought of what was going to happen to them.

The four doppelgangers had been joined by Việt Nam, Àomén, _(Macau,)_ and Pratheṣ̄thịy. _(Thailand.)_ Together, the seven Wars surrounded the three nations on the floor.

"What do you think we should do with them, da-ze?" Hangug asked gleefully as he paced around the captives.

"I could care less." Bughan-i crossed his arms. "The girl is cute, ez-ad." China pulled Poland closer to himself and ducked his head.

"Please," he begged, tears in his eyes. "Leave Poland and Denmark out of this. You may do as you wish with me, aru."

Táiwān 'tsked' and leaned forward to wag her finger at China. "It would be any fun without Denmark," she said.

"What would you do for Poland, ana?" Pratheṣ̄thịy asked, throwing a lead weight into the air and catching it easily.

"I will do anything you ask, aru," China said with a straight face. He could feel Poland trembling harder against his side.

"Take off your shirt, ana." Pratheṣ̄thịy grinned, still tossing the lead weight.

China closed his eyes but slowly removed his torn shirt. A long scar ran down his back and there were several smaller scars crisscrossing. A dark brand of the Scandinavian Cross stood clearly out on his right shoulder.

Denmark shouted when a long stick stuck him on the head. "You too," Việt Nam snapped. "You don't want to miss out on the fun." Denmark looked to China with a mixture of fury and fear in his eyes.

China's eyes were trained on the floor and his hands were clenched in his lap.

"Please, aru." A tear fell to the floor.

Grudgingly, Denmark removed his jacket and shirt. Both nations shivered in the cold dungeon. The Wars continued to pace around them, studying each nation.

"What's this?" A long nail scraped along China's brand. "Did Sverige do that?"

"No," China said in a quivering voice. "Sixteen years ago I was captured by Denmark, Sweden, and Norway. Denmark branded me so I would know who I belonged to, aru."

"You sadist," Việt Nam giggled. "What else do you like to do?"

"None of yer damn business," Denmark growled. Việt Nam scowled and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Now that wasn't very nice."

Poland whimpered and curled up into China, clinging to the ancient nation desperately. China draped what little of a shirt he had over the female nation's shoulders, holding her close.

"Would you like to have some fun, China, da-ze?" Hangug sang.

China looked up to the War with a dead look in his eyes. "As you wish, aru," he said.

"Are you making fun of me, da-ze?" Hangug demanded. China heard a whip crack against the floor behind him.

"No," China said, bowing his head. "I wish to have fun, aru."

Denmark spared a glance at the Wars behind him and his eyes widened.

"Hey!" The Nordic nation leapt forward, wrapping his arms around China, and tried to hold back a scream when leather struck his back.

"What is this?" Táiwān sneered. "Is someone trying to play hero?"

China's eyes were wide with fear and his breath came out in hard gasps. Poland felt the ancient nation's arm tighten around herself.

"Ya want them," Denmark growled. "Ya have ta go through me first." He cried out when the whip lashed his back again.

"Is that so?" Việt Nam hissed.

"Then let's see how long you last, ez-ad." Bughan-i picked up another whip, cracking it against the ground. Denmark tightened his grip on China.

"Denmark," China said softly, touching the younger nation's arm. "You do not have to do this. I am five thousand years old. I have had worse, aru."

"Ja," Denmark grunted when he was struck with leather. "And now someone's going ta give ya better fer once."

China shut his eyes tight and a tear slid down his cheek.

o)O(o

South pawed the ground, eyeing the brush around her nervously. Prussia stood nearby still trying to get used to standing on solid ground again. They had been riding for nearly a day now. South had shown no signs of weakening but had been growing ever more nervous.

"I can't feel my legs," Prussia muttered as he stretched his limbs. "I'm walking from now on. I hate riding bareback. I hate horses!"

South lifted her head to look at her husband, snorting in response. She motioned to her back as if to say 'what about me?'

"There's nothing lame about you," Prussia said. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you just let your bruder know where we are?"

"_Big Brother,"_ South mentally called in a childish voice.

"_South!"_ America's voice filled his sister's head. _"Thank God! I was so worried you had been captured."_

"_Nope,"_ South giggled. _"Pumpkin and I are in the woods havin' some fun."_

"_South,"_ America sighed. _"I told you you're not allowed to talk to me during your special time. Prussia gets mad at me and it's just plain awkward."_

"_What special time?" _South whined. _"Did Pumpkin not tell me something? And we're in the middle of the woods runnin' from bad guys!"_

"_I'll give you a hint," _America said then stopped. _"Wait! What?"_

"Look, will you just tell your bruder we're in Grunewald Forest?" Prussia snapped.

"_Pumpkin says we're in Grunewald Forest,"_ South hummed.

"_I'll talk to Germany,"_ America said quickly. _"We'll see if we can spare anyone. In the meantime, head for Slovakia."_

"_One two!"_ South sang. Turning to Prussia and flicking her tail, she watched him carefully.

"No way." Prussia backed up. "I am not getting back on. I'll walk from here."

"Will you?" a childish voice interrupted. South snorted and whirled around. Her ears laid back at the sight of Rossiya. Leaves crunched and Australia, Sweden, and America appeared on the three other sides of the two nations.

"Gott verdammt," Prussia swore, backing away from Sverige who crossed his arms over his broad chest. The War's eyes flicked between the two nations.

"Un'ted St'tes," he said. "You h've m're exp'rience w'th w'ld h'rses. You c'tch the f'male."

"Can do!" United States saluted Sverige before leaping off the log he'd been standing on. South snorted and tossed her head as she pranced around nervously. United States' flight was stopped midway by Prussia grabbing his legs. Both War and nation hit the ground hard.

"R'ssiya," Sverige said. "Oz, t'ke Pr'ssia d'wn."

"You are bossy," Rossiya said in a singsong voice. "But okay." He and Oz advanced on Prussia, tearing him away from United States.

"Finally!" United States leapt to his feet, striding toward South who whinnied, rearing slightly. "Come on, baby," United States called softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." South pawed a hoof in warning, lowering and raising her head as if nodding.

"South!" Prussia struggled against the doppelgangers holding him. "Run!"

"That's right." United States grinned at the horse. His grin faded with a yelp when South charged him. The War leapt out of the way just in the nick of time.

Rossiya and Oz shout in surprise when South skidded to a halt before the three fighting males. South reared, her eyes wide with terror. Prussia swallowed hard at the sight.

"I hate horses," he whispered.

South turned and charged United States again but was stopped halfway when a body collided with her. Sverige easily pinned the horse to the ground. South rolled around, kicking wildly. She tossed her head in an attempt to hit Sverige with it. The War only grunted and wrapped an arm around South's neck.

"Get off me!" Prussia lurched forward in an attempt to escape.

"Dammit!" Oz scrabbled to get a grip on Prussia again when the ex-nation managed to break free.

United States grabbed South's kicking ankle, giving it a yank. He blinked in surprise when the horse flew past him.

Straightening up, the first thing Prussia saw was a large gray body hurtling toward him.

"Oops," United States chuckled. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Gott verdammt!" Prussia just barely had time to swear, backing up. When South collided with him, they were both sent rolling across the ground. Sverige's eyes widened in surprise when South stood, Prussia astride her back.

"Why can't I do that?" United States whined. "Everyone else always get to do the fun stuff."

"Sh't it, Un'ted St'tes," Sverige growled, standing. "C'tch th'm."

"Suck it, losers!" Prussia shouted, trying to mask his fear. "I'm on a horse!"

South backed up, sidestepping when Rossiya attempted to grab her. With a toss of her tail and a shake of her head, she charged Sverige. The War shouted in surprise and dove out of the way. South barely glimpsed him grabbing something from his waist when a loud shot rang through the air.

Prussia was nearly thrown to the ground when South skidded to a halt, rearing and whinnying in fear.

"Nein." Prussia grabbed South's mane and dug his heels in. "Go!"

Sverige tucked the gun back into his belt and advanced on the horse and rider.

"Go!" Prussia gave a particularly hard jab and South gave a squeal, taking off once more.

Sverige shouted furiously at the back of Prussia. Neither ex-nations could make out his words, but they sounded like threats.

Something warm dripped down South's side. Slowing to a halt, the horse turned her to head. A few drops of blood ran down her gray coat and Prussia was clutching his side, trying to keep a grin on his face.

"I'll be fine," he said. "We have to get out of here."

South's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and she took off. Her hoof-beats beat the ground in a frantic rhythm that echoed off the trees.

o)O(o

Greece slapped at Türkiye again before backing into a corner. She growled when the War attempted to advance on her.

"Come on, Greecey," Türkiye said with a feral grin. "I know ya want it." He planted a hand on either wall around Greece.

"Why the hell do you think I'd want it?" Greece growled. "And stop calling me 'Greecey'."

"I think it suits ya." Türkiye took Greece's chin in a tight grip. He smirked as he leaned down to her. "Ya might not want it at first. But I can make ya feel good."

"Like hell you could." Greece shoved Türkiye's chest and darted for the door. She screamed in fury when she found it locked.

"Do ya really think I'm that stupid?" Türkiye asked as he followed Greece leisurely. "I'm the one with the keys. And that's the only way yer getting' out of here."

"What makes you think there aren't any other ways?" Greece hissed. "I bet I could get out of here easily."

"Ya want ta try?" Türkiye asked, brightening up. "Then let's play a game!"

"Forget it," Greece grumbled. "I've had enough games in my lifetime."

"Hayır, this will be fun," Türkiye said excitedly. He marched up to Greece and grabbed her hand. "Ya try and find a way out of here and I'll let ya go."

"I said forget it," Greece said through gritted teeth. "The last time I played a game . . ." she trailed off, refusing to look at Türkiye. "Just leave me alone." She nearly yelped when she was suddenly slammed against the wall.

"Since ya don't want ta play," Türkiye said huskily in her ear. "Then we could just have some fun."

"Let me go!" Greece hissed, struggling against the hands holding her. "I don't even like you, bastard!"

"You could." Türkiye kissed Greece on the jaw. "Maybe if ya just tried a bit harder."

"Why would I do that?" Greece moved her head out of the way. "That would mean I actually liked you."

"I've seen the way ya look when yer thinkin' about him," Türkiye said. "We're the same person, he and I. So why couldn't ya like me too?"

"You're not the same," Greece growled. "You're far from being the same. You don't even have a soul."

"Then what can I do?" Türkiye stepped back and spread his arms. "Tell me and I'll change fer ya."

"Let me go," Greece spat at the War." Then go jump off a cliff."

Türkiye's grin faded into a snarl and he was standing before Greece with an astonishing speed. He slammed her hard into the wall.

"I'm tryin' ta be nice here," he growled. "If yer not goin' ta cooperate . . ." He left the threat hanging in the air.

"What? You'll torture me?" Greece laughed. "People remember the battle, and forget the blood. You're obsolete, Türkiye."

Türkiye's smile slowly morphed into a terrifying smile. "Ya want ta talk about torture?" he asked.

"I've face worse," Greece assured him. "You couldn't surprise me with anything."

"Not even with the oldest nation on yer world brought down ta his knees?" Türkiye asked. "Forced ta submit ta his inferiors?"

"Remember when I had you on your knees before me?" Greece inched along the wall, hoping to escape to the bathroom. "I finally broke free that day. After centuries of fighting."

"Do ya want me on my knees?" Türkiye fell to his knees, a hand held out for Greece. "I'd do anythin' fer ya, Greecey."

"Then. Let. Me. Go," Greece shouted. Grabbing the clock from the coffee table, she hurled it at Türkiye. The clock bounced harmlessly off the carpet.

"I can't do that." Türkiye stood, brushing his knees off. "Why can't ya ask fer somethin' simple?"

"That isn't simple enough?" Greece hissed. "It's easily. You just open the door and let me leave. And I can forget all about you."

"But then I'll get in trouble," Türkiye pointed out. "And someone else would just catch ya."

"Not if I run," Greece countered.

"Why are ya bein' such a brat?" Türkiye demanded as he stormed up to Greece. "I give ya every chance I can ta make ya happy and ya just throw it away."

"I don't like you!" Greece howled and threw a punch at Türkiye's face.

Türkiye caught the wrist easily, pinning it against the wall. "Then let's play a game," he said in a low voice, pressing Greece against the wall. "Ya pretend I'm him, and maybe ya'll enjoy this."

"Óchi!" Greece struggled against Türkiye, trying to get her wrists free.

"It might be the only way ya'll enjoy this," Türkiye said before bending down and slinging Greece over his shoulder.

"Óchi!" Greece howled as she pounded Türkiye on the back.

"Evet, ya can't stop it, Greecey," Türkiye said as he headed for the bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him and there was an audible click of the lock.

)O(

A dark figure sat in the bushes on the edge of the grounds. His eyes were trained on the window where he had seen his Greece only moments ago. His lips drew back in a silent snarl and he slunk back into the black forest. He would bide his time patiently. It would come. Soon.

o)O(o

Denmark grunted when he and China were thrown into another room. His back was completely covered in lashes while China remained relatively unharmed. The last the two nations had seen of Poland, she had been in Lietuva's arm. The War hadn't seemed the least bit angry with the Asian Wars.

"Denmark," China said in a low voice. "You did not have to do that, aru." His eyes flicked over his shoulder worriedly in Poland's direction.

"Ja, I did." Denmark followed China's gaze. "What's going on here?"

"They are Wars," China explained. "I have been here for nearly three weeks, perhaps more. I have lost count, aru."

"I got that part," Denmark grumbled. "What's going on between ya and Poland?"

"Lietuva violated Poland." China's fist clenched on the stone floor. "I was only helping her, aru."

Denmark stared at China in shocked silence for several seconds before he roared and charged at the door. He was stopped when the door slammed in his face and locked.

China turned quickly, his eyes wide with fear.

"China," Denmark said, feeling along the door. He spared a glance at the slits of moonlight shining through the windows.

"D-Denmark, aru?" China rose slowly from the floor. The hairs on the back of his neck raised, as if in warning.

"The door's thick," Denmark noted. "Why is the door so thick?"

"Perhaps Sweden made them thick when this castle was built," China suggested. Moving slowly, he walked to the door and knocked on it. "That is unusual, though, aru."

"Nej." Denmark shook his head. "The door was just put in. Ya can tell." He pointed at the freshly drilled stone.

"Why would a door be so . . ." China trailed off as a sound filled the chamber. It was a low snarl. The snarl of a wolf.

Slowly, Denmark looked to China, his breath hitching.

"God no," Denmark breathed. "Please tell me it's not."

China turned slowly, his eyes widening even more. A strange mix of wolf and man could be seen across the room. It crouched against a wall as is studied them.

Denmark turned around, his back hitting the door at the sight of the werewolf.

"Lort," he swore.

"Do not move," China breathed. He kept his eyes fixed on Sweden. "He may not attack if we stay perfectly still, aru."

Sweden stood, taking a step forward as he sniffed at the pair of nations before him.

"Ya were saying?" Denmark hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"Stay still, aru," China hissed back. His eyes flitted around the room as he tried to think of a battle plan.

Sweden's hair laid back and he whined softly. A glimmer of light flashed in the werewolf's eyes and China decided to risk it. Taking a deep breath, China took a small step forward.

"Sweden, aru?" he asked softly.

"China," Denmark hissed. "Get back here!" He reached for the older nation but China just shook him off, taking another step forward.

"It is alright, Sweden," China said gently. "We are not going to hurt you."

Sweden studied China silently for a few minutes before he suddenly threw his head back and howled. Lunging forward, China jabbed Sweden in what would have been the solar plexus of his human self. Sweden stepped back in surprise, his howl petering out. It quickly faded and he roared at China, lunging forward.

"Now ya pissed him off!" Denmark ducked out of the way when Sweden missed China and hit the wall.

"He would have attacked anyway, aru," China snapped.

Leaping through the air, he landed on Sweden's back and grabbed tufts of hair, holding on for his dear life. Sweden roared, shaking madly and reaching back with his hand-like paws.

"Aw, shit!" Denmark charged forward to grab Sweden by the sides of his head. The werewolf shook his head several times before noticing Denmark. "Lort!" Denmark moved his head out of the way when Sweden attempted to bite it.

"Denmark, move!" China shouted. Pulling hard on the fur, he forced Sweden to back away. "I can take care of this, aru!"

Denmark scrambled back to his feet, staring in shock when Sweden tried to dislodge China. The ancient nation gritted his teeth and slid down Sweden's back slightly. He locked his knees at Sweden's side and hung on, wrenching at the fur. Sweden howled and reared up, pawing at the air wildly.

Denmark looked frantically around the room for something, anything, that could help him. A metal pole stuck out from the wall at least seven feet off the ground. Charging the wall, Denmark leapt up and easily grabbed the pole. He managed to swing onto a ledge above it, grabbing the edge and barely hanging on. A glance over his shoulder revealed a thirteen foot drop.

"I am not thinking today!" Denmark shouted to no one in particular.

"Denmark, what are you doing?" China demanded. "You are going to get yourself killed, aru!"

Denmark scrambled onto the ledge before turning around. "Forget Sweden!" he shouted.

"What, aru?" China's head snapped up. He shouted when Sweden ran into a wall and finally managed to lose his rider. Slowly, the werewolf looked over his shoulder. A string of saliva hung from his gray muzzle and his lips quivered when he snarled in a low, deep tone.

"Sweden." China scrambled back like a crab desperately. "It is me, China. Don't you remember me, aru?"

Sweden turned around, raising a paw as if to hit China.

"Run!" Denmark bellowed. "Before he makes ya his dinner!"

Scrambling to his feet, China darted away from Sweden just as the werewolf lunged. The ancient nation slipped once or twice in his escape but managed to keep his footing.

"Get ta the pole!" Denmark pointed at the piece of metal sticking out of the wall.

China eyes darted to the pole and he frowned. "You intolerable brat, aru!"

"What did I do?" Denmark demanded.

"You are European!" China shouted, sliding under the werewolf when he got cornered. "I am Asian! I am shorter than you by at least sixty centimeters! I cannot reach that, aru!"

"Yer one hundred twenty centimeters tall?" Denmark asked, confused by the fact.

"Do I look that tall, aru?" China demanded hotly.

"Nej," Denmark pointed. "But ya said sixty centimeters, I'm only about one hundred eighty centimeters tall."

"And I am one hundred sixty-nine centimeters tall," China snapped. He stopped under the pole and looked up at it. "If I had the proper leverage I could do it, aru." His eye flicked to the advancing Sweden and Denmark could easily read the idea on the ancient nation's face.

"Ya do that," Denmark said. "And I'll have ta say yer the most impressive man in the world. Even if ya are short."

"Shut up, aru," China grumbled.

When Sweden was barely a foot away, China leapt off the ground for the werewolf's back. Sweden roared and reared up. The sudden move affected China's jump as his stomach collided with the werewolf's shoulder.

"Aiyah!" China shouted, hanging from the werewolf's shoulder for a split second.

"Nej!" Denmark leapt back down the pole, grabbing it then catching China's hand. He yelped when Sweden moved out from under them.

"Aiyah!" China dangled from Denmark's arm. His sweaty palm slipped slightly in Denmark's larger hand. He looked up at Denmark and for the first time the Nordic nation saw something he had never seen in China's eyes before. Pure terror.

"Get on my back!" Denmark gritted his teeth and raised China up. China weakly wrapped his arm around Denmark's neck and tucked his face into the Nordic nation's back.

"Hold on!" Denmark swung for the ledge, scrabbling when he managed to grab the very edge of it. "Climb on! Climb on!" He felt China's grip tighten and the shaking of a head.

"I am sorry, Denmark," China whispered in Denmark's ear. "I have been nothing but a burden for you, aru." The hands around Denmark's throat loosened, as if China was planning to let go.

"Dammit!" Denmark roared, kicking Sweden in the face when the werewolf leapt up at him. Shifting his grip, he managed to drag the two of them onto the ledge before China could fall. China released his grip on Denmark and rolled off the taller nation's back. He turned his back on the other who could see his shoulders shaking.

Breathing hard, Denmark leaned against the wall, wincing when his injuries were agitated. He reached over to drag China to his side.

"It's alright, China," the younger nation gasped out.

"No it is not," China sobbed. He clutched at Denmark's shoulders weakly. "I should not have listened to Babylonia. I should have turned him away the moment I recognized him. I am sorry for everything I have done, aru."

"China." Denmark struggled to catch his breath. "There's something I learned a long time ago."

"There could be nothing you know that I do not." China tucked his face into his knees. "I deserve to be dissolved and given away to the other nations. I tried to, but my boss said no, aru."

"China," Denmark groaned and let his head hit the wall with a _thump_. "If ya keep talking like that I'm going ta annex ya."

China peeked out from under his hand. "Would you, aru?" he asked in an almost hopeful voice.

"First I'll smack ya," Denmark coughed, his breath coming in wheezes. "Damn, I think I'm getting old."

"You insufferable brat!" China was suddenly on his knees slapping Denmark around the head. "_You_ are getting old? Who here is five thousand years old and just jumped on a hungry werewolf, aru?"

"Who can't breathe?" Denmark shot back.

China stopped at that. "What did you do, aru?" he demanded.

"I did nothing," Denmark coughed into his hand. "I just got in a little accident a few months ago."

"What kind of accident?" China prodded at Denmark's chest gently. "Were you near any fire? Are you allergic to anything, aru?"

"They were working on some fertilizer," Denmark wheezed. "I saw something going on and made them run fer it. It blew up and sent chemicals everywhere. I didn't want ta tell Italy about it. She would have freaked out. I just told everyone I was fine."

China pursed his lips and gently felt Denmark's throat. "Have you seen a doctor about it, aru?" he asked.

"Nej." Denmark winced. "I'm a nation. I'll be fine."

"It would help you get better faster," China snapped then sighed. "There is nothing I can do right now but recommend rest, aru."

"Ja, rest." Denmark tried to chuckle, glancing down at Sweden who paced below the ledge. "That's going ta be easy."

"Just try." China leaned over the ledge. "Do as the Wars say and perhaps you will not be worked too hard. I might even be able to beg Nihon for help, aru."

"China, come here." Denmark waved a hand at the ancient nation. China sighed and leaned back against the wall. Denmark wrapped an arm around the ancient nation's shoulders and closed his eyes, attempting to breathe deeply.

"If I hear about ya begging again, I'll smack ya," Denmark said. "Where's the spitfire I used ta see all the time?"

"A fire will only last as long as the wick aru," China said wisely.

"And a nation will last forever," Denmark reminded China. "That's the difference between ya and the fire, China. Yer going ta keep on living.

"I have outlived my time," China said. "Five thousand years is far too long for any nation, aru."

"Mesopotamia is older than ya," Denmark chuckled. "So is Pontus. I bet they'd both be yelling at ya right now."

"That is different," China sighed and shook the hair out of his face. "They are no longer nations. Besides, they were reborn repeatedly, aru."

"That's true." Denmark nodded then coughed. "Just don't forget this."

"Forget what, aru?" China asked.

"Ya've got family." Denmark opened an eye to study. His heart lurched at what he saw. China's eyes were wide and his lower lip trembled. Leaning into Denmark, his shoulders shook with sobs.

"Thank you, Denmark, aru."

Denmark tightened his grip on China, pulling the nation closer as he tried to ignore of the werewolf below them.

o)O(o

Russia stood beside his brother-in-law as Ukraine tearfully talked into the Bluetooth set. Netherlands only shook his head at the Slavic nation while Estonia and Finland nervously watched their surroundings.

"Ta," Ukraine said. "We made it to Germany just fine. Everyone is here."

Estonia scanned the trees surrounding them carefully. His fingers twitched, as if he was itching for a keyboard.

"Where do you think Su-san is?" Finland worried. "I hope he isn't hurt or anything."

"I'm sure Far Sve is fine," Canada assured Finland. Unlike his brother, he had no relation to Finland whatsoever. But that didn't mean he couldn't make her feel better.

"Da, he is probably being tortured by whoever is kidnapping nations." Russia glanced around the clearing. Noticing the silence behind him, he turned. "What?"

"Russia!" Ukraine wailed. Even Finland looked close to tears. "Why did you say that? What about Belarus?"

"I was trying to, how Little America says it, 'lighten the mood'," Russia said with a shrug.

"That is not how you lighten the mood." Estonia shook his head. "You tell a joke or try to make someone feel better."

"Oh?" Russia cocked his head. "I will have to remember that."

"Please try, Russia," Ukraine begged before returning to the Bluetooth. Finland watched the trees warily, taking a step toward them.

"Finland!" Canada hurried after the smaller nation. "We shouldn't wander alone. Not if someone's after us."

"I thought I heard something," Finland sighed and turned back to the group. She jumped in surprise when a large form barreled out of the woods.

"Finland?" Canada turned and wound up whacked in the face by a branch. Stumbling back, he reached for his missing glasses.

"Ohya!" Finland raced out of the way as a gray horse reared up, screaming. Canada's head snapped up, his eyes widening at the white hair he could just barely make out.

"Prussia!" Racing forward, Canada tried to grab South's head. "Sh, it's alright, South. It's me, Canada."

South reared up again, looking ready to bolt. Canada ducked under her right hoof but missed the left as it flew from his blind spot. The nation found himself struck in the head by a rather solid foot.

"Birdie!" Prussia shouted in an almost weak voice.

Canada stumbled back and collapsed to the forest floor. South snorted nervously as she stamped her hooves. Surprisingly, not one came close to stepping on Canada.

"Canada?" Russia turns around, stopping at the sight of the horse.

"What is wrong, Russia?" Estonia, Ukraine, and Netherlands all turned to see what the large nation was staring at.

"Is that a horse?" Netherlands asked.

"I don't think it could be anything else," Estonia said.

Russia crossed the distance between himself and the horse in long strides. Taking South's head in a firm grip, he forced her back to down the ground.

Canada groaned, holding his head. Netherlands and Ukraine hurried forward to drag Canada away from South. The mare snorted and tried to yank her head out of Russia's grip.

"My glasses." Canada grabbed Netherlands' arm. "I lost my glasses somewhere."

"Right," Netherlands sighed then began to search the ground carefully.

"Privet, Prussia," Russia said as he forced South to remain still. "Why are you holding your side like that?"

"Why do you think, arschloch?" Prussia spat.

"I think you got shot," Russia commented.

"Damn right I did," Prussia groaned and clutched his side.

"What?" Estonia asked in shock. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"I'll be fine," Prussia snapped. "I've had worse." No one could argue with him about that.

South stomped a hoof, snorting angrily.

"Where did you get the horse, Little Prussia?" Russia asked curiously. His eyes lingered over the white star on South's forehead.

"This is South," Prussia said through gritted teeth.

"South can transform just like we do," Canada said from the ground. "Did America not tell you?"

"Net." Russia shook his head. "Little America seems to forget to tell us many things."

"He, Prussia," Netherlands called from behind a log. "You'll never guess who showed up."

"Who?" Prussia shouted back. With Estonia's help, he slid from South's back.

South whinnied and, without allowing anyone a chance to stop her, she plunged into the nearby stream.

"Girls." Prussia shook his head, wincing when Estonia prodded his wound. "Who showed up?"

"Albania," Netherlands growled as he picked something up.

"Was?" Prussia's head snapped up. "Where is he? I'll kill that lame thief!"

"No need." With Ukraine's help, Canada stood. "Germany handcuffed him to Vietnam."

Prussia's eyes widened at that. "Is he trying to kill Albania? Vietnam will murder him in his sleep!"

"I think that's the plan." Netherlands walked up to Canada and placed his glasses back onto the nation's face.

"Merci, Netherlands," Canada said, blinking to clear his vision.

"We need to get Prussia patched up," Estonia said.

"I'm awesome," Prussia retorted. He howled when Russia poked his injury.

"That does not look 'awesome', da?" Russia pointed out.

"Don't touch me, arschloch!" Prussia slapped Russia's hand away. "I'll be just fine when I get a bandage on."

"Please stop fighting," Ukraine begged tearfully. "What if we're attacked?"

"How do you think I got shot?" Prussia demanded. "We were attacked by doppelgangers. We just barely made it out alive when Sweden came along."

"Su-san?" Finland brightened up at the name. "You saw Su-san?"

"His lame doppelganger, yeah." Prussia crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Belarus, Greece, Poland, Far Dan, Maman, and Far Sve are missing," Canada said softly. Prussia's arms fell to his sides in shock.

"We were told by Germany to come here and find you," Estonia explained. "Then we're heading to a farmhouse just outside Cologne."

"How far from Cologne?" Prussia asked curiously.

"I think Germany said it was fifteen miles west of Cologne," Canada said. When he received nothing but blank stares, he sighed. "That's a little over twenty-four kilometers." There was a collective 'oh' from the group and Canada muttered under his breath. "Europeans."

There was a splash from South and all the nations jumped.

"Perhaps we should be going?" Ukraine offered weakly.

"Da, that would be a good idea," Russia said.

"I'll get South." Prussia wandered toward the river, shouting for his wife.

"I'm curious about something." Netherlands watched as South splashed water on her husband.

"What?" Canada asked.

"These doppelgangers," Netherlands said. "What do you think they actually are?" South stopped kicking water and stared at Netherlands intently.

"Who knows?" Canada shrugged. "Maybe they're just like the realms."

Russia sighed. "Yet another world we will have to deal with," he said. "I was glad to be rid of those pesky realms."

"I don't think I'll be able to handle another world," Netherlands groaned.

"They're not from another world." All the nations heard Prussia shout at his wife about decency. Russia shed his coat and tossed it to Prussia who, grudgingly, took it.

"What do you mean, South?" Canada asked curiously.

"They're wars," South replied, ignoring the coat. "Britain even said they were."

"Wars?" Estonia blinked. "But what is a War?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Remember to request, you three!**_

_**World War Two - (1939 – 1945) Allies vs. Axis**_

_**Casualties: Over 73 million, making it the worst war in our history.**_

_**Outcomes: Fall of the third Reich and the Japanese and Italian Empires, the formation of the UN, the emergence of the Soviet Union and U.S. as superpowers, the start of the Cold War (including Vietnam and Korean wars), and more.**_

_**This war is ranked number one as the bloodiest war in the world's history. Not only did America drop the atomic bombs on Japan **__(drop me a line of you think this was a bad idea, I'll be more than happy to rant at you)__** and Germany cause the Holocaust, but Japan did what is called the Rape of Nanking. It was an attack on China that is considered one of the greatest catastrophes to happen during World War Two.**_

* * *

_What the hell, I'll give it to you anyway. Before I rant I want to tell you this: I am __not__ racist. I think the Japanese are amazing people and have a wonderful culture. I am not about to hold a grudge against them for something that happened in the forties. That said, here I go!_

_First of all, they pissed us off. Any nation who attacks America has Hell coming their way. So we went to the Pacific where the Japanese fought brutally and were cruel to our POWs. Even when the War ended in Europe, it was still going to strong in the Pacific. So we dropped the bombs. Yes, it was cruel and might not have been the best idea. But it did the job. Our mother says this: we dropped the bomb on Tuesday, and the war was done by Thursday. If we hadn't dropped the bomb, the war would have continued on for longer and more men would have died. We were tired of seeing our family die on the front and wanted it over with._

_Did you know that the Japanese had promised peace to us before we joined the way? Then they went ahead and attacked Pearl Harbor. What would you do if your friend went behind your back and ripped you down? Would you stand for that? Because I sure wouldn't._

_The same goes for 9/11._

_**We don't own this poem.**_

"THE SHEEPDOGS  
Most humans truly are like sheep  
Wanting nothing more than peace to keep  
To graze, grow fat and raise their young,  
Sweet taste of clover on the tongue.  
Their lives serene upon Life's farm,  
They sense no threat nor fear no harm.  
On verdant meadows, they forage free  
With naught to fear, with naught to flee.  
They pay their sheepdogs little heed  
For there is no threat; there is no need.  
To the flock, sheepdog's are mysteries,  
Roaming watchful round the peripheries.  
These fang-toothed creatures bark, they roar  
With the fetid reek of the carnivore,  
Too like the wolf of legends told,  
To be amongst our docile fold.  
Who needs sheepdogs? What good are they?  
They have no use, not in this day.  
Lock them away, out of our sight  
We have no need of their fierce might.  
But sudden in their midst a beast  
Has come to kill, has come to feast  
The wolves attack; they give no warning  
Upon that calm September morning  
They slash and kill with frenzied glee  
Their passive helpless enemy  
Who had no clue the wolves were there  
Far roaming from their Eastern lair.  
Then from the carnage, from the rout,  
Comes the cry, "Turn the sheepdogs out!"  
Thus is our nature but too our plight  
To keep our dogs on leashes tight  
And live a life of illusive bliss  
Hearing not the beast, his growl, his hiss.  
Until he has us by the throat,  
We pay no heed; we take no note.  
Not until he strikes us at our core  
Will we unleash the Dogs of War  
Only having felt the wolf pack's wrath  
Do we loose the sheepdogs on its path.  
And the wolves will learn what we've shown before;

We love our sheep,  
we Dogs of War.

**Pollux, stay away from the coffee.**

**Sorry about that. We usually try to keep politics out of our stories, but this is a sensitive topic. Especially when America is portrayed as a moronic, trigger-happy, ignorant person. We really, really don't appreciate that.**


	7. World War One

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Can I come down yet? _**No, you are being punished. **_But I can feel all the blood rushing to my head! I've been standing on my hands for __four__ hours! _**You're the one who thought it would be a great idea to rant. **_Come on! I said I was sorry. This is cruel and unusual punishment! _**Unusual, not cruel. **_You're mean. _**You can come down at the end of the chapter.**

**Oh, right! MISSY, GET YOUR REQUEST IN! We've got Dala's and Caha's and one will be filled in this chapter.**

_**Enjoy! Please review! **__And please get me down from here._

* * *

**World War One**

**1914 – 1918**

**Allied Powers vs. Central Powers**

Denmark jerked awake at the sound of a door slamming against the wall. There was a grunt and broken Swedish as the sounds of a fight came from below the ledge.

"Lort," Denmark muttered. He gently shook China awake, wincing when his back rubbed against the wall.

"What, aru?" China opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at Denmark in mild confusion.

"They're here," Denmark replied. There was the sound of a head hitting the stone floor and he grit his teeth. "And it sounds like Sve just got the crap beat out of him."

"I wish they would leave," China whispered. "I am tired of being chained to a wall, aru."

"I'm getting tired of getting beaten," Denmark grumbled. "Can't we just retire already?"

"Perhaps Hawaii would be willing to let us stay at her house for a short while." China winced as he stretched the kinks out of his body. "I am far too old to be doing this, aru."

"China," Hangug sang. "Where are you, da-ze?"

China stiffened and clutched to Denmark. The Nordic nation could feel China shivering. It ran down the ancient nation's body and into his.

"Nihon would like to go back to bed," Hangug called up. "He says you must be very tired, da-ze."

"Damn wars," Denmark growled and leaned over the edge. "Why don't ya just get lost? It's not like we're going ta miss ya or anything."

"They are going to hurt you." China grabbed Denmark's upper arm desperately. "Do not say things like that, aru."

Denmark was about to response when a lead weight smacked him in the face. He fell back, clutching his nose and failing to stifle a scream.

"Aiyah!" China shouted, scrambling to Denmark's side. "You should not have said that, aru!" He pried Denmark's hand away to inspect the injury.

There was a _thump_ as Pratheṣ̄thịy landed beside China. The War looked ecstatic at the sight of Denmark.

"I actually hit him!" he cackled. "I hit Denmark, ana!"

"You." China clenched his fist, fury raging through his body. "You . . . BASTARD, ARU!" Rushing forward, he shoved Pratheṣ̄thịy back off the ledge.

Pratheṣ̄thịy fell backward with a look of surprise on his face. He hit the ground moments later, barely making a sound. The other Asian Wars glanced up at China before the ancient nation found Việt Nam and Xiānggǎng standing beside him.

Xiānggǎng grabbed China by the throat and shoved him to the very edge of the ledge, barely supporting him. Only China's toes remained on the stone ledge. The rest of his body leaned over the edge. Instinctively, China's hand snapped out to grab at Xiānggǎng's wrist and he glared at the War.

"You may laugh at my weakness all you like," China spat. "But you may not laugh at my friends, aru."

"That is interesting," Xiānggǎng said, barely batting an eye.

Denmark reached out in an attempt to grab the War's ankle. Việt Nam scowled and kicked his hand away.

"What about him?" China suddenly found himself jerked back onto the ledge. He was thrown in a heap on the solid ground. Before he could react, Xiānggǎng grabbed Denmark by the hair, yanking him forward.

"Leave him alone, aru!" China's hand darted out to grab Xiānggǎng's wrist.

"Why should I?" Xiānggǎng snapped. Denmark grappled at his wrist, trying to free himself from the painful grip on his hair.

"Because it is not him you hate, aru," China snapped back as he tried to pry Xiānggǎng's fingers out of Denmark's hair.

"It doesn't really matter." Xiānggǎng shrugged. "I hate everybody." He released Denmark's hair, not even watching as the nation lost his footing.

Denmark's arms pinwheeled in the air, his eyes wide as he glanced behind himself. Instinctively, he took a step back. China's eyes widened as the other nation's foot slipped over the edge of the ledge.

"No, aru!" China raced to the edge and tried to grab Denmark's hand. His fingers just barely brushed Denmark's, grasping at thin air.

Denmark's shocked eyes made contact with China's before he hit the ground seconds later with a sickening _thud_. China's eyes were wide as he stared down at the ground. The room was silent. The Wars and nation looked down at Denmark with bated breath. China's empty fingers slowly closed into a fist and he pursed his lips.

Footsteps broke the silence before Nihon appeared in the doorway. His black eyes scanned the room, passing by Denmark before landing on China. There was a comical moment of surprise when his eyes widened and flicked back to Denmark.

"Xiānggǎng-kun?" Nihon asked in a dangerous voice. "Hangug-kun, is there someone I should speak to about his?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the Wars before him. The other Wars suddenly looked rather worried.

China leaned back on his heels, feeling the prick of hot tears in his eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the body of his friend and the image was seared into his retinas.

"We said no killing!" Nihon strode forward, grabbing Hangug and easily throwing him across the room. The War hit the wall, collapsing to the ground with a curse. "You know what happens if they die!"

"He's not dead," Xiānggǎng argued. He was silenced when Nihon raised a hand.

"I don't care," Nihon snapped. "Do you see the mess I have to clean up now?" He motioned to Denmark's silent form. The other Wars looked down sheepishly, muttering excuses under their breath. "If I had wanted them injured I would have asked you," Nihon snapped.

"Wh't is going on h're?" a voice asked from behind Nihon and the other Wars winced. The boss was in the house.

China's hand clenched into a fist in his lap. He could feel the anger trembling down his arms.

Nihon turned to face Sverige. "My sisters and brothers were having a bit of." Nihon paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Fun." Sverige looked over Nihon's shoulder and his face hardened.

"Wh't did you _do_?" he demanded, storming forward. He bent down to examine Denmark.

"He slipped," Xiānggǎng snapped. "It's his own fault."

"Hai." Nihon rolled his eyes. "He slipped and broke his neck of his own free will."

"Ch'na," Sverige snapped and China glared down at the War. "Wh't h'ppened?"

"That bastard pushed him," China hissed. "He pushed him off the ledge and I could do nothing to save him, aru."

"Liar!" Xiānggǎng grabbed China by the scruff, meaning to harm him, but was stopped when Sverige suddenly tackled him against the wall. The taller War's face was inches from Xiānggǎng's.

"You h've no 'right to touch Ch'na wh'n N'hon is in the room," Sverige growled, slamming Xiānggǎng into the wall. "I m'de the r'les, you agreed to f'llow th'm."

Xiānggǎng grunted but made no sign he had even felt his head hitting the wall. China suddenly found Nihon kneeling before him. The ancient nation sent a glare up at the War. Something he had never had the guts to do before.

"You are on sw'mming d'ty," Sverige snapped, shoving Xiānggǎng to the floor. "R'ma w'nts It'ly to sp'nd four hours in the w'ter a day to stay healthy. He is g'ne r'ght now, so you w'tch her. If you touch or h'rt her, I w'll sk'n you al've. Do you und'rstand?"

"Duí," Xiānggǎng growled and stood, storming from the room.

"Would you like to play, China-kun?" Nihon asked teasingly.

"No," China hissed, making Nihon blinked in surprise. Standing, he clenched his fists at his sides. "I am tired of being your plaything. I will no longer do as you say, aru."

Sverige glanced sideways at China. "Being around oth'r n'tions has br'ken him," he commented.

"Hai," Nihon agreed. Grabbing China, he tossed him off the ledge. "Hangug-kun! Bughan-i-kun!" The twin Wars were quick to catch China before he could hit the ground. They pinned him to the ground on his stomach, each holding an arm and a leg. There was a soft _thump_ behind China as Nihon landed on the ground.

"You no longer frighten me, aru," China hissed over his shoulder.

Leaping off the ledge, Sverige landed beside Nihon. He moved away and gently folded Denmark over his shoulder before leaving.

"I don't frighten you, China-kun?" China felt his pants legs being rolled up. Something rough brushed against his legs, resting on them.

"What are you doing?" China tried to jerk his legs away but the Korean Wars held them in place.

"It's birch," Nihon said cheerfully before China felt the wood lifted off his legs and brought down with a harsh snap. China howled in pain and tried to wrench his arms free.

"You say I don't frighten you, China-kun?" Nihon asked as he brought the birch down on China's legs again. "After we've had so much fun?"

"N-No, aru!" China gritted his teeth. He could feel welts forming on his calves from the beating.

"That's no fun." Nihon frowned and brought the birch rod down harder. "Shall we play some more?"

"No!" China howled in pain. "Stop! Please, aru!"

"Stop what?" Nihon paused in his beating. "You say you're not scared. Why should I stop having my fun?"

"You frighten me!" China shouted desperately. "You terrify me! You and your games, aru!"

Nihon leaned to whisper in China's ear. "I don't believe you." Straightening back up, he raised the birch.

"No, please, aru!" China's arms jerked against the Wars pinning him down. Hangug chuckled and increased his pressure.

The birch whistled through the air with its descent. This time it struck China across the back, leaving fresh welts along the skin. Old injuries still decorated China's back from Nihon's previous 'games'.

"Aiyah!" China cried out and his struggles weakened as tears filled his eyes.

"Why should I stop?" Nihon snapped, striking China once more. "You said it yourself, China-kun, you are not scared of me!"

China fell limp on the floor as the pain radiated through his body. _'Please,'_ he begged silently. _'Just let me pass out, aru.'_

Nihon dropped the birch rod and knelt beside China's head. Grabbing the nation's chin, he forced China to look up at him.

"What do you think, China-kun?" he asked. "Should we play some more?"

China was silent before the words left his lips. They tasted like ash in his mouth.

"As you wish, aru."

Nihon smiled and patted China on the head. "Hangug-kun, Bughan-i-kun, you may mark him," he said before leaving the room to find Sverige.

China's hand clenched on the floor and he whimpered in the back of his throat. Bughan-i left briefly before retuning with a stick of iron, the end glowing bright red. China's breath hitched and he flinched before the iron even touched him. He could feel the heat before his face.

"Where do you want it, ez-ad?" Bughan-i asked teasingly.

"O-On my back, aru," China whispered. Maybe then no one would see it.

"He's no fun," Hangug whined. "Nihon said to mark him, not burn him, da-ze."

"Then what do you want to do, ez-ad?" Bughan-i snapped.

"I don't know." Hangug shrugged before leaning down and grinning at China. "What do you want, da-ze?"

"Whatever you want," China said mechanically. He legs and back hurt too much to move from laying on his stomach.

"Hmph." Hangug turned and stomped out of the room.

"He really broke you this time," Bughan-i commented as he poked China. "Didn't he, ez-ad." China didn't respond but he closed his eyes and prayed he would survive until he could escape.

"Here, da-ze!" Hangug chirped happily. Bughan-i was silent for a moment before broke out in loud cackles.

China dared to look at the War, fear in his eyes. Hangug held what appeared to be a mangled piece of metal in his hands. Memories of England shouting at her brothers about locking her in a bridle surfaced.

"This is more fun, da-ze!" Hangug squatted before China, holding the piece of metal out.

"No, please, aru." China tried to scramble away from the War but Bughan-i grabbed him.

Hangug grinned wickedly as he leaned forward. Bughan-i pressed down on China's jaw until the nation was forced to open his mouth. China felt a metal 'tongue' slip into his mouth and press against his own, rendering him unable to speak. Hangug forced the bridle onto the struggling nation's head and buckled it behind China's head. Giggling, he leaned back.

"It's a scold's bridle," Hangug said with a grin. "It looks good on you, da-ze!"

China could stare down at the ground with tears in his eyes. It felt like he was wearing a cage on his head and he couldn't move his tongue. The metal tasted horrible in his mouth and chaffed against his skin.

Bughan-i chuckled and grabbed the scold's bridle, shaking China's head.

"I think he's embarrassed, ez-ad," he laughed.

'_Formosa,'_ China prayed to the one ancestor he never thought he would. _'You were strong. You could defeat this Wars easily. Please, help me, aru.'_

o)O(o

Portugal screamed when Albania took his hand off the steering wheel to make lewd gestures back at Slovakia. The six nations were still trying to figure out how Albania had managed to land himself in the driver's seat. The van swerved dangerously off the road, frightening many Polish drives.

"Albania!" Germany roared from the backseat. Slovakia swore as the Germanic nation tried to scramble over the seat, hitting him in the head in the process.

"Don't do that!" Vietnam hit Albania over the head with both their hands. "Keep your hand on the wheel!"

Albania grabbed the wheel and accidently sent the car veering to the left and into the oncoming lane.

"We're going to die!" Belgium screamed, grabbing her husband's arm. Austria looked slightly green around the gills as he tried to cope with Albania's driving.

"Drive straight," Vietnam growled, whipping her gun out of her belt. She tapped it against Albania's hand. "Or I will shoot your hand off."

"Drive straight!" Slovakia roared as he tried to shove Germany off him. "DRIVE STRAGIHT!"

"Who the hell let him behind the wheel?" Switzerland demanded.

"What is going on over there?" Bauhinia demanded over the Bluetooth. "It sounds like you've already met up with the Wars."

"Mijn oh God te!" Belgium screeched. "We're going to die!"

"We have not met the Wars yet," Austria admitted, pressing the Bluetooth into his ear to try and hear better.

"Then what is going on?" Bauhinia asked curiously.

Albania made another rude hand gesture back at the passengers.

"Somebody let Albania drive," Austria explained as simply as he could.

"They what?" Hungary screeched over the Bluetooth. "Someone let Albania drive?"

"That's it!" Vietnam shouted. Pinning Albania's hand to the dashboard, she raised her gun to strike it. "I warned you!"

"Stop her!" Germany shouted as Switzerland and Slovakia shoved him back into his seat. "She'll get us all killed!"

"DRIVE! STRAIGHT!" Slovakia roared. Whirling around, he grabbed the steering wheel from behind Albania and steered the van.

"Kill him!" Portugal shouted from the back seat. "He no matter! Kill him!"

"Wait," Netherlands interrupted the shouting. "Someone actually let Albania drive?"

"WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!" Germany roared through his earpiece. "VIETNAM, DON'T!"

Vietnam brought the handle of her gun down hard on Albania's pinky. Albania's scream of pain was muffled by his gag and he released the steering wheel to lunge for Vietnam.

"Mijn oh God te! Mijn oh God te! Mijn oh God te!" Belgium somehow managed to launch herself over two seats and into the trunk of the van.

"Dammit!" Slovakia struggled over the back of the seat and slammed on the brakes, sending all the nations flying forward in their seats.

Vietnam flipped the two of them over so she sat on Albania's lap, beating him around the head with her gun.

"We stopped." Austria blinked in surprise. Polish drivers swerved around the van, honking their horns and shouting curses at Slovakia.

"Yeah, yeah," Slovakia muttered as he began to drive at a decent speed.

"I am going to murder you!" Vietnam screeched as she beat Albania around the head.

A Polish woman did a double take at Vietnam, watching her with wide eyes, and Switzerland realized what she must have seen. A woman sitting backward on a man's lap bouncing up and down with his struggles. Reaching forward quickly, he pulled a handle and the back of the seat fell back into Austria's lap.

"Get down!" Switzerland forced Albania to lie flat against Albania's chest. The Asian nation glared venomously at Albania.

"I am going to murder you," she hissed.

Albania glared back at Vietnam, making a rude hand gesture at her. When that infuriated her even further, he made a suggestive gesture.

"Albania!" Germany roared from the back seat.

"You want to play that?" Vietnam asked. Slipping her free hand into her boot, she grabbed a knife. "I will cut it off if that's what you want." Her hand moved south with the pocket knife. Albania's eyes widened and he began to struggle wildly.

"Let her," Portugal grunted, leaning back and crossing her arms. "He deserve it."

"God dammit!" Slovakia shouted. "She's seriously going to do it!"

"Vietnam!" Germany roared. He tried to leap over the seat but Switzerland turned around shoved him all the way in the back with Belgium.

"You asked for it," Vietnam hissed. Albania felt something sharp brush his cloth-covered thigh.

"Mph!" Albania's eyes widened and Vietnam nearly squealed when she found their positions flipped and a knife blade pressed against her throat.

"Asshole," Vietnam grunted and kneed Albania in the groin.

"Kill me now," Slovakia groaned.

Albania barely grunted, pressing the blade against Vietnam's throat. Vietnam's snarl suddenly transformed into a smirk. In one fluid motion, she ripped the gag from Albania's mouth and yanked him down, kissing the other nation full on the mouth.

Albania made a muffled sound of shock at the action. A _click_ echoed through the van and Albania's trapped hand suddenly closed around Vietnam's throat. The handcuff now dangled, open, on Vietnam's wrist.

"Clever boy," Vietnam smirked. "But not clever enough. Nighty night."

Albania blinked in surprise. His tongue darted out and he tasted something sweet on his lips. Drugs. Struggling to stay awake, the nation fell back against the passenger door.

Austria groaned and leaned forward. Unlocking the door, he opened it. The nations could only watch in shock as Albania fell out of the moving vehicle.

"Dammit!" Slovakia slammed on the brakes, sending everyone careening forward. "Someone get him before he escapes!"

Switzerland and Germany both scrambled out of the van and raced after the fainting Albania.

Vietnam sat up, looking pleased with herself as she wiped her lips clean. She winked at Portugal.

"Drugged lips," she said with a smack of her lips. "Works every time."

"Is it over?" Belgium peeked over the edge of the backseat. "Is he dead yet?"

"Eh." Portugal shrugged and leaned back as her husband scrambled out of the van. "Probably."

The finally quiet atmosphere of the van was shattered by Norway's horrified scream.

"Korea!"

o)O(o

Poland shrank back into the corner, watching Lietuva carefully. The stolen comforter was clutched protectively around her body. The female nation was alone now. China couldn't protect her anymore, and now she was trapped with a delusional War.

"This is a beautiful ring," Lietuva commented, holding Poland's engagement ring up to the light. "Who gave it to you? What is it for?"

"Slovakia did," Poland lied in a nearly silent voice. "He said he, like, wanted to show me how much he cared for me."

Lietuva stared at her before he broke out laughing. Tossing the ring aside, he approached the female nation.

"You shouldn't lie to me," he said with a dark look in his eyes as he chuckled. "I know who gave it to you. That filthy Germany. You two are engaged, aren't you?"

"Like, what's it to you?" Poland snapped, pulling the comforter around herself tighter.

"It's everything to me." Lietuva shoved Poland against the wall with a sneer. "You are _mine_, Poland, and mine alone."

Poland whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "Nie."

"Taip." Lietuva kissed Poland along the jaw. "When I get Sverige's permission, I am going to hunt that filthy nation down and kill him."

Poland's eyes flew open at the words and she kicked out, catching Lietuva in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!"

Lietuva grunted but didn't flinch. "Ne," he snapped. "Not unless you swear your love to me."

"I, like, don't love you." Poland looked away, drawing the comforter around herself again. "Who could ever love you?"

"You could," Lietuva said, pressing himself against Poland and forcing her closer to the wall. "And if you love me back, I promise not to kill him."

Poland whimpered and shook her head. She pulled the comforter up over her head, pulling it tight.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" Lietuva whispered in Poland's ear as he fingered the comforter. "I'm going to hunt him down. I am going to chase him until he is out of breath with his back against the wall."

Poland covered her ears quickly, releasing her protection.

"And then." Lietuva smirked, playing with Poland's hair. "I'm going to hurt him until he begs for mercy."

"Nie," Poland sobbed. "Nie."

"And even when he begs for mercy," Lietuva said with a dark note in his voice. "I won't give it to him. I will beat him until you cannot recognize him."

"Nie!" Poland shoved against Lietuva's chest, gasping when the comforter fell off her.

"Then I will kill him." Lietuva played with the collar of Poland's shirt. "But if you promise to love me . . . then I won't."

Poland whimpered and hung her head, her hands fisting her shirt.

"Will you love me, Po?" Lietuva asked in an almost sweet voice.

"Tak," Poland whispered.

Lietuva smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Poland's ear. "Prove it," he said softly. His breath tickled the female nation's hair. "Show me you love me."

Poland slowly stood on her toes. Tilting her head up, she kissed Lietuva gently. One of her hands moved to finger the buttons of Lietuva's shirt.

Lietuva broke the kiss with a wide smile. "Why don't we take this somewhere private?" he suggested. Taking Poland's hand gently, he led her toward the bedroom.

o)O(o

Norway ducked, covering her head when a tire tractor crashed into the wall behind her. Splinters flew everywhere, leaving scratches on every nation in range.

"Dammit." Turkey rubbed blood off his cheek. He glanced to the right where he spotted Korea on the ground, dazed.

North Korea was forced to duck when another wheel came flying from the cornfield.

"W-What do we do?" Latvia asked desperately. He backed away toward the barn, scanning the cornfield.

"South, wake up, ez-ad!" North Korea shouted.

Korea staggered to his feet, holding his head and groaning. The first tire tractor from the cornfield had struck him directly in the forehead, knocking him flat on his back.

"Hold this ground," Japan ordered. Drawing her katana, she made her away around the cornfield to sneak in from the side.

"Easier said than done," Turkey grumbled, ducking when an engine flew overhead. His head whipped around and his eyes widened. "Duck!"

"What, da-ze?" Korea asked in a dazed tone as he turned slowly.

"South, ez-ad!" North Korea leapt forward, tackling his brother to the ground.

Turkey grabbed Norway, dragging her down beside the Korean nations. He wrapped his arms around all three before ducking when fire exploded behind them. He grunted as bricks and wood rained down around them.

Latvia's scream pierced the air.

"Segishan," Korea said, his eyes flickering. "Why can't I see straight, da-ze?"

"Because ya decided ta look up when they threw the first tire," Turkey grumbled and rose. He froze at the form stepping out of the corn stalks. "Dammit."

Germany stood before the group, his dark eyes examining each one in turn.

"At least there's only one." Turkey cracked his knuckles.

China and Luxemburg stepped out after Germany.

"You just had to say that." Norway scowled up at Turkey. "Idiot."

"What?" Turkey reached down, grabbing an iron bar. "They can't be that hard ta beat."

North Korea's eyes flicked briefly to Japan who was sneaking up behind the doppelgangers on silent feet.

"They've been throwing an entire tractor at us for the past twenty minutes!" Norway screeched. "How can they be easy to defeat?"

"Don't, da-ze," Korea whined, covering his ringing ears.

"Yer the Vikin'," Turkey snapped back.

North Korea stood slowly, his eyes flicking in Latvia's direction. He couldn't see the smaller nation anywhere.

Japan made her move. Darting forward, she swung down at Luxemburg's throat. Germany reached up and grabbed the female nation by the front of her shirt. He swung her into the ground with barely a grunt. Japan grunted in pain and North Korea shouted angrily.

"I could have stopped her." Luxemburg's doppelganger scowled and crossed his arms. "I heard her coming from a mile away."

"Shut up," 'Germany' snapped. He reached down to grab Japan by the throat. "We don't have time for this."

"Gah." Japan grabbed the doppelganger's wrist and tried to kick him in the stomach, but it was hopeless.

"Put her down, ez-ad!" North Korea leapt forward at Germany. China swung out, catching him in the stomach with a foot and sending him stumbling back.

Korea shook his head like a dog and tried to stand but ended up falling back to the ground.

"Pathetic." China shook his head and strode forward. Grabbing North Korea by the back of his jacket, he lifted the nation into the air easily. "Was there something you were trying to do, aru?"

"Let. Me. Go, ez-ad!" North Korea struck China in the elbow helplessly. He spotted the limp form of Latvia buried under a small pile of rubble.

"So weak, aru," China sighed. And with a simple flick of his wrist, he sent North Korea crashing into the wall.

"Gah!" North Korea fell to the ground and laid still. A small trickle of blood ran down his forehead.

"I thought they were supposed to be hard to fight," Luxemburg pouted, crossing his arms.

"Ya want hard?" Dropping the iron bar, Turkey drew his scimitar and advanced on the War. "Try someone with skill."

"Now that's more like it!" Luxemburg smirked and crossed the distance between him and Turkey with relatively small strides.

Turkey watched Luxemburg carefully before he swung his scimitar, aiming for the War's neck. Bending backward, Luxemburg easily dodged the blow. He straightened back up with a grin and waggled his eyebrows at Turkey.

"Brat," Turkey snarled. He swiped his blade again, aiming for a knee this time.

A hand suddenly landed on the nation's forearm and Luxemburg used it to launch himself over Turkey, landing behind the nation.

"This is fun!" the War laughed. He struck Turkey in the back so lightly the nation must have thought he was playing around.

"We need backup!" Norway called desperately into her Bluetooth. "They're killing us over here!"

"That moron was asking for it!" Norway heard Vietnam shouting over the Bluetooth.

"Backup?" Hong Kong asked. "Where are you, Norway?"

Luxemburg suddenly ran his palm up Turkey spine. "Tag," he whispered in the nation's ear. "You're it." And he slammed his hand so hard into the nation's spine several discs were knocked out of place. Turkey howled, collapsing in agony. He gasped out Turkish curses at Luxemburg's doppelganger.

"We're in Netherlands," Norway responded quickly. "Luxemburg just took Turkey out!"

"Netherlands?" Romania repeated. "We're right on the border of Belgium. We could be there in a few minutes. Can you hold them at bay?"

"I don't know." Norway watched as Germany sent Japan tumbling in North Korea' direction. "I'm the only one left."

Korea swayed on his knees. He blinked in the harsh sunlight, trying to focus on his surroundings.

Luxemburg grinned wickedly at Norway and Korea. "Didn't Francia say those two are married?" he asked gleefully.

Norway froze, her eyes darkening. "If you do," she said as she stood. "I will kill you."

"This is going to be fun," Luxemburg chuckled. Darting forward with impossible speed, he struck Norway in the head, sending her stumbling back. Korea cried out when the doppelganger whirled around and kicked him in the back. The Asian nation was sent sprawling forward.

Norway growled and darted forward. She grabbed Korea, bending her legs in anticipation.

"Flúga!" Just as Luxemburg moved to attack the married couple, Norway and Korea were jerked nearly fifteen feet in the air. They landed softly behind him, Norway glared over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Luxemburg scowled. "That's wasn't very nice! Deutschland, she's not playing by the rules!'

"Nein." Deutschland joined Luxemburg, standing on the other side of the nations. "She has magic she can use against us."

"That's against the rules," Luxemburg said in a wicked tone.

"What rules?" Norway snapped, straightening up. "I don't believe you have any."

"The rules are simple." Luxemburg planted one boot on Turkey's back, leaning his weight on it. "Play right and don't break them." Turkey howled, writhing under Luxemburg's boot.

Norway raised a hand swiftly, "Mein," she whispered.

Luxemburg stiffened as pain shot through his body. His lips drew back in a silent snarl and he curled forward, toppling on Turkey and causing the nation to howl again. The War writhed but no noise came from his mouth.

Norway broke the spell, breathing hard. "What do you think of your rules now?" she asked.

"Do you see, Luxembourg?" Deutschland grinned darkly. "Her spells wear her out."

Luxembourg panted but grinned. "New rule!" he all but shouted. "Norway can only use spells!"

Korea clutched at Norway's arm before tipping sideways.

Norway quirked an eyebrow. "I can only use spells?" she scoffed. "That is pathetic."

"My rules are never pathetic," Luxembourg said surely. "They're too good."

"Oh?" Norway raised her hands out on either side. "Aldrnari!" Flams broke out, dancing around her.

"Now we're talking!" Luxembourg darted forward and struck Norway in the stomach, sending her stumbling back. He then grabbed Korea by the hair. "Hey, what do you think would happen if we cut this off?" He yanked on the nation's curl, making Korea whimper.

"Íss!" An icicle shot up from the ground, separating Korea and Luxembourg." Svell!" With a wave of her hand, Norway formed the ice into a thick dome over Korea. The female nation stumbled back a step, panting.

"Huh . . ." Luxembourg cocked his head at the ice. "I wonder what would happen if you doused that in gasoline and lit it on fire." He grinned at Deutschland. "Can we? Please? Please? Please?"

"Nein," Deutschland growled. "We must bring them back alive."

"Villieldr!" Norway screamed and a wildfire erupted around her. The corn on the edge of the field began to whither in the heat and Deutschland took a step back.

"What did you call me?" Luxembourg asked Deutschland. "Belligerent? Disobedient?" He held a small bottle in his hand over the dome of ice. "Dangerous and pyromaniac?"

"Luxembourg," Deutschland said warningly.

"Svell dauðr!" Norway howled. A wave of ice covered the corn, growing as it moved toward Luxembourg.

"I don't like her," Luxembourg said with a frown. "Knock that off, or I'll dump this alcohol on the ice and light a match."

The ice wave hit the ground, shattering into hundreds of fragments. Norway panted as he took a step back before her legs folded beneath her.

"Congratulations," Deutschland said as he strode forward. "You succeeded in wearing her out."

"That was my goal," Luxembourg said proudly. Slowly, his thumb popped the cap of the bottle of alcohol in his hand open. "But I'm still curious . . ."

China's hand shout out, grabbing the smaller War's arm. "Don't," he snapped. "Or I will set you on fire, aru."

"You two are no fun," Luxembourg huffed. Wrenching his arm free, he stuffed the bottle back into his pocket.

"This is not mean to be fun," Deutschland snapped. He scooped Norway into his arms. "We are here to intercept the nations."

"Aw," Luxembourg whined. Turning around, he gave a solid kick to dome of ice and it shattered over Korea. "You guys suck the joy out of everything." Korea whimpered when he was dragged up from the ground.

"Luxembourg," China sighed. "Grow up, aru."

"Ja," Deutschland grunted. "We need to collect the nations we can and head back to base. Nederland will stay to help. I am taking this one back now."

"Not Nederland," Luxembourg whined. "He's mean to me. He punches me and pulls my hair."

"Maybe you deserve it, aru," China snapped. Deutschland only shook his head and disappeared into the corn.

"And maybe you're an ass," Luxembourg retorted. He forced Korea to walk to Turkey's side. Handcuffing the nation too tightly, he shoved him down on Turkey's back, causing the lager nation to howl in pain.

"Grow up, aru," China muttered. He moved to collect Japan when the squealing of tires pierced the air.

Luxembourg's head snapped up. "Sounds like their backup," he said.

China and Luxembourg turned to see six nations charging at them, weapons drawn.

o)O(o

Sweden's head jerked up when he heard the slam of a door and screams. A young woman was shoved down the hallway, two Wars close behind.

"Loa tiga'at oti! _(Let me go!)_" the woman shouted furiously. Colliding with a stone wall, she tried to make a break for it down the hall. The Hebrew and Star of David on the woman's chest brought only one nation to Sweden's mind.

"She is fun, sí?" España wrapped his arms around the woman's midsection and pulled her back. "And so pretty too!"

"Oui," Kanata sighed as the female nation struggled against España. He glanced at an empty cell. "Shouldn't Xiānggǎng be getting back with Italy soon? She can just dry off in her cell."

"Sí." España rolled his eyes and shoved the woman at Kanata. "You're no fun. Hold her for me!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Kanata snapped back, but he caught the woman and pinned her against the wall.

"Loa tiga'at oti!" The woman tried to kick Kanata in the knee and missed.

"This won't hurt much," España sang, taking a needle from his pocket. "Unless you struggle!"

"Mah zeh? _(What is that?)_" the woman asked, freezing at the sight of the long needle.

"I don't understand you!" España chirped happily and approached the woman. He grabbed one of her arms and managed to tie gauze around it tightly.

"Mh ath 'eveshh? _(What are you doing?)_" the woman demanded as she resumed her struggles. Kanata pinned her arm painfully to the wall.

España only chucked and priced the woman's arm. The vial filled with her blood quickly and the woman shouted, trying to kick España.

"Lehafsiq! _(Stop!)_"

"All done!" España removed the needle and pocketed the vial carefully. Moving to an empty cell, he unlocked it and opened the door. "Time to go to your new home!"

"You need to stop being so cheerful," Kanata muttered under his breath. Grabbing the woman by the back of her gray dress and hair, he forced her forward and shoved her into the cell.

"Aavets'. _(Ouch.)_" The woman stumbled forward, caching herself on her hands. She whirled around to glare at her captors. "Memzeryem! _(Bastards!)_"

"Whatever you say!" España locked the door and left with a wave of his hand, Kanata following him quickly.

"Memzeryem!" Lunging forward, the woman grabbed the bars and shook them. "Damn you!" she screamed in English. "Damn you to the fiery pits of Hell."

"H'llo," Sweden grunted. He stood and limped to the bars, leaning against them to relieve his sore legs of the weight.

"What?" The woman turned her head to look at him. Her brown hair tumbled down to her shoulders and her amber eyes twinkled angrily. "Oh, hello."

"What's going on?" a voice called down the dungeon hall.

"Who was that?" the woman asked curiously. "I don't believe I've heard that voice before."

"It's Israel," Sweden called back down." I guess they caught her."

"Israel?" the voice repeated. There was the rustling of feathers as the nation moved to try and peek out of his cell. The Wars had bound Ireland's wings so tightly against his back they hurt.

"I don't believe we've met," Israel said cheerfully. "I'm Israel, it's wonderful to meet you."

"Yeah right," Ireland muttered, hitting his head against the bars. "I'm Ireland.

"Sw'den." The tall nation waved a hand.

"What poor bastard did they get this time?" Belarus snapped from her cell.

"And who is that?" Israel asked curiously. "I really should start leaving the house more."

"That's Belarus," Ireland sighed. "She's a bitch."

"What did you just say?" Belarus screamed and shook the bars wildly. "What did you just call me?"

"You really shouldn't," Sweden muttered to Israel. "I's d'ngerous to leave your house."

"Tell me about it," Israel moaned as Ireland and Belarus began bickering back and forth. "All I did was go to the bazaar and I was suddenly whisked away in a black van."

"I was t'ken fr'm my house," Sweden offered.

"Shot from the sky," Ireland called.

"Kidnapped from my own front yard," Belarus grumbled.

"These men are as bad as . . . as . . ." Israel crossed her arms and tried to think of the right words. "As bad as any bad person."

"Wow," Ireland said dryly. "That was a good metaphor."

"Sh't up, Ir'land," Sweden snapped.

The nations fell silent as Xiānggǎng walked down the hall with a dripping Italy in his arms. The female nation was deposited in her cell and Xiānggǎng marched up the stairs muttering under his breath.

Israel blinked at the opposite cell. "Was that a fish?" she asked. "Did I just see a fish pass my cell?"

"Th's was It'ly," Sweden corrected the female nation.

"North or South?" Israel asked curiously. "And how come she has a fishy tail?"

"It's a l'ng st'ry," Sweden muttered.

Israel slid to the floor of her cell. "Does it look like we're going anywhere?" she asked, propping her chin on her fist.

"I don't want to hear it," Italy said softly. "No more. I just want to go home."

Sweden sighed and limped back to his bed, collapsing on it. There was the sound of springs squeaking from Ireland's cell.

"You lot are oh so much fun," Israel muttered, wandering over to her own bed. "What are we supposed to do? Sit quietly and wait for Judgment Day?"

"That's how things go," Belarus snapped. "You're not supposed have fun."

Israel groaned and hit her head against the wall. "God, help me through this," she begged.

"You sound like Poland," Belarus grumbled. "All you do is whine."

"My Poland?" Israel perked up at the name. "Where is my Poland?"

"Stuck," Ireland called. "With some crazy git who thinks she fancies him."

"She already has a fiancé." Belarus kicked her legs in a playful manner.

"Don't," Sweden warned.

"Fiancé?" Israel repeated with a frown. "She didn't tell me about any fiancé. Who is my Poland engaged to?"

"Nej!" Sweden surged forward, but it was too late.

"Germany," Belarus sang.

There was a split second of silence. Italy squealed in fear and literally shot across the floor when something collided with the cell door beside her.

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Israel screeched. "I WILL RIP HIM TO PIECES FOR GOING NEAR MY POLAND!"

"B'larus," Sweden groaned.

"Think on the bright side." Belarus rested her chin in her hand. "Free entertainment."

"I think you scared Italy enough," Ireland pointed out. "Or was that a mouse?"

Italy curled up in the corner, whimpering when her tail finally began to split into legs.

"Death to Germany!" Israel screeched.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Can I come down now? _***Sigh* Yes. **_Finally! Ouch! . . . I can't feel my hands . . . or my legs. _**That's what you get for ranting. **_If this is going to be what happens when I rant. I quit. _**No you don't. **_Yes I do. _**No you don't. **_Yes I do . . ._

_**World War One – (1914 – 1918) Allied Powers vs. Central Powers**_

_**Casualties: 33,124,245 (might not be correct)**_

_**Outcomes: End of German, Russian, Ottoman, and Austro-Hungary empires. Formation of new countries in Europe and the Middle East. The formation of the League of Nations.**_

_Israel was formed after World War Two specifically for the Jewish population so they could have a nation. Today, they fight with Palestine over Jerusalem. Both claim the city as their holy land._

**The Scold's Bridle was mainly used in the UK but was also used in the New World. A nagging wife would be forced to wear this 'bridle' and paraded around town to show everyone she was a nag. It was used to embarrass her. It was a sort of cage-like object with a metal tongue in it so they could not talk. Sometimes the 'tongue' would have a spike on it. Yikes!**

_We know there have been certain . . . scenes in the last three chapters. But we swear this isn't going to turn into our original Midlife Empire! We swear!_

**Some scenes might seem out of place to you, or odd. That's because we literally don't have control over what's happening. The nations seem to literally take over and play it out as they wish. So if anything seems off kilter to you, it's not our fault.**

_**Now, Dala, Medusa, Missy, Milana, Mantyke, Caha, Back, Toni, Naru, LYS; we're welcoming a new family member: the stray puppy Clio. We expect you to behave nicely toward her and treat her as you want to be treated. Now say hi to Clio for us, and maybe we'll give you all requests.**_

_Okay! No more ranting! Castor takes my computer and makes me stand on my hands! So, on my honor as a girl scout, I swear not to rant anymore. _**Good.**


	8. Russo-Japanese War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Guess what? Our government shut down! The Republicans and Democrats can't agree on Obamacare, so the Republicans shut the government down. **_Yep, and we have no idea when it will start up again._

_Anyway! Naru asked us what you all were in our little family. So we thought hard and here it is! Medusa and Dala are the sane sisters we love talking to. Naru is the annoying middle daughter of ours who we can't help but enjoy talking to. LYS is the younger daughter who makes us laugh. Cave is the cousin who travels the world and pops in every once in a while to say hi. Caha is our long lost cousin. Back is the youngest daughter with the boyfriend who somehow wormed his way into all our hearts. _**If she missed anyone, let us know.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Russo-Japanese War**

**1904 – 1905**

**Russian Empire vs. Empire of Japan**

France and Spain had spent the better half of their trip trying to convince Andorra out of talking to Turkey through her Bluetooth. The Eurasian nation had countered by using innuendos on all three Latin nations. Andorra had found it highly amusing and her natural ability to flirt had only quadrupled to the point her brothers were ready to turn their headsets off.

And then Norway had screamed.

That had been an hour ago. Thirty minutes later, she had called for backup at a farmhouse in Netherlands near Weert.

France and Spain were now racing across a gravel driveway of an abandoned farmhouse with their team, trying desperately to make it to the group defeated by the Wars. Latvia's small form could be seen buried under rubble. Japan and North Korea weren't far away. And Korea had been shoved on top of an unconscious Turkey. There was no sign of Norway anywhere.

"Where is Tante Norge?" Greenland asked as she searched the nations and Wars desperately. "I thought she was part of this group."

"Oui, she was," France said, scanning the field while running.

"Germans majors, _(Big brothers,)_" Andorra said over the Bluetooth. "Si plau, poseu-vos Turkey esquena, _(Please get Turkey back,)_" she asked softly.

Spain and France exchanged glances before Spain nodded and France sighed.

"Oui." France pressed the technology into his ear. "We will try our hardest, Andorre."

"Gràcias," Andorra said and then fell silent.

"Dammit," Romano swore, drawing his twin guns. "Why the hell can't we get a year off?"

"North Korea?" Bulgaria asked, hurrying to kneel beside the Asian nation. Upon glancing up, she gasped. "Turkey!" The taller nation laid unconscious at the feet of Luxemburg.

"Luxembourg?" France asked. "Que faites-vous ici? _(What are you doing here?)_"

"Quoi?" Luxembourg cocked his head before grinning. "I was, ah, in the neighborhood."

"But you are supposed to be back at base," Spain said with a frown. He fingered his axe carefully.

Luxemburg opened his mouth before closing it, at a loss for words.

"Something tells me this bastard's got something to do with Veneziano's disappearance act," Romano snarled, cocking both his guns.

"Wow, they were right," Luxemburg said with a grin. "You Italians really are fast."

"We don't have time for this, aru," China snapped.

"Chine?" France glanced over his shoulder. His hand flew to the gun at his hip. "Merde."

"There's only two of them." Romano glanced between China and Luxemburg. "We could take them easily."

"But what about them?" Greenland looked around at the injured nations worriedly. "They were defeated by two Wars."

"Ja, what about it?" a gravelly voice asked from behind Greenland. The nation squeaked in surprise and whirled around, her eyes widening at the sight of Netherlands.

"Netherlands," she cried. "Don't do that to me!"

Netherlands looked Greenland up and down before glancing at Bulgaria, and he grunted.

"Please don't do that!" Luxemburg whined. "I don't like it when you do that!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Romano demanded. He squealed when Netherlands suddenly stuck him in the chest, sending the small nations flying backward.

"Roma!" Spain moved to aid Romano but was stopped when a hand roughly grabbed his hair.

"Never liked you," Netherlands snarled.

"Aw, come on!" Luxemburg turned around and fisted his hair. "Why did you have to go calling Nederland? I hate Nederland!"

"Oh, shut up, aru." China smacked Luxemburg upside the head.

"Let him go!" Greenland shouted before charging forward, transforming into a caribou as she moved.

Nederland grunted again and seized Greenland by the antler. Swinging his knee up, he struck Spain in the face.

"Ay!" Spain clutched at his nose and would have fallen back had Nederland released him. But he didn't. The War kept a painfully tight grip on Spain's hair.

"Espagne!" France rushed forward but Luxemburg jumped in his way. "Luxembourg-."

"Hey!" Luxembourg exclaimed. "You got my name right!"

Romano rolled over in the dirt, coughing hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"Merde," France swore. "Move, Luxembourg."

"Non, geen, and neen," Luxembourg sang happily. "Nederland is kind of busy right now, so we get to play a game."

"I am not up for games right now," France snapped. His eyes flicked to Spain who had started whimpering, blood running down his chin.

"Neither am I." Luxembourg squealed when he suddenly found himself tackled by Romania. The fanged nation knelt on the smaller War's chest, a fist slamming into his face.

"That's not fair!" Luxembourg howled as he struggled. "That's against the rules!" He tried to throw Romania off but France leapt forward and pinned his arms down. "Get off me!"

"Non," France snapped, pressing his weight down on Luxembourg's.

"Zhōngguó!" Luxembourg shouted helplessly. "Get them off! I haven't fought enough for this!"

An arm wrapped around France's throat and he was dragged away.

"Perhaps you should not play games then, aru," Zhōngguó snapped.

"Non!" France twisted out of Zhōngguó's grip and spun around, punching the War in the face. His blow missed when Zhōngguó stepped back then darted forward to return the gesture.

"Gah!" France stumbled back, clutching his nose.

Spain collapsed to the ground as Nederland punched him hard in the stomach. Bulgaria suddenly found her hair in Nederland's firm grip.

"Bulgaria!" Romania's eyes widened and he grunted when he was thrown of Luxembourg.

Something cold and metallic jammed into Nederland's stomach. The War grunted and followed the gun down to Bulgaria's hand. Bulgaria had her other hand wrapped around Nederland's wrist.

"I won't both counting," Bulgaria said. And she pulled the trigger.

Luxembourg looked up with wide eyes from beating Romania senseless as Nederland stumbled back, releasing Bulgaria and Greenland.

"Uh-oh," he said slowly. "Heh, heh. You know those soldiers who got really sick of fighting in the wars so they'd abandon their ranks?" he asked Zhōngguó.

"Don't you dare, aru," Zhōngguó said darkly. He winced when a bullet hit Luxembourg in the leg.

"Gah!" Luxembourg grabbed his thigh. "Yeah, geen, I'm out of here!" When Nederland gets shot, I get going!" And with that he took off for the cornfield.

Nederland pressed a hand against his stomach and examined the red palm when he took it away. He was silent for several minutes before his gaze rose to Bulgaria. There was nothing but pure rage in his black eyes.

Bulgaria cocked the pistol and raised it. "Do not think I won't shoot you," she said.

Nederland snarled and stormed up to her. He grabbed the nation's hand in a firm grip.

"I'm sure you would," he growled. "If your hand wasn't broken." And he closed his fist tightly. Bulgaria screamed, struggling against Nederland.

"Bulgaria!" Romania stumbled to his feet, collapsing when Zhōngguó kicked his legs out from under him.

"Romanie!" France leapt forward and grabbed Zhōngguó's hand. Whirling the War around, he gave him a solid kick in the stomach.

"Dammit," Romano growled as he finally got to his feet. "That hurt." His hand flew to the hidden handgun in his boot.

Nederland released Bulgaria and let her fall back to the ground where she curled up tightly and sobbed. His head shot up when Romano fired several shots at him. One hit the War in the spine. Romano's hand slowly lowered when he heard Nederland chuckling darkly.

"How in the hell?" Romano asked in shock.

Nederland threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Boy, I'm a War!" he laughed. "I could take you out with one slap." As if to prove it, he moved too quickly for anyone to stop him and slapped Romano across the face. The nation fell back to the ground with a squeal.

"R-Roma." Spain struggled to get up but stilled when he heard a click.

"I never liked you," Nederland growled, aiming Romano's gun at Spain. "Not. One. Bit." And he pulled the trigger.

"Espagne!" France shouted as Spain collapsed clutching the back of his head.

There was the thundering of hooves and a large brown body passed over Nederland, striking the War in the back of the head with its front hooves.

"Gah!" Nederland stumbled forward and whirled around to glare at Greenland. "Zhōngguó," he barked. "We're done here. Sverige only wanted us to stick around for a few hours. Grab who you want and get the hell out."

Korea groaned from atop of Turkey, his hands still handcuffed behind him.

"Get Turkey," Zhōngguó snapped. "If we have stronger nations, we can make sure we stay alive, aru."

"Non!" France threw himself between Zhōngguó and the unconscious Turkey, a gun trained on the War. "You are not taking Turquie anywhere!"

"Get out of the way, aru," Zhōngguó snarled, taking a step forward. He froze when a bullet whizzed barely a centimeter from his head.

"Moi moi," Finland's voice rang in the nations' ears. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Finlande," France sighed in relief. "Is Canada with you?"

"Oui," Canada's voice called through. "I am on the opposite side."

Nederland scanned the horizon before backing away slowly. Reaching down, he dragged Romano up the scruff to hold the nations before him as a shield.

"Shoot and he gets it!" Nederland shouted. Romano whimpered in the War's hands.

"Ei!" Finland cocked her rifle, steadying it against the room where she laid. Taking carefully aim, she pulled the trigger quickly. The bullet flew an inch over Romano's right shoulder and buried itself in Nederland's chest.

"I warned you!" Nederland shouted, jamming his gun against Romano's temple. Romano froze, his eyes wide with terror.

"He's not bluffing," Canada said. "That could cause major damage for Romano."

France's feet shifted unsurely on the ground as he tried make his decision. Rescue his younger brother or keep his promise to Andorra? Romano or Turkey?

Zhōngguó ducked when another bullet flew over his head. "Forget about that brat, aru!" he shouted.

"Geen!" Nederland backed away toward the cornfield. "I'm not leaving here without something!"

"Romano!" Making his decision, France raced after his brother and Nederland, disappearing within the cornstalks.

"France!" Romania scrambled to his feet and followed France quickly.

"Ei!" Finland leapt off her roof nimbly. "Stop anyone else from leaving!"

"I don't think they could," Canada grumbled. "Kuma, you ready?"

"Yep," Kuma said, several cartridges in his paws. "Are you really going to shoot him full of holes?"

"Oui, and pray that's not actually China." Canada trained his gun and pulled the trigger several times. Zhōngguó ducked before tearing into the cornfield after the nations and War.

Finland skidded to a halt by the destroyed barn. She gaped at the mess before her and pressed on the Bluetooth.

"We may need cleanup."

o)O(o

_White. It surrounded China on all sides. The sky and the ground where both a snowy white and a dense fog seemed to roll around him._

"_Where am I, aru?" China asked in confusion. Everywhere he turned there was nothing to see._

_Something surprised the ancient nation when it collided with his foot, growling and attempting to chew on it ferociously. The creature's attitude reminded China of only one nation._

"_Iceland, aru?" China looked down, taking a step back. He couldn't have been more wrong._

_The wolf cub snarled and leapt at China's foot again. There was a soft padding of paws as an adult world stepped out of the white nothingness. Her soft eyes studied China carefully. Her sleek black coat was the only color in the white world._

_China's eyes widened and he stumbled back several steps._

"_**China,"**__ Indonesia's voice rang through China's mind. She sounded both happy and sad at the same time._

"_Indonesia," China said in disbelief. His feet carried him forward until he stood directly before the wolf. He fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes. "I am sorry. I am so sorry for what I did, aru!"_

"_**You did nothing."**__ Indonesia stepped forward, resting her chin on China's shoulder. __**"That I can forgive you for."**_

_China sobbed, falling forward on the ground. "I killed you and Korea," he cried. "I almost killed Norway. A nation like me does not deserve to live, aru."_

"_**What do you think you are doing here?"**__ Indonesia reached down to nuzzle China's cheek. __**"Why do you think Mesopotamia allowed you to live for so long?"**_

"_There could be no good reason for my survival," China moaned. "I am a hindrance to the other nations and a plaything for Nihon, aru."_

"_**Why do you say that?"**__ Indonesia laid down, studying China carefully. __**"When Iceland was first changed, he looked to someone for guidance. When others are injured, they come to you for medicine. What about when the Asian nations needed to be raised? Or Poland?"**_

_China sat up slowly, wiping his tears away. "You truly believe that is my purpose here on Earth, aru?" he asked._

"_**You have done nothing but teach other lessons."**__ Indonesia's eyes seemed to smile. __**"I have learned so much from you. Though, I may need to relearn it now."**_

"_What?" China's head snapped up and joy filled his eyes. "You do not mean . . . you could not be . . . you are, aru?"_

"_**I am."**__ Indonesia dipped her head once. __**"And I have a twin sister named Bauhinia. I am the daughter of Slovakia and Portugal."**_

"_Alive," China said softly before he suddenly laughed. "If the wolf may rise again, then perhaps I may too, aru."_

"_**That is the way to think,"**__ Indonesia said approvingly. __**"Korea is alive as well."**_

"_He is?" China brightened up. "Then he and Norway are married?" He sat back to think. "What of Vietnam? Is she still foul-tempered, aru?"_

"_**As ever,"**__ Indonesia chuckled. __**"And now she has Albania to play with. Many things are coming, Cintaku. **__(Love.)__** It is time for you to rise up once more."**_

"_When will I see you again, aru?" China asked anxiously._

"_**You may see me whenever you wish."**__ Indonesia stood, a necklace now visible around her neck. A charm in the shape of a howling wolf hung from the chain. __**"Take the necklace and you shall see me at all times."**_

_China slowly reached out and took the necklace from Indonesia's neck._

_There was a snarl as the wolf cub attacked China again._

"_**Oh, Shaanxi,"**__ Indonesia laughed._

"_Shaanxi," China breathed. Reaching down, he pulled the wolf cub into his arms and buried his face in its fur. "I love you, Shaanxi. I truly do, aru."_

_The cub growled, snapping at China's nose and wriggling in its father's arms._

"_I hope you two are well, aru," China breathed._

"_**Shaanxi waits for you."**__ Indonesia sat beside china, her tail curling around her paws. __**"She is excited to meet you someday."**_

"_I thought Shaanxi was a boy, aru," China said in confusion. He could clearly remember Babylonia's curse._

"_**I apologize,"**__ Indonesia chuckled. __**"He is a boy on Earth, yes. This is my Shaanxi."**__ Leaning, forward she nuzzled the cub in the stomach. __**"Our daughter."**_

"_A daughter, aru," China repeated before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply._

"_**It is time to wake up."**__ Indonesia nuzzled China's cheek affectionately. __**"Do not lose hope, for many will look to you for guidance."**_

"_I wish I did not have to, aru," China said, a tear sliding down his cheek._

"_**I will always be with you,"**__ Indonesia promised. Her voice slowly faded into the void of white, along with the wolf cub._

)O(

China jerked awake at the painful poke in his ribs. Nihon knelt before him, looking thoroughly annoyed. The War held a tray of bread and stew in his hand.

China glared at Nihon, wrinkling his nose behind the bridle. He could feel his jaw locking up from the metal tongue and his skin had been chaffed by the metal.

"Don't you want the food then, China-kun?" Nihon asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I can give it to a War if you'd like."

China ducked his head before nodding slowly.

"Very well then." Setting the tray aside, he reached behind China to unbuckle the scold's bridle and remove it. "Have you learned your lesson, China-kun?"

"Yes, aru," China said, relishing in the ability to use his tongue again.

"I will leave you to your food." Nihon rose. "I must go and tend to something. "Liech will be in to watch you. Do not misbehave for her, or I will know."

"Yes, Nihon, aru." China waited until the War had left to begin eating his stew. He paused when something cold pressed against his chest. His eyes flitted down to see a wolf hanging from a chain around his neck. The smooth black stone stood out against his much lighter complexion.

"Indonesia," China breathed. He smiled and let his head fall back against the wall. _'Thank you, ancestors. Thank you for bringing her back, aru."_

o)O(o

Albania managed to kick Germany in the stomach, scrabbling to escape the van before he could be grabbed. Portugal sat on a boulder with her arms crossed and a quirked eyebrow. Belgium stood nearby her, staring in shock at the fight.

"Gott verdammt," Germany swore, rubbing his stomach.

A leg suddenly swung up to kick Albania in the stomach. A hand flew down and struck him directly in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Gah!" Albania fell forward, bellowing curses in Albanian as he did.

A foot landed on his stomach and a gun cocked.

"Move, bastard," Vietnam said from above him. "And I pull the trigger."

Albania froze, breathing hard through his nose.

"Get him now," Portugal advised as she studied her nails.

"I might," Vietnam said, the corner of her lips quirking slightly.

"Vietnam," Germany said in a low voice.

"Shut it, Germany," Vietnam snapped. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially not you."

"Put gun down," Portugal yawned. "Let Potato Head take him."

"No, this đần độn has been nothing but a pain in my side since he first walked into the room." Vietnam cocked the gun, leveling it with Albania's head.

"Vietnam," Switzerland snapped. "This isn't the War again."

"Say that again and I'll shoot you," Vietnam snarled. "It's your fault that war even happened."

"Too true, Switzerland," Albania said from the ground. "But I'm afraid my time here is done." There was a sudden flurry of movement and Vietnam found an arm wrapped around her neck. Albania grinned, holding the gun to the female nation's forehead. "Fare thee well, gentlemen."

"Vietnam!" Germany lurched forward with wide eyes.

"Nie!" Slovakia whipped his own gun out.

"Let me go!" Vietnam screeched, struggling in Albania's arms.

"How about . . ." Albania clicked the safety off and the nations froze. Slovakia swallowed hard as he lowered his gun. Switzerland's fingers twitched toward his own firearm but his hand remained at his side.

Vietnam dropped her weight in an attempt to escape. Albania only hefted her up before suddenly shoving her forward.

"Po! _(Yes!)_" The minute Vietnam stumbled into Germany, Albania was gone as he tore for the cover of the trees.

"Vietnam," Germany growled. He held a gun out to her. "Shoot him in the legs."

"With pleasure." Vietnam snatched the gun and raced after Albania.

"Why her?" Slovakia asked in confusion. "Aren't you going to go?"

"I will follow," Germany said as he drew another gun. "But the Vietnam War was mainly a guerilla war on Vietnam's part. It's how she was able to defeat America so easily."

"Is that why she hates everyone?" Slovakia scratched the back of his head.

"Ja." Switzerland checked his gun. "We met in the Geneva Conference in 1954 and chose her fate for her. For that, she hates us all."

)O(

Twigs cracked under Vietnam's boots, echoing off the trees around her. There was no sign of Albania anywhere.

"Tên khốn chết tiệt," Vietnam muttered. Wiping away a drop of sweat, she glanced around herself before shrugging out of her jacket. She wore only a tank top under the heavy fabric. It did nothing to hide the scars marring her entire upper body.

"I am going to kill that tên khốn when I get my hands on him," she growled as she began to make her way silently through the forest, her jacket tied around her waist.

Branches suddenly moved before the nation, causing Vietnam to draw her gun, and a body was thrown to the forest floor. Albania rolled over, his face a mask of pain. His hands had been tied behind him and blood ran down his forehead.

"Albania?" Vietnam lowered her gun and moved forward. "What happened to you?"

Albania's eyes widened and a hand grabbed Vietnam by the throat before she could react.

"Bonjour, ma cherie," a voice said whispered darkly in her ear.

Vietnam's eyes widened in horror. "Không!" she shrieked and tried to escape from France's grasp. "Let me go, you tên khốn!" She struck France hard in the nose.

France released Vietnam, showing no sign of having felt any pain. His dark eyes studied her carefully.

"That wasn't very nice," he commented.

Vietnam whipped the gun around to aim at France's face. She swallowed the fear creeping into her heart. Of all the nations, she had never been very fond of France.

"You're one of them," she whispered.

"Am I?" France cocked his head, watching Vietnam's trembling hand. "Am I truly one of them? What if I was a forest spirit? Or perhaps I am a demon. Or maybe." He grinned darkly. "This is nothing more than a nightmare."

"A nightmare," Vietnam repeated. "My life has been nothing _but_ a nightmare. Do you know how I felt when you refused me to give me freedom? Did you really think I was going to stay if my freedom had a cost?"

"Nightmares?" a familiar voice said from behind the Asian nation. "Is that why I am so strong?"

Vietnam whirled around in surprise to find herself standing over Albania grinning darkly. The nation's eyes widened and her gun slowly lowered.

"How is that even possible?" she asked in a hushed voice.

France moved forward to snatch the gun from Vietnam's hand and wrap an arm around her throat. Vietnam's hand only halfheartedly reached up to grab the War's wrist.

"Look before you," France whispered in Vietnam's ear. "Every war you ever fought in flesh and blood."

"Không," Vietnam breathed. She struggled weakly against France. "Không! Why won't you leave me alone?" she shrieked. "I want friends! I want family! And you will not leave me alone! Why?"

"Whose fault is that?" Vietnam's doppelganger folded her arms and threw her head back, laughing. "Who pushes everyone away? Who desires nothing but enemies?"

"It's your fault!" Vietnam lunged forward against France, tears in her eyes. "If you didn't exist, if I had not fought in those wars, then I would have a life!"

"Would?" Vietnam's doppelganger stepped over Albania to trail a finger down Vietnam's cheek. "Would you truly have a life? Or would you be enslaved to France?"

Vietnam froze, her eyes wide. The thought had never occurred to her. It had been over fifty years since the French Indochina War, she had spent all that time thinking about the American War. A sob caught in Vietnam's throat and she fell limp in France's arms.

"Take care of her," 'Vietnam' said as she took the gun from France and stuck it into her own belt. She studied her original carefully before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Removing Vietnam's jacket, the doppelganger wrapped it around her own waist. "We wouldn't want her getting in the way."

"Không," Vietnam whispered. She struggled against France, throwing her head back. "Germany!"

"Dammit!" Vietnam's doppelganger whipped her gun out, smashing the handle on the nation's head. Vietnam collapsed to the forest floor beside the struggling, wide-eyed Albania. A dark bruise was already forming on her forehead.

o)O(o

Denmark wheezed, struggling to breathe against his broken ribs. He had been trying to fend off Sverige for the last ten minutes and the stress had started getting to him. He could already feel his airways beginning to swell.

"Get off," Denmark gasped, gritting his teeth when his ribs were jostled again.

"Nej." Sverige forced Denmark to lay back down on the table. He drew a black leather strip over the nation's hips and buckled it down. "You need c're."

"Not from ya," Denmark snapped. He grabbed Sverige's wrist to try and stop the War from doing anything else.

Sverige grabbed the hand in a firm yet gentle grip. He stared at Denmark with a set jaw until the nation backed down like a dog and released his hand. The hand was then locked in a strap at Denmark's side.

"Your w'fe is f'ne," Sverige said as he locked Denmark's other hand down. "R'ma's t'king good c're of her. She sp'nds pl'nty of t'me in the w'ter to stay healthy."

"Italy!" Denmark yanked on a wrist, coughing when he was barely able to breathe.

"Ja." Sverige moved down to tie Denmark's legs down at the ankles and knees. The finishing touches were a strap across Denmark's chest and then his forehead.

"What have ya done with her?" Denmark wheezed.

"She's w'th Sw'den," Sverige said as he moved across the room, moving objects on a tray.

"What?" Denmark wriggled his head around, trying to free it. "Sve's here?"

"Ja, and so is Israel, B'larus, Ir'land, P'land, and Greece." Sverige examined a scalpel in the dim light of the room.

Denmark froze at the sight of the knife, his eyes widening. "What are ya doing?"

"I'm going to h'lp you," Sverige said. He set the scalpel aside and wiped a slightly larger knife clean with disinfectant.

"Nej!" Denmark shouted before falling into a coughing fit.

"You need to keep coughing," Sverige said as he set the tool aside. Moving to the nation's side, he smoothed Denmark's hair back. "It w'll h'lp your r'bs heal c'rrectly."

"What the hell . . . do ya mean?" Denmark managed to ask between coughs.

"It w'll st'p your l'ngs fr'm c'llapsing and pneum'nia," Sverige explained. "I can g've you s'mething for the pain."

"What do you know about me?" Denmark gritted his teeth in pain.

"You're my br'ther." Sverige smirked and leaned over Denmark. "I may not be able to h'rt D'nmark, but I can st'll h'rt you."

"Nej." Denmark began to struggle wildly against his many bonds but they held fast.

"Ja," Sverige said as he straightened up. "But we won't h've fun yet. I pr'fer to play wh'n they're healthy." He moved to a fridge and opened it. Examining a few bags, he grabbed two. One was a dark red, an almost purple, and the other was clear.

"What are ya doing?" Denmark watched the War carefully.

"D'nmark's blood." Sverige held up the dark bag. "And paink'llers." He held up the other. "They'll h'lp you heal f'ster."

"Nej," Denmark said through gritted teeth. "I don't want his blood in me."

"It's your blood," Sverige said, dragging an IV stand to the table. "J'st w'th m're . . . blood in it."

"Nej." Denmark twisted his wrists around to hide the underside of his arms. "I said I don't want it!"

"Th'n do you w'nt to play now?" Sverige leaned down to whisper in Denmark's ear. "The l'nger th're is a needle in your arm, the l'nger you are s'fe." Straightening up, he took the bag of blood. "I'm a scient'st w'th a f'scination in v'visection."

Denmark froze, staring at Sverige in shock. "Hvad?" he all but croaked.

"V'visection." Sverige spared Denmark a glance. "I enjoy d'scovering how a b'dy w'rks. You n'tions f'scinate me the m'st. I've always wn'ted to pr'form a v'visection on one of you."

"Vivisect yerself!" Denmark howled.

"I don't th'nk so." Sverige grabbed a wrist and forcefully turned it back around. "I w'nt you in pr'me c'ndition wh'n I cut you op'n. Why do you th'nk It'ly sp'nds so m'ch t'me in the w'ter? Roma's a m'ron wh'n it c'mes to health."

Denmark stared at Sverige in horror. "Yer disgusting!" he roared. "I'm going ta kill ya!"

"W'th br'ken r'bs?" Sverige pressed a palm against Denmark's chest and the nation howled in pain, struggling against his restraints. "I don't th'nk so."

Taking his hand away, Sverige stabilized Denmark's arm before stabbing a needle into a vein. He moved to the other side to hang the painkiller on the stand.

"The couple who l'ves t'gether," Sverige said as he grabbed Denmark's other wrist. "I would say dies t'gether, but I won't let you do th't. Th't would k'll D'nmark and It'lia."

Denmark groaned, trying to keep his head clear from the drugs. He could already fell his limbs relaxing.

"You can't f'ght it, D'nmark." Sverige smoothed the nation's hari back. "It should only t'ke you a day or two to heal with D'nmark's blood in you. Th'n we can h've s'me fun."

o)O(o

Albania groaned as his head cleared. He had passed out in the van with a bit of help from France's doppelganger. It seemed the War really hated him. France hadn't minded tossing the nation around like a doll. He had been more careful with Vietnam, though.

A soft sob from the corner caught his attention. Turning around, Albania saw the hunched back of someone. It was covered in what appeared to be burn scars.

"Hey." Albania pushed himself up onto his knees, wincing at the pain in his bones. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The figure stopped crying and Vietnam glared over her shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she snapped before hiccupping.

"Because, contrary to belief, I do have a heart," Albania said with a roll of his eyes. "Any idea on where we are?"

"Không," Vietnam snapped and turned back to the corner. "Turn around."

"Why?" Albania crossed his arms defiantly. "So you can cry in peace? Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm stuck in the room with you."

"So that I can feel ugly without having you look at me!" Vietnam screeched. Whirling around, she spread her arms. Albania could see the burn scars that traveled down her arms, disappearing under the tank top.

Albania gave a low whistle. "I'm glad I didn't start that one," he commented.

"Shut up!" Vietnam screamed. She lunged forward and began to slap Albania around the head. "You weren't there! You didn't feel the napalm burn your skin! O-Or your heart! O-Or your land!" Vietnam's hits weakened with every sob. "You didn't wish you could finally die so the pain would stop."

Albania groaned and covered his head. "Look, sweetheart," he said. "I can't help you. The only girls interested in me are the ones who want to light my head on fire."

"I don't need your help!" Vietnam screamed. Stumbling to her feet, she shouted to the ceiling. "I don't need anyone's help and they don't need mine!"

"What's all this then?" Albania and Vietnam turned to see Britain leaning against the doorway with crossed arms. His dark eyes traveled over Vietnam lazily before landing on Albania. "Is the wanker bothering you, poppet?"

"Shut up," Vietnam snapped, wiping her tears away. "Just shut up and go away . . . and get me a jacket."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Britain pushed off the doorway and strode to Albania. "Though I must agree, Việt Nam is much prettier. She doesn't have any of your scars." Reaching down, he grabbed Albania by the arm.

Vietnam's hands fell to her side and she stared at Britain with wide eyes.

"Hey!" Albania struggled when he was dragged to his feet.

"You can come watch if you want, poppet," Britain said before leaving the room, dragging Albania after him forcefully.

Vietnam's head slowly turned and she met Albania's eyes. He could the hurt clearly in her eyes.

"Vietnam!" Albania bellowed. "Don't let them do this! You don't know what they're capable of!"

Closing her eyes, Vietnam turned her head away. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Chết tiệt," she muttered through gritted teething. She darted after Britain, her footsteps echoing off the walls. "Let. Him. Go!" Swinging a foot up, she struck the war across the forehead. Britain winced but didn't stop moving, acting as though he had barely been kicked. Arms wrapped around Vietnam's waist from behind.

"Have you come to play too, da-ze?" Hangug asked cheerfully before shoving Vietnam forward. Vietnam stumbled several steps before she caught herself.

"I said let him go!" Lunging forward, she clawed at Britain's hand. Hangug only dragged her back, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"But we want to have fun, da-ze," Hangug practically whined.

The nations and Wars entered a circular chamber. Albania's eyes widened at the sight of several torture tools and he began to struggle wildly.

"Jo!"

Vietnam gaped at a rather large metal elephant. "What is _that_?" she demanded.

"That is an Iron Elephant." Britain paused behind it. "You lock someone inside of it above a chamber where there is a fire."

"They'd die," Vietnam said. Her eyes widened and she struggled against Hangug. "Let me go! You lock him in there and I will kill you!"

"Too bad, poppet," Britain snorted. "We're not using that today." He dragged Albania to a corner where another War stood.

Vietnam fell still, her eyes flicking almost worriedly to Albania.

Britain and Éire worked together to bind Albania's hand tihglty behind him. They stepped away and Britain wrapped a length of rope around his hand.

"Now, then," he said. "What did you tell them?" He gave a slight tug on the rope.

Albania's eyes followed the rope, widening as they upward. The rope was curled around a pulley system on the ceiling. Pulling the rope would lift Albania high into the air.

"No. No. No," Albania chanted. He screamed when Britain scowled and pulled on the rope. The rope creaked and Albania was lifted nearly a foot in the air. Vietnam flinched and turned her face away. Albania writhed wildly, screaming in pain. They became sobs when the rope was loosened and he landed in a heap on the ground.

"Well?" Britain demanded. Albania gave a choking cough in response. The War's scowl only deepened and he pulled on the rope again.

"Stop it!" Vietnam screeched, lurching forward in Hangug's grip. The Asian War kept a tight grip on his prisoner. "Albania, tell them!"

"Go on, lad." Britain leaned lazily against the wall. "Why don't you tell us?" Albania only wailed, struggling wildly once more.

"Chết tiệt, Albania!" Vietnam struggled harder against Hangug. "If you don't tell them, I will!"

"And why should we believe you?" Britain snorted. "He's the one who spoke. He knows what he said, and he'll tell us."

Vietnam swallowed hard and her eyes flicked to Albania. Having successfully diverted the War's attention, she now had to think of a way to save Albania.

"We're married," she finally said, lying through her teeth. "He swore never to lie to me and hasn't yet."

"Oh?" Britain said with interest. He pushed off the wall, ignoring Albania's screams. "And how long have you been married?"

"Fifty-four years," Vietnam lied. She stood stiffly before Hangug. "He was the only one to help me after the American War."

"Did he now?" Wrapping the rope around a peg, Britain strode over to stand before Vietnam. "And what has he never lied to you about?"

"He told me the truth about everything he has done," Vietnam said with a set jaw. "He tells me about every job he's done and every nation he's ever cheated."

"Oh really?" Britain glanced over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at the screaming nation. "And what did he say about us?"

"He told me the location of seven houses," Vietnam said. "He said he had met you there to answer your questions."

"And nothing else?" Britain lifted a hand and Éire moved to stand by the rope, unwinding it.

"Không." Vietnam shook her head.

"Hm." Britain waved his hand and Éire released the rope, allowing Albania to crash to the floor in a heap. Vietnam lurched forward in Hangug's arm as though she could stop the nation. Albania sobbed, curling up tightly.

"Take them to their room," Britain said dismissively. "We will use him when the time comes."

Hangug moved forward with a grin on his face as he drew a knife to cut the rope.

"Wait." Vietnam grabbed the War's arm. "M-May I?" Hangug scowled but gave Vietnam the knife grudgingly.

Taking the knife, Vietnam slowly made her way to Albania's side. She bent down and began to saw through the rope. Her long hair masked her face as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"If we survive this," she hissed, barely making a sound. "I will kill you."

Albania only whimpered, screaming when Hangug grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to their room. Shoving the pair in, Hangug slammed the door shut. Albania laid panting on the floor, his face a mask of pain.

"You're an idiot," Vietnam spat at Albania. "Why do you do this? You lie, you cheat, and you steal. And then morons like me come along and save you, landing themselves in trouble too."

"I don't know, wife," Albania panted, gritting his teeth. "But you're right about that, we are in trouble. I never lied to you? I told you everything?" he chuckled. "They're not going to believe you. They'll eventually torture you and demand you tell them what they already know."

Vietnam pursed her lips in thought and crossed her arms. She thought hard before coming to a conclusion. Moving to sit before Albania, she took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"In 1954," she said softly. "They held the Geneva Conference. It split me along the seventeenth parallel, tearing me in half. I lived with a broken heart until the American War began."

"Is it a bad thing if I can't move my hand?" Albania asked curiously. "I believe I learned this when 'visiting' you house during those years."

"Shut up," Vietnam snapped before exhaling hard and closing her eyes. "When America first came . . . I was terrified. He was _huge_. I had never seen such a large nation before. Nor its people. And I didn't know why they were there at first. And then he started dropping napalm bombs on my land and I thought he was trying to kill me."

Albania nodded slowly, letting his arm drop uselessly into his lap. "I remember that," he said with a grimace. "I barely saved that village in time. I kept screaming at them to run until they escaped it."

Vietnam's eyes flicked to Albania then back down to her lap. "I built the POW camp," she said. "The one America called the Hanoi Hilton. He . . ." Her lips quivered. "He got himself captured and landed there for the rest of the War. Afterward, I couldn't believe what had happened. That someone could actually _do_ that to another nation and not even bat an eye."

"I know, sweetheart," Albania sighed. "I've seen it a dozen times. I've done it too."

Vietnam sniffed and wiped a stray tear away. "Your turn," she said.

"My turn?" Albania repeated, blinking in surprise.

"Tell me everything you've done," Vietnam ordered. "You say they're going to know immediately? Then you have to tell me everything so it can seem like we have been married."

"From the beginning?" Albania croaked.

"From the very beginning," Vietnam said firmly. "And then I will tell you how China raised me and my life before the War. So hurry up."

"We're going to be here for a couple hours," Albania sighed and leaned against the wall, wincing when his shoulders were jostled. "I was formed after the fall of the Byzantine Empire. I was one of the few who managed to escape Turkey's wrath back then. But that didn't mean I didn't bother him. Or anyone else for that matter. The first war I began was between Italy, France, Spain, and a few other nations. They weren't too please after they found out I started the mess."

"Who would be?" Vietnam asked sarcastically as she leaned back on her hands.

"Alright." Albania rolled his eyes. "The next one was between England and Scotland."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Sorry if I did miss anyone in the family. I didn't mean to._

_**Russo-Japanese War – (1904 – 1905) Russian Empire vs. the Empire of Japan**_

_**Casualties: 123,678 – 157,553**_

_**Results: Unknown, Japanese victory**_

_The Vietnam War is also known as the American War in Vietnam. (Correct me if I'm wrong.)_

**The Strappado is a form of torture in which the victim is hung from the ceiling by their wrists which are bound behind them. It can cause dislocated shoulders.**

_Vivisection is dissecting an animal while it's still alive._

**Bad news. I set Pollux free on her evil side. And this is what she came out with. Vivisecting Denmark. POLLUX!**


	9. Spanish-American War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Whew, two chapters in one day. This took a lot of time. Time that I could have used doing my homework or getting over my cold. Yeah, I have a cold. It sucks. Lots of hugs will make me better. ^.^_

**We're updating our schedule back to our updates being Wednesday – Monday. This is because it's hard for Pollux to edit in time. We both work and Pollux and Mondays are busy for both of us. So we'll play on Mondays if Pollux finished editing in time.**

_And now for a quote I like!_

_Sometimes we don't build walls to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Spanish-America War**

**1898**

**America/Cuba vs. Spain**

_Poland raced helplessly down the empty streets of Tirana. She couldn't believe she had trusted Albania enough to help her. Not only had she been betrayed, but now she was only moments away from being captured._

_Tearing down an alley, Poland cursed when she found herself facing another fork. She took turn after turn, only getting more lost in the labyrinth, and her enemy was catching up with her. Poland skidded to a halt at a dead end._

"_Cholera," Poland wheezed for breath. She turned to leave and froze as heavy footsteps echoed off the stone walls._

"_Sie können mir nicht entgehen, Polen. __**(You can't escape, Poland.)**__" A figure stepped into the mouth of the alley. He was dressed in a military uniform complete with a cap._

"_Niemcy," Poland breathed, backing away until her back in the wall. She glanced to either side frantically for a way to escape and found nothing._

"_Did you really think you could escape me?" Germany asked as he moved forward with slow, deliberate steps. His boots echoed off the walls of the alley. "Did you honestly think that crook of a nation would help you when I could actually pay him?"_

"_I guess I, like, should have known better," Poland snapped, inching sideways as subtly as she could. She froze when Germany's fist flew forward and collided with the wall beside Poland's head. The bricks crumbled to the ground and a dark smile passed over Germany's lips._

"_You shouldn't have," Germany said. "I'm only doing the world a favor."_

"_What?" Poland glared up at Germany. "By, like, killing my people off?"_

"_No, not this time," Germany chuckled. "Czech and Slovakia have agreed to take your land and your people. Only you will be dying this time."_

"_Co?" Poland asked, staring at Germany in shock._

"_How stupid are you?" Germany wrapped a hand around Poland's throat. "You. Are. Dying. Tonight."_

"_Germany." Poland grabbed the taller nation's wrist, tugging at it helplessly. "I totally don't understand. Why aren't you, like, trying to kill my people again?"_

"_It's not your people who disgust me this time, Poland." Germany leaned down to whisper in Poland's ear. "It's you." Poland eyes widened in terror and she began to thrash against her captor._

"_Nie! Germany, you, like, don't understand!"_

"_What is there to understand?" Germany growled. He slammed Poland hard against the wall and pinned her there. "You're disgusting. Eine fickschlampe." Poland winced at the pain, squeezing her eyes shut tightly._

"_You so don't get it!" she cried._

"_Get what?" Germany roared. "You let another man touch you! And then you expected me to take you back?"_

"_Germany," Poland whimpered. "Please."_

"_Nein!" Grabbing a fistful of Poland's hair, Germany threw the other nation to the ground. "You are a disgusting fickschlampe. How could any man love you?" He stormed up to the female nation, drawing his gun as he moved._

"_I, like, didn't want to," Poland plead. Moving onto her knees, she stared up at the man she had once considered her fiancé._

"_And yet you slept with him," Germany growled. He cocked his gun and aimed carefully at Poland's head._

"_I totally didn't want to," Poland sobbed, lowering her head. "He, like, threatened to kill you."_

"_Lügner, __**(Liar,)**__" Germany said. His finger just barely pushed the trigger. "Why should I believe you?"_

"_Because you love me!" Poland screamed. "You totally swore you loved me when you asked me to marry you!"_

"_I should have known better." And Germany pulled the trigger._

)O(

Poland shot straight up in bed, a scream tearing out of her throat. Sweat drenched her body and her heart was thudding against her ribs.

"Po?" Lietuva cracked one eye open slowly. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" He sat up and reached out for Poland who screeched and slapped his hands away. Scrambling out of bed and into the corner, Poland curled up tightly with wide eyes. Her breath came out in heavy gasps.

"What's wrong, Po?" Lietuva asked worriedly as he slipped from the bed. He approached Poland as if she were a wild animal. "You can tell me." Crouching down, he offered out a hand.

"Nie!" Poland tried to shove herself further into the corner. "Nie! Niemcy!"

"Germany?" Lietuva's eyes flashed and his hand clenched into a fist before the anger passed. "Did you have a bad dream about Germany again?"

"Nie!" Poland's gaze flicked around the room, as though she were trying to find an escape route.

"Oh, Po," Lietuva sighed. He sat beside the nation and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright. That bastard can't touch you, not with me around."

Poland shivered, her eyes wide, and made no recognition she had heard the War's words.

"I love you, Po." Lietuva said in Poland's ear as he held her close. "Our love will grow into something wonderful. Just you watch."

"YA khochu _(I want)_ Papochka," Poland whispered. Lietuva's hand tightened on Poland's shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

"You don't need them," he snarled. "You don't need either of those bastards."

"Nie potrzebuję ich, _(I don't need them,)_" Poland said in a dead voice.

"That's right," Lietuva said, a happy note in his voice. "You don't need them. Only me."

"Nie potrzebuję ich," Poland repeated. "Tylko ty. _(Only you.)_"

Lietuva smirked and pulled Poland against his chest.

o)O(o

Việt Nam scowled and crossed her arms. Germany and Switzerland were both furious sat her for having lost Albania, believing the War to be their ally. Việt Nam had returned to the group claiming she couldn't find a trace of the nation in the forest.

"If you bastards want to search again," Việt Nam said, throwing her hands into the air. "Then far be it for me to stop you."

"How could you have lost him?" Germany growled. The stress was evident in his voice. "You know how to track in the forest."

"I didn't mean to," Việt Nam snapped.

"Obviously the lack of work has worn her skill down," Austria commented as he crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"It has not!" Việt Nam hissed. "He's good at hiding, is all."

"So are you," Switzerland snapped. "Or did America burn down your forest for nothing" He crossed his arms and glared at Vietnam.

"She lose him." Portugal shrugged. "Everyone loses something."

"But he was a criminal," Belgium pointed out. Portugal only shrugged again.

"She's working with him," Slovakia said, pointing an accusing finger at Việt Nam. "Why else would she have let him escape and then chase him into the forest? She was helping him the whole time!"

"I was not!" Việt Nam surged forward, wrapping a hand around Slovakia's throat. "You try and keep a grip on him! He's like a wet fish, easy to lose a grip on!" Slovakia's hand flew to Việt Nam's and his eyes widened at the strength.

"Vietnam!" Germany grabbed Việt Nam's wrists and wrenched her back. "No one is blaming you for anything."

Việt Nam blinked before she realized what she had done and her eyes widened. Releasing Slovakia, she backed away quickly.

"I am sorry, Slovakia," she said. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that."

Slovakia coughed, massaging his bruising throat. Switzerland sent his older brother a suspicious look.

"Are you alright, Vietnam?" Austria asked carefully.

"Of course I'm fine," Việt Nam snapped. "Are we going to search for the bastard or not?"

"We are," Germany said. "You and Belgium are staying here."

"What?" Việt Nam's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Why do I have to stay here?"

"Ja!" Belgium crossed her arms defiantly. "I can fight!"

"Ja, you can, Bel," Switzerland assured his wife. "But Albania must have hit Vietnam hard on the head."

"That's the only way he could have escaped," Germany agreed. "Vietnam is too skillful when it comes to the forest."

"I guess so." Belgium chewed her lip, a look of worry passing over her face. "Do you promise to be careful?"

"Always." Switzerland kissed his wife on the lips before following a distressed Germany. Slovakia sent Việt Nam a strange glance as he passed her.

)O(

The five nations passed through the trees, studying each one carefully. Albania was well known for being able to change his appearance in an instant. Mimicking everything from humans to large plants.

"Does anyone else think Vietnam's acting weird?" Slovakia finally asked as he straightened up.

"You mean apologizing to you?" Switzerland asked. He used his rifle to lift a fern, checking underneath the plant.

"Perhaps she had a change of heart?" Austria offered, peeking into a fallen log.

"Nie, I don't that's it." Slovakia shook his head. "She just yelled at Germany and Switzerland two hours ago for that big war."

"Albania's sly," Germany said. He straightened up and turned to scan the forest. "He could have easily snuck up on Vietnam and knocked her out."

"Wunderbar," Austria sighed. "Now we are looking for a shadow, ja?"

The four nations jumped in surprise when Portugal suddenly screamed into the trees.

"Albânia!" Portugal cupped her hands around her mouth. "You come we give you . . . eh." She glanced at her husband. "What that word?" Slovakia slapped his forehead.

"That's not going to work, Portugal," Germany sighed. "Even for money."

"Albania's clever, not stupid," Switzerland added. He marched off into the woods to search another area. There was a pounding of footsteps before something collided with Switzerland. The nation leapt to his feet, a grin on his face. It quickly disappeared when he caught sight of the nations surrounding him.

"Oh, mut!" Albania attempted to dart past Germany, but the nation was too quick.

"Nein!" Germany tackled him to the ground and jerked Albania's arms back roughly. "You are not going anywhere!"

Switzerland groaned from where he had been knocked over. Slovakia leaned over to knock him on the head.

"Why do you always treat me like a criminal?" Albania moaned, tugging on his arms lightly. "I didn't do anything!"

"You stole the key and slipped out of your handcuffs," Germany growled as he handcuffed Albania's hands together. "And I am going to make sure you won't be able to do that this time."

"I didn't have the key," Albania said after a moment of silence. "I just popped my thumb out and slipped the cuff off. Want to see?"

"Nein." Germany motioned to Switzerland, who was by now hitting Slovakia over the head in revenge. "Switzerland, do you have any gauze with you?"

"Ja." Switzerland gave Slovakia one last good thump over the head before he fished a roll of gauze from his back pocket. He tossed it to Germany.

"Danke." Lining up the gauze with Albania's right hand, Germany began to wrap the nation's fingers together.

"Çfarë?" Albania struggled against Germany, almost breaking free from the nation. "What are you doing?" Germany grunted and pressed down harder on Albania to hold him still.

"If you can't move your fingers," he said. "Then you can't steal." Albania huffed but laid obligingly still. Portugal cocked her head, studding the nation carefully.

Finished with Albania's right hand, Germany moved on to bind his left hand. With that done, the two hands' palms were pressed together and bound with gauze.

"Up," Germany growled, forcing Albania to stand. Albania stumbled to his feet, muttering curses under his breath.

"Let's head back." Austria dragged his younger brother away from Slovakia in an attempt to keep him from attacking the other nation again.

Slovakia wrapped an arm around Portugal's shoulders as he followed the group, keeping a wary eye on Switzerland. Portugal blinked in surprise when she passed by Albania. The earring Turkey had forced upon the nation was gone.

o)O(o

Cyprus looked up from the Bluetooth he had been talking into for the last few minutes. England, Scotland, Wales, Hungary, and Egypt looked worried as they waited for news.

"Canada and Finland made it there in time," Cyprus announced. There was a unanimous sigh of relief. "But . . ."

"But what?" England ruffled her wings nervously. Scotland blew a smoke ring into the air and Wales batted it out of his face.

"Norway, France, Romano, and Romania were captured," Cyprus admitted. "And several of the others were badly injured. We need to get them back to base as soon as possible."

"France was what?" England asked in a hushed voice. Her wings fell limp against her back, the tips trailing on the ground.

"Good riddance," Scotland muttered under his breath. He yelped when England started beating him over the head.

"He's my bloody husband, you git!" England shrieked. "Can't you be nice for once in your bloody life?"

"Get off!" Scotland shoved his younger sister off but she just attacked him again. Wales inched away to Cyprus' side.

"Who was injured?" Wales asked as he watched his siblings' fight.

"Turkey," Cyprus began to count off on his fingers. "Korea, North Korea, Spain, and Latvia. The others are simply bruised or scratched up."

"At least it's not that bad," Wales offered weakly. He flinched when Scotland howled in pain, England having just scratched him.

"Those aren't nails!" Scotland shouted, escaping his sister once more. "Those are claws!"

"Oh, shut up and come down here so I call kill you!" England snapped.

"We just lost five of our nations," Cyprus pointed out. "The others can't fight and they only have two nations to protect them."

"We're in Estonia," Hungary added. "We won't be able to make it there in time to help." Egypt watched the group silently from where he stood.

"If those two gits would stop fighting we might be able to." Wales jerked his head at England and Scotland. "Britannia can do a brilliant teleportation spell."

"But we were told to search a house here," Cyprus argued.

"Then what should we do?" Wales asked uncertainly. "We can't just leave the other nations to fend for themselves. What if a human comes across them?"

"I think we should-." Whatever Cyprus was going to say was cut off by Egypt's shout.

"Duck!" Egypt hit the ground quickly, dragging Cyprus with him. Wales was quick to fall to the ground beside the two other nations. Scotland and England were too busy bickering to have heard Egypt.

"Mi van?" Hungary turned around to look at what Egypt had been staring at. She screamed in surprise when a net was thrown over her. She tried to escape the woven threads but only succeeded in tangling herself up in it.

Two more nets were thrown over Scotland and England, capturing them as well.

"What the bloody hell?" England tore at the netting around herself. Scotland rolled over on the ground to right himself before exhaling smoke, preparing to breathe fire.

"Scotland! Britannia!" Wales shouted helplessly. He almost raced to his siblings' aid but managed to keep himself down.

"Hi!" Korea leapt off the roof, landing beside England. "Did you miss us, da-ze?"

"They don't even know us," Taiwan pointed out as she and Iceland dropped beside him. "How could they miss us?"

"I don't know, da-ze." Korea shrugged. Iceland turned to look up at the roof expectantly.

"Come down from there, België!" Taiwan called up.

"Don't tell me what to do," a voice snapped back. A young woman leapt from the roof and landed with a _thump_ on the ground. "I thought I already warned you about that."

Scotland grabbed a piece of netting and exhaled a small stream of fire at it.

"Sorry," Taiwan giggled, squatting down beside the nation. "That's fire resistant. You won't be breaking out of that for a while."

"Shite!" Scotland tried to spread his wings but only managed to tangle them in the netting. England tried to wrench her arms free and found herself twisted in the strings.

"What do you bloody want?" England finally demanded.

"Great." België rolled her eyes. "She's asking questions. Can we just cut their tongues out?"

"No!" Taiwan glared at België. "Why would we do that?" België just shrugged.

"What do you think we want, da-ze?" Korea crouched beside England, looking excited to hear her answer.

Cyprus held his breath, inching backward carefully. A hand snapped out and grabbed his arm. Wale shook his head quickly.

"Wait," the winged nation whispered as quietly as he could. "I'll create a diversion and you can escape."

"You idiots," Hungary hissed. "Get of here now! Don't bother playing hero."

"On my mark," Wales said quietly. He moved into the position of a runner, ruffling his wings. "One."

Egypt and Cyprus both rose slowly, watching the Wars carefully.

"Two." Wales tensed his legs and spread his wings slightly.

"How would I bloody know?" England snapped at Korea. She wrenched at her arms, wincing when one cut into her skin. "You're the gets kidnapping us."

Korea scowled and glanced over his shoulder, freezing. "Hey, da-ze!" The other three Wars whirled around to see what he was shouting at.

"Go," Wales hissed before kicking off the ground and spreading his wings, soaring over the Wars. Cyprus and Egypt took off, desperately trying to reach the forest before the Wars could catch them.

"Get them, da-ze!" Korea shouted, pointing at the nations.

Wales swooped down from the air and landed between Korea and the escaping nations. Two dust devils swirled beside him. The Wars backed away while trying to shield themselves from the dirt.

"Shite!" Scotland roared. "Wales, get out of here before ye get caught too!"

Wales spared a glance over his shoulder before he slowly backed away, preparing to spring back into the air. Korea coughed, managing to clear the dust of his eyes before moving to attack Wales. Wales kicked off hard and flapped his wings to pull himself high. He shouted in surprise when België leapt up to wrap her arms around his legs.

"Wales!" England shouted helplessly, struggling against her net.

"Gah!" Wales and België hit the ground hard in a heap of feathers and dust. "Ow." The winged nation struggled to get up but België pinned him to the ground.

"Can I cut _his_ tongue out?" België asked hopefully. Wales froze at the word.

"No!" Korea and Taiwan shouted at the same time.

)O(

Cyprus stared in horror at the four trapped nations. He and Egypt backed away quickly, grateful for the cover of the trees. Cyprus pressed on the Bluetooth in his ear.

"This is Cyprus in Estonia," he said, swallowing hard. "Hungary, Scotland, England, and Wales have just been captured. We need backup."

Egypt grabbed the younger nation's arm, pointing at the three large forms barreling toward him.

"Run!"

Both nations turned and tore off into the trees, praying someone could get to them in time.

o)O(o

Vietnam sighed peacefully when she awoke. For a split second she thought she was back home. And then she remembered falling asleep in the same room as Albania. The first thing she noticed was Albania's jacket covering her. The second was the absent owner of the jacket.

"Albania?" Vietnam called softly. When she got no response, she bolted upright, allowing the jacket to slip off her. "Albania!"

"You called?" Britain asked as he leaned once more against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He quirked an eyebrow at Vietnam's scars.

"Where is Albania?" Vietnam demanded. She groped blindly on the floor for the jacket, desperate to cover her scars.

"We just wanted to have a little chat with him." Britain stepped into the room, eyeing Vietnam in an almost hungry way.

"About what?" Vietnam slowly pulled the jacket on, zipping it up to her throat. "You already asked him what he told us. I didn't lie."

"Actually," Britain said, scowling at the jacket. "He wanted to tell you something. Shall we go?" He motioned to the door with a sweep of his arm.

Vietnam remained seated for a moment before she finally stood and moved slowly out of the room. Britain followed her, occasionally telling her when to turn. When they reached a familiar door, Vietnam heard a high pitched keening coming from the room. Vietnam froze at the sound for a moment before she rushed at the door.

"Albania!" she screeched, ripping the door open.

Albania hung in the air, his hands bound behind him and painfully held up. His face was a mask of agony as he weakly wailed in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Vietnam demanded, rounding on Britain. "I already told you!"'

"Because we can," Britain said with a shrug. He didn't wince when Albania hit the ground with a _thump_ behind Vietnam. "Tell me something." He moved to stand before Vietnam. "How many nations has he wronged? How many Wars do you think would love to get their hands on him?"

Vietnam glared at Britain, hatred in her eyes. "Nearly everyone," she said.

"That's right." Taking Vietnam by the shoulders, Britain sun her around. "And would you like to know something else?"

"Những gì?" Vietnam asked stiffly, her eyes glued on the whimpering Albania.

"Who do you think created napalm?" Britain whispered in Vietnam's ear.

A feeling Vietnam was all too familiar with struck. Her stomach sunk and her heart lurched. Pain, fury, betrayal. It all flashed through Vietnam too quickly for her stop it.

Albania choked back a sob, his forehead hitting the ground. His shoulders were swollen and showing obvious signs of injury. Long cuts covered his entire back and bruises decorated his legs.

A whip suddenly appeared before Vietnam, offered by Éire.

Vietnam couldn't tear her eyes away from Albania. She had trusted him with her life's history. Her darkest secrets. And he had lied to her. Hidden his own.

Vietnam's fingers twitched and she screamed, completely ignoring Éire.

"Đồ khốn!" Surging forward, Vietnam grabbed Albania by the hair and slammed him into the wall. "How dare you!" Albania screamed in pain, struggling against Vietnam.

"I guess she won't be needing it," Britain said in surprise.

"Is there something you won't do for money?" Vietnam demanded. "Let's light your forests on fire and see how you like it!" She slammed Albania's head into the wall before letting him drop to the floor,

"Vietnam," Albania rasped. "Please."

"Không." Vietnam kicked Albania in the stomach. "I am done with you! I tried to help. God knows why I did, but I tried to help. And look where it landed me. In trouble!"

"By all means." Britain motioned to a table covered in rather dangerous looking items. "Feel free to help yourself."

Vietnam glared at Albania before moving to examine the table. Her fingers moved over the tools before she turned to Britain.

"Brand," she ordered. "I want a brand."

Britain quirked an eyebrow but shrugged, striding to the furnace and removing a glowing piece of iron. He moved to Vietnam and handed it to her carefully.

"No." Albania's eyes widened and he struggled to back away from Vietnam, screeching when his shoulders were jostled.

"Let's see how you like feeling your skin burn," Vietnam snarled as she approached Albania. "Do you have any idea what napalm feels like?" She ripped the jacket open to reveal her scars.

"Please," Albania begged. "Vietnam, don't."

"Why not?" Vietnam forced Albania onto his back and pinned him down with a foot on his stomach. The brand hovered over his heart.

"I'm sorry!" Albania struggled against Vietnam. "I didn't mean for it to go like that! They said they wanted something easy to burn. They didn't tell me they were going to use it on you!"

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Britain crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Don't forget about the atomic bombs or Dresden, now."

"Shut up," Vietnam snapped at Britain. She whirled around back to Albania. "What did you say?"

"They said they wanted something that could burn easily," Albania admitted. "They didn't-."

"Before that." Vietnam waved a hand. "What did you say?"

"I didn't mean for it to go like that," Albania said hoarsely.

"And before _that_," Vietnam hissed.

"I'm sorry," Albania whimpered.

Vietnam straightened up, an unreadable look on his face. The fury and betrayal stewing in her heart dissipated and she was left with a warm feeling she had quite forgotten. The brand clattered to the floor, unused.

"No one's ever said that to me before," she said softly. "And sounded like they meant it."

"Get her out of here," Britain snapped.

Éire grabbed Vietnam by the arm, dragging her out. The last she saw was Britain and Polska descending on Albania before the door closed. Albania's screams echoed down the hall as she was dragged away.

"Albania!" Vietnam screamed helplessly, fighting against Éire. "Let me go! Albania!"

Éire grunted, dragging Vietnam back to her cell before throwing her in. Vietnam stumbled to the floor before she whirled around and lunged at the door, but Éire slammed and locked it before the nation could reach it.

"Albania!" Vietnam pounded on the door with her fists until they hurt. That didn't stop her, though. She continued to punch the wood until there were splinters in her hands and her arms hurt. Sliding down the door, she sobbed into her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

There was a clinking noise beside Vietnam. Whirling around, her hands flying to where her gun would have been, Vietnam tensed. But all she saw was a golden ring on the floor with an emerald set into it.

"Where did this come from?" Vietnam picked up the ring, examining it. Realization dawned on her and she dug through the pockets of her jacket. She felt a piece paper brush her fingers in one and she grabbed it, all but ripping it open. The writing was sloppy, as if written by a weak hand.

_Hey, sweetheart,_

_You're probably worried right now. Please don't cry. I promise I'll be alright. I bet you can even see through that lie. Listen, I know a lot about these Wars. They could care less about you. They're getting the chance at revenge. I've had worse before, I can tell you that much. And I promise you this: I WILL FIND YOU. I am not going to leave you alone, I will come back. Keep the ring as my word. I can hear the Wars coming, so I need to hurry up. I won't be coming back this time. I don't know what they'll do to me, but I know it's going to be bad. I want you to stay strong and make it out. I got to go now._

_With love,_

_Guess who?_

Vietnam traced with words, her fingertips barely brushing the paper.

"With love," she repeated softly. A smile quirked at her lips before she examined the ring. "Chết tiệt thief," she muttered.

Standing, Vietnam moved to the center of the room and sat down, preparing to use her long patience for her imprisonment.

"There is no way I'm dying in here," Vietnam said firmly to herself. "That chết tiệt thief stole my heart and I'm getting it back."

o)O(o

Morocco glared at the computer on the table before her. Two more were already smashed beyond repair, courtesy of the older nation. Several of the other nations were attempting to rescue one of the last computers from the vengeful female. They now understood how she managed to keep her brothers in line.

"Mrs. Morocco," Liechtenstein said weakly, Czech having fled to a closet. "Perhaps you should leave the computers to North Russia and Hong Kong."

"Perhaps." Morocco reached and tapped a key. She blinked in surprise when the screen went blank. "What did I press?" She picked up the keyboard and began examining it.

"The power button," Hong Kong said bluntly from braiding Bauhinia's hair.

Andorra sat in a chair by the window, the saddest any nation had ever seen her before. She hadn't flirted with any of the male nations in hours.

"Give it to me," New Zealand grumbled and sat down, taking the keyboard and turning the computer back on. Morocco gave the technology a warning glare before turning to the other nations.

"Have we set a perimeter yet?" Morocco asked.

"Can I go?" Bauhinia asked excitedly, but Hong Kong pushed her hand down.

"No," Hong Kong said firmly. "You would just light something on fire. Again."

"Besides." Morocco gathered some sheets in her hands. "We need beds made for incoming injured." Andorra whimpered and hid her face in her arms.

"I'll go," Northern Ireland said softly. "I can check from the sky."

"I will go too," Liechtenstein said. "Big Brother and Bel have taught me how to use a gun and fight."

"Very well." Morocco nodded. "Northern Ireland, Liechtenstein, Indonesia, and North Russia will run a perimeter. Keep in contact with us at all times."

"Aw, why don't I get to go?" Bauhinia whined. "Indonesia does!"

"Stop whining or I'll make go shopping with Korea again," Hong Kong warned. That shut Bauhinia up right away.

Northern Ireland stood and flexed his wings. Much to both his and Turkey's relief, his wings had healed on their own just fine. With a bit of magic from England and Norway, of course.

"Shall we go then?" Northern Ireland asked.

"Ja!" Liechtenstein patted the handgun on her hip. "I'll start on the east side and head south around up to the west."

"I will go with Liechtenstein," Indonesia announced. North Russia nodded and headed to Northern Ireland to join him.

"Come on." Seychelles grabbed Bauhinia's hand and began to drag her from the room. "Let's go make those beds."

"It's really creepy how good you are at making beds," Bauhinia commented to the blind nation. "Did New York really teach you that much? Ow!" She rubbed her head from where Hong Kong had thrown a rubber ball at her.

Morocco sighed, watching the two small nations leave before turning to Andorra. She carefully sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around the French-Spanish nation.

"Are you alright, Andorra?" she asked, brushing some hair out of Andorra's face.

"No." Andorra wiped a tear from her face. "Spain and Turkey are hurt and France has been taken. What if they don't get better? What if we all get captured?"

"They'll be alright." Morocco pressed a kiss on top of Andorra's head. "Don't worry. Everyone will come back safe and sound."

"But what if they don't?" Andorra whimpered. She leaned into Morocco's embrace. "France and Spain won't let me be with Turkey and I hate it."

"Oh, I know, sweetheart." Morocco stroked Andorra's hair softly. "I know exactly what that is like."

"Do you?" Andorra sniffed, looking up at Morocco.

"I am from Africa." Morocco quirked an eyebrow. "How do you think all those white men thought when I married their nation?"

"How come people are so mean?" Andorra looked back out the window longingly. "I just want to be with Turkey. But I can't because he's 'a bad influence' and 'just trying get revenge'. And you couldn't love America because you're African and he's white."

"Because love is a very trying thing," Morocco said softly. "It comes up with all sorts of tests to make sure you are ready. Did I ever tell you about the time America was hunted by my brothers?"

Andorra shook her head but smiled a bit. "What happened?"

"Well." Morocco settled back, pretending not to notice the other nations listening in on the story. "America was heading back from New York. It was dark out and he wanted to make it back before the next day. His horse was already nervous in the dark when he heard a thundering of hooves behind him."

"This sounds like that Saul Reverend story Delaware was telling," Andorra commented.

"Paul Revere," Hong Kong corrected automatically, before remembering she was supposed to be working on the computer.

Morocco grinned and returned to her story. "America glanced over his shoulder and saw several horses tearing after him, weapons drawn. They were shouting out all sorts of war cries as they charged toward him. America's horse panicked and bolted. They were led on a merry chase through the woods for most of the night. I became worried when my husband had not returned after midnight. So I went out to search for him."

"Where did you find him?" Andorra asked curiously.

"I found my brothers trying to sell America to a slave company," Morocco said dryly. "I nearly killed them when I got my hands on them. My poor husband was quite shaken up by it."

"But . . ." Andorra frowned thoughtfully. "I thought the slaves were only black."

"You'd be surprised by what my brothers can do." Morocco shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Have you been back recently?" New Zealand asked over his shoulder. "Back to Africa?"

"I have not." Morocco looked saddened at the fact. "I am able to work from America's house easily. But I have not been there in a few centuries. Many of my friends have stopped calling."

"Huh." Hong Kong leaned back in her chair. "I know the rest of Asia stopped talking to Teacher centuries ago."

"I didn't get to talk to the rest of Europe," Andorra pouted. "France and Spain made me stay home with the princes. They got really made when I somehow ended up engaged to Louis XIV."

"You poor girl." Morocco patted the younger nation on the head consolingly.

"What is it like?" New Zealand asked.

"What is what like?" Morocco turned to look at the island nation.

"Africa," New Zealand clarified. "I mean, they never leave their houses. Even if they did, they returned as soon as they could. You, Seychelles, and Egypt are the only three nations to actually stay out for a long time."

"Africa." Morocco set her jaw and grief flooded her eyes. "It's a dangerous place for any of you to be. Even the Asian nations."

"I'm sure Vietnam would be fine," Hong Kong said. She leaned back just a bit more, tipping dangerously. "She did fight in the Vietnam War and kick America's butt."

"No war can prepare you for Africa," Morocco said coldly. "Let us pray the Wars never gain any of the other African nations. There are too many civil wars due to Europeans."

Andorra blushed and looked out the window.

The room was silent for a moment before Hong Kong's chair tipped all the way back and she landed on the floor with a loud _crash_.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_I hate colds so much. Remember, hugs!_

**Oh, right. Milana is our beloved sister who corrects us. And for that we are thankful.**

_**Spanish-American War – (1898) Cuba/America vs. Spain**_

_**Casualties: 17,135**_

_**Results: American victory and the collapse of the Spanish Empire**_


	10. Franco-Prussian War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**. . . **__Yeah, we got nothing. _**We could say we were busy. **_It's midterms! _**Pollux got sick. **_**We got into a car accident. **_**But those are all excuses, **_and we're sick of telling them. __**So we're just going to say this: sorry for the late update!**_

_*ATTENTION! READ THIS! IMPORTANT!*_

_I have a challenge for you. __ANYONE__ can take part. And whoever __ANYONE__ is could win one free request for the story. We've honored one already and two more are on the way. Curious yet? Here we go!_

_This is a contest to see who I think is a good editor. Just like me! No, I'm not going to make you edit the story if you win. You get a request. Isn't that cool? A REQUEST! Here's what you're going to do. I'm going to write a sentence below and you have to edit it._

Vietnam! *Albania ducks under Danmark's axe and races to the Asian nation's side.* Come on, Sweetheart. *He slaps her face desperately.* Stay with me. Don't die!

_Got it? Here's what you'll do. Convert this into past tense (ducks=ducked) use quotation marks and add whatever details you think should be in there to break someone's heart. You can even add more dialogue or action in if you want to,_

_Remember, you could win a request. ;) Good luck!_

_**Oh, and Clio, welcome to the family!**_

_**Enjoy! Please Review!**_

* * *

**Franco-Prussian War**

**(1870 – 1871)**

**France vs. Prussia**

Türkiye raced through the dark forest. His heart pounded against his ribs and his breaths game out in heavy gasps. He had been relaxing in the garden when he had seen _him_. The terrifying man had attacked him before chasing him into the trees.

Leaping over a boulder, Türkiye hit the ground hard. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his side. There should have no way he could have done that. No nation was that strong.

"Ya can run," a voice roared through the forest. "But ya can't escape."

"Kharestin," Türkiye swore before struggling back to his feet and running again.

He had almost reached the safety of a clearing when a body collided with him. Türkiye was sent stumbling backward and he tripped over a root. Both men rolled down the steep hill. Türkiye's fall was stopped by an oak tree colliding with his stomach. Groaning, the War rolled onto his side. He froze when a boot landed on his back.

"Did ya really think ya would get away with it?" the stranger snarled. One hand reached down to grab Türkiye by the throat, dragging him up.

"It can't be," Türkiye chocked, grabbing at the hand helplessly. "Ya were hurt in the fight. Luxembourg broke yer back!"

"Think again." The hand tightened and Türkiye coughed. "Ya made a big mistake when ya touched my Greece. Probably the biggest mistake of yer life."

"She's not yers," Türkiye snapped. He wheezed when the stranger punched him in the stomach.

"She's mine," the stranger snarled. "She was mine from the start and will be forever."

Türkiye coughed, trying to shove the stranger off him, but he was unusually strong.

"Ya can fight all ya want," the stranger laughed. "But I'm not like the rest of them. Ya can't make me bow down just by pokin' me." He leaned down at Türkiye's eyes widened at the red irises.

"I've been playin' games longer than ya have, bastard," the stranger growled. "And I don't think yer goin' ta like this one."

Several birds in the forest screeched in alarm when a howl broke the silence of the night. A lone figure could be seen making its way back to the castle. His footsteps were as light as a cats and his red hair glistened in the waning moon.

)O(

The right side of the bed dipped slightly, waking the sleeping Greece. The tired nation felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her against a chest. Scowling, Greece grabbed the wrist and tossed the arm off herself.

"Don't touch me," she grumbled, hugging a pillow to her chest tightly.

"Feelin' feisty tonight, Greece?" a deep voice rumbled. A hand smelling strongly of lavender soap brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I said don't touch me." Greece grabbed the hand and glared over her shoulder. Turkey's doppelganger gave her a feral grin, his dark eyes glinting behind the mask.

"Why not?" he asked, playfully poking Greece's side. "Does it bug ya? Make ya want ta throw a temper tantrum?"

Greece scowled and smacked the doppelganger in the face with a pillow. "Shut up!" she snapped.

The doppelganger just chuckled and rolled onto his back. "Good night, Greece." He stared at the ceiling in the dark. His eyes itched from the contacts he was wearing.

"Shut up," Greece grumbled, rolling over again. "You bastard."

o)O(o

Germany could only watch as Portugal and Vietnam managed to get into yet another argument with Bosnia and Herzegovina. The nation seemed to take every chance he could to fight with others. Luxemburg munched on an apple, sitting on his sister's lap as Belgium tried to convince Switzerland not to attack him.

"He touched Liechtenstein!" Switzerland roared. He struggled against Slovakia and Austria, both nations holding an arm. "I'll shoot him!"

"And I'm sitting in her lap," Luxemburg pointed out, taking another bite out of the fruit.

"Lux!" Belgium squealed. "I'm your sister, don't talk like that!"

"I'll shoot you!" Switzerland lunged forward and Slovakia swore.

"Maybe we should tie Luxemburg up and leave him somewhere," Slovakia suggested as he and Austria worked together to drag Switzerland back. "Then he wouldn't be pissing Switzerland off."

"This is chaos," Mongolia said, her eye twitching in annoyance. "How do you put up with it?" She looked up at Germany.

"I don't," Germany groaned as he massaged his temples. "They drive me insane every day."

"Maybe I could help," Albania offered. "Let me go and I could set them straight." Portugal stopped her arguing with Bosnia and turned to look at the handcuffed nation suspiciously.

"Nein," Germany snapped. "You'll just escape and get us all into more trouble."

"I will not." Albania scowled, yanking at his handcuffs slightly. He flinched at the sound of squealing metal.

"Who you?" Portugal demanded as she marched up to Albania, grabbing his chin and studying him.

"I'm Albania." The nation jerked his face away. "Did you forget or something?"

"How could anyone forget about you?" Slovakia snapped. He was now sitting on Switzerland's legs while the smaller nation tried to beat him with a rock. "I sure haven't."

Albania gave the gathered nations a sheepish grin. "I'm not _that_ bad," he said. "I mean, come on, it was just a little joke."

"You lie, cheat, and sneak your way out of trouble," Switzerland growled. Taking careful aim, he threw a rock at Luxemburg's head.

"Gah!" Luxemburg ducked and turned to glare at Switzerland. "You bastard!"

"Lux!" Belgium wailed when Luxemburg hopped off her lap to being attacking his brother-in-law. "Switzerland, please stop!" Slovakia scrambled out of the way and Switzerland took the chance to tackle Luxemburg to the ground.

"I'll kill you!" the Germanic nation roared. Taiwan giggled and Macau just shook his head in disbelief.

"Will you all shut up?" Germany shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Several nations have been kidnapped or injured. We do not have time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"I disagree with the bastard," Bosnia huffed, folding his arms and leaning against a van. Every nation turned to look at him strangely. "What?" Bosnia shrugged his shoulders. "I'm entitled to an opinion."

"Germany is right," Thailand said firmly. "We need to rendezvous with Russia's team back at base, ana."

"But Russia's all the way in Luxemburg," Belgium pointed out.

"Wat?" Luxemburg's head snapped up. He yelped when Switzerland managed to flip their positions.

"You didn't even know?" Macau asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Surely you should have noticed when eight nations stepped foot on your land?"

"Oh, shut up," Luxemburg mumbled, shoving against Switzerland.

"Ei, Macau," Portugal called over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Portugal," Macau asked politely as he turned toward his motherland.

"Oh, you so nice." Portugal bopped Macau on the nose playfully. "Eu gusto de você. _(I like you.)_"

"Obrigado," Macau thanked, nodding his head. "Teacher raised me to be polite. Unlike some of us."

"I heard that!" Hong Kong snapped through the headset. "Don't think I won't make your headset screech."

"I was joking, Hong Kong," Macau laughed. "I didn't think turning into a girl would make you uptight." Whatever Hong Kong was about to say was cut off by a loud gunshot. Several nations jumped and turned to see Germany with a gun aimed at the sky.

"You will all stop fighting," Germany growled. "Or the next bullet is going through your leg." Switzerland slowly backed away from Luxemburg, glaring at the younger nation.

"Ei!" Portugal snapped her fingers in Macau's face. "You look." She grabbed Albania's head and forced it to turn.

"What is it?" Macau asked curiously, examining the European nation. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Here." Portugal tugged on Albania's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Albania tried to jerk his head free, wincing. "That hurts!'

"Hm." Frowning, Macau leaned forward to examine the ear. "Didn't Mr. Turkey pierce your ear?" Albania froze, his eyes widening. Slowly, every nation turned to look at him.

"There's no entry wound either." Macau straightened up. "No nation's body can heal that quickly. It should have taken at least two weeks for the hole to close."

"I thought there was something off about him," Switzerland growled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe it's the wrong ear?" Luxemburg offered hopefully. "And we can all just go home."

Thailand tugged on Albania's' other ear to examine it. "Mị̀, there's nothing here either," he said.

"A spy." Germany aimed his gun at Albania. "Where is the real Albania? How did you swap places? Did he pay you?"

Shqipëri _(Albania)_ was silent for a minute before he suddenly slammed a foot in Macau's stomach, sending the small nation flying back several feet. Standing up, Shqipëri tugged on his wrists. The handcuffs snapped apart easily.

"I don't know, did he?" the doppelganger asked before suddenly darting forward.

He punched Germany in the gut, disarming him at the same time. Germany grunted as he hit the ground. Switzerland whipped his gun out and fired several rounds at Shqipëri who ducked under them. Disappearing into a blur, he reappeared before Switzerland, sending him into a tree.

"Was that supposed to do something?" the doppelganger asked, straightening his jacket.

"Ahoj, hajzel, _(Hey, bastard,)_" Slovakia growled, wrapping his arms under Shqipëri's armpits and weaving his fingers behind the War's head. "Try someone your own size."

"Don't worry." Shqipëri grinned, bending his legs slightly before he suddenly flipped in the air, dragging Slovakia with him. "I brought enough for everyone!"

"Gah!" Slovakia released Shqipëri when he hit the ground, coughing hard at the pain in his gut.

"Wat?" Luxemburg turned around when a branch rustled, yelping when a blur hit him in the chest. The small nations was sent rolling along the ground before he collided with Switzerland.

Polska straightened up, eyeing the nations around him.

"There's two of them?" Taiwan asked in disbelief.

"Three," a voice said as Estee stepped out from behind the tree.

"Make that five," Danmark said, he and Sverige stepping around another tree. The grinning war had an axe over his shoulder.

"Verdammt," Germany coughed and pushed himself to his feet. "How did you find us?"

"We k'dnapped Alb'nia and r'placed him w'th our own," Sverige explained with a shrug. "It was s'mple."

"Catching you is too easy," Danmark cackled as he swung his axe through the air. "Yer all weak, just like trees." Portugal ducked under the axe. When she raised her head, the nations could see her eyes had turned an acidic green

"Olá." She bared her teeth in a feral grin.

"Great," Slovakia grumbled. "Inquisitor. I don't like her in bed and I can't stand her out of it."

"Focus," Germany hissed at the other nations.

"H'llo." Sverige nodded to Inquisitor. "T'ke th'm," he ordered the other Wars.

"Yes sir!" Shqipëri mock saluted Sverige before ramming his shoulder into Slovakia's stomach and flipping him once more.

"Gah!" Slovakia grabbed his head.

"Verdammt!" Germany shouted when Danmark hit him in the stomach with the handle of his axe. Ducking another blow, he managed to kick Danmark's legs from under him. The War rolled back with the fall and leapt to his feet again.

"Not bad, Germany," Danmark laughed. "But I'm no Canary." He swung his axe around, hitting Luxemburg in the head in the process.

"Gah!" Luxemburg stumbled forward, collapsing on Switzerland again. The larger nation shoved him off.

"Halo!" Danmark looked up to find Bosnia in the air, having jumped off the roof of a van, bringing the heel of his boot down on the War's face. Danmark yelped and stumbled away from Germany. His axe clattered to the ground uselessly as his hands flew to his nose.

"And you call us weak." Bosnia smirked over his shoulder.

"I'll show ya weak!" Danmark suddenly lurched to his feet and wrapped his hands around Bosnia's throat.

Taiwan and Macau split in opposite directions when Polska charged them. Macau slid under one van while his sister leapt onto the roof of the other.

"What are we supposed to do?" Taiwan demanded. She ducked when Switzerland was thrown over the van by Estee. "You okay, Switzerland?" she called over her shoulder.

"Just great," Switzerland groaned.

Polka grabbed the van, barely grunting as he began to tilt it over.

"How is he doing that?" Taiwan yelped, leaping off the van and landing on the ground beside Switzerland.

"They're Wars," Switzerland snapped as he struggled to his feet. "They're stronger than we thought they were."

"Gah!" Macau scrabbled at the ground when Sverige grabbed him by the leg. The War easily pulled him out from under the van, holding him by the ankle in the air. "Put me down!"

"Ei!" Inquisitor charged, ducking under Danmark's axe, and swung her foot into Sverige's stomach. "Deixem-no ir! _(Let him go!)_" Sverige stumbled back but caught himself. Swinging Macau through the air, he threw the screaming nation at Inquisitor.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Austria sidestepped Inquisitor and Macau. He glanced at Germany worriedly. "This fight may not be on our side."

"I wish I could say I did," Germany growled as he pushed himself up. "If they would stand still, then maybe we could hit them."

"Yeah, give me a second and I'll ask them," Slovakia said sarcastically.

Austria frowned, studying the wars. "Germany," he said as he drew his sword and offered another to his younger brother. "Take the left."

"Fine." Taking the sword, Germany flanked the Wars from the left. Estee ducked under Austria's sword, yelping when Germany caught him on the other side. The War stumbled back, clutching his side and grimacing.

"Take the lower half," Austria snapped. "And twist him. I'll take the upper half."

Germany grabbed Estee's left leg and Austria grabbed the War's opposite shoulder. Together, they flipped the War through the air. Estee hit the ground with a snarl. He struggled to right himself after the attempt to twist his torso and legs in opposite directions.

"T'ke the ones we need!" Sverige shouted as he shoved Slovakia off himself. Danmark knocked Switzerland and Thailand to the ground before wrapping an arm around Taiwan's waist.

"Hey!" Taiwan struggled wildly but it was useless.

Polska ducked under Belgium and tackled Macau, throwing him over his shoulder easily.

"Portugal!" Macau tried to kick himself free.

"Ei!" Inquisitor charged Polska, cursing when Estee kicked her in the stomach.

Sverige folded Luxemburg over his shoulder and managed to grab Mongolia by the hair.

"Well." Shqipëri grinned, Bosnia over his shoulder. "It's been fun, but we really should get going."

"Nein!" Germany charged forward. He shouted in pain when he was punched in the nose. "Verdammt!" He stumbled back, clutching his nose.

"Go!" Polska snapped, leaping easily into the high branches of the tree. Shqipëri rolled his eyes and followed the other War.

"Luxemburg!" Belgium screamed, trying desperately to follow the Wars.

Switzerland took careful aim at Sverige's back and opened fire on the War. He cursed when the War managed to evade them all.

"We need to get back to base," Germany snapped, hurrying for the vans. "Now!"

Slovakia scrambled to his feet, grabbing Inquisitor's head on the way.

"Não!" Inquisitor struggled against her husband desperately. "Macau!"

"You can't help him right now," Slovakia snapped as he shoved the ex-empire into the front seat. "He can take care of himself."

o)O(o

Denmark shivered in the cell, glaring at the stone walls surrounding him. His ribs had healed and Sverige had locked him away for the time being. He was not at all happy with his accommodations.

The door swung open on silent hinges and a figure stood in the doorway, blocking any light that could have made it in.

"What do ya want?" Denmark growled, drawing his knees to his chest. "Finally come ta cut me up?"

"Hayır." Turkey's doppelganger stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself. "That's Sverige's job."

"Ya," Denmark snarled. Leaping to his feet, he charged the doppelganger with a raised fist. The doppelganger easily caught the arm and slammed the nation into the wall. He pinned Denmark there easily.

"What do ya want?" Denmark struggled uselessly against the doppelganger.

"I came ta help ya," Turkey's doppelganger said in his gravelly voice. He loosened his grip on Denmark's slightly.

"And how are ya going ta do that?" Denmark pushed on the arm. "I thought ya were one of them."

"I'm not." Releasing Denmark completely, Turkey's doppelganger stepped back. "I'm an older enemy."

"Hvad?" Denmark rubbed his chest, glaring at the doppelganger. "What do ya mean by that?" The doppelganger only chuckled and reached up to remove his mask. He easily slid dark contacts out, revealing red irises.

"Ya'll find," he said. "I'm not such a bastard."

"Ottoman," Denmark breathed. "But ya died, I saw it happen." He looked the realm up and down. Ottoman looked healthy, like he had before. The only difference was the slit pupils in his red eyes. Just like a cat's.

"But I made Greece a promise," Ottoman said firmly. He placed the mask back over his eyes and pocketed the contents. "I promised ta stay by his side. And I mean ta do it. I was reborn as a cat until Mesopotamia petted me."

"Pity." Denmark crossed his arms and scowled. "I liked it better when ya were dead."

"Then ya'd be dead too," Ottoman pointed out. "Ya have asthma, don't ya? I heard Sverige talkin'."

"What does it matter ta ya?" Denmark huffed. "So I have asthma."

"Ya could hurt yerself." Ottoman shrugged. "I'm in the same boat as ya are right now. I'm a nation."

"Yer a what?" Denmark's jaw dropped in disbelief. "But how? Yer a realm."

"How should I know?" Ottoman shrugged again. "Anyway, I don't have time ta be talkin'. Sverige could be back any minute. I came with a plan ta save ya."

"And how are ya going ta do that?" Denmark demanded. "Sverige said he was going ta cut me open when I'm healthy. Well." He spread his arms. "As ya can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"Not as long as I can help it." Ottoman moved to stand before Denmark, grabbing something from his pocket. "Sverige said as long as ya had a needle in yer arm, ya were safe."

"What are ya doing?" Denmark stepped away from the realm, eyeing him suspiciously.

"This." Ottoman swiped Denmark's legs out from under him and sat on his chest, pinning him to the floor with his knees on the nation's shoulders.

"Stop!" Denmark struggled against Ottoman uselessly. The realm was the strongest he'd ever seen in a nation before.

"Hayır, I'm helpin' ya." Ottoman removed the protective covering of a syringe and squirted out a bit of the contents before pinning on of Denmark's arms down.

"Nej!" Denmark grabbed Ottoman's wrist, trying to stop him from placing the needle any closer to his skin.

"We could play a game if ya want," Ottoman said in a dark voice. "But that would end up with ya broken."

"Just stop!" Denmark howled. "Don't touch me!"

"Knock it off." Ottoman stabbed Denmark in the arm with the syringe and pushed the pump down, injecting the contents straight into the nation's bloodstream.

"Nej." Denmark yanked his arm away, drawing it close to his chest. "What did ya do?"

"That's a pathogen," Ottoman said as he stood and dusted his knees off. "Ya might know it by its more common name: the Bubonic Plague." Denmark froze, his eyes widening as they moved to look up at Ottoman's face.

"What did ya just say?" he asked slowly.

"The Bubonic Plague," Ottoman repeated. "Sverige is a good enough doctor. He should be able ta fix ya up in a matter of days. I should have a better plan by then."

"Ya didn't." Denmark scrambled away from the realm. "Yer not serious!"

"I am." Ottoman flashed Denmark a feral grin. "I rarely joke about my plans. Don't worry, ya'll be fine. I have ta find Greece before she does somethin' stupid." He paused at the door, looking over his shoulder. "Don't tell anyone about me. I really am tryin' ta save yer life."

Denmark stared after Ottoman as the realm left and locked the door.

"He's nuts. That guy is nuts." He glanced down at his arm, rubbing it with a worried expression.

o)O(o

Lithuania could only clutch his stomach as Cuba shot through the border patrol and crossed into Estonia. When Morocco had said Cyprus and Egypt were running through the woods to escape, Cuba had apparently taken it as 'drive as recklessly as you can'. He had managed to turn a two hour drive into a half hours.

"¡Más rápido! _(Faster!)_" Mexico laughed, her hands in the air. "¡Más rápido!"

"Slower," America groaned from the back seat. "Slower."

"Cuba," Lithuania said, clutching the headrest of the driver's seat. "I would appreciate it if we weren't pulled over in my brother's land."

"Shut up," Cuba growled, jerking the wheel to dart around a semi. They narrowly avoided being run over by another.

"Can we not die?" America begged. He yelped when Mexico hit him on the head.

"¡Cállate, hijo de puta! _(Shut up, bastard!)_" Mexico snapped. "Or I'll come back there."

"Australia." America clutched his head. "Get Cuba out of the driver's seat. I don't feel like dying today."

"I wish I could, mate." Australia struggled not to heave his stomach's contents all over the van floor. "But I'm a bit busy right now."

"Iceland." America tapped his older brother on the shoulder. "Bite him." Iceland yelped when Cuba was nearly hit again and scrambled for cover. He somehow managed to fit under the seat, his tail tucking around himself tightly.

"Why do we have to speed?" Lithuania asked hopelessly. "Can't you drive the speed limit?"

"We're trying to save someone," Cuba snapped back. "I'm not going to bother driving so just so we can lose them."

Lithuania moaned and fell back in his seat. The van was silent for several minutes as five nations tried not to lose their stomach's contents.

"Alright," Cuba finally announced. "Here's the plan."

"There's a plan?" America asked, cracking one eye open.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Cuba roared. "America, you open that door. Then you and Australia can get them inside."

"That might be easier said than done." Australia covered his mouth, almost throwing up at a sharp turn.

America leaned over the front seat to work the side door open. Mexico slapped his hand away when it got too close for her. Australia maneuvered himself over the seat and into the back, helping to pull the door open.

"Um, Cuba." The taller nation glanced over his shoulder. "You might want to slow down now."

"You idiots." Cuba grumbled, dropping from ninety-six to forty-eight kilometers per hour.

"I said slow down!" Australia yelped when the door flew open. Wind buffeted the nations sitting in the van.

"¡Idiota!" Mexico started to beat America and Australia over the heads. "Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"Mexico," Lithuania almost whined. "You're not helping."

"I see them!" Australia shouted, pointing at the two running nations. "Grab them!"

America scrambled over the seat. He leaned partially out of the van, holding his arms out.

"Come on!" he shouted over the wind. "Grab my hand!"

Cyprus stumped, yelping when Egypt grabbed him and shoved him at America. The younger nation grabbed Cyprus by the back of his jacket and heaved him into the van, throwing him across Mexico and Lithuania's laps. He turned back to Egypt who used a fallen log as a launching pad to leap into the car. He hit the wall and collapsed on the floor.

"Is everyone in?" Cuba glanced over his shoulder. "Bueno, we're going back." And with that, he jerked the wheel, making an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road.

"Cuba!" Lithuania shouted.

"Better hold on," America muttered to Cyprus and Egypt.

o)O(o

Netherlands slammed the van door shut, rushing around the front to open the other door and drag Spain out. He jerked back as another van tore into the driveway. The nations at the house had not responded to any of the call they'd been making for the past few hours. Everyone had assumed the worst.

"Watch what you're doing!" Netherlands growled.

"I'm sorry." Belgium winced then gasped at the sight of Spain. "What happened?"

"He got shot," Netherlands grumbled, hefting Spain up and wrapped arm around his waist while pulling one of Spain's around his neck.

"Here, let me help." Canada scrambled out of the van to grab Spain's other arm. "Ukraine, could you check on Spain's wrappings?" His wife hurried to examine the back of the injured nation's head.

Spain's eyes flickered open lazily. One of his unfocused eyes lazily flicked to Netherlands.

"N-Neth?" he croaked, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shut up," Netherlands grumbled. "I don't want to hear your stupid voice."

"Netherlands!" Belgium yelped as two more vans pulled in.

Russia helped Korea stumble out of the car. The Asian nation had a marvelous bruise on his head and was still suffering from a massive headache.

Germany stepped out of the driver's seat of his van. He gave Prussia a one-armed hug before he hurried to check on Spain.

"Verdammt," he muttered. "We need to get him into surgery immediately."

"Ja," Netherlands sighed. "Belgium?"

"I'll get it ready." Belgium hurried around the side of the mansion to the front door.

"What happened?" Cuba gaped at the group as he pulled Latvia out of the car. "How did we manage to lose nearly half the nations?"

"They were too strong," Germany said, shaking his head. He checked on Turkey next before moving on to North Korea.

Japan sat on the bumper of the van, leaning against Finland for support. She clutched her ribs with a pained expression.

"Japan!" Australia rushed to the Asian nation's side, worry written on his face. "Are you alright?" Whatever Japan was about to say was drowned out by a horrified scream from Belgium.

"What now?" Switzerland demanded as he rushed to the house. Slovakia and Russia were both quick to follow him. "Bel?" The Germanic nation stepped through the front door.

The doors to the meeting room had been closed tightly. Before them stood Albania, his arms spread out on either side of him. Daggers had been buried deep into his hands, pinning him to the doors. Belgium had her mouth covered and was backing away from the sight.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Switzerland threw it over his wife's head before ushering her away.

"Sakre," Slovakia swore as he slowly walked up to Albania. "Is this the real one?"

"Real one?" Russia repeated with a cock of his head.

"There was a doppelganger," Slovakia explained quickly. He gently turned Albania's head and spotted the earring. "Yep, that's him."

Albania groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He grimaced at the sight of Russia and Slovakia.

"Mut," he rasped. "Long time, no see."

"Da, it would seem." Russia approached Albania. He examined a dagger carefully. "I don't believe there is any other way."

"Probably not," Slovakia said. He steadied himself against Albania, wrapping his arms around the other nation. "This is going to hurt."

Russia yanked the knife from the wall quickly, freeing Albania's hand. Albania screamed bloody murder as he thrashed against Slovakia.

"Jo, stop!"

"Izvinite," Russia apologized as he moved to the other hand. "There is no other way."

Albania let his head fall forward to rest on Slovakia's shoulder. "Jo, please," he begged.

"You're going to be fine," Slovakia muttered as he shifted his grip on Albania. He nodded to Russia who yanked the other knife out. Albania screamed again, collapsing forward when he was free. His arms hung uselessly over Slovakia's shoulders.

"What in the world?" Slovakia stumbled back, easing Albania to the floor. Kneeling down, he examined the nation's shoulders carefully. "They're dislocated."

"Da?" Russia leaned down, lifting an arm gently. "So it would seem. This is going to be more pain for you," he commented.

"Don't remind me." Albania gritted his teeth in pain. "I think they did just about everything to me."

"Who? The Wars?" Slovakia asked.

"Po," Albania snapped. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Maybe Utopia returned," Slovakia growled and tapped Albania on the shoulder. The injured nation howled, writhing in the two nations' grip.

"What is going on in here?" Germany demanded as he stormed through the front door. "Belgium looks like she's seen a ghost and-." He froze at the sight of Albania.

"Guess who's back?" Slovakia said dryly.

"If they were here," Germany said softly. His eyes flicked to the closed door. Whirling around, Russia ripped the door open.

The room was in shambles. Every nation was accounted for, but they were scattered around the room unconscious. Hong Kong was folded over a chair in a painful looking way. North Russia, Bauhinia, and Indonesia were piled in the corner of the room, surrounded by broken computers. A gash ran along Morocco's forehead.

"Czech!" Slovakia raced to his sister's side, pulling the smaller nation into his lap.

"Germany," America called as he wandered into the room. "Netherlands says he's getting sick of . . ." He trailed off at the sight of the room. His eyes widened when he spotted Morocco.

"Babe!" He raced to his wife, grabbing her hand. "Babe, can you hear me?" Morocco moaned, her head shifting to the side. "Babe?" America asked weakly, cupping his wife's cheek. "Come on, Babe. I know you can hear me."

"This is bad," Russia commented to Germany.

"Ja." Germany stared around himself in shock. "We need to stop these Wars before they do anything else."

"I may be able to help you there," Albania gasped. "If you would kindly get me some highly illegal drugs and pump them into me. I'm clever, not pain resistant."

"Here." Canada, who had just wandered into the house, knelt beside Albania and laid a hand on the nation's forehead. "I can help you sleep. You won't have any dreams." Albania felt a drowsiness fill him. "You're going to be just fine."

"He's a warning," Germany said.

"A warning?" Russia asked in slight confusion. Moving across the room, he laid Hong Kong on the floor.

"Albania was working with the Wars," Germany said. He knelt down to examine Northern Ireland's crumpled wings. He sighed in relief when he found them unbroken. "The Wars are trying to prove they are stronger than us."

"What else could they be?" Slovakia snapped as he held Czech close to his chest.

"I don't understand." Morocco stood, having awoken, and used America as support. "Why would they turn on him if he was working for them? He is the greatest thief known to our kind."

Germany thought before speaking. "These Wars represent ever way we have fought in, ja?" he said. "Most of those wars were started when Albania did something for money. They must feel it as an act of betrayal toward themselves."

"Or they wanted to find the right time to kill him." Australia stepped into the room, looking upset about something. "Who here has never wanted to kill him less than three times?"

Canada raised his hand.

"Bror." America dropped his head on Morocco's shoulder. "You're soft."

"Am not," Canada snapped. "I just think he deserves another chance."

"He's had about a hundred of those," Australia muttered. "And look where they got him."

"Enough," Germany snapped. "We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves. Move the injured nations in bedrooms. Mark the doors of the severely injured with a red 'x' so we can care for them first. Spain, Turkey, and Albania are our first priority right now."

"Yes, Germany," Australia sighed and left the room.

Morocco knelt beside Albania to study his shoulders. "I have not seen this type of torture in many decades," she commented.

"Strappado," Germany said before America could ask. "I recognized it."

"Germany." Morocco looked up. "If he's too severely damaged, we may have to amputate his arms."

"Tell Belgium to prepare for surgery," Germany said as he rolled up his sleeves. "I will care for Spain and she can care for Albania."

Russia gently dragged Andorra out from under a desk. The nation had deep scratches down the left side of her face.

"I'll go get Belgium," Canada said. He hurried from the room, wondering if he could survive Switzerland's wrath about Liechtenstein.

* * *

Disclaimer: _**What did you think?**_

_Don't forget to enter your response for the contest! I really want to see what you all have to say. If it helps, write it in your native language! Google translate's not the best, but it can get the basics._

_**Franco-Prussian War – (1870 – 1871) France vs. Prussia**_

_**Casualties: 872,981**_

_**Results: Formation of the German Empire and the French Third Republic, and fall of the French Empire**_

**Us playing a Hetalia Game started when Poland stole my computer. **_Us writing these stories started with Sweden saying one line:_

Why do we need to st'p w'th Engl'nd?

_**Thanks to Poland and Sweden, you are reading this story.**_

_**Next time, on Hetalia of our Lives . . .**_

"What are you doing?" Romano screamed as he struggled against the restraints. He watched in horror as Deutschland flicked a few switches on the keyboard.

o)O(o

"Looks like it's just you and me, Vietnam," Albania said. He looked sideways at the unconscious Vietnam. "Or just me."

o)O(o

"You damn bastard." Greece threw her arm around Ottoman's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

_**Tune in next time for . . . Hetalia of our Lives!**_


	11. Seven Weeks' War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Alright, we're not sure if you noticed, **_but fanfiction deleted Return to the Viking Age. Don't worry, I reposted it. _**But that means we lost all our reviews from our lovely readers. **_We don't expect you to go back and review for every chapter. __**But we want to thank you for all the lovely reviews you did give us. They meant a lot while we were writing our first story.**_

_**Alright, onto the prizes of the contest.**_

_Third place: You may request to a scene with any couple we have already created (no naught scenes)_

_Second place: You get to decide who Bosnia and Herzegovina's boyfriend is._

_First place: You get to make any request you want (if it's another character, they will have to wait until another story; otherwise hold onto your request) and . . . your editing will be in our story!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Seven Weeks' War**

**1866**

**Austria vs. Prussia/Italy**

The first thing Spain was aware when he woke up was a hand stroking his hair softly. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus and he could feel the soft sheets covering him and a pillow under his head. A soft voice murmured a song in a foreign language.

Spain's eyes flickered open slowly and he blinked, trying to focus, but his vision was slightly blurry. His thoughts were too muddled for him to comprehend.

"Spain?" Morocco's face appeared blurrily in Spain's vision. The older nation looked worried as she cradled Spain's face in her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Mrco," Spain managed to mumble. His right hand twitched on the sheets.

"N'em," Morocco replied softly. "It is me."

"W-Wht hpnd?" Spain asked. His vision finally cleared and he coughed slightly. He could feel a pounding in the back of his head.

"You were shot in the head." Morocco glanced over her shoulder. "Portugal has been going crazy ever since she learned about it."

"Porty?" Spain frowned. He was silent for several minutes as he tried to remember what had happened. His brain gave a great jumpstart and he bolted upright. "Romano!"

"La!" Morocco grabbed the younger nation's shoulders and pushed him back down. "You are not well enough."

"B-But . . . Roma," Spain whimpered, wincing at the pain in his head. "Andorra?"

"Andorra is safe," Morocco assured Spain. "She is waiting for Turkey to come out of surgery."

"Turkey," Spain repeated. He tried to smile and failed. "Él gana. _(He wins.)_"

Morocco quirked an eyebrow at the words but said nothing. She winced when the door was suddenly thrown open, banging against the wall.

"Espahna!" Portugal stood fuming in the doorway. "É hora de morrer! _(It's time to die!)_"

"¡Qué!" Spain wailed. "Porty?"

Slovakia appeared behind Portugal, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como eu estava preocupada? _(Do you have any idea how worried I was?)_" Portugal screamed and lunged for her brother. Grabbing him the by collar, she yanked him up so his face was barely an inch from hers. "Eu devia te matar! _(I should kill you!)_" Spain whimpered at the pain in his neck from trying to support his head.

"Portugal," Slovakia said warningly, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You're hurting him."

"Ei?" Portugal glanced over his shoulder, letting Spain drop back onto the pillow. Morocco looked worried by the exchange between the siblings. Spain yelped when he hit the mattress. He struggled to make himself comfortable before looking around the room.

"Where's France?" he asked. "And Romania? Shouldn't they be here?"

The three nations looked at each other before Portugal laid down to cuddle her brother. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, saying nothing.

"I am sorry, Spain," Morocco said softly. "But they were both captured by the Wars."

Spain sighed heavily. He tried to raise a hand and succeeded in lifting it four inches off the bed.

"Well done, Spain," Germany said as he wandered into the room dressed in scrubs. "I was just coming to check on you to see how you were doing."

"You finished with the thief?" Slovakia asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ja." Germany rolled his neck to relive some of the tension. "We performed a surgery on him to replace the damaged nerves with ones he didn't use."

"We all know what he's going to say about that." Morocco cocked her head to once side as her worried expression grew.

"He'll throw a fit." Germany shook his head. "Like he always does. So, Spain, can you lift your right hand for me?" Spain obeyed, lifting it four inches once more. "Your left?" Spain's left hand only twitched on the bed. Germany requested the Latin nation to test every limb in his body. Spain's left side didn't perform as well as his right and Germany sighed.

"You will recover," Germany assured his patient. "It might take a week or two, especially for your left side. But that's what a head shot does."

"Gracias, Amigo," Spain said. He grabbed Germany's sleeve before the other nation could leave. "Could you give Turkey a message for me?"

"Ja, what is it?" Germany asked, leaning down when Spain beckoned him. Spain whispered in Germany's ears before the Germanic nation nodded and left.

Spain fell back on the bed beside Portugal, staring around himself. "What else did I miss?" he asked.

"Many of the nations have been captured," Morocco admitted. "And many more are injured. These are enemies we have never faced before."

"I have!" Portugal raised a hand.

"No you haven't," Slovakia pushed the hand back down. "These Wars are new. They're not like the empires of old."

"I no talk about them!" Portugal huffed. "I talk about you."

Slovakia scowled down at his wife before he suddenly pulled her off the bed and slung her over his shoulder.

"You're dead," was all he said.

"Ei?" Portugal shrieked. "Não!" She kicked wildly and pounded on Slovakia's back.

"Àno." Slovakia turned and walked out of the room with his wife, passing Greenland on the way out.

"Hola, Greenland." Spain tried to smile at his girlfriend. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Spain!" Greenland burst into tears and threw herself at Spain, causing more pain for already tormented nation.

"Ay!" Spain winced, patting Greenland's back as best as he could with his good hand.

o)O(o

Norway screamed in fury and let several spikes of ice shoot out of the ground. The Wars surrounding her leapt back in order to not get stabbed. Several vans were parked in the courtyard of the Swedish castle. Some nations had already been loaded into the vehicles. The Wars had reached a problem when Norway was being moved.

"Suomi," Sverige called. "We need you."

Luxembourg tried to sidle through the icicles and managed to get himself stabbed in the leg.

"Whoa!" The small War leapt back in surprise and looked down at his bleeding leg. "That's cold!"

"Moi?" Suomi appeared in the doorway with a rifle slung over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight before him. "What happened here?"

"N'rway is being d'fficult," Sverige said. He watched as Confederacy danced her way toward Norway. "Sn'pe."

"Joo." Suomi raised the rifle, firing a tranquilizer dart into Norway's shoulder. The nation jerked around, her wide eyes studying the War who had shot her.

"She's still standing, aru?" Zhōngguó stared at Norway in shock. Suomi lowered his rifle slowly, a surprised expression on his face.

"How is that possible?" Suomi checked the rifle quickly. "These are tranquilizers. I'm sure of it."

"Then shoot her, Honey," Confederacy suggested. She yelped when Polska threw a rock at her head.

Norway raised a hand, twisting it in the air. A cylinder of ice twisted around, creating a barrier around her.

"Korea!" The Wars could see a panicked expression on Norway's face.

Deutschland paused in the act of shoving Poland into a van. He turned around and eyed the ice before entering the castle quickly.

Sverige shared a look with Estee and nodded slowly. "R'turn to m'ving the r'st of the pr'soners," he said. "D'nmark and I can h'ndle th's."

"Of course." Estee turned and led several Wars back into the dungeon.

Deutschland exited the castle as they entered with Hangug hot on his heels. The Germanic War stopped just outside Norway's point of view.

"So you just need me to act like my pathetic nation, da-ze?" Hangug wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ja." Deutschland gave a curt nod. "If she believes you are Korea then she may be more manageable."

"And you actually expect this to work?" Hangug crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "When she's going to be locked up in a cell, da-ze?"

"Nein." Deutschland scowled back at Hangug. "We have a safe house you can use. Take her there and keep her out of the way."

"Alright, da-ze." Hangug whipped around and stormed down the last few steps.

Norway screamed when the ice came crumbling down around her. Hangug waited patiently for it to settle before he began to weave his way through the icicles.

"Norway, da-ze!" Hangug said in a high voice. He waved his arms around in the air like an idiot as he practically screamed.

Sverige jabbed Danmark in the leg when the War opened his mouth to say something.

"Korea?" Norway blinked slowly before she suddenly collapsed. Hangug caught the unconscious nation before she hit the ground, swinging Norway up to hold her bridal style.

"That was easy," Hangug mused. "I don't think you guys even needed me for this, da-ze."

"Just shut up and get her out of here," Danmark snapped. "I don't want ta have ta listen ta yer annoying voice."

"D'nmark," Sverige ordered. "H'lp Zh'ngguó and Shq'përi w'th Vietn'm." He nodded his head to where the female nation was making it nearly impossible to move her.

"Don't tell me what ta do," Danmark snapped. But he marched over to the Wars and nation. Ignoring Vietnam's furious shrikes, he grabbed the nation's legs and helped to carry her to a van.

"Put me down!" Vietnam screamed, twisting in the Wars' grips.

Several struggling and swearing nations froze when a female nation was led out of the dungeon. None of them had even seen her brought in.

"Merde," France breathed. "If Mère is captured, then we are all dead."

Mesopotamia stared around the courtyard, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"What have you done?" She turned to look at Sverige. "My children are in ruins."

"We are doing our d'ty," Sverige said, crossing his arms. "Wh're is the oth'r one?"

"She is plotting your demise," Mesopotamia said wisely. "Fear for your lives."

Sverige looked to Lietuva who shrugged.

"This one." Lietuva poked Mesopotamia in the arm. "Was easy enough to capture. The other one escaped before we could stop her. She killed three of us when we ganged up on her."

"Then we _could_ escape," England said in a hushed voice. "If Pontus could stop them, then we could escape."

"If only she would come out of her house," Scotland grumbled behind his mask. Once more he had been forced to wear a gas mask, breathing treated air.

"You lose part of your family," Mesopotamia said softly. "And you do not mourn? Scotland, Latvia, and Seychelles are dead."

"They w're n'thing," Sverige grunted. Scotland shouted angrily at his words and choked on the air he was breathing. "Sm'll and ins'gnificant."

"Oh?" Mesopotamia spotted Rossiya out of the corner of her eye. She raised a hand to his turned back. The War stiffened before he fell to his knees screaming.

"St'p her!" Sverige shouted, throwing a hand out desperately. Both Danmark and Norge darted forward to wrench Mesopotamia's arms down. The ancient civilization complied with the Wars. She was expressionless as Rossiya fell forward, still.

Lietuva turned the Wars' head to examine him. "Dead," he announced.

Sverige nodded. He turned to Romano who was just being led out of the dungeon. The nation had been causing a lot of trouble for the Wars.

"An eye for an eye," the War commented.

"And the whole world goes blind, aru," a voice finished behind Romano. China was led out by Nihon. In the sunlight the other nations could see a major difference in him. He was thinner with a gaunt look to him. His filthy hair hung down around his face.

Sverige grunted and turned back to Mesopotamia. "K'll an'ther War," he warned. "And we w'll k'll a n'tion."

Mesopotamia stared unblinkingly up at Sverige. "You think I will not mourn for him?" she asked.

"He is not your ch'ld." Sverige shrugged. "N'rge, Br'tannia, R'mânia, you three are in ch'rge of st'pping her m'gic."

"Aye." Britannia scowled down at Mesopotamia. "The poppet won't be doing anything else for a while."

Mesopotamia glanced back with a quirked eyebrow. She jerked in surprise when the butt of a pistol suddenly hit the back of her head. Norge caught the ancient civilization before she could hit the ground.

o)O(o

Russia found himself standing in a familiar place. Papers blew across the snow-covered ground, the dates skewered but all familiar to the tall nation. The houses lining each side were dark. The doors barely hung on their hinges and cold air blew through the cracks. Cars littered the road, unused and frozen through.

Russia kept his eyes glued to the ground as he moved. He couldn't stand to look at what Stalin had done to his country.

Green eyes peered out a window before the nation disappeared quickly. Russia could see several more in the windows. They all looked worn and starved.

"Izvinite," Russia whispered, his words carried away by the winter winds. "Izvinite, comrades."

Russia paused when he spotted the bricks stained a dark red. They formed a circle, filling the entire plaza. A tall form stood in the center of it. Russia's hand clenched with a creaking of leather when he recognized who it was. The man turned around, his dark eyes studying Russia. He was silent for several moments before he spoke.

"Your worst moment, da?" the stranger said. Russia's head snapped up and bared his teeth in a silent snarl. "You sought to collect a family." Rossiya looked up to a window and Ukraine disappeared quickly. "But you only caused ruin and death."

"Zatknis', _(Shut up,)_" Russia growled. His eyes flicked to a window where Latvia was watching fearfully.

"They are not scared of you." Rossiya looked back to Russia once more. "They fear me."

"You are violent," Russia snapped. A blonde nation stood in the window of one house, frowning down at Rossiya. He gently pushed a small girl back and turned away. "You promised them peace through communism but brought nothing but poverty."

"It was perfect," Rossiya said softly. "But they did not want it, and so it failed."

"The government was corrupt," Russia corrected his War harshly. "They took more than they needed to. That is not communism."

"Da." Rossiya stuck his hands in his pockets and shivered in the cold wind. "You are right."

"You agree with me?" Russia asked in shock. "But you only survived because of communism. It brought nothing but war from Little America."

"It did," Rossiya agreed. "But that ended decades ago. I am obsolete now, no longer needed. My comrades and I are very old. We have outlived our time."

"Then it is time for you to leave." Russia crossed his arms. A wind blew his scarf back. "The realms died violently because they outlived their time, and so will you."

"I died violently too." Russia could see a childish sadness in Rossiya's eyes. "I was in pain and alone when I died."

Russia's hands fell to his sides. He watched Rossiya carefully before moving forward. Taking the War's hand, he held it tightly.

"But you will not be alone when you go, da?" Russia said. "Soviet was not and neither will you."

"I will dissolve," Rossiya whimpered. "I will cease to exist and be alone."

"You will live in my heart," Russia said softly. "I may not like war, but I cannot stop it from happening."

Rossiya looked into Russia's eyes, his own widening. "What comes after war?"

"Peace," Russia said.

"Then that must be what I am." Rossiya smiled softly. "The wars have ended and peace has come."

"Goodbye, Mir, _(Peace,)_ I will remember you, da?" Russia returned the sad smile with a reassuring one. "Someone must."

Rossiya turned to leave and paused at the gate, "Russia," he called over his shoulder. "Do not doubt the Wars. They are still strong and proud of their forms. They will not hesitate to try and kill you."

"Da, I won't." Russia raised a hand in a farewell. "Proshchayte, Mir, we will meet again on the final field."

"Povernites'. _(Turn around.)_" Rossiya smiled and disappeared through the gates.

Russia watched the War leave before turning around.

Ukraine stood in the center of the plaza with Belarus beside her. The shorter nation held Lithuania's hand whose brothers surrounded him. Slovakia had an arm wrapped around each of his sisters, keeping them close. Hungary looked like she was trying not to strangle Romania who had a stammering Bulgaria beside him. Prussia laughed at the sight of the two nations. One last nation stood farther away from the group. Bosnia and Herzegovina shivered in the cold and wrapped her tattered jacket around herself more firmly.

Russia moved forward and pulled Ukraine into a hug. _'I am blessed.'_

o)O(o

Poland whimpered and tried to shove herself deeper into the van. Vietnam, China, and France were in the van with her. The Wars had allowed Vietnam to keep Albania's jacket, though none of them had bothered to check the many pockets. All four nations had been handcuffed with their hands in front of them.

Vietnam glared out the window, her lips pursed. She had seated herself as far away from both China and France as possible. A difficult feat in the small van. Her fingers drummed against her knee.

China gently pulled Poland close to himself with his handcuffed hands. France didn't question the action. He just stared down at his own handcuffs as he tried to think of a way to escape.

"I want Papochka," Poland whimpered and buried her face into China's chest. The wolf glinted in the sunlight gently. The sound of various vans starting up and leaving the courtyard was muffled by the walls.

"Yéye, _(Grandfather,)_ is here, aru," China murmured to Poland.

France watched Vietnam twirl a ring on her left ring finger. He frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember who she could have possibly married.

Vietnam's eyes flicked to the front of the van to check on the Wars. Their captors showed no sign of paying attention to the nations. In fact, they ignored the closed doors entirely.

Vietnams' handcuffed hands disappeared into the jacket. She dug around briefly before drawing a laser pointer out of a pocket.

"Viêt-Nam, what are you doing?" France hissed. Vietnam shot him a filthy look before she struggled to point the small instrument at her handcuffs. Pushing the button, the red light flickered on the lock and there was a barely audible _click_. Vietnam removed the cuff and unlocked her other wrist.

Poland stared in shock at Vietnam. "What did you, like, do?" she asked in shock.

"What does it look like?" Vietnam snapped. "I got myself free. Now, am I leaving you here or helping you escape?"

Poland glanced nervously at China before holding her hands out. Vietnam quickly used her new tool to release Poland before helping China. France was last and earned himself a painful jab in the arm from Vietnam.

"What are we, like, going to do now?" Poland whimpered, rubbing her wrists. "They're totally watching the door."

"They're not," Vietnam said as she tucked the laser pointer back into the jacket. "They couldn't care less right now. Người đần độn. _(Idiots.)_"

Poland pouted and peeked out the window before she slowly opened the door. France, Vietnam, and China slid out of the van as quietly as they could. China was first to notice Poland hadn't followed them.

"Poland," the ancient nation said, holding out a hand. "Yéye will take care of you, aru."

"Are you really going to stay and get violated again?" Vietnam hissed. She stuck her tongue out at China when he glared at her.

"But what if we, like, get in trouble?" Poland whimpered.

"Then we will fight," France said. "Allons-y. _(Let's go.)_"

Poland whimpered again but climbed out of the van, clutching China's hand tightly. France led the way in their escape toward the forest. Vietnam was close behind with China and Poland bringing up the rear.

Poland glanced over her shoulder and her grip tightened. "Dziadek," she whined. China spared a look over his shoulder. "They're turning around," Poland announced in a panicked voice. The War looking at them seemed to freeze in surprise for a moment.

"Run!" Vietnam shouted. She took off toward with France hot on her heels.

"Come on, Poland, aru!" China dragged the younger nation after himself.

"Catch them!" There's a pounding of footsteps and the nations could see the Wars closing the gap between quickly.

Vietnam swung herself into a tree and nimbly climbed high out reach. France increased his speed as he disappeared into the trees.

"Do not stop, Poland, aru," China ordered. Shoving Poland forward, he whirled around, tensing for a fight.

Xiānggǎng appeared and seemed to completely ignore China as he launched himself into the air. He landed on a branch, staring up at Vietnam with a grin.

"I'm coming to get you," Xiānggǎng sang. "Ready or not." He grabbed the trunk, digging his fingers in easily, and proceeded to climb it like a cat.

"Chêt tiệt!" Vietnam scooted along the branch, glancing at a neighboring tree.

"Vietnam, aru!" China rushed to the base of the tree, staring up at it helplessly.

Poland's scream echoed through the woods, startling the ancient nation.

"Poland!" China whirled around and raced after the female nation. "Poland, aru!"

Poland struggled wildly against Kýpros. The War grunted when she managed to kick him in the knee.

"Release her, aru!" China planted one foot on the ground and kicked Kýpros in the head with the other. The War stumbled back in surprise, his foot hit the edge of a cliff and he glanced over his shoulder at the river. He looked back at China, struggling to keep his balance.

"Run, Poland!" China shoved Kýpros in the chest, causing the War to tip over the edge. Poland stared at where the War had been standing, tears filling her eyes. "Run, aru!" China grabbed Poland's hand and dragged her deep into the forest.

"Chêt tiệt!" Vietnam leapt from the branch onto another. She grunted when her stomach hit the wood and she barely clung on. "Bastards. I set them free and how do they thank me? By abandoning me. Story of my life," she grumbled.

"I can make it better if you like." Xiānggǎng grinned and followed Vietnam. He landed on the branch above her. Grabbing her wrist, he hoisted her into the air easily.

"Let me go!" Vietnam kicked out at the War desperately. "I don't need your help!"

"Don't say that," Xiānggǎng crooned. "Besides, we have a plan for you."

"I don't care." Vietnam stopped struggling and glared at Xiānggǎng as she dangled in the air. "I want nothing to do with you Wars ever again."

"That's too bad," Xiānggǎng chuckled. "I think you'll miss us in a few days."

"What are you talking about?" Vietnam snapped. She tried to think back to any weapons she might have found in Albania's jacket. The thing was littered with pockets and random objects.

"You won't be seeing anyone for a long time," Xiānggǎng said before Vietnam felt something jab her in the neck and darkness flooded her vision.

o)O(o

Albania grimaced when he felt a hand jostle his arm. He turned his head and buried it deeper into the pillows. The nations in the room managed to hear a mumbled 'no one's home'.

"Did he die?" a voice asked hopefully.

"Switzerland," another voice chided. "Be nice. He just came out of surgery."

"He could have died during the surgery," Switzerland pointed out. "I'm still not happy with him causing Liechtenstein's downfall."

"That you saved her from," the second voice, now recognizable as Germany, muttered.

"Who is he?" Albania nearly screamed when someone poked his shoulder.

"South," Prussia said "That is un-awesome. Albania has just had surgery on his shoulders. Don't do that."

"Is South doing stupid stuff again?" America called.

"I was just askin' who he was." South plopped down on the bed. It caused Albania to slip sideways until he rolled over and failed to suppress his screams of pain.

"Teufelhund!" South suddenly disappeared from the bed as soft hands readjusted Albania's position. He found himself rolled onto his back.

Albania cracked an eye open, muttering curses. "Please tell me that's not the same girl who stuck a bayonet into my butt," he said.

"Ja, it is," Germany said. He lifted one of Albania's eyelids open to shine a light in his eye. "How do your shoulders feel?"

"Like someone decided to sit by me and poke me," Albania grumbled, turning his head away.

"I met him before?" South cocked her head in confusion. "But I don't even know him."

"Don't worry about it, Teufelhund," Prussia assured his wife.

"Please tell me," Germany sighed. "How do you feel? The surgery was a success but I want to make sure you can still move your arms."

"I feel like my arms are killing me," Albania snapped. "What did you do to them anyway?"

Austria suddenly found himself deep in a conversation with Switzerland and Slovakia. Netherlands seemed to be looking for an escape route. Mexico sidled up to him and whispered something in his ear. Germany looked helplessly over his shoulder at the other nations. He got an idea when Canada wandered into the room. Netherlands froze, a blush growing over his face. He straightened up, clearing his throat and stared up at the ceiling in interest. Mexico smirked triumphantly.

"Well?" Albania demanded. "What did you do to me?"

"Canada, would you care to explain to Albania what the surgery was for?" Germany asked. Canada nodded, not knowing the repercussions.

"There are some nerves in your body you don't use," Canada explained to Albania. "So we replaced the damaged nerves with them in order for you to be able to move your shoulders again."

Albania was silent for several minutes before reacting. "You what?" Albania screeched. "I needed those! What am I going to do if I need to escape? Rely on nerves that aren't there anymore?"

"E-Eh?" Canada blinked in surprise. "But they weren't being used, now they are."

"I needed them!" Albanian howled, writhing on the bed.

"And this is why you don't go telling him that," Netherlands announced. "He never takes it well."

"You don't take anything well either," Mexico said fondly to Netherlands. "Especially not-." Netherlands covered her mouth quickly.

"What do I need to do to get you to shut up?" he demanded. Mexico smiled innocently up at him.

"Dude." America poked his head into the room. "Mexico loves children. A lot."

"I don't need your opinion!" Netherlands snapped at the younger nation.

"Put them back where they belong!" Albania roared furiously.

"We can't do that," Canada said weakly. "The surgery is irreversible. Besides, you can move your arms now."

"I needed them!" Austria rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You can stop, Canada," the Germanic nation said. "He will continue with this as long as he's given attention."

Germany sighed. "Will someone get Vietnam to watch this troublemaker?"

Albania froze at the words, his eyes wide. "Vietnam?"

"Ja, you knocked her out when we sent her took for you," Germany said with a quirked eyebrow. "She's quite upset with you."

Albania gaped at him. "That's impossible," he said. "She was with me, I saw her. I was in the same cell as her."

"Was?" Germany crossed his arms. "Is this another one of your tricks? You're still in league with the Wars, aren't you?"

"No I'm not." Albania jerked up, tearing his arms free of the bandages keeping them pinned to his chest. "I swear, I'm telling the truth!"

"Albania!" Germany forced the nation back down and pinned him to the bed with Slovakia's help.

Canada frowned thoughtfully, watching the nation struggle. "What if he _is_ telling the truth?" he asked.

"Why would he do that?" Austria scoffed. "He has never bothered to in the past. I have seen him go through torture and not say a single truth."

"It's not her!" Albania howled, trying to shove Germany and Slovakia off himself.

"Then who else could it be?" Germany snapped. "You were the only one whose War was brave enough to infiltrate us."

"Maybe not," Slovakia said. "I noticed how strange she acted around me when she first came back."

"The War hit her on the head," Germany argued.

"Germany," Austria interrupted his brother. "Albania is going to tear his stitches if he continues struggling."

"We need him awake too," Netherlands grunted. "He was willing to tell us so much about the houses. What else does he know?"

"Switzerland," Germany said. Switzerland nodded and moved to drawer, grabbing a syringe. Removing the covering, he injected Albania with it. The nation fell lax almost immediately.

"What did you do?" Albania mumbled, his head lolling to the side as his eyes drifted shut.

"It's just a relaxant," Switzerland said. Germany gently slapped Albania on the face.

"What do the Wars want?" Germany asked.

"What do you think?" Albania attempted to snap.

"World domination," Germany said. "If you're going to be snappy when I ask a question, then just tells us what you know."

"They want to replace you," Albania grumbled. "Start wars everywhere so they can stay alive. They can do things you wouldn't be able to imagine."

"They're going to kill us?" Slovakia frowned. His eyes flicked to the hall, no doubt thinking about Czech.

"They can't," Albania sighed in annoyance. "They haven't figure out how to survive without us yet. We're needed alive."

"Then there is still a chance to save everyone," Germany said firmly. He turned to the other nations. "We need to regroup and plan a strategy of attack."

"They're not staying at the castle," Albania interrupted Germany. "They're going to move somewhere else."

"Where?" Switzerland demanded.

"I don't know," Albania snapped and tried to roll over, failing.

Canada steadied the nation. "Relax, no one wants to hurt you," he said soothingly, ignoring Netherlands' muttering. "We just need some answers. Do you know anything else about the Wars?" Albania only grumbled a few choice words and shoved his face into the pillow.

"Albania," Canada moaned. "We're in trouble here. You claim the Vietnam with us right now is a War but you're not trying to help."

"He wants money," Germany said as he crossed his arms. "That's the only way he'll cooperate."

"What if we arrest him?" Netherlands offered. "Refuse to let him until he tells us what we want to know."

"Guys, he just went through surgery," Canada said weakly. "We can't go torturing him."

"Yeah," Albania snapped. "Listen to the small guy."

"Albania," Switzerland said. "Canada is the second largest country in the world. He could throw you across the ocean if he wanted to. I wouldn't go calling him 'small'."

"I don't care," Albania moaned. "Just leave me alone."

"Albania," Germany growled. He jumped in surprise when Hong Kong tore into the room, terror on her face.

"Whoisthatgirlinthemeetingroomandwhere'sVietnam?" Hong Kong asked too quickly for anyone to understand.

"What?" Netherlands grabbed the smaller nation by the shoulders and forced her to stand still. "What did you just say?"

"Girl. Meeting room," Hong Kong said desperately as Iceland followed her into the room. "Vietnam. Where?"

"Vietnam is in the meeting room," Austria assured the Asian nation. "We saw her about an hour ago."

"That's not Vietnam," Hong Kong wailed at the top of her lungs. "I know Vietnam when I see her and that's not her."

"So now we have a War among us?" Austria crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to tell who is a nation and who is not?"

"How should I know?" Hong Kong whined. Message delivered, she turned back to Iceland. "Right, where was I in my story?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Third place: Missykim for you simplicity and getting straight to the point! (Choose your couple!)_

_Second place: Dalasport for you wonderful details. The only thing keeping you away from first place was the blend of past and present verbs! (Choose your boyfriend!)_

_First place: Cahayafosc for you details and drama! (Choose your request and look for your lines!)_

_**The Seven Weeks' War – (1866) Austria vs. Prussia/Italy**_

_**Casualties: Over 108,000**_

_**Results: Dissolution of the German Confederation and formation of the North German Confederation.**_

_**Look for the next chapter tomorrow! Sorry for the wait, it was midterms.**_


	12. American Civil War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_I know I promised you this chapter yesterday, but I didn't have the energy to edit. Besides, I had to do homework. Sorry about that._

_**Alright, we have five requests in total! **_**Dala would like Bosnia to date Northern Ireland and for the nations' flags to be burned. **_Caha would like to see Israel again. __**Missy wants to see Andorra and Turkey together and Australia's koala.**_

_***WARNING, TORTURE SCENE AHEAD. IT'S NOT SOMETHING LIKE WE'VE DONE BEFORE. YE BE WARNED!***_

_(It might not be as bad as we're making it out to be, but just be prepared.)_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**American Civil War**

**1861 – 1865**

**The United States of America vs. the Confederate States of America**

Australia sat awkwardly in the chair. A steaming cup of tea sat on the table beside him. The male nation had walked into Japan's room to confront her about her cold attitude but had heard her showering. Tapping a finger on his knee nervously, Australia thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't come outright and point fingers. But at the same time he didn't want to beat around the bush.

The water stopped and Australia perked up. It was a few more minutes before Japan stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black pants and a sweater. Her eyes widened at the sight of Australia.

"K-Kon'nichiwa, Australia-san," she said, bowing slightly to the younger nation. "I had no idea you were in my room. You should have made yourself known."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Australia stood as he scratched the back of his head. "Look, Japan, I wanted to talk." He suddenly paused, noticing the female nation's dark eyes. "Actually, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai, Australia-san." Japan nodded her head and folded her hands before her.

Australia thought for several moments before finally speaking. "When you first came to my house," he said. "What was the first thing to jump on you?"

Japan hung her head shamefully. "A . . . how would you say? Kangarū."

"Alright, so it is you," Australia sighed in relief. "I just want to know." Taking Japan's hand, he sat down on the bed and dragged her down beside him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Australia's san," Japan said, shifting nervously. "I do not wish to talk about this. It is very private and I do not wish to put anyone in trouble."

"But we're dating," Australia protested. "Why shouldn't we talk about it?"

"We are finish dating, Australia-san." Japan looked down at her hands. "I thought I made that clear when I said we should stop seeing each other. Gomen'nasai."

"Yeah?" Australia stood, scowling down at Japan. "Well you didn't tell me why you left."

"I-I . . ." Japan's eyes widened and she finally hung her head. "England-chan told me you were still thinking about World War Two."

"What?" Australia stared at her in surprise. "Why do you think I'm still thinking about that? I got over it years ago. What happened happened. We can't change the past."

"You admitted to your mother several years ago when she confronted you about forming the British Empire," Japan explained. "You were still angry about what I had done during the War and was leading me on."

Australia rested a hand on a bedpost, leaning over Japan. "Is that what you think of me?" he hissed. The wood under his hand slowly began to darken and smoke. "That I'm just going to lead you on?"

"I-I." Japan leaned away from the younger nation. "I told England-chan you would do no such thing but she told me I should not trust you. You lie too much."

"I lie?" Australia roared. Fire rippled down his arm, burning the sleeve of his shirt. "You think I lie?"

"Nō!" Japan rushed to her feet and grabbed Australia's arm. "Please calm down! You are going to injure yourself!"

"Calm down?" Australia shoved Japan away from himself. "My ex-girlfriend just told me she left me because I'm a liar who leads her on, and you're telling me to calm down?" His entire shirt fell to cinders when flamed erupted around his torso. Japan's eyes widened and a hand flew to cover them. She quickly lowered it, thinking about her current situation."

"I am sorry, Australia-san," she said quickly. "I should have known better than to listen to your mother. England-chan and I have been friends for many years, but you and I were dating. I should have more faith in you."

"She's not my mum," Australia snapped. "Do you even know what I'm made of?"

"You were a penal colony," Japan said, thinking quickly through her history.

"Now try having a father who wants nothing to do with you," Australia spat. The fire around him began to sputter and die.

Japan stood and moved to stand before Australia. Ignoring the dwindling fire, she placed a hand to his cheek.

"I am sorry for what happened to you, Australia-san," she said softly. "It must have been hard for you, being so young."

Australia covered her hand with his still warm one. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well." Japan stood on her tiptoes to try and be eye level with Australia. "First we are going to tell England-chan to, how do you say it? 'Buzz off'?"

"Mind your bizzo," Australia corrected.

"I beg your pardon?" Japan asked incredulously.

"You've never heard that phrase before?" Australia asked in surprise. "I thought everyone used it."

"Only you . . . Aussies," Japan said. Tired of standing on her toes, she climbed onto the bed, towering over Australia. "And, how do you call your brother? Ostriches?"

"You mean Kiwi?" Australia chuckled. "Ostriches live in Africa, not Kiwi."

"I will have to remember that." Japan nodded seriously. She placed her hands on Australia's shoulders. "Then we will tell England-chan to 'mind her bizzo'."

"Too true." Australia grinned. "I'm sorry about the blue, Japan."

"The what?" Japan cocked her head in confusion.

"The blue," Australia sighed. "We had a blue just now."

"A blue," Japan repeated, rolling the words in her mouth like fine wine. "You are very strange, Oz-kun."

"Am I?" Australia wrapped his arms around Japan's waist and lifted her into the air. "Well it makes it all the more fun."

"Hai." Japan wrapped her legs around Australia's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "You might be a troublemaker, Oz-kun," she said. "But you are my troublemaker."

"I'm glad." Australia pressed a kiss to Japan's cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

o)O(o

There was a great pounding in the back of Romano's head as he woke up. The last thing he remembered was Deutschland's fist flying toward his head. That had been after a long drive in the van and then a flight Romano hardly remembered.

Romano raised a hand to his head and found he couldn't move his arm. Eyes snapping open, the Italian nation stared down at himself. He was dressed in only shorts. Thick, black leather straps locked his arms and legs against the table. He couldn't move his arms or legs an inch in any direction. Light barely leached in through small cracks in the ceiling. Oxygen was pumped in through a vent near the nation's head.

"Dammit," Romano muttered, shaking his head to clear it. Thick padding in the shape of a 'u' buffeted any of his head movements.

There was a creaking noise and the top half of the ceiling was lifted up, resting on its hinges. Romano squinted up in the sudden light to see Deutschland smirking down at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Romano snapped. He strained against his bonds but they refused to budge. "Why am I strapped to a table?"

"The subject appears to be very resistant," Deutschland commented, as though speaking into a recorder. "Extra restraints may be necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Romano, twisting his wrists painfully. "Who's out there? I'll kill the bastard!"

Deutschland ignored Romano, instead reaching over to pull up more straps. The black leather was locked over Romano's chest and waists, effectively pinning him down further.

"Let me go!" Romano thrashed as violently as he could, which really wasn't much. "Let me go now and I might not kill you!"

"The subject is now making threats," Deutschland commented. He lifted up what looked like a metal skeleton. He placed it over Romano, setting several latches in place. The Mediterranean nation could see tubes spanning across the metal. It was several moments before he saw the sharp needles situated several inches apart from each other.

"What are you doing?" Romano shrieked. His struggled increased with fear. Deutschland ignored the nation again, lowering and locking the pod once more. "Let me out of here!" Romano screamed. "Please! Let me out! Spain, you bastard, save me!"

Muffled voices carried through the pod's walls before a hum began to pick up around Romano. A row of lights flickered on one by one, covering the nation in a purple glow. Romano squirmed against the restraints uselessly, squinting as the ultra violet lights brightened until they were almost blinding.

There was a crackle and Deutschland's voice echoed through the pod.

"It would be best if you relaxed," the War said. "I wouldn't want you to cause too much damage to yourself."

"No!" Romano shouted back. "You get tied down in a coffin and shone bright lights in your eyes and see how you like it! Let me out!"

"The subject refuses to cooperate," Deutschland commented. "I will now begin with the injections. One third of the serum will be administered into the bones. The second third will be injected into the blood vessels. And the last third will be placed directly into the muscles."

"What are you talking about?" Romano panicked. "L-Let me out!"

"I will now begin with the bones injections." Romano heard several keys tapped through the pod's walls.

Several needles began to descend on Romano, piercing his skin and heading deep past the muscle. Romano screamed as he tried to thrash against the bonds pinning him down. He didn't dare move his head for fear of snapping off the needles there.

"STOP!" But it was useless.

The needles paused for a moment before they began to spin, drilling into the bones. The restrains kept Romano pinned in one place as he struggled against them. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Stop! Please!" Romano howled desperately. Tears ran down the side of his face and landed on the table. "It hurts!"

"Commencing with the second set," Deutschland said.

More needles lowered and pierced the nation, stopping when they hit the blood vessels. Romano froze, a whimper escaping his throat. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"And now the final set." The last set of needles pierced Romano stopping in the muscles. "We will now began with the injection process."

Romano's breathing hitched and more tears escaped his eyes. There was a hiss and the serum traveled through the tubes quickly, entering Romano through the needles. When they were emptied, the needles drew out of the nation.

Romano collapsed against the metal table, staring at the ceiling helplessly. If there was a Hell, it had to be paradise compared to this.

The UV lights hummed louder as they began to brighten and a burning sensation flowed through Romano's body. The nation wailed, struggling weakly against the restraints. His whole body ached with every move he made.

"S-Stop," he croaked. "Per favore."

The process continued until the lights suddenly turned off and the pod fell silent. The burning sensation still coursed through Romano who gritted his teeth and tried to flex his fingers.

The pod's lid was lifted up and Deutschland stood over Romano once more.

"The subject appears to be conscious after the process," the War said in faint surprise.

"Y-You are a bastard," Romano spat weakly.

"The subject continues to fight as well." Deutschland reached down, moving as if to slap Romano. The nation recognized the motion almost immediately and jerked his face away, flinching.

"The subject shows significant improvement in reaction," Deutschland commented. "Testing will continue in forty-eight hours."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano cracked one eye open to glare up at Deutschland. "What did you do?"

"You, my dear Romano." The War leaned down to give the nation a feral grin. "Are now a War."

o)O(o

Morocco opened the front door and stared down at the two young men standing before her. Pain, joy, worry, and sorrow flashed over her face before she settled for fury. Grabbing both states by the ear, she dragged them into the house.

"How dare you?" Morocco shrieked. "How dare you come here?"

Cyprus snuck past the furious nation to quietly close the door.

"Ouch! Ma!" Texas struggled against his mother, wincing when his ear was pulled. "We came with messages for you and Pa!"

Alabama clutched his mother's wrist, trying to get her to let go. "Come, on, Ma!"

"Just you wait until your father hears about this," Morocco hissed as she dragged the two states into the meeting hall.

The remains of the furniture had been moved out and several of the nations looked up in surprise. Germany, Belgium, Russia, and Switzerland stood at the head of the replaced table.

"It's not Pa I'm worried about," Texas muttered under his breath. "Ouch!"

"Morocco?" America called from another room. "Please tell me the Wars have sent some of their state selves to infiltrate us and those aren't actually my kids."

"Where is your belt?" Morocco snapped at her husband. "Two of our darling children have come to visit us and I have half a mind to whip them."

"Ma!" Texas said in shock.

"That's child abuse!" Alabama argued.

"So two of our kids were stupid enough to land themselves in a war zone . . . again?" America stepped into the room and planted his hands on his hips.

"Only to bring you a message," Alabama said quickly.

"Do you honestly think we wished you to come here?" Morocco hissed, twisting Alabama's ear. "This is no war zone, this is a death zone!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Alabama tried to twist his head with his mother's hand. "It was Texas' idea, not mine! I'm no idiot!"

"Hey!" Texas glared at his older brother.

Morocco glared down at her second son. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, Ma," Texas sighed. His eyes flicked nervously between his parents. "But only because every time we tried to call y'all the line was disconnected."

"That does not give you the right to march right on over here!" Morocco released Alabama, bringing her now free hand down on her son's rear end. Texas yelped, even though he was only an inch or two shorter than America.

"We know where the yaller dogs are!" he shouted.

America froze. "The yaller dogs?" he repeated.

"That is no excuse!" Morocco snapped as she continued to punish her son.

"Yaller dogs?" South poked her head into the room. "Did I hear someone say 'yaller dogs'?" Alabama made a face and turned away from his aunt, crossing his arms.

"Ma!" Texas whined.

"Morocco," Germany said, finally brave enough to speak. The nations had been watching Morocco and the states in shock for several minutes. "Let him tell us what he knows."

Morocco froze and looked up at Germany with stormy eyes.

"Babe." America sidled up to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you let Tex talk? You can punish him later . . . when the whole world isn't watching and I won't be judged for letting you do it."

Morocco glared down at her son. "Don't think this gets you out of trouble," she warned and released Texas.

"Didn't even cross my mind," Texas grumbled as he rubbed his ear. Several nations could see a distinct difference between the skin of his right and left hands. "Howdy, y'all, my name's Texas and I'm the largest state of the lower forty-eight."

"Privet, Texas," Russia said with a smile. "You have news for us?"

"Yes, sir," Texas said, fixing his cowboy hat that had tilted sideways. "A few months ago a couple of us youngins had some strange visitors. They were lookin' for warehouses in empty neighborhoods or isolated areas."

"It wasn't just us, either," Alabama added. "Every one of us had a visitor lookin' at warehouses. They never told us what they needed it for. It wasn't until three weeks ago they finally settled on a set of warehouses."

"Did they ever use the warehouses?" Estonia asked wisely.

"No, sir." Texas shook his head. "They paid for a year's use but didn't start usin' them until yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Netherlands crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Didn't the thief say the Wars would be leaving some castle?"

"Ja, he did." Germany scratched his chin. "They must be moving the captured nations so we can't find them."

"Good thing we had Cali monitoring the World Wide Web for warehouse purchases," Texas said as he pulled out an iPhone and started tapping on the screen. "We have a list of warehouses they've rented out that are in the middle of nowhere."

Albania stood from his seat in the corner, wincing as he limped over to Texas. "I can look at them and tell you whether or not the Wars would use them." He held out of his hand for the phone.

"Okay." Texas shrugged and handed the iPhone over.

"Watch out," Netherlands grumbled. "He might keep it for himself."

"Albania ignored Netherlands as he continued to toy with the iPhone. "I don't really like using iPhones," he commented.

"It took me a while to get the han' of it." Texas waved his right hand. "It didn't really like my fake hand."

Alabama moved across the room so he didn't have to stand by South.

"If we were able to find the warehouses," Austria ventured. "Then we'd be able to rescue the captured nations."

"And take those un-awesome Wars out!" Prussia added, punching the air.

"Self-destruction will commence in one minute," a cool voice announced from the iPhone. Every nation and state froze and stared at Albania who was looking at the phone in shock.

"IPhones have a self-destruct?" Belgium asked in confusion. "Why would they have that?"

"Non." Canada shook his head. "That would make them too dangerous."

Every nation looked at Albania.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I told you," Albania snapped. "I'm not very good at using iPhones!"

"Thirty seconds," the cool voice said.

"Give me that!" America snatched the iPhone and started fiddling with it. "Come on! Come on! Don't self-destruct!"

"Self-destruction in twenty seconds." The nations near America stepped several feet away from him.

"Screw it!" America threw the phone out an open window.

Hong Kong covered her ears and tucked her head into Iceland's chest, the male nation wrapping an arm around her. Czech, Liechtenstein, and several other small nations dove under the table.

"Give," the voice could be heard through the window. "Four. Three. Two. One. Self-destruct commencing."

Canada covered his head quickly, whimpering. Germany tensed and prepared to shout at someone.

There was a small bang and a burst of flames shot up beside the window. Smoke soon drifted up from where the destroyed iPhone laid on the ground.

"That was my favorite phone," Texas said in shock. "It talked back to me."

"I'll get you a new one," America assured his son.

"Please tell me you have the information stored somewhere else?" Germany asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," Texas said incredulously. "What do you think I am? Stupid or somethin'?"

"Someone in this room is." Netherlands glared at Albania. The other nation sent him a wink and Switzerland and Cuba had to restrain the Dutch nation before he could attack Albania.

"I wish you were this rough in bed," Mexico commented nonchalantly. Netherlands froze, a blush spreading across his face.

"Alabama?" Texas turned to his brother.

"Right." Alabama pulled his own iPhone out. "We also got this message from an anonymous person." He turned to show the message to the nations.

_Hsbnd, ur ded._

"Does anyone have any idea what that means?" Alabama asked. Every nation save for one shook their heads. Albania had a look of mirth on his face.

"Whatever." Alabama shrugged. "Alright. There are two warehouses in America: one in California and one in Florida. One each in Siberia, Vietnam, Sweden, and China."

"Six warehouses," Germany said through gritted teeth. "We will have to split up again."

"And we're a few nations short, ana," Thailand pointed out.

"A few?" Netherlands barked a laugh. "We've lost practically a third of our nations."

"It does not matter," Germany snapped. "This time we will plan out the groups better. Place the fighting nations amongst our groups.

Netherlands sighed but nodded, dragging Belgium and America with him to help plan the groups.

America yelped as he was dragged along. "Don't kill them, Babe!"

Morocco turned to her sons and crossed her arms, looking like a very sever nun. "Are there any last words?" she asked.

"I lived a full and happy life," Alabama said from across the room.

"I just want my arm back." Texas raised his right arm.

"To the bedroom." Morocco pointed ahead of herself. "Unless you two would like your punishment here?"

"No!" Both states hurried out of the room with their mother. The nations watched them leave silently.

"She's as bad as you, West," Prussia cackled.

"Shut up, bruder," Germany grumbled.

o)O(o

Denmark groaned and curled in on himself tighter. Despite the fact he was now out of the van and lying on a bed, he still felt like he was rocking from side to side. His clothes were drenched in sweat and a headache pounded through his skull.

A calloused hand pressed to Denmark's forehead. "S'gns of f'ver," a voice said above him. "M'tion s'ckness, sw'llen l'mph n'des."

Denmark moaned and shoved Sverige's hand away from himself.

"Wh't h'ppened to you?" Sverige asked. He forced Denmark to roll onto his back and pushed the nation's shirt up. Checking Denmark over, he found the swelling in the nation's armpits. "Wh're did you get the B'bonic Pl'gue fr'm?"

"Don't touch me," Denmark muttered, shoving Sverige again.

"You're s'ck," Sverige snapped. "If you c'ntinue to act th's way, th'n I'll str'p you to a t'ble again."

"I said don't touch me!" Denmark used the last of his strength to shove Sverige into the wall. He failed when the War caught his right arm

"Kn'ck it off." Sverige forced the arm to the bedpost, binding it there with a strip of leather.

"Nej!" Denmark wrapped a weak hand around Sverige's wrist. "Don't."

"You're only going to h'rt yours'lf," Sverige said as he grabbed the wrist and bound it to the opposite bed post. Denmark yanked on his bindings, glaring up at Sverige.

"What are ya going ta do ta me?" he demanded. "Wait fer me ta die?"

"Nej," Sverige said as he moved down to bind Denmark leg's to the bed. "I'm going wait for you to heal b'fore I v'visect you. Or did you f'rget?"

"Lort," Denmark cursed. "Where am I?"

"You're in Sw'den," Sverige said with a smirk. "We m'ved you all so we couldn't be found again."

"Ya really think that's going ta help?" Denmark chuckled, coughing slightly.

"Ja, I h'pe it does." Sverige finished tying Denmark down. "Unt'l we get a b'tter pl'n."

"A better plan?" Denmark growled. "Ya mean when ya know how ta kill us and survive?"

"Of course," Sverige said.

Denmark opened his mouth to respond but ended up turning his away to cough. It was several minutes before he could take a wheezing breath.

"Now, wh're did you c'tch the B'bonic Pl'gue?" Sverige asked. He moved back to the head of the bed.

"Ya can still catch it," Denmark wheezed. "Or did ya forget that?"

"I can't," Sverige said. "We W'rs h've str'nger imm'ne s'stems."

"Ja?" Denmark managed to choke out. "Well we don't. We can still catch our death." He chuckled weakly at his own joke.

"And I'm h're to st'p th't fr'm h'ppening." Sverige opened a suitcase that had been set on the table. He withdrew a set of metal poles and snapped them together to form an IV stand. Next he pulled out a smaller suitcase.

"What are ya doing?" Denmark yanked on his wrist, glaring at the War.

"It's p'nicillin," Sverige said. He set the IV stand at the head of the bed and hung a bag from it. Taking the needle, he placed it against Denmark's arm.

"How do I know it's not poison?" Denmark spit as he yanked his arm away.

"You don't." Sverige pinned the arm down and stabbed the needle into Denmark's arm. "You w'll h've to tr'st me."

"With what ya plan ta do ta me?" Denmark growled. "I doubt I'll ever trust ya." He collapsed into another coughing fit.

"Good," Sverige said as he withdrew a syringe from his pocket. "Tr'st won't keep you al've on the b'ttlefield. S'spicion w'll." He injected the caffeine straight into Denmark's vein.

o)O(o

Poland hurried into the abandoned cabin and settled herself in the farthest corner from France as possible. The three nations had managed to make it several miles in the few days they had been running for their lives. The Wars had been unable to catch them so far. They couldn't even track them thanks to the leaves covering the ground.

China and France exchanged a few words before China moved to crouch beside Poland.

"Are you alright, Poland, aru?" China asked, stroking the smaller nation's hair.

"Nie." Poland buried her face in her arms. "I totally betrayed Germany."

"How can you say that?" China asked softly. France turned his back on the two and began exploring the cabin. "It was not your choice to be violated, aru." Poland only sobbed in response, her shoulders shaking.

"Poland." China sat down beside Poland and pulled her close. "Do you know what Germany is going to do, aru?"

"He's going to, like, kill me," Poland hiccupped. "He'll be so disgusted he's going to totally kill me."

"No." China nuzzled Poland's hair. "Germany is going to love you no matter what. The only one he will be disgusted with will be Lietuva. That War will have nowhere to hide in this world from Germany, aru."

"Why would he, like, love me?" Poland mumbled. "After what I did?"

"After what happened to you, aru," China corrected Poland. France glanced over his shoulder at the pair.

"Perhaps I could be of some help, China," France said, leaning against a counter. "Pologne, do you really think Allemagne would be more disgusted with you than himself?"

"But he hated me," Poland shined. "He, like, really hated me during Druga wojna światowa. He totally kept telling me that."

"But does he hate you anymore?" France asked. "Do you recall what happened to you two when you disappeared for five minutes? What you refused to tell any of us?" China looked slightly confused at the word but didn't say anything.

Poland remained silent and kept her face hidden from France and China.

"Pologne." France moved to crouch before Poland. "As your friend, I am asking you to think better of Allemagne."

"Why should I?" Poland asked softly. "After all he totally did in Druga wojna światowa, why should I trust him?"

"Parce que your love will live, die, and be reborn." France opened his hand, offering a golden ring to Poland. "He swore to love you no matter what happens when he proposed to you."

Poland lifted her face up, staring at the ring in shock. "Where did you, like, get that?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"It fell out of Lietuva's pocket." France gently took Poland's left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. He closed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Trust me, Pologne, it is what friends do."

"But what if he doesn't, like, love me?" A tear ran down Poland's cheek. "What if he totally leaves me?"

"Then you and are going to buy lots of ice cream and whine, and plot Allemagne's demise," France said firmly. "He would be a fool to let such a pretty face leave him."

"Really?" Poland giggled softly.

"Mais oui." France smirked. "And we will talk Prusse and Espagne into helping us. Allemagne won't know what hit him."

"I hope that you will still give Germany a chance, aru," China said, tucking a lock of Poland's hair back.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice," France said, and China jumped in surprise. "Give us a chance to forgive you. I have seen the way you've been avoiding us, Chine."

China ducked his head, his hair falling forward to hide his face.

"Like, don't be mean to Dziadek," Poland scolded.

"Grand-père?" France smirked at China who glared at him. "You are getting old, Chine."

"Shut up, aru," China muttered furiously.

"You're, like, being mean, Wielki Brat. _(Big Brother.)_" Poland scowled.

"Désolé," France apologize. He stood and brushed his knees off. "Get some rest, we'll need to move again tomorrow so they can't find us."

"Fine," Poland muttered and stood, heading for one of the bedrooms. She glanced over her shoulder fearfully.

"Would you like me stay with you, Poland, aru?" China asked as he stood from the floor.

"Tak, proszę." Poland stared down at her feet shyly.

"Very well, aru." China took Poland's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"I will stand watch," France said with a soft smile. "No one will sneak up on us tonight."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**American Civil War – (1861 – 1865) the United States of America vs. the Confederate States of America**_

_**Casualties: 825,000**_

_**Results: Slavery abolished, the country remains together, and the Reconstruction Era begins. Five days after General Lee's surrender President Lincoln (possibly the greatest president to ever live) is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth.**_

**Did you know the most Americans did in the American Civil War than any other war? **_Well, duh! It was Americans versus Americans!_

**Google says if you don't have your inhaler (aka Denmark) drink caffeine.**

_When you're exposed to UV (ultra violet) lights, your DNA gets excited and is susceptible to mutation. Extreme heat causes your DNA to unravel. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!_

_For those of you who can't read shorthand:_

_Hsbnd, ur ded._

_Husband, you're dead._

_Oh, we don't know what's ailing our very ill and dying patient? Give them penicillin! No, seriously, this stuff works wonders._

**The Black Death was one of the worst catastrophes in human history. It killed around 75 to 200 million people throughout Europe. This was partially due to the fact they – **_DIDN'T HAVE PENICILLIN! – _**POLLUX! I was going to say 'didn't have good health standards and were still very big in the church. **_Like I said, no penicillin. _**WILL YOU SHUT UP?**_ Bleagh._

_I CAN'T FEEL MY FINGERS!_


	13. Mexican War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_My professor wasn't feeling well and let us out after only ten minutes of class, so I had time to edit for you. ^.^ Aren't I just wonderful?_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Mexican War**

**1846 – 1847**

**America vs. Mexico**

Romania huddled in the corner, trying to make himself smaller. Belarus cackled from her own spot in their strange cell. A cellar to be exact. The Wars had stopped at an abandoned farmhouse and had locked the nations in the cellar. Everything had been fine . . . until Romania had woken up from his little nap. Israel, never having met or heard about the other nation before, had freaked out about his eyes and fang. In less than a minute, the Jewish nation had had a meltdown.

"How could such a creature exist?" Israel pondered as she paced around the small cellar. "Surely Yahweh would not create such a beast. You _must _be a demon."

"I'm a nation," Romania insisted. "I was born like this. Just look at my ancestor and you'll get it."

"She's going to get you," Belarus cackled. Romania glared at the normally quiet nation. It seemed like Israel provoked the worst in Belarus.

"But how could such a thing exist?" Crouching before Romania, Israel pulled a corner of his lip up to examine his fang. "Fangs and red eyes. These are the signs of the Devil."

Romania snatched the hand and grinned, baring his fang fully. "The only thing I'm evil for is you." And he kissed the back of Israel's hand.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Belarus squawked. "Where did you learn your pick-up lines?"

Israel squealed in surprise and punched Romania right between the eyes.

"Ack!" Romania fell back, clutching his forehead. "What was that for?"

"The lame pick-up line," Belarus commented, seeming slightly upset that neither nation was listening to her."

"I was kissed!" Israel whirled around and examined her hand in the dim light. "I have been infected!"

"You want infected?" Romania growled. He suddenly lunged forward and snapped his teeth on Israel's neck. Belarus froze in her commentary long enough to release a horrified scream.

Israel trembled, her eyes wide with terror. Her right hand patted along Romania's head until she grabbed his hair in a tight grip.

"Aiyee!" Israel jerked at Romani's hair and tried to knee him in the groin at the same time. Romania released the female nation and stepped back, wiping a sleeve across his mouth.

"If you want anything else, don't be afraid to ask," he snapped before turning around and storming back to his corner.

Belarus moved forward to examine Israel's neck carefully. All humor had vanished from her face.

"He didn't bite you too badly, did he?" she asked.

"H-He bit me," Israel whimpered. She whirled around, clutching her David's Star. "Hashem help me, he bit me!" Belarus groaned and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground.

"Now we have to listen to her preach," she grumbled.

"Why would do something so foul?" Israel demanded, rounding on Romania. "You are already cursed yourself, and you have the gall to pass it on?"

Romania glared over his shoulder at the female nation. "I'm Christian," he said.

Israel blinked in surprise. "Christian?" she repeated. "Really?"

"Da," Romania huffed. "I'm part of the Eastern Orthodox Church."

Israel was quiet for several moments. "Oh," she finally said, scratching the back of her head. "Then . . . you're not a demon?"

"I can be a demon if you want." Romania turned around to lean against the wall, lacing his fingers behind his head casually. "I think it's actually kind of fun."

"Don't you dare start this," Belarus demanded. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you two role-play Buffy the Vampire Hunter!"

Israel squealed and covered her head with her arms. Belarus and Romania could hear her muttering something in a high pitched, strained voice.

"Are you okay, Israel?" Romania leaned forward worriedly.

"Next time I'm staying home," Israel suddenly wailed, uncovering her head. "I'll send a worker to the bazaar. Then I won't get kidnapped by evil men and locked in a cellar with a creepy Christian demon."

"Eh?" Romania scowled. "I'm not a creepy Christian demon. I'm a nation!"

"You're creepy and you're Christian," Israel said as she tapped her head against a wall. "I want to go home. But if I go there, then Palestine is just going to bang on my door all night long. I don't know what to do!"

Romania sat quietly for a minute before he suddenly lunged forward. Belarus was quick to wrap her arms around his waist and drag him back.

"Let me go!" Romania struggled wildly. "I'm going to bit her!"

"Demon!" Israel whirled around and waved her David's Star at Romania. "The demon wants my blood!"

"Let me at her!" Romania howled.

"Hospadzie," Belarus muttered. "How did Big Brother put up with you?"

o)O(o

Finland glanced at the trees around her then over her shoulder. Six other nations were following her. Each one desperately hoped Finland knew her way around Sweden as well as she claimed she did. Bulgaria crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow when Finland continued to examine her surroundings.

"I think someone just got us lost," Bulgaria said dryly.

"I did not!" Finland turned around with a scowl. "The two should be in that-." She was cut off when someone suddenly crashed into her. The pair rolled awkwardly off the boulder and hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Finland!" Germany whipped his gun out and trained it on the attacker.

"Ah." France sat up on Finland's knees. "Bonjour, Finlande. Désolé pour l'atterrissage sur tu comme ça. _(Sorry for landing on you like that.)_"

"France?" Estonia asked in shock. "You escaped?"

"Oui," France said, looking around himself. "I am guessing you are looking for the castle?"

"Ah." Finland blushed. "Ohya," she said softly. Egypt quirked and eyebrow and pointed at France.

"Quoi?" France looked down at Finland. "Ah, désolé." Standing, he pulled Finland to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Finland muttered, hurrying to hide behind Estonia. Her ears had taken on a more pointed look. Lithuania patted the female nation's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well?" France asked. "Was I right? You are looking for the castle."

"Nein," Germany said. "Albania told us they would move all of you. Texas and Alabama gave us the locations of six warehouses in the world."

"Have you seen the Swedish one yet?" Cyprus asked hopefully. "Finland got us lost."

"I did not!" Finland snapped over Estonia's shoulder.

"Non." France shook his head. "I have not seen any warehouses. We have been on the runs since Viêt Nam helped us to escape."

"Vietnam helped you to escape?" Estonia quirked an eyebrow.

"Not willingly," France admitted, flipping his blonde hair back.

"Who's 'we'?" Bulgaria asked curiously.

Cyprus yelped in surprise when a blonde wolf darted past him. Finland practically tackled France when she began to sniff him. She froze for a moment, sniffing his sleeve carefully, before she took off through the trees. Bulgaria shook her head at the ecstatic look on the wolf-nation's face.

"Non, Finlande!" France shouted, taking off after the wolf. "Wait!"

"Verdammt," Germany muttered before racing after the pair, leading the other nations along.

A black-haired nation stood on a rock. They turned in surprise at the arrival of the seven nations.

Finland rushed to a scrabble at a tree wildly, leaping as if to catch whatever was hiding in it.

"China!" Bulgaria rushed forward. "Are you alright? We haven't seen you in years."

"I . . . have been better, aru," China admitted. And he was right. The other nations could see he was thinner with dark circles under his eyes and unkempt hair.

Germany moved to the tree, looking up to see what Finland was jumping at.

"Poland?" he asked in surprise. His eyes lit up with joy and relief.

"Pologne," France said in a warning voice. "Come down from there."

"Po?" Lithuania wandered to the tree and looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Nie," Poland said in a whining voice. She hugged the tree trunk as if her life depended on it. She watched the four nations fearfully.

"Aiyah!" China suddenly darted forward and beat Germany and Lithuania away from the tree. "You are not helping!" He turned to the tree. "Yéye is here, Poland, come down here, aru."

"Nie." Poland shook her head.

Finland took the chance to pounce on China, licking his hands happily. China jerked his hands away from Finland and stepped away from her.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you, aru," he said to Poland. Germany looked between the two nations worriedly.

"Nie." Poland only clung to the tree tighter. "I, like, can't."

"La crème de glacée et le vin, _(Ice cream and wine,)_" France sang as he sashayed up to the tree. "Je te le promets. _(I promise.)_"

"Wait," Estonia said. He looked up into the tree. "Poland, are you stuck?"

There was a moment of silence before a response. "Tak."

Germany reacted almost instantly. Before China or France could stop him, he grabbed onto a lower branch and swung himself into the tree. He quickly made his way up through the branches to Poland.

"Are you alright," Poland?" Germany asked worriedly. He sat on a branch beside her. Poland whimpered and reached for a higher branch, hoping to make an escape.

"Poland." Germany's hand snapped out to catch his fiancée's wrist. "You'll fall." Poland froze, staring at the branch as she quietly squealed Polish words.

"What's wrong?" Germany ignored France and China's shouts at him. "I haven't seen you act this way in years." Poland gave a small whine and tucked herself closer to the branch.

"Polen," Germany said. Moving slowly, he shifted to Poland's branch. "What is it?"

"Allemagne, it would be wise if you came down," France called up desperately.

"Maybe you should listen to France," Bulgaria noted. "She looks like she's going to fall off any minute."

France stared swearing in French and paced under the tree quickly.

"France, aru," China said warningly. France ignored him, whirling around.

"Pologne a été violée par Lietuva, _(Poland was violated by Lietuva,)_" France shouted.

The air was silent for the nations who could understand French. Lithuania looked up at his friend in horror. Germany was silent, staring at Poland. The female nation grabbed onto a higher branch and ragged herself up onto it. The other nations could barely understand the Polish she was spewing out.

"Bulgaria, France, get Poland out of the tree," Germany growled as he dropped several feet to the ground, landing with a loud _thump_.

"W-What about you?" Estonia asked, watching the larger nation move to leave.

Germany looked over his shoulder. "I have a War to kill," he said coldly. "No one touched my Poland and gets away with it." Finland let out a strange bark and bounded after Germany.

"Fine," Germany said. "You can come. But stay out of my way. I'm shooting this War if you're there or not."

France watched the two nations leave before he turned back to the tree.

"What did I tell you, Pologne?" he said. "Your lover is on his way to kill Lietuva."

Lithuania couldn't tear his eyes away from Poland. They were filled with sorry and worry.

"Liet," Poland whined.

"Po." Lithuania hurried to stand under the tree. "I'm sorry, Po. I'm so sorry."

Poland gripped the trunk tightly. "Utknęłam. _(I'm stuck.)_"

o)O(o

Albania rubbed his raw wrists, having just escaped from handcuffs. The nations had talked it over and had agreed in the end to lock him up. Apparently they had left one of the other nations to guard him.

Albania muttered a curse and stepped into the empty meeting room. He quirked an eyebrow at the open laptop. Moving forward, he studied it carefully. He pressed some buttons and scowled when the laptop requested a password.

"Password protected," Albania grumbled. "Why do they always need passwords?" He reached for the pockets of his jacket and groaned when he remembered he'd left it with Vietnam.

"Dammit," he swore, officially in a foul mood. "I hate it when I do this. Old style, then." Cracking his fingers, he sat down and began pressing random buttons. He grinned when a black screen popped up. He quickly began typing computer code, overpassing every password protected file.

"Reveal your secrets." Albania grinned and hit enter. The computer screen returned to normal, this time with dozens of files open.

"Çfarë Xhehennemi?" Albania clicked on a file and studied the information intently. "It's easy." He blinked. "All you need to do is remove those cells and implant them into the other body and they'll survive." He stared at the screen for several more minutes before paling.

"Oh Zot." He slammed the laptop closed. Standing and tucking the device under his arm, he froze at the sight of Việt Nam. The War had a pistol trained at his heart.

"Just witch the cells around you say?" Việt Nam grinned. "Thank you for that. I'll be taking my laptop if you please." She held out her hand expectantly.

"And if I refuse?" Albania rested his other hand on the laptop.

"Then I'll just have to shoot you, Việt Nam said cheerfully.

"You already plan to do so anyway," Albania pointed out. "If I give you the laptop I'll get shot. If I don't, I'll get shot. Do you really think I'm going to choose one of those two?"

"What other choice do you have?" Việt Nam scoffed. "I have you at gunpoint and all alone," she giggled. "No one is going to miss you."

"You have me at gunpoint." Albania rolled his eyes. "Very good. You are a very smart girl, Việt Nam. Now, I'd like you to think."

"About what?" It was Việt Nam's turn to roll her eyes.

"You are pointing a gun at a nation who has been in several prisons," Albania said. "Most don't want to admit that I managed to escape them, so they don't say anything. I have been kidnaped by mob bosses and I always put them back in their place. I have been chased all the way through Cairo by men who wanted to castrate me for what I stole. I have killed before for money and to escape someone. And I have done the worst things in the world.

"But there is one thing you never do."

"And what is that?" Việt Nam snapped. She blinked in surprise when found her own pistol aimed at her forehead.

"Back me into a corner and point a gun at me," Albania snarled. And he pulled the trigger.

)O(

Vietnam could only stare at the burning village around her. There wasn't a single villager in sight. Walking through the flaming huts, she froze at the sight before her. Việt Nam sat on the edge of a well, staring deep into the water.

"What are you doing here?" Vietnam demanded, planting a hand on her hip. "Haven't you done enough damage to my life already?"

Việt Nam didn't look up from the well as she spoke. "He loves you."

"What?" Vietnam scowled.

"The man who calls you 'wife'," Việt Nam said. "I see no memory of your marriage, but I can see it in his eyes. He loves you."

"We were never married," Vietnam huffed. "That was a ridiculous ploy I used to try and get him out of trouble."

"But you told him your past," Việt Nam commented. "And he told you his."

"That doesn't mean anything," Vietnam snapped. "That bastard China knows my past and he doesn't love me."

"But he told you." Việt Nam finally looked up from the well. "He told you his deepest secrete. The one no other will know. He asked you not to tell."

"So?" Vietnam crossed her arms and looked away. "No one could ever love me. I'd drive them away."

"He's coming for you," Việt Nam stated. "He is on his way to your house now."

"He . . . is?" Vietnam looked down at her left hand, the green stone glinting on the ring. "I-I didn't think he meant it."

"Tell me something," Việt Nam pleaded.

"What?" Vietnam looked at her doppelganger out of the corner of her eye.

"What is love?" Việt Nam wrinkled her nose in confusion. "I do not know what it is like, and I will never be able to experience it."

Vietnam stared at Việt Nam before she sighed and moved to sit beside the War.

"There are two different kinds of love," she said. "But there are two main ones. The love of your family and the love of a man or woman. I used to have a twin sister," she admitted. "South Vietnam. She was terrified of me at first. But after spending some time around me, she grew to love me. We used to play in the river together." She stared up at the sky dreamily. "Sometimes I think I can still her laugh in the breeze."

"But what is the other love like?" Việt Nam pressed. "The one you share with him."

Vietnam sighed, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. "Your heart flutters and your stomach flips," she says. "Sometimes all it takes is their name. When they stand by your side, you feel like you could do anything. You _would_ do anything to save them."

"A name?" Việt Nam cocked her head in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"If you love them enough you know a name is more than a title." Vietnam glanced over her shoulder. "It's not just talking about that person. It's talking about the way they smile when they see you, or laugh when you tell a joke."

"That must be why he did it," Việt Nam mused. "Nothing could kill me until I met him."

"I still think he's annoying," Vietnam muttered. "I don't know how he deluded me into thinking I love him." She groaned and fisted her hair. "What do I do?"

"I will you with this." Việt Nam rose from the edge of the well. "Love him."

Vietnam looked up. "You're leaving?" she asked. "For good?"

"Not really." Việt Nam glanced over her shoulder. "I'll always be here. Simply hiding until we meet on the battlefield."

"I'll see you then," Vietnam said. "Hey, if you see South, could you tell her . . . I love her and I miss her?"

Việt Nam paused at the tree line and smiled over her shoulder. "Nhìn phía sau bạn. _(Look behind you.)_" And she disappeared into the shade of the canopy.

Vietnam looked over her shoulder curiously. A young girl stood several feet behind Vietnam. She grinned and held her arms up to the female nation.

"North!" the little girl cried happily.

"South!" Vietnam raced forward to scoop the girl up in a hug. "I missed you so much!" She tucked her face into South Vietnam's neck.

"I missed you too." South Vietnam grinned. "And now I get to see you again."

"I'm sorry," Vietnam whispered. "I'm sorry you had to die."

"It's okay," South Vietnam assured her sister. "I'm alright now. I'm not in pain anymore."

"Stupid bastard and stupid ideas," Vietnam muttered. She drew back to look at South Vietnam. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Yep!" South Vietnam giggled. "I'm so happy you finally found someone."

"I didn't find anyone," Vietnam said in an annoyed tone. "He's annoying ass all can be and I don't want him around."

"You don't mean that," South Vietnam teased. "You like him and you know it."

"You're right," Vietnam groaned. "I like Albania, but I have no idea how to tell him that."

"Let me tell you a secret," South Vietnam said in a hushed voice. "Lean close and I'll tell you." Vietnam leaned closer to her twin sister. "You don't have to," South Vietnam whispered in Vietnam's ear. "He already knows."

o)O(o

Turkey grimaced when the jet hit yet more turbulence. The seven nations were packed tightly into the private jet, waiting for the long trip to California to be finished. Morocco had forced the nations to take Texas and Alabama back to the states with them. She had also left strict instructions to drop them off with the security waiting for their arrival.

Turkey cursed when the jet bounced again. He sorely wished his spine would finish healing already. Andorra sat beside Turkey, her hands over her eyes. She seemed to be singing something under her breath.

"Is somethin' wron'?" Turkey grunted. He glared when North Korea glanced through the doorway at the pair. Andorra opened her moth to say something and whimpered when the plane hit turbulence. "Ya don't like flyin', do ya?" Turkey sighed.

"No," Andorra said softly, shaking her head. "I hardly ever fly. It makes me nervous."

"Ya'll be fine," Turkey assured the small nation. "I could tell ya a story of when North Korea freaked out on his first flight."

"He, ez-ad!" North Korea glared back through the doorway.

"I-I don't know," Andorra squeaked. "Big Brother France likes to sing me songs when we're flying. I-It makes me feel better. Sometimes."

"I'm not very good at singin'," Turkey admitted. "Even Greece told me I couldn't carry a tune worth a damn. Then again, he was a bratty kid back then."

"You don't need to sing," Andorra said. She peeked one eye over a hand.

"We had a meetin' we all had ta go ta." Turkey grinned. "It was nothin' big, just some world fair convention at America's house."

"Turkey!" North Korea stuck his head through the door. "If you tell that story, I will rip you to pieces, ez-ad."

"Ignore him," Turkey continued without stopping. "Anyway, we're all on the plane when Korea asks his brother if he used the bathroom or not. We thought that was weird and America asked him why he said that."

"Turkey!" North Korea stormed up to the larger nation. "I'm warning you, ez-ad!"

"Again, ignore him," Turkey repeated. "Well, Korea shouted fer the whole place ta hear, 'the first he ever rode on a plane, he was so sacred he wet himself'." Andorra giggled, her hands falling into her lap.

"That's it, ez-ad!" North Korea dove at Turkey, wrapping his hands around the larger nation's throat. Turkey simply placed a hand on North Korea's chest and shoved the Asian nation away.

"So, we're flyin' and everythin' is goin' fine, and then we hit turbulence," Turkey said. "The flight attendants start goin' around and tellin' all of us ta buckle up. They get confused when they can't find North Korea anywhere. Korea eventually told them his brother was hidin' under the seat. It took nearly four hours ta talk him out from under it."

"You die today, ez-ad!" North Korea pounced on Turkey again and Andorra squealed in fright.

"What is going on in here?" Japan stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. "It is bad enough we have to be on a place for several hours, we do not need you fighting, Turkey-san."

"I didn't do anythin'," Turkey protested, practically sitting on top of North Korea to keep him in place.

"Then why are you sitting on North Korea-kun?" Japan asked. She ignored Australia when the larger nation tried to get her to sit down.

"Because he's tryin' ta kill me," Turkey pointed out. "I don't really feel like dyin' today." Andorra giggled quietly.

"North Korea-kun, why are you trying to kill Turkey-san?" Japan asked. "Aussie-kun, leave me alone."

"He was telling an embarrassing story, ez-ad," North Korea said, his voice muffled by Turkey's jacket.

"Everyone has embarrassin' stories," Turkey snapped back. "Ya just need ta get over yers."

"I do think you have gotten over your own yet, Turkey-san," Japan said with a mischievous smile. "Do you not still yell at Greece-chan whenever she tries to tell the story of the scorpion in your bed?"

"Shut up!" Turkey said quickly.

"A scorpion in your bed?" Andorra asked curiously. "But aren't those poisonous?"

"Evet," Turkey grunted. "Why do ya think Hungary but put it here?"

"Hungary?" Andorra cocked her head before smiling slyly at Turkey. "I like a brave man."

Japan covered her face and finally let Australia drag her back into her seat.

"Believe me," Turkey muttered. "A scorpion proves just how brave ya are."

"So . . ." Andorra leaned up to try and be level with Turkey. "Do you think I'm a scorpion?"

"Can I please leave now, ez-ad?" North Korea asked quietly.

"It's yer fault, velet. _(brat.)_" Turkey grinned and leaned forward. "Maybe ya shouldn't have attacked me."

"I am seriously regretting it now, ez-ad," North Korea muttered as he left the room.

Andorra took the opportunity to slip into Turkey's lap.

"Well?" she asked. "Am I or not?" She cocked her head to one side. Her blonde curls falling like a waterfall.

"Hayır." Turkey wrapped an arm around Andorra's waist. "Yer like a lioness."

Andorra pouted and leaned forward. "But I could be," she said. "If you wanted me to."

"I think I like a lioness better." Turkey winced. "They don't stin' ya when ya wake up in the mornin' and move around."

"You'd be surprise," Andorra breathed in Turkey's ear. She squealed in fright when the plane hit more turbulence and latched onto him, trembling.

"It's okay." Turkey rubbed her back. "Nothin' is goin' ta hurt ya up here."

"Unless we crash," Australia called over his shoulder. "Then something is definitely going to hurt us."

"I don't want to die," Andorra whimpered. "I hate planes. Next time I'm sailing."

"Sailin' won't get ya far," Turkey sighed and laid back down. "Trust me, flyin' is better."

"Big Brother Spain gave Germany a message," Andorra said softly, as though suddenly remembering it. "And Germany gave it to me to give to you."

"What is it?" Turkey yawned. "Ya put somethin' in my water, didn't ya, Australia?"

"Actually." Australia grinned. "Japan did. I'm just the collaborator."

"Sen, kazanmak onun kalbini kırmak ve ölürsün, _(You win, break her heart and you die,)_" Andorra said in Turkish. It sounded as though she had practiced it many times. "I have no idea what it means."

"It means." Turkey grinned sleepily. "I win."

o)O(o

Norway glared at the table laid out before her. Hangug had served lunch for the both. It could have been if nice if it hadn't been for one thing. Norway couldn't move. Hangug had placed something behind her head to support it while she was trapped in the chair. Apparently the War hadn't bothered to tell his fellow Wars he knew about a drug strong enough to block even Norway's magic. He also had some weird doll fetish. And Norway was never going to let Korea dress her up again. If he had tastes similar to his War, then he could go die in a hole.

"I'll be right back, da-ze," Hangug sang. He poked Norway in the nose and the nation desperately wished she could sink her teeth into his finger. She glared at the War as he disappeared into the other room.

It was several seconds before white sleeves suddenly covered Norway's eyes.

"Guess who, da-ze?" a voice whispered in her ear. Norway grunted, cursing Korea with every word from her language and several others in her head.

"That's not very nice," Korea pouted as he moved to stand before his wife. "I thought you liked me, da-ze." Norway glared at him, struggling to move even a finger. She flicked her eyes to the IV stand beside her. Korea followed Norway's eyes and cocked his head.

"What's that, da-ze?" he asked. Norway growled in the back of her throat, wishing for someone with an actual brain to enter the room.

"Korea, what is taking you so long?" Switzerland hissed through the door.

"Segishan can't move, da-ze," Korea whined.

Norway heard her cousin growl and Switzerland appeared in her vision.

"What is it?" he demanded. Norway glanced at the IV, groaning when she was unable to move. "Next time, use your brain, Korea," Switzerland snapped. He removed the needle from Norway's arm.

"What, da-ze?" Korea asked in confusion.

"Drugs." Switzerland held up the tube. "Your wife told you plain and simple and you were too stupid to listen." Korea's lower lip jutted out in a pout.

'_I swear,'_ Norway thought. _'If he does anything stupid to me right now, he's not getting anything for a year.'_

"You're mean, da-ze," Korea pouted at Switzerland.

"Get over it," Switzerland snapped back. "Life's not fair." He tossed his gun to Korea, who just barely managed to catch it, before bending over and folding Norway over his shoulder.

Norway blushed furiously, wishing she could pull down on her dress. _'Does he even know what this dress does?'_

Korea cocked his head, nearly upside down, to see his wife's face. His eyes widened and he disappeared from Norway's view.

"What are you doing?" Switzerland demanded. Norway felt a blanket laid over her back. It covered her legs nicely.

'_When did he get brains?'_ Norway wondered. She winced when a bullet flew overhead and buried itself in the wall.

"Verdammt." Switzerland glared over his shoulder. "We have company." Korea turned around and froze, the gun in his hand shaking.

"Annyeonghaseyo. _(Hello.)_" Hangug stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, da-ze."

"N-No," Korea said. He frowned and tried to look braver. "Norway is mine, da-ze."

"Just shoot him and let's get out of here," Switzerland ordered, hefting Norway up on his shoulder.

"Why should she be yours?" Hangug crossed his arms and scowled. "It's not like you deserve her, da-ze."

"Yes I do." Korea shifted his grip on the gun. "I loved her first, da-ze."

"Love?" Hangug cackled. "Who cares about love? Has Norway ever told you she loves you, da-ze?"

Korea looked over his shoulder at his wife. "Yes," he said softly. "When I was dying, da-ze."

"When you were dying," Hangug scoffed. "Like that actually meant anything. Maybe you can return the favor, da-ze."

"What do you mean, da-ze?" Korea asked nervously.

"Verdammt, Korea," Switzerland growled. "We need to get out of here."

"You've got all the blood rushing to her head," Hangug pointed out. "Her heart was already strained with the drugs, now you've just doubled it." He raised his pistol and clicked the pistol off. "And there's nothing you can do about it, da-ze."

Korea froze at the sight of the raised his gun, his eyes widening in terror. The firearm in his hand rattled with his trembling.

Switzerland swung Norway down in his arms so he was holding her bridal style. He kept his eyes Hangug. The War fired a bullet next to Switzerland's head.

"Did I say to move, da-ze?" he snapped.

Norway gasped, her eyes widening. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest hard than it ever had before.

"That would kill her," Switzerland argued. "And you know it."

"Correction." Hangug raised a finger as if to make a point. "_Is_ killing her. Her heart will fail in less than a minute, da-ze."

Korea's hands trembled with the weapon he was holding. His eyes harden as he stared at Hangug.

"Verdammt." Switzerland backed away toward the door. "Korea, we need to go. Korea . . . Korea?"

Hangug fired another shot at Switzerland. "Don't move, da-ze!"

"No more, da-ze," Korea said in a hushed voice."

"What was that?" Hangug said with a smirk. "Did the scaredy cat say something, da-ze?"

"No! More!" Korea suddenly rushed forward, driving the barrel of the gun into Hangug's stomach. "I said no more, da-ze." Hangug blinked in shock at the move.

"Korea," Switzerland said warningly.

"Get out, da-ze," Korea ordered Switzerland in a stern voice.

"Was?" Switzerland balked in surprise at Korea's tone.

"Get out, da-ze," Korea repeated, keeping his eyes on Hangug. Switzerland slowly backed out of the room before hurrying into the backyard.

"What are you going to do?" Hangug snarled. "Shoot me? I doubt you actually could, da-ze."

"That would be too nice," Korea said coldly. "I learned a thing or two from Aniki during the Korean War. It wasn't all 'hiding in the forest and shooting at the enemy', da-ze."

"Then what was it, da-ze?" Hangug's hand inched for the gun.

"It was being chased through the forest by Aniki and Russia until they finally shot me in the leg," Korea snapped. "It was dark rooms and painful memories, da-ze."

"So you're going to shoot me in the leg?" Hangug scoffed. "Pathetic, da-ze."

"Say that again, da-ze," Korea warned, digging the barrel of the gun harder into Hangug's stomach.

Hangug grinned menacingly and leaned forward. "You're pathetic, da-ze."

Korea's eyes darkened and his jaw set.

)O(

Switzerland leaned back from helping his cousin's heart return to a normal patter. He was just about to look up when a strangled howl erupted from the house.

"What was that?" Switzerland whirled around on his knees. His eyes widened when an even worse scream pieced the air. "I knew I shouldn't have left Korea on his own." He looked down at the unconscious Norway." I guess I better go save him."

Switzerland moved to stand but froze when Korea appeared in the doorway. The Asian nation's eyes were filled with a dark look and his hands were clenched in tight fists. The sleeves of his hanbok were stained red.

"Korea?" Switzerland asked in shock. "What-?"

"We need to go, da-ze," Korea said sharply.

Switzerland watched the usually carefree nation stalk past him in shock. He had never seen this side of Korea before.

"Are you stupid?" Korea snapped over his shoulder. "We have to go, da-ze!"

"R-Right." Switzerland scooped Norway into his arms and hurried after Korea in the forest.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Mexican War – (1846 – 1847) America vs. Mexico**_

_**Casualties: 29,283**_

_**Results: American victory, Treaty of Guadalupe-Hidalgo, and Mexico recognizes Texas and other territories.**_

_**This was part of Manifest Destiny, America's goal to expand all the way across the continent. He gained Texas, California, and a few other states from Mexico after the war. Texas was actually split into different states once they agreed to join the US because the president decided it was too large to be a state.**_

_So, we meant to do a RomaniaXBulgaria couple. _**But it didn't work out. I just wasn't getting anything from them. **_And suddenly we locked Israel and Romania together and we're suddenly getting something from Romania. -.- Weird._

_After the Geneva Conference, Vietnam was split along the seventeenth parallel. The Viet Cong would cross down into South Vietnam and help the farmers with their crops. They scared the farmers at first, but the Viet Cong were nice to them. Their goal, though, was to get South Vietnam to become communist like them._


	14. Texan War of Independence

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Some of you have been nice enough to correct us on our mistakes. _**Like Medusa, letting us know Orthodox is not Catholic. **_Jaina, for correcting me on my mistakes with Judaism. _**Milana, for correcting our Polish. **_**Thanks everyone, and keep it up!**_

_**Alright, tonight we play but tomorrow night we might not. **_**We're hanging out with a friend we might live with next year. **_And we're not sure how long we'll be out._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Texan War of Independence**

**1835 – 1836**

**Republic of Texas vs. Mexico**

South stood beside Prussia, staring up at what she could see of the sky. The tall trees created a canopy that blocked out most of the blue color. The nations had each stepped in a marsh at least twice. Cuba stood beside Mexico, cursing Florida and her lack of dry land.

"I wouldn't be saying that, Cuba," America said, looking around himself. "Disney hates you enough as it is."

"Yeah?" Cuba snapped. "Well she can just besa mi culo."

"Cuba!" Canada exclaimed. "You don't have to go saying stuff like that!"

"I don't get it," Prussia said as he pulled his foot from a bog. "Why are you still communist if Russia and North Korea both switched? It's not awesome."

"It's his boss," South commented when Cuba crossed his arms and scowled. "We also got some crocs," she added wisely. Austria, Mexico, Canada, Cuba, and Prussia froze at the words. Slowly, they looked around at the surrounding marshland.

"Alligators, South," America corrected his sister. "Crocodiles like saltwater."

"That's what I said." South nodded. "We got gators."

"Alligators?" Canada gulped, looking around carefully. "W-What do we do if they catch us?"

"Hope to God they're not hungry," America said. Noticing the lack of noise, he turned around to see five horrified nations. "What?"

"Hija de puta!" Mexico leapt at America and began beating him around the head. "Teasing us like that!"

"Ouch!" America covered his head. "I wasn't kidding!"

"Hey, look!" South leaned on a fallen tree and pointed out at the water. "Gator eyes!"

"Gah!" Prussia whirled around, whipping out his gun, and fired several shots into the water. Cuba was surprised to find his sister suddenly in a tree above him.

"I didn't know you could climb," the island nation commented. Glancing at his side, he quickly joined Mexico when he spotted a pair of eyes in the water.

"Idiota!" Mexico snapped at her brother.

"Not awesome!" Prussia whimpered, flattening himself against a tree. "Kill it!"

"Aw," South cooed. "The gators are just hungry."

"We need to retreat." Austria backed away from an alligator with wide eyes. "Into the tree! Climb!"

"For once, I agree with you, Specs," Prussia said. He dragged Canada into the tree with him and Austria.

America looked up at the tree. "Aw, come on," he said jokingly. "It's just a couple of reptiles."

"Yeah!" South giggled and leapt on the back of a particularly large alligator. "Look!" The alligator flipped over, rolling around on the ground desperately. The ex-nation only laughed and clung to him easily.

"Teufelhund, get away from that!" Prussia shouted desperately.

"Strangle it!" America called to his sister. "Get your arms around its throat!"

"America, she's going to die!" Canada exclaimed.

South looked up, mud covering her face. The alligator was now pinned to the ground with the young woman leaning on his mouth to keep him quiet.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Let it go." America waved a hand. "You're scaring your husband enough as it is."

"Yes sir, kapitän!" South wiggled the alligator around until she had its nose pointed at the water. Quickly, the ex-nation leapt off to stand beside her brother while the reptile hurried into the water.

"I give you a two on your land," America commented to his sister. "The takeoff was great, though."

"Aw." South clung to America's arm, muddying his jacket sleeve.

"She speaks German?" Austria glanced at his brother. "You did not tell any of us that."

"Was?" Prussia shrugged. "I figured you knew. We've been married for nearly fourteen years."

"They're crazy," Canada moaned, leaning against Cuba.

"Are there any more down there?" Mexico asked as she scanned the marshland.

"Oh yeah," South said brightly. "Loads!"

Canada opened his mouth to complain when a noise reached his ears. His head snapped up and his eyes widened. With a pounding of footsteps, a blur raced past South and collided with America.

"Gah!" America tumbled backward, disappearing into the brush with the blur.

"America!" Canada shouted. He hurried to clamber out of the tree.

"North!" South stared at where her twin brother had been standing only moments ago. The other nations could see her eyes clearly changing color. A dark gray slowly took over her normally bright blue eyes.

"North!" South charged for the trees, using alligators as stepping stones through the marsh.

"Verdammt!" Prussia leapt out of the tree, screaming when an alligator hissed at him.

o)O(o

Netherlands turned around at the sound of hurried footsteps. Several airport goers passed by him but he didn't see his cousins anywhere. Glancing at his watch, Netherlands scowled.

His group had landed in Beijing but had had to wait for Switzeralnd and Korea to return from the Germanic nation's house. Switzerland had reported on feeling a strange presence in his land. Korea had gone with him to check it out. Now they were running two days late.

Netherlands finally spotted his cousin standing beside a figure with a blanket over their head. Switzerland looked very annoyed, ready to shoot someone.

"Big Brother!" Liechtenstein raced to hug her older brother.

Hallo, Liechtenstein." Switzeralnd patted the smaller nation on the head. He glared up at Netherlands. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

"We were waiting for you," Netherlands snapped and crossed his arms. His eyes wandered over the group, an eyebrow quirking at the blanket-covered form of Korea. He balked at the sight of his second cousin.

"Norway?" Netherlands said carefully. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Norway scowled tiredly and tugged at the hem of the Lolita dress. She muttered curses in Norwegian about doll dressing kidnappers. Latvia blinked in surprise, cocking his head.

A human passed by, dropping her bag on the ground. Norway leaned over to pick it up and Netherlands flushed bright red.

"Netherlands, what are you lookin-?" Belgium was cut off when she saw what Netherlands was looking at. She quickly smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Don't look at her like that!"

"I didn't mean to," Netherlands sputtered. "She just bent over and the dress went up!"

"You just wait until Mexico hears about this," Belgium scolded.

Switzerland ripped the blanket off Korea, who wailed in loss, and threw it over Norway, shielding her lower half from view.

"This is ridiculous," he growled. "Bel, don't you have anything Norway could wear?"

"I'm afraid not." Belgium bit her lip. "I'm too tall and they didn't exactly put a change of clothes on the packing list."

"Latvia?" Seychelles wandered up to the smaller nation. She held a white cane in her hand, swiping it across the ground. "What is going on?"

"N-Nothing," Latvia said quickly, turning around.

Korea covered his head with his arms and laid back down on the seats.

"Get up!" Switzeralnd slapped the Asian nation on the back of the head. "I'm sick of your moping!" Korea just mumbled something no one could understand.

Norway sat beside her husband and dragged his head into her lap. "Korea," she sang. "Look at me." She let the blanket drop to show off her dress. Korea peaked one eye over a hand before hiding it again.

"No, da-ze."

Norway quirked an eyebrow and smacked her husband on the head. "Look at me!" Whining, Korea finally looked at his wife.

"I know what you're going through," Norway scolded. "But now is not the time to mope about it. What we're about to face is far worse than what you just did. Now is the time to fight!" She stood quickly, as if to make a point.

"I would take that more seriously," Netherlands commented. "If you weren't in a Lolita dress."

Korea stared up at his wife with a cocked head. Switzerland had a hand over his younger sister's eyes. Latvia still had his back turned and his ears were a bright red.

"A Lolita dress?" Seychelles cocked her head. "I take it Korea is staring at Norway in shock?"

"I'm afraid so," Belgium muttered. "Though, I have to say that was a good speech."

"Bel," Switzeralnd said. "You take Norway to buy some decent clothes. I'll take care of Korea."

"Forget clothes," Norway snapped. "Bring me my sword!"

o)O(o

Deutschland crossed his arms as he watched Romano run on the treadmill. The poor nation had been tested for several days. The War had forced him to lift weights and run for long periods of time. During every test there were always other Wars present to help control Romano.

Romano was still trying to get used to his new body. He could throw a car, Deutschland having forced him to try, high into the air without breaking a sweat. Not to mention he could run for hours and not lose his breath even three quarters of the way through. And then there was the mind. Every movement someone made, Romano's brain could think of at least thirty different ways to counter it without him even thinking about it.

Romano sneaked a glance out of the corner of his eye to see Bughan-i and Roma leaned carelessly against the wall. Neither War seemed to be paying much attention to the nation being tested. Romano slowed down on the treadmill and doubled over, pretending to be out of breath.

"Ninety minutes," Deutschland commented. "That's shorter than what you're normally able to run." The two other Wars in the room looked up, pushing off their respective walls.

"Shut up," Romano snapped. He straightened up to watch the three Wars and hundreds of ideas raced through his head as to how he could escape.

"Take him back to his cell," Deutschland sighed, turning away and heading for his computer. No doubt he was going to catalog the information.

Bughan-i and Roma strode to Romano's side. Each War took hold of an arm in tight grips. In a matter of seconds, Romano's brain picked five scenarios and he reacted. Bending his legs, he flipped backward through the air while forcing Bughan-i and Roma to crash into each other. The Wars landed in a heap on the floor.

Bughan-i was the first to scramble back to his feet.

"Jenjang!" Bughan-i cursed. He glared at Romano and slowly settled himself into a fighting stance. "Trust Deutschland to come up with the worse ideas, ez-ad," the War growled.

Romano stumbled to his feet holding his head.

"He's not the only idiot, bastard," Romano spat. Darting forward, he planted one foot on the ground and swung the other foot in an arch at Bughan-i's head.

"Gah!" Bughan-i barely ducked in time. Stumbling back, he watched his opponent carefully. For once, the Wars had met their match.

Using his momentum from the spinning kick, Romano rammed a shoulder into Roma's stomach. The doppelganger fell back to the ground wheezing for breath and clutching his stomach.

"What is going on over here?" Deutschland demanded. He froze at the sight of Romano and the two Wars. "Verdammt."

Removing his jacket, Deutschland stepped forward. When Romano moved to meet him, the War tossed the jacket into the air at Romano's head. Romano ducked under the jacket, the clothing just barely brushing his hair.

The nation was surprised when a fist suddenly flew out to meet his face. Grabbing the wrist in one hand, Romano slipped aside and rolled down the length of the War's arm to place himself behind Deutschland. Deutschland roared when Romano yanked his arm back, ripping it out of its socket.

"Idiot bastard," Romano laughed, kicking Deutschland forward to the ground. "Making your enemy as strong as you."

Romano started in surprise when two arms slipped through his and fingers laced behind his head, locking him in a full nelson. Roma slammed a fist into Romano's stomach when the nation was distracted.

"Gah!" Romano doubled over coughing. He struggled against Bughan-i, trying to slip his arms free, but it was hopeless. Together, Bughan-i and Roma were able to force Romano to lie down on the ground and pinned him there.

Deutschland stumbled to his feet clutching his injured arm.

"Damn brat," Deutschland snarled. He started forward but froze at the _click_ of a safety turning off.

"Merhaba." Turkey flashed a grin, his pistol aimed directly at Deutschland's head.

"Dammit." Romano bucked against his captors. "Let me up!"

"Release Romano-kun." A sword lowered to Roma's throat. "Or I will kill you now." Roma and Bughan-i raised their hands and slowly backed away from Romano.

"Get over here, brat," Turkey snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do," Romano spat back, but he was almost instantly at Turkey's side. If Japan was surprised by the nation's speed, she didn't show it.

"It's you again," Bughan-i said in mild amusement. "I believe someone never finished their game with you, ez-ad."

Australia, North Korea, Thailand, Andorra, and New Zealand appeared through different doors, each carrying a weapon.

"What the hell took you so long?" Romano demanded to Turkey. "You bastards are late."

"Better late than never," Turkey growled and pulled Romano closer to his side. "Spain will kill me if ya disappear again."

"Yeah?" Romano asked. "Well guess who's going to kill you?" Ducking under Turkey's arm, his hand snapped out to grab Luxembourg's flying fist. Turkey whirled around to glare at the small War.

"Ya!" He raised his gun at Luxembourg. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Finishing our game," Luxembourg said with a grin. Whipping his arm forward, he dragged Romano toward himself before suddenly shoving the nation at Turkey. Surging forward, Turkey moved to catch Romano, but it wasn't needed. Romano easily caught himself, barely brushing Turkey's arms as he straightened up.

Australia was surprised to find himself suddenly flying face first off the catwalk.

"Aussie-kun!" Japan shouted desperately.

Australia landed with a grunt, struggling to grip the War who had tackled him.

"What have we got here?" Nederland asked. Planting one hand on Australia's face, he shoved the nation's head into the ground.

"Austràlia!" Andorra trained her gun on Nederland, shrieking in surprise when she was suddenly pinned against the wall by her throat.

"Let her go!" New Zealand leveled his gun at the attacking War.

"Can I cut _his_ tongue out?" België asked.

"Be my guest," Nederland sneered.

"Kiwi!" Australia struggled wildly against Nederland uselessly.

New Zealand stumbled back a few steps before he turned and tore down a hallway. The door slammed behind him. België took off after him cackling.

"Dammit," Romano muttered under his breath. Ducking under Luxembourg's fist, he punched the War in the stomach.

"Gah!" Luxembourg stumbled back, rubbing his stomach. "Deutschland, why did you make him like us?" he whined. "He's hard to fight."

"It was an experiment," Deutschland snapped back. "How was I supposed to know it was going to work?"

"Aren't they supposed to?" Bughan-i growled. He froze and a Cheshire grin slowly spread across his face. "Annyeonghaseyo, ez-ad."

"That is enough out of you two," Japan snapped, her sword flicking between Roma and Bughan-i.

North Korea cocked his gun and aimed it at his doppelganger's head. "I agree," he said. "Shut up, ez-ad."

"You are me," Bughan-i cackled. "And your brother is mine, ez-ad."

"I do not think so," North Korea said. "Korea is my brother, and mine alone, ez-ad."

"Oh?" Bughan-i slowly walked forward, ignoring Japan's katana. "But I do so enjoy him. Maybe after I kill you, I'll be able to play with him, ez-ad." Bughan-i suddenly found the barrel of a gun slammed against his forehead.

"You are annoying," North Korea commented. "Not like him annoying. Just annoying, ez-ad." And then he pulled the trigger.

Bughan-i stiffened. The Wars froze to stare at him. Slowly, the doppelganger sank to the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

The doors suddenly slammed open and New Zealand flew through them. He slammed the doors behind himself and leaned against them.

"I don't have much time," the island nation panicked.

Romano barely spared New Zealand a glance before he dodged Luxembourg's blow and swung a fist at the War's stomach once more. This time, he misjudged his speed and force and Luxembourg froze, his eyes wide in horror at the strange sensation.

"Th-That . . ." Luxembourg gripped at Romano's shoulders as he stammered. "That f-feels w-weird."

Turkey stared in shock at Romano. Gently, he reached out and tugged Romano's hand free. He winced when Luxembourg's body fell to the ground.

"I'm never doing that again." Romano had turned a delicate shade of green. His hands, both stained and clean, were trembling as he turned to Deutschland. "What did you do to me?"

There was a loud bang on the door and België's cackling from the door behind New Zealand.

"I may have pressed a few buttons," New Zealand shouted an answer to the question not directed at him. "I think it was the furnace."

The nations could clearly hear a growing rumbling echoing through the vents.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Romano roared. He darted forward to grab Deutschland by the jacket.

Japan hit Roma hard on the head with her katana when the War pounced at her. Andorra and North Korea both opened fire on Nederland who tumbled sideways off Australia.

"You are a War now," Deutschland snarled, gripping Romano's wrists. "You are stronger and faster than the other nations."

"Maybe I didn't want to be," Romano snapped, twisting his fingers in Deutschland's jacket. "I never wanted to punch someone like that before."

"Turkey-san, get Romano-kun away from him," Japan ordered as she whirled around to New Zealand. "What did you do, New Zealand-kun?"

New Zealand glanced over his shoulder at the door when the nations heard a muffled explosion. The island nation barely had a moment to move before the steel doors were blown off their hinges and fire erupted from the hallway, devouring anything in its path. Andorra screamed and scrambled away from the licking flames. Nederland barely ducked out of the way in time, his hair getting singed.

Deutschland stared in shock and horror at the flames. Three Wars dead. An experiment on the loose. The warehouse taken. All was lost.

Romano was surprised when the War suddenly punched him in the face.

"Retreat!" Deutschland roared, backing away from the nations. "Retreat!"

"Get back here!" Romano shouted. He moved to follow Deutschland with a bleeding nose when Turkey grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Hold it, brat."

"I'm going to murder him!" Romano struggled against Turkey. The other nation could feel restraint in Romano's movements, as though he didn't really want to follow Deutschland.

"Ya can do it later." Turkey watched Deutschland, Roma, and Nederland disappear through the doorway. "Right now we've got other issues ta deal with." Romano growled but gave in to Turkey.

"Turkey!" Andorra wailed from her catwalk. The small nation had been cornered by the dancing fire.

"Kharestin," Turkey growled, starting forward.

Japan blinked in surprise when Romano suddenly raced past her.

"Romano-kun, where are you going?" Japan shouted after the other as the nation disappeared through a side door. "Romano-kun!"

"Turkey, I don't want to die!" Andorra cried in terror.

"Jump, ez-ad!" North Korea shouted and Andorra shook her head. Thailand watched the female nation worriedly.

"Kharestin." Turkey looked around himself, unable to find a way up. Tearing forward, he grabbed onto the support beams and began the climb up. He managed to get halfway before his palms itched with the burn. With a muffled growl, Turkey managed to make it up to the catwalk.

Andorra latched onto Turkey's jacket the minute Turkey was on solid ground.

"Hold on, Lâle, _(Tulip,)_" Turkey grunted. He began the climb back down, cursing when the metal creaked.

"Turkey," Andorra whimpered. "Don't count. Just jump."

"Turkey-san!" Japan shouted.

"Lâle." Turkey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want ya ta let go."

"Què?" Andorra looked up at Turkey in horror.

"Australia will catch ya," Turkey assured his girlfriend. The Oceanic nation as indeed standing under the pair. Turkey winced when the metal shrieked.

"Promise you'll follow?" Andorra asked in a hushed voice.

"I promise," Turkey said. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Shutting her eyes tight, Andorra let go of Turkey's jacket. Australia caught her several feet down with barely a grunt.

Turkey took a step down and froze when the metal screamed again.

"Turquia!" Andorra shouted desperately.

Romano appeared beside North Korea, followed by Mongolia and Bosnia and Herzegovina.

"Turkey," Australia shouted. "Let go!"

Turkey growled, taking another step down.

"Turquia, per favor!" Andorra screamed.

Turkey froze when the metal gave a final screech. Closing his eyes, Turkey took a deep breath.

"Kusura, bakma," he apologized. And he lost his grip just as the metal finally gave way.

o)O(o

Poland huddled against a tree, trying to keep as far away from the other nations as possible. There was an awkward silence in the air. Lithuania had managed to help talk Poland down from the tree. Now they were all waiting to figure out what to do without Germany. The nation had been gone for nearly a day.

"Po." Lithuania moved to stand before his friend. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food." Poland stared up at him with wide eyes, tremors running through her body.

"Poland." China appeared at Lithuania's side. "You must learn to trust your friend again. Lithuania has never hurt you before, aru." Poland whimpered and drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

"Poland." Lithuania crouched down and offered Poland the plate he was holding. "I'm sorry that happened. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"And you should not be blaming yourself for it, aru!" China exclaimed.

Poland was silent for several moments before she shakily held out a hand. Lithuania gave a small smile and passed the plate to his friend.

"It's a ham sandwich," he said. "I hope you don't mind." Poland took a small bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly.

"You see, Lithuania is not hurting you." China patted Lithuania on the head. "He is not Lietuva, aru." Lithuania ducked away from the patting with a small frown.

Egypt stood from talking with Estonia and Cyprus to draw China aside. He stared at the ancient nation intently.

"What is it, Egypt, aru?" China asked, looking sideways at Poland. His stance made it clear he didn't want to talk to talk to Egypt.

Egypt remained silent, looking China up and down. He reached out to lift the wolf up and study it curiously.

"That is nothing, aru," China snapped, snatching the token back.

"What happened?" Egypt finally asked. Thankfully, he took his attention away from the necklace. China's nostrils flared and he shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You disappeared for two years," Egypt continued. "We did not hear from you until today. What happened?"

China sighed and hung his head. "What is the date?" he asked.

"The twenty-seventh of October," Egypt said. China nodded and looked up at the sky as he did the math.

"I was ashamed," he finally said. "Ashamed that I killed both my younger brother and wife, and nearly killed Norway. I tried to convince my boss to dissolve me, but he would hear none of it. By my math, Japan's doppelganger appeared on my doorstep with Danmark and Sverige twenty-eight days ago. They kidnapped me and dragged me to a castle in Sweden. There Nihon . . . played with me. He tortured me for a week before I finally broke, aru." He lifted his left arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a brand.

Egypt traced the dragon-shaped brand with a finger carefully. "You do know Norway will take this as a chance to lock you in her house for safekeeping?" he commented.

"What, aru?" China's head snapped up and he let his sleeve fall back down.

"While you were gone," Egypt explained. "Norway took command of your family. She has had them under control and living in her house for the last year and a half."

"And they should stay there," China said firmly. "I am not fit to be head of a family anymore, aru."

"She will argue with you on that," Egypt said wisely. "You are about to begin a fight with someone who has faced many battles."

"I am five thousand years old." China crossed his arms. "If Norway thinks she can defeat me, then let her come, aru."

"She will come," Egypt mused. "And she will turn you into an icicle. Or perhaps a child."

o)O(o

There was a sniffling noise behind a fallen log before Finland leapt atop it. She sniffed along it before landing beside Germany. Tail wagging, Finland stared up at her friend with a gleeful expression.

"Did you find anything?" Germany asked, scanning the Swedish forest with narrowed eyes. Finland turned around, her nose pointing farther north. Her ears laid back and a quiet growl rose in her throat.

"Bleiben, _(Stay,)_" Germany ordered Finland, a hand on the wolf-nation's head. Finland whimpered and took a step forward.

A figure slipped around the tree and smirked, leaning against it.

"So," Lietuva said. "You found me."

"Ja." Germany's fingers twitched toward the gun at his hip. "You made it easy."

"I guess I did," Lietuva admitted. "But I promised Po-."

"Don't you dare call her that!" Germany roared. "Only Lithuania calls her that. It was pet name that will only bring bad memoires now."

"Why?" Lietuva snapped. "I love h-."

"Don't delude yourself," Germany growled. Marching forward, he stood directly before the War. "Poland could never love someone who forced themself upon her."

"And yet she loves you." Lietuva stood on his toes to be level with Germany. "The one nation who hunted, imprisoned, and tortured her." Germany opened his mouth to speak but Lietuva cut him off. "Don't use the 'Nazi Germany' excuse. Other nations might accept that, but I won't. You're a murder, Germany. Do you understand?"

Finland snarled and, leaping forward, she sank her teeth into Lietuva's arm."

"Gah!" Lietuva stumbled back and punched Finland hard in the muzzle. Finland yelped, releasing her pray and taking a step backward. She licked her sore muzzle uncertainly.

Germany surprised Lietuva by grabbing the War by the hair and slamming him into a tree.

"Who hasn't murdered?" he hissed in Lietuva's ear. "Ja, I killed millions of innocent people. But who hasn't done that before me?"

"Playing that card, are we?" Lietuva laughed. He flinched when Germany wrapped a hand around his throat.

"Why do I get all the attention?" Germany demanded, slamming Lietuva's head into the tree. "What about Japan and America? They both bombed each other. Or when Japan attacked Nanking. The crusades. The Irish Potato Famine."

"I get it," Lietuva growled, pushing against the tree. He stiffened when he found he couldn't move. "Y-You're not alone."

"Nein." Germany tightened his hand. "I'm not alone. And I'm not the one trembling with terror."

Finland huffed and leapt forward to close her jaws around Lietuva's legs. Lietuva howled and tried to kick out but failed when Germany blocked him.

"I'm not scared!" Lietuva howled desperately.

"Nein," Germany said. "You're just excited to die."

"I won't die." Lietuva struggled against the nations. "I _can't_ die."

"Never say can't," Germany said, reaching into his back pocket. "It doesn't suit anyone well." Lietuva stiffened against the tree. His eyes widened when he felt a blade against a ribs. Several birds took flight, screeching in surprise, when a wail of pain erupted from the War.

)O(

Lithuania stood in a wheat field. The stalks around him were rotten and unkempt. Whoever was raising the crop obviously hadn't been there in a quite a while. It looked as though an entire village was going to go hungry.

Turning in confusion, Lithuania froze at the sight of himself standing in the center of the field with his back turned.

"S-Sveiki?" Lithuania called a greeting. He balked when Lietuva turned toward him. The War looked confused about something.

"Sveiki," Lietuva said, nodding a greeting. He turned back to watch the blood-red sunset. "I always thought I would die fighting bravely."

"Die?" Lithuania repeated softly. "Then, you're . . ."

"Negyvas. _(Dead.)_" Lietuva hung his head, his fists clenching. "Germany killed me in revenge for what I did to Po."

"You violated her," Lithuania accused. His anger changed to surprise when he heard a sob from Lietuva.

"I-I just wanted someone to love," Lietuva said. When he turned around, Lithuania could see the tears running down his cheeks. "All my life I was driven away from love. And when someone offered me the chance, I took it."

"With the wrong person," Lithuania said softly. "Po is already engaged."

"No longer." Lietuva shook his head and wiped the tears away. "After what I did, I doubt Po will want to stay with Germany . . . or anyone, for that matter."

"Po is having trouble," Lithuania admitted. "She thinks Germany won't love her anymore and she won't trust me."

"And it's all my fault." Lietuva fisted his hair. "All because I was searching for love. I never should have tried finding it in the first place."

"You're wrong." Moving forward, Lithuania placed a comforting hand on his doppelganger's shoulder. "Love is waiting for you somewhere. You just have to be patient enough for it to find you."

"You think?" Lietuva looked up hopefully at Lithuania who smiled softly and nodded. Lietuva took a deep breath and exhaled, turning to the sunset. "I think it's time to go now," he said.

"Will you go to the Hall?" Lithuania asked curiously.

"I don't know," Lietuva admitted. He turned to Lithuania one last time. "But we shall me again on the final battlefield, my friend. Tell Po and I am deeply sorry for what I did. And tell her to love Germany with all her heart. Any man brave enough to hunt down someone like me is worth her while."

"I will." Lithuania nodded assuringly.

Lietuva smiled. "Atsisukti, _(Turn around,)_" he said before he turned back to the sunset. As he walked, the golden wheat stalks sprung up from the ground and shielded him from view.

Lithuania turned around to find his brothers standing behind him smiling. Taking each of their hands, Lithuania pulled them into a hug. He smiled warmly up at Belarus and Poland who stood not far away.

'_Love,_' he thought. _'Is that all he wanted?'_

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_I didn't want to make Romano's scene killing Luxembourg too graphic. Hopefully you all understood what happened. If not, message me and I'll tell you._

_**Texan War of Independence – (1835 – 1836) Republic of Texas vs. Mexico**_

_**Casualties: 3,360**_

_**Results: Texan victory.**_

_**Texas was later annexed into America in 1845.**_

_You'll notice Germany said 'but who hasn't murdered?' and 'why do I get all the attention?' Here's why:_

_The Holocaust: 23,727,500 – 26,395,000 (Note: I'm not pointing fingers at the Germans. This happened before their time and it was a completely different country: Nazi Germany, no matter what Lietuva said.)_

**Pearl Harbor: 2,402**

_The dropping of the atomic bombs: ~200,000_

**The Trail of Tears: 2,000 – 6,000**

_The Rape of Nanking: 200,000 (argued over)_

**Irish Potato Famine: 1,000,000**

_Rwandan Genocide: 500,000 – 1,000,000 (It was four months long.)_

_**As you can see, genocides are terrible things. **_**And we're sorry to be such Debby Downers, **_but . . ._

"_An event has happened, upon which it is difficult to speak and impossible to remain silent."_

_~Words on the Clayton Jackson McGhie memorial in Duluth._

**Well . . . that covers that sad bit. **_Onto the happier bits?_

_We've covered three requests so far: Israel, Andorra and Turkey, and more Israel._

_**We've chosen our song for this story: Europa.**_

'**Cheshire' refers to Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He was a cat with a big grin who got really annoying.**


	15. War of 1812

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Well, our government is up and running again. **_After they raised the debt ceiling._

_Our friend go sick last night so she couldn't hang out with us today. :( _**Normally that would mean we could play another chapter. **_But I'm too tired tonight. Sorry._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**War of 1812**

**1812 – 1815**

**America vs. England/Canada**

America lay at the feet of his sister's doppelganger. The War had proven to be stronger than the superpower. She had easily overpowered America, throwing him around and even breaking bones. America could see a slight resemblance between South and Confederacy. The War was far more crazed than his sister, though, and was in the right mindset.

"You know, Honey," Confederacy said, holding America's beloved bomber jacket up. She had already crushed his glassed under her boot. "I always thought this thin' was disgustin'." America's eyes widened but he couldn't do anything as Confederacy easily ripped the jacket in half.

"Tell you what," Confederacy continued. She tossed the scraps of fabric aside and sashayed up to the badly injured America. Leaning down, she traced his ear with one clawed fingernail. "I secede." America's fist clenched and he made a sound between a whimper and a groan.

"Aw, what's wron'?" Confederacy cooed. "Did someone hurt you, Honey?" She grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged America to his knees. "Why don't you let me help you feel better?" America grabbed the War's wrist in a weak grip, tugging helplessly at her hand. Confederacy just cackled.

A small form leapt from a tree, landing on Confederacy's back and burying a bayonet in her shoulder. South flipped off and landed behind her brother. Hoisting a revolver into the air, she aimed it at Confederacy's chest.

"Well isn't that adorable?" Confederacy said, still smiling as she wrenched the bayonet out of her shoulder. "She wants to play."

"S-South," America muttered through a damaged wind pipe.

"Shut it, Yankee," South snarled. She pulled the safety back on the revolver. "I'm busy."

"What are you goin' to do?" Confederacy asked as she slowly waltzed up to South. "The yaller dog behind you killed you." She leaned in to whisper in South's ear. "He didn't even think twice about it."

South slowly reached up as if to smack Confederacy. Instead, she grabbed the War by the hair and slammed her head into the ground. The revolver was jammed against the back of Confederacy's head. Confederacy laughed as she looked up through blonde hair.

"Go one, Honey," she said gleefully. "Don't delude yourself. You couldn't pull the trigger if you wanted to. You can't even shoot a squirrel." South didn't respond, her eyes hidden by her hair. She placed the revolver against Confederacy's temple.

"Yaller dog," Confederacy cackled. She grinned wickedly at South. "Patch, ball, powder. Don't mess it up."

"Shut up," South said softly. "Just shut up. You don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh I think I do." Confederacy grabbed South's hand in a tight grip. "I was born from war and so were you. You can't deny it. No matter how much you pretend to love that big-bread basketed brother over there, you were born to kill."

South released Confederacy's hair and wrapped her hand around the War's throat instead. She lifted the War easily into the air.

"You say I was born from war?" South asked. "That I don't know love?" She tightened her grip harshly.

Confederacy laughed through the choking hand. "H-How could you?" she wheezed.

"I learned," South said gravely. "North taught me how to. But you're right, I was born from war. I was raised to kill. What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"You're soft," Confederacy said gleefully.

"I'm soft," South repeated. "I was born for war. I will never be able to love someone." She let the revolver fall to the ground. Leaning down, she retrieved the bayonet. "Is that what you really think?"

"Of course, Honey." Confederacy grinned wickedly down at South.

"That's too bad." South suddenly released Confederacy and drove the bayonet directly into the War's heart. Confederacy fell to her knees, a laughing smile still on her lips. Slowly, she looked up at South.

"Live on, Honey," Confederacy croaked with a smile. "Live and be happy."

South stepped back silently, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"L-Let's meet again on the b-battlefield," Confederacy said. She fell back on the ground in a heap.

"S-South?" America asked in a wheezing voice. South slowly looked to her brother, her gray eyes slowly fading back to a gentle blue.

"Teufelhund!" Prussia's voice carried over the bog.

"America!" Canada's voice was quick to follow.

South glanced over her shoulder to see Cuba, Mexico, Austria, Prussia, and Canada racing across the marshland. Prussia looked at Confederacy with a quirked eyebrow.

"You killed her?" he asked.

Mexico leaned down to pick up the damaged glasses America had called 'Texas' for so long.

"I killed her," South said softly. Cuba gave her a strange look before he and Austria moved to examine America.

Canada found the scraps of America's beloved jacket. "Oh, bror," he said in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The jacket was a prize for America. Teddy Roosevelt had given it to him. It had originally been adorned with a '46' for the number of states he'd had. With every state joining the country, America had carefully ripped out the number and sewn a new one in. The jacket had been cared for dearly through its many long years.

America winced when Austria prodded his shattered knee.

"It's a considerable amount of damage," Austria admitted. "But we still need to locate the warehouse."

Prussia pulled South into a hug, whispering German comfortings into her ear.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cuba demanded. "Just leave him here while we go check it out?" Austria pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

"You could," America said through gritted teeth and a very sore throat. "The land will take care of me."

"Hija de puta," Mexico shrieked at her neighbor, brandishing the damaged glasses. "Thinking we'd just abandon you!"

"A-Aren't I annoying, though?" America asked.

Austria stood, brushing his knees off. "Prussia." He turned to his brother. "Could you possibly stay here with America and South?"

"Ja, sure," Prussia said, barely sparing a glance for his brother.

"Very well then." Austria turned to the other members. "We will go to the warehouse now. We should reach it by nightfall."

Canada looked worriedly at his brother before following Austria, the shreds of the jacket still in his hands.

o)O(o

Poland glanced up when Finland trotted through the bushes. The wolf-nation shook stray leaves out of her boat before going to lay beside China. She pestered the ancient nation until he grudgingly began to pet her.

Upon entering the camp, Germany made a beeline for Poland. Taking her hand, he dragged her into the forest. He didn't stop until they were surrounded on all sides by trees and no one could possibly see them. The female nation shivered in fear, tugging lightly on her hand.

"Polen." Germany finally turned to Poland and pulled her into a tight hug. "He's gone. He won't be able to hurt you ever again." Poland froze in his hug. "I'm sorry that happened," Germany said. Pulling back, he looked Poland up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Poland mumbled, looking off into the trees absentmindedly.

"Poland." Germany turned Poland's face toward him with a finger on her chin. "I love you very much. You know I would never do anything to hurt you again."

"What about now?" Poland snapped before quickly blushing and looking down to the ground.

"Would I hurt you now?" Germany cocked his head. "Nein. I could never damage such a pretty face that I love."

"I totally betrayed you," Poland argued softly. "You shouldn't even like me anymore."

"You betrayed me?" Germany repeated, quirking an eyebrow. Taking Poland's hands, he held them to his chest. "Did you want to be violated?"

"Nie," Poland said softly, refusing to meet Germany's eyes.

"Did you love him?" Germany pressed as he twined their fingers together.

"Nie." Poland tugged lightly on her hands.

"Then why do you think you betrayed me?" Germany placed a hand on the back of Poland's neck. "Do you feel like you cheated on me?"

"You were, like, supposed to be my first." A tear slid down Poland's cheek. "Not that bastard."

"Your first?" Germany quirked an eyebrow before smiling softly at Poland. "Well, then, let's change the rules."

"What do you, like, mean?" Poland looked up quickly, confusion written all over her face.

"Instead of me being your first," Germany explained. "I will be the first to make love to you."

"Co?" Poland blanched. "Did you just, like, go poetic on me?"

"Nein," Germany groaned, tapping his forehead gently against Poland's. "I can still be your first. As in the first one who does not violate you."

Poland leaned forward and let her head hit Germany's chest. "Hug?" she asked.

"Hug." Germany smiled and pulled his fiancée into a warm, protective hug. "You have risen every other time, meine Phönix, rise again."

"Do phoenixes, like, get kisses?" Poland asked teasingly with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"As many as they want," Germany said before leaning down to kiss Poland on the lips.

"Ack!" A female voice suddenly squealed. "Sŭzhalyavam! _(I'm sorry!)_" Bulgaria stood behind the pair flushing furiously.

"What is it, Bulgaria?" Germany sighed, staring at the sky.

"Um, well," Bulgaria stammered. "France just wanted me to tell you that we're heading to the warehouse."

"Fine, we'll catch up to you," Germany said pointedly.

"Um, da!" Bulgaria turned and hurried away. "I'll go tell France."

"Shouldn't we, like, go with them?" Poland asked curiously.

"Ja, but I figured we'd let Bulgaria escape before we followed her," Germany said. Bending down, he folded Poland over his shoulder. "Now we can go."

"Co?" Poland panicked, kicking. "What are you, like, doing?"

"Relax," Germany assured his fiancée. "I'm just taking you back to camp, nothing else." Poland hung limply over his shoulder. Germany heard a mumbled 'cholerny heroic men'.

"If you want a hero," Germany said over his shoulder. "Go to America."

"Eh?" Poland squeaked. "You, like, heard that?"

"You mumble loudly," Germany pointed out. "I hear almost everything you mumble about. Including your grand idea to hold yet another 'female nation sleepover' at my house."

"You totally have huge rooms," Poland argued. "Your house is, like, perfect."

"I don't appreciate having nearly thirty women in my house all at the same time," Germany said as he finally made it to the camp. China looked up at smiled at the sight of Poland with Germany.

"Fine," Poland pouted. "I'll just, like, invite family and friends."

"Nein, that's the entire world!" Germany snapped.

"Alors, then you two have made up?" France asked. "Bonne, allons-y!"

o)O(o

Norway ignored the stares she got from passersby. She seemed to have gained confidence in the ridiculous dress. Netherlands and Switzeralnd had been unable to talk her out of. The dress was a dark blue with white sleeves. Both the sleeves and skirt were decorated with ruffles along the edges. A bow was situated on Norway's left hip. The three layers of ruffles caused the garment to puff out.

The sword Norway carried didn't exactly help her image at all.

Korea followed directly behind his wife, staring at the ground somberly. His arms hung at his sides, his hands hidden by the hanbok sleeves.

"M-Mrs. Norway," Latvia said from beside Liechtenstein. "D-Do you th-think perhaps you c-could change?"

"Why do you want me to change?" Norway glanced over her shoulder. "We don't have time for that."

"That dress is hideous," Switzerland said bluntly.

"I know that." Norway looked forward again. "But I don't care. It's time for war, not chatting about clothes."

"Denmark always did say she never cared about her looks," Netherlands grumbled, dodging people in the busy Chinese street. "He said she always concentrated on the battles more than anything else."

"It's their fault for noticing," Norway shot back. "Maybe they should be thinking about their pathetic jobs than trying to see if they can get my number."

"Segishan," Korea suddenly said softly. "You're being mean . . . and not very segishan, da-ze."

Norway stopped in her tracks, causing the nations behind her to run into each other. The female nation whirled around and planted her hands on her hips.

"This is war," she said. "What do you want me to be like? Someone who coddles others when they're scared?" Korea's lower lip jutted out and he turned away from Norway. Liechtenstein frowned when she saw tears in his eyes.

"Norway." Switzerland crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. "Your _sweet_ and _innocent_ husband just killed a man in cold blood. How do you think he's going to act right now? If he could be with anyone else, Korea would be clinging to China right now."

"What about me?" Norway snapped, stomping a foot. "I was just kidnapped and drugged. And now the drugs are making me sick to my stomach!"

"You're used to it," Switzerland said through clenched teeth. "You got out just fine after being kidnapped. You would have killed that idiot yourself if you could have. Your precious husband hasn't killed anyone since the Korean War." Korea made a small noise and turned around fully so his back was to every other nation.

Norway opened her mouth to speak before she closed it again and turned a delicate shade of green.

"A-Are you alright, M-Mrs. Norway?" Latvia asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Norway marched to a bench and sat down. "I just don't feel very well right now. I seem to be unable to keep quiet at the moment."

"Have you been having mood swings?" Switzerland asked her. The female nation gave him a look that said he was an idiot.

Netherlands quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I know what those mean."

"Pregnant," Switzerland said. Liechtenstein squealed happily and Latvia's eyes widened. Korea's head barely lifted an inch before he fell back in to a hunched position.

"Please excuse us." Norway rose and grabbed Korea's hand, dragging him through the crowd. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up!"

"Fine," Switzerland called back before leading the group ahead.

)O(

Korea stumbled after Norway, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"I didn't mean to do it, da-ze!"

"Do what?" Norway glanced over her shoulder. Finding a café, she quickly dragged Korea to a secluded table in the shadows.

"G-Get you pregnant, da-ze." Korea wrung his hands fearfully.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Norway asked exasperatedly. "We were just going to continue living our happy little lives?"

Korea shifted nervously where he stood. "I thought you were mad at me, da-ze," he mumbled.

"I'm not mad at you." Norway pulled Korea into a chair, sitting across from him. "I don't really know what to think." She rested her hand on her stomach. "I've never dealt with children before."

"You'll be great, da-ze," Korea said with a small smile on his face.

"I will try," Norway sighed. "I can already tell he's going to be like you."

"Norway." Korea practically draped himself across the table, looking up at his wife sadly. "Am I a bad person, da-ze?"

Norway blinked before her eyes softened and she reached out to smooth Korea's hair down.

"Of course not," she said.

"But I killed someone, da-ze." Korea's lip quivered at the memory.

Norway looked around the café before sighing deeply. "There is no easy way to say this." She turned back to Korea. "Killing is a bad thing, yes. It hurts others but sometimes it must be done. War is one example of this. We would not win wars if we did not kill. Otherwise they would never end."

Korea cocked his head as he pondered the new information.

"When we nations go to war," Norway continued. "We fight to protect someone we love. I do not doubt Germany will kill whoever has taken his fiancée. You and your siblings will undoubtedly avenge China. Turkey and Japan are both worried about Greece. They will fight too."

"So . . ." Korea propped himself up on the table. "Since I'm a good boy, do I get a kiss, da-ze?" he asked mischievously.

Norway leaned forward. "Of course." She gave Korea a quick peck on the lips.

"Yay, let's go, da-ze!" Korea dragged Norway to her feet and down the street. His carefree nature had officially returned.

"Korea," Norway interrupted.

"What, da-ze?" Korea glanced over his shoulder.

"Do you remember your weird habit of carrying a change of my clothing everywhere you go?" Norway asked. Korea's odd habit had started when Norway kept forgetting to bring clothes when they stayed for one night out of the house.

"Yeah, what about it?" Korea looked Norway up and down and his eyes widened. "Oh . . . OH, da-ze!" He dragged Norway into a nearby shop on the busy street.

"I would greatly appreciate my clothes right now, Norway said dryly. "I'll buy you a new set when we get home."

"Yeah, but you need to change in the bathroom," Korea pointed out. "Unless you like-."

Norway slapped a hand over his mouth. "Just give me my clothes so I can change!"

"Okay." Korea removed a small backpack he wore under his hanbok and handed the clothes to Norway. "I only have sandals, da-ze," he said, holding out the footwear.

"I can wear these boots." Norway glanced down at the knee-high black lace-up boots. Taking the clothes, she headed for the bathroom. "And I'm not keeping the dress!" she called over her shoulder.

"Aw, da-ze."

o)O(o

Greece growled and yanked on the manacles around her writs. The two cuffs were held together by a six inch chain. Another set had been locked around her ankles. A tall, solitary window filtered the noon sun in. The dull yellow paint flaked off the old walls, littering the splintering floorboards that creaked.

"Ya really shouldn't fight me," Turkey's doppelganger commented as he brushed a lock of Greece's hair out of her face.

"Don't touch me," Greece snarled, yanking her head away and falling face flat onto the bed. She gave a muffled curse in Greek.

"Why not?" The doppelganger grabbed Greece's chin and forced her to look at him, "Yer mine."

"Why do you think, bastard?" Greece yanked the doppelganger's hand away from her chin. "And I'm not yours!"

"Why not?" the doppelganger demanded. "Ya wear my mark proudly. Ya've been wearin' it since I died." His fingers traced the back of the scarlet tulip-embroidered jacket Greece wore.

"Don't say that!" Greece suddenly pounced on the doppelganger. She struggled to straddle him while strangling him at the same time. "You don't know anything about who that's for!"

"Don't I?" The doppelganger gave Greece a feral grin.

Greece leaned forward. "Shut. Up." And she sank her teeth into the base of the doppelganger's neck. The doppelganger stiffened but Greece could feel a chuckle through her jaws.

"Is that supposed ta hurt?" the doppelganger asked. Greece pulled back, growling. She raised her hands, twining them together, and brought them down on the doppelganger's nose. The doppelganger yelped in surprise, his head jerking away from Greece.

"Kharestin!"

Greece scrambled off the bed and tried to run to the door. The move caused her to trip over the chains on her ankles.

"Reminds me of the night in the garden," the doppelganger chuckled. He moved to stand over Greece. "Ya tripped over the clothes and hurt yer arm."

Greece froze, her eyes widening. "Don't," she growled. "Don't you dare talk about him!" She lashed out, kicking the doppelganger in the knee.

The doppelganger fell to his knee with a grunt. The mask on his face clattered to the ground beside Greece. Where black eyes should have been were orange. Greece froze at the sight before her. She hadn't taken any notice of the doppelganger's red hair before. Slowly, she rose to her feet and backed away toward the door.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I used ta be called Turkey," the doppelganger said as he stood. He towered over Greece easily, his orange eyes watching her. "When I killed my siblings, they called me Ottoman. Ya called me bastard and, later, Not a Bastard."

"Ottoman's dead." Greece's back bumped into the door behind her. "I watched him die."

"But I made ya a dyin' promise." The doppelganger moved forward to cup Greece's cheek. "I promised ta stay with ya. And I did. I was reborn as a cat, the one ya called 'Not a Bastard' for all those years. I watched over ya as much as I could."

"He died," Greece repeated. "Hades claimed his as his own. No one leaves the realm of the dead."

"Do I look like just anyone?" the doppelganger asked as he leaned down to whisper in Greece's ear. "Never leave their sides, but don't tie yerself down."

Greece froze, her eyes widening. Shakily, she brought her hands up and slammed her fists into Ottoman's nose again.

"Shut up!"

"Gah!" Ottoman rubbed his sore nose. "What was that fer?"

"You're dead!" Greece shrieked. "You can't be here!"

"Why not?" Ottoman demanded. "Do ya think I understand it? One minute I was dead, and the next I was a damn cat!"

"You're not real!" Greece whirled around and grabbed the doorknob, struggling to yank the door open.

"Knock it off." Strong hands grabbed Greece by the arms and dragged her back to the bed, throwing her onto the mattress. Ottoman sat across her hips to keep her from struggling.

"Let me go!" Greece attempted to punch Ottoman in the nose again. "Who are you?"

"Would you stop that?" Ottoman pinned the female nation's hands above her head. "I told ya, I'm Ottoman. What do I have ta do ta prove it?"

"Prove it?" Greece growled. "You could never prove you're Ottoman."

"Never?" Ottoman repeated with a smirk. "Not even if I gave ya mango honey?"

Greece stopped struggling and glared up at him. "Where did you learn about that?"

"From a little boy who fell in my garden and skinned his elbow," Ottoman said with a soft smile. "Ya were so upset that night."

"Stop telling me about that." Greece wrapped her hands around Ottoman's throat. "You're a liar!"

"And a bastard, and a heathen," Ottoman added. "Are ya goin' ta call on yer Spartan strength too? What about Hellas punch?" Greece opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"Türkiye." Pratheṣ̄thịy opened the door, peering in. "What is going on in here, ana?" He froze at the sight of Greece attempting to strangle Ottoman. The doppelganger's orange eyes flicked to Greece and she could see the worry in them before they hardened.

"Damn brat," Ottoman growled, shoving Greece's head into the mattress. "Though she could beat me in a fight."

Pratheṣ̄thịy crossed his arms and scowled. "Maybe you shouldn't be watching her," he stated. "It seems like you've grown soft since you got her, ana."

Ottoman groaned and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, he glared at Pratheṣ̄thịy with black eyes.

"Ya think I'm soft?" he repeated.

"I do," Pratheṣ̄thịy confirmed. "If you were still as strong as you were, you wouldn't be putting up with that treatment, ana."

"Don't tell me what ta do," Ottoman growled. Sliding from the bed, he towered over Pratheṣ̄thịy. He leaned down, bearing sharp teeth. "I don't like it. Not one bit."

"There are eight other Wars in this building," Pratheṣ̄thịy said smoothly. "We can easily take Greece away from you. Now, what are you going to do about her, ana?"

"I'll fix her attitude," Ottoman assured Pratheṣ̄thịy. "I've done it before, I can do it again."

Pratheṣ̄thịy quirked an eyebrow and remained where he was standing. "I'm waiting, ana."

Ottoman glared at Pratheṣ̄thịy before he turned around. He looked at Greece with sad eyes as he drew a gun from his belt.

"I would advise something less maiming, ana," Pratheṣ̄thịy advised.

"Ya don't want her dead, and ya don't want her maimed," Ottoman said. "Yer not leavin' me much of a choice here. Unless ya want me ta drug her?"

"Drug her all you please, ana." Pratheṣ̄thịy shrugged. Reaching for his belt, he unwound a whip and held it out to Ottoman. The realm sniffed before taking the leather. He turned back to Greece, letting the leather uncoil on the ground.

"Get up," he ordered.

"Why should I?" Greece growled.

"Because I told ya!" Ottoman grabbed Greece and forced her to stand, shoving her against a wall. "Move and ya'll regret it."

Greece glared down at eh floor, tears forming in her eyes. "Go to Hell," she muttered.

"Dilerdim, _(I wish I could,)_" Ottoman spat back. Greece heard the crack of a whip before pain hit her back. The female nation held back a whimper, pressing her forehead against the wall.

Ottoman raised the whip again and brought it down hard. He continued for fifteen lashed until the back of Greece's shirt was left in tatters and the nation could barely stand.

There was a click from the door being shut and Greece collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Aw, Greecey," Ottoman crooned. "I'm sorry." He moved forward to carefully inspect Greece's back.

"Don't touch me." Greece jerked away, crying out when the movement caused pain.

"Did I ever listen before?" Ottoman asked. He scooped Greece into his arms and gently deposited her on the bed. The female nation stiffened at the sound of something unzipping on the floor.

"Relax, it's just some soothin' cream," Ottoman said. Something cool and wet brushed against Greece's back, gently smearing against her injuries. Greece hissed and clenched her hands into fists.

"What did I tell ya?" Ottoman demanded. His hand drew back and a wooden stick with an orange glob of something on it held before her nose. "Eat it."

"Why should I?" Greece whispered. "Are you going to poison me?"

"Have I ever poisoned ya before?" Ottoman asked. He paused. "Alright, I drugged ya . . . twice . . . and I tied ya up ta a bed . . . and shot ya in the legs. Okay, this is goin' ta be a tough relationship ta mend."

o)O(o

Romania pressed against the door, scrabbling to get purchase on the stairs. With the lone light bulb hanging by the ceiling, he could just barely make out Israel coming toward him. Belarus continued to place stones in difference patterns, chanting random words in Belarusian. Israel was convinced she was saying some kind of vampire slaying spell.

"Okay, I get it." Romania panicked, eyeing the stick of wood in Israel's hand. "No biting you. I get it. Just back off!"

"You bit me three times," Israel accused, brandishing the stake at Romania. "What makes you think I'm feeling forgiving?"

"Why do you think I bit you?" Romania demanded.

"Because you are trying to infect me!" Israel snapped. The wood stake missed Romania's nose by an inch.

Romania yanked his head away before grabbing Israel. He barely managed to keep his footing and they both tumbled to the floor. The male nation was quick to sink his teeth into Israel's already bitten neck. Israel wailed, hitting Romania on the back of the head. Romania winced but didn't release his grip. Belarus began to pick up in her chanting, pelting Romania with the stones.

The cellar door was suddenly ripped open, blinding the three nations with the bright light. A tall figure stood in the doorway.

"Chto?" Russia asked in shock. His eyes traveled from Belarus to Romania and Israel. They widened in horror and he turned around, his face pale white.

"Get him off me!" Israel wailed, yanking on Romania's hair. "He won't stop biting me!"

"What's biting who?" Bauhinia poked her head around Russia. Her eyes widened at the sight of Romania and Israel on the floor. "Māmā, they're doing things."

"Bauhinia!" Hong Kong yanked her daughter back. "What did I tell you about saying stuff like that?"

"Not to," Bauhinia sighed.

North Russia and Ukraine poked their heads around the corner. Their eyes widened and they hurried to free Israel. With Iceland's help, Ukraine was able to restrain the Latin nation.

"Hong Kong," Ukraine panicked. "Please get the handcuffs on him quickly."

"Fine." Hong Kong snatched the pair from Russia and locked them around Romania's writs. "At least he's not like that other idiot."

Israel sat up on the floor, tears in her eyes. She gingerly touched her neck.

"I'm bleeding," she whimpered. "Hashem help me, I'm going to die." Belarus and North Russia hurriedly knelt beside her.

"You're going to be okay," North Russia said soothingly. Taking out a handkerchief, she dabbed at the bite marks. "Romania hasn't exactly learned how hard he can bite."

"I think this calls for something, da?" Russia asked. One of his hands dipped into a pocket and he withdrew a familiar blue case. It was as small as his palm.

"Nu!" Romania's eyes widened and his struggling increased. "She was trying to kill me!"

"I have told you before, Little Romania," Russia said. "It is bad to bite people."

Approaching Romania, he pressed hard on the other's nation's jaw until Romania was forced to open his mouth. He popped the container open and took out a green molding of a jaw. Romania tried to jerk his head out of Russia's grasp and failed. Russia slipped the molding into Romania's mouth. The plastic fit perfectly, having been made specifically for him. The upper and lower parts of the 'jaws' were connected by a springy material. It allowed Romania to close his mouth, but there was no way he could bite anyone.

Romania jerked his head out of Russia's grip. He bared his teeth and snapped them together several times, shaking his head like a dog. Eventually, he fell to the floor and rolled over on the ground.

"What is that?" Iceland asked, his ears as tail twitching as he watched the 'tormented' nation.

"Little Romania bit me too many times during the Soviet Union," Russia explained. "And Little Bulgaria. So I made him a set of covers for his teeth. Now he cannot bite anyone."

Israel stood with Belarus' help, sniffling. Bauhinia looked over at her.

"Who are you?" Bauhinia asked.

"Bauhinia!" Hong Kong slapped her daughter upside the head. "You don't just ask that!"

"No, it's alright," Israel said, trying to smile. "I'm Israel . . . I'm a vampire now."

"Romania is not actually a vampire," Ukraine giggled nervously. "He simply as red eyes and a fang. In fact, his ancestor, Wallachia, had the same appearance." Romania froze in his struggled. He glared at Russia before snapping at the larger nation's leg.

"Please never say that name again," Hong Kong begged. "I hate it."

"Da, you are very scary, Little Romania," Russia giggled. "Now stop acting like a sobaka _(dog)_ and get up so we can leave."

Romania growled and managed to snap his teeth closed on Russia's leg this time. Ukraine began to panic, trying to pull the handcuffed nation off her brother. Russia sighed and grabbed Romania to hoist him the air by an ankle upside down.

"Knock that off, da?"

Romania screeched, thrashing wildly.

"Perhaps he should take a nap." Belarus crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. Romania glared at her upside down.

"Would you like to punch him?" Russia asked innocently. "We could play, how is it America says? Piñata."

"Russia!" Ukraine wailed. "You cannot do that to Romania!"

Russia shrugged and left the cellar, still holding Romania upside down. Northern Ireland balked at the sight of the other European nation in Romania's grasp.

"H-He's crazy," Israel whimpered. "You're all crazy. I want to go home!"

"We will get you home." North Russia patted Israel's shoulder consolingly. "For now, we must head back to headquarters."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**War of 1812 – (1812 – 1813) America vs. England/Canada**_

_**Casualties: 19,921**_

_**Results: Neither side gained or lost territory (status quo ante bellum)**_

_The Native American tribes fought on both sides._

**Why does Cuba hate America so much and why does Florida hate Cuba? **_Well, Cuba is still communist and America is democratic. _**If a Cuban citizen steps foot on American soil, they are instantly an American citizen. This is due to the fact Cuba's society is very harsh because of their government. **_Fidel Castro at one point exiled all the sick and poor people out of Cuba. __**We took them in.**_

**Sweden and Denmark have apparently had the most wars between each other in the world.**

_Did you know that the Hawaiian alphabet only has twelve letters?_


	16. Napoleonic Wars

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Much. **_Better._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Napoleonic Wars**

**1803 – 1815**

**The United Kingdom/Allies vs. France/Allies**

Romania leaned back in his seat, glaring at the other nations in the van. Russia had refused to remove neither the handcuffs nor the mouth-guard. Instead, he had simply buckled the smaller nation into the seat and left him to deal with his seat partner: Israel.

Israel checked over the gun in her lap, looking more comfortable with a weapon her hands than she had been in the cellar. The Jewish nation dared to peek out the corner of her eye at Romania.

Romania's head was resting against the window. The female nation could see several scars decorating his neck. They disappeared down his shirt in a zigzagging movement. Romania appeared to be falling asleep, having finally calmed down from his temper tantrum.

Israel licked her lips nervously. Now that they weren't in the cellar anymore, she didn't see any harm in seeing what Romania's obsession with biting was. Leaning over, she hovered over the Latin nation. Romania had no idea about her presence until he felt teeth close around the skin of his neck.

Romania's eyes flew open and he reacted almost instantly. Breaking both his handcuffs and seatbelt, and destroying the mouth-guard in the process, he flew forward and closed his teeth on Israel's neck while attempting to strangle her in the process.

"Hashem, help me!" Israel shrieked, whacking Romania on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. "Let me go!"

"Romania!" Russia's eyes flew to the rearview mirror. "Release her. What did I say?"

"Russia," Ukraine said quickly, her eyes wide. "Stop the car! He's is having an attack." She leaned forward and began trying to coax Romania into releasing Israel.

"Chto?" Russia eased his foot down on the brake pedal and pulled over. "Chert poberi."

Israel finally dropped her gun and moved to straddle Romania, trying to dislodge him the whole time. Romania growled, adjusting and tightening his grip.

"Romania does not like being bitten," Ukraine panicked. "It reminds him of his fights with his brother, Wallachia."

"So he bites?" Hong Kong demanded from the passenger seat. "Get him off her!" Bauhinia and Northern Ireland watched, respectively, curiously and worriedly from the backseat.

"Chert poberi, Little Romania." Russia opened the side door. He examined the pair of nations and their positions. "Let her go."

"He cannot hear you, Big Brother." Belarus clambered out of the backseat with North Russia moved to stand beside her husband.

"Perhaps we need to pull him out?" North Russia glanced at Russia. "Then we can talk to him, da?"

"Lo, leave him alone," Israel ordered. "I can handle this."

"Little Romania could hurt you very badly with the grip he has," Russia pointed out.

"Ken," Israel agreed. "But I can do this." She turned her attention to the 'vampire' nation. "Romania?" Romania stiffened at his name but made no move to release his opponent.

"I do not think he is hearing you," Belarus muttered. "He's too dumb to ever pay attention."

"No he's not," Israel said. "Isn't that right, Revmenyh?"

"Let her go, Romania," Ukraine said soothingly. "She is not going to fight you like your brother did."

"I can handle this," Israel said firmly. "Could you all please leave and shut the doors?"

"I do not think that would be wise, Little Israel," Russia said, fingering his pipe dangerously.

"I am not worried about what you think is wise." Israel shifted in Romania's lap. She could feel the nation drawing more blood with his deep bite. "Leave."

Bauhinia and Northern Ireland looked at each other before scrambling out of the van. Ukraine followed suit and shut the van door slowly as the other nations did the same. Romania's breathing seemed to slow down when silence filled the van.

"IT's alright, Motek, _(Sweetheart,)_" Israel soothed. "We're alone. No one is going to hurt you." Romania tightened his grip at the sound of her voice. "Alright, you don't like me talking." Israel relaxed against Romania's chest. "Let's just relax, then."

Romania breathed hard for the several minutes before Israel felt his grip beginning to loosen. A few more minutes passed, and he finally released her altogether. Israel didn't' move from the position as she watched Romania out of the corner of her eye. The male nation stared at the ceiling, the only movements he made were breathing and blinking his dark red eyes.

"Where did you get the scars?" Israel finally asked in a quiet voice.

"I was formed by the unification of my older brother," Romania said hoarsely. "Moldavia left peacefully while Wallachia stayed for several years. It is never recorded in history, but we had several battles."

"Is that why you don't like being bit?" Israel asked. She didn't move from Romania's lap, instead laying her head on his shoulder.

"Wallachia taught me to fight by biting and fighting like an animal," Romania admitted. "It wasn't until several years later Transylvania took me under his wing to teach me properly."

"That was very nice of him," Israel said with a smile. "I wish I had a brother like you do. All I have is Palestine, and he hates me."

"I wish I'd never had siblings," Romania sighed. "They cause nothing but trouble."

"Now look here." Israel suddenly knelt up, planting her hands on her hips. "You had a gift, family. Something I have not had the chance of having. You should be happy with what Yahweh as given you."

"I'm protestant," Romania reminded Israel. "Not Jewish."

"But family must mean something more than just people you live with in your religion," Israel argued. "Family means everything."

"The only family I have left is France and the other Latins." Romania folded his hands on his chest. "My true brothers are dead."

"But you still have family." Israel seated herself on Romania's knees. "And that has to count for something."

"I guess." Romania returned to staring at the ceiling. "Do you think we should let the others back in soon?"

"Let them stew." Israel waved a hand dismissively. "I want to figure out what your problem is, 'erepd. _(vampire.)_"

"My problems," Romania sighed. "I suffer from nightmares of my brother and scare others with my vampire-like habits. Hungary once told me I need to stop biting people and let go of my past."

"Shouldn't you?" Israel asked with a cock of her head. "It's not good to focus on the past. It will stop you from moving forward with your life. What if you drove a girl away who liked you?"

"Bulgaria just wants to be friends." Romania shrugged. "She's used to me biting her."

"What about another girl?" Israel shifted uncomfortably. "There has to be someone else you've fallen in love with. Someone you accidently drove away. Maybe I can help you patch up your relationship."

"Fine." Romania shifted up, resting on his elbows. "Say I may have bitten a girl one too many times, how should I fix that?"

"Well, begin by apologizing," Israel said. "Then promise you will try not to bit her anymore, or maybe not so hard."

"So, I'm sorry and I promise only to nibble from now on?" Romania asked innocently.

"Exactly!" Israel nodded firmly. She looked happy until realization dawned on her face. "Wait . . . what!"

"I'm sorry and I promise only to nibble from now on." Romania sat up and pecked Israel on the lips. "What next?"

"Um . . ." Israel blinked, having suddenly lost her train of thought. "Y-You should promise to love her all of your days . . . th-that is, if you truly love her and want to stay with her forever."

Romania was silent for several moments before he wrapped his arms around Israel and pulled her down for a hug.

"Please tell me I'm not being foolish again and reading the sings wrong?" Israel asked desperately. Romania remained silent and buried his face in Israel's neck. "Romania?" Israel looked down at him. "Are you alright?"

"Don't go," Romania whimpered.

"Go where?" Israel asked in confusion. "You have me a bit trapped."

"Don't be like everyone else and leave." Romania tightened his grip. "Please don't go."

Israel sighed and relaxed against the male nation. "I won't," she said assuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

o)O(o

Slovensko and Čeština walked down the stairs, each grilled step clanging with their movements. They stopped at the sight of Portugalliae standing at the bottom of the stairs. The War frowned at his cellphone in frustration. So far, the War had done nothing but hit his brother repeatedly.

"Stupid idiot." Portugalliae threw his phone against the wall and crossed his arms. "He no listen when I talk."

"Is there a problem, Portugalliae?" Slovensko and Čeština reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Stupid brother won't tell me what happened," Portugalliae snapped at the siblings. "He say they turn Norge into girl but not what they do with her."

"They sent her with Korea," Slovensko sighed. "The nations will have taken the fake along with them."

"We have not heard from Hangug," Čeština pointed out.

"He is dead." Slovensko shrugged. "It his is own idiocy that killed him."

"Why you no tell us!" Portugalliae shouted and began beating Slovensko over the head. "You bastard!"

"Would you stop that?" Slovensko growled, grabbing Portugalliae's wrists and stopping him. "You didn't need to know."

"Việt Nam is not responding," Čeština interrupted. "Is she dead as well?"

"Áno," Slovensko grunted. "She is dead as well. It appears she was not strong enough to keep up with the nations."

"You die next," Portugalliae hissed. "I kill you myself."

"In case you've forgotten." Slovakia smirked. "We're on the same side."

"And married," Čeština added pleasantly.

"I straight!" Portugalliae argued. "I straight! I boy! I prove it!"

"I will be fine," Čeština giggled. "I believe you. What I mean is, your nation is a girl and married to Slovakia."

"Weak nation." Portugalliae waved a hand dismissively. "I defeat her easy . . . if she not needed." He pouted at the wall.

"She's needed," Slovensko said. "We need to keep her alive until you can maintain your form without her."

"Fine." Portugalliae turned to a steel door. "What we do with her? All she do during day is scream."

"Sverige says we need to have Crescent take care of her," Čeština announced. "Perhaps you should and find her?"

"Fine." Portugalliae grabbed Slovensko by the tie and dragged him down the hall. "You and I find Moony."

"Crescent," Čeština called after them.

"Don't bother," Slovensko shouted over his shoulder. "He's not smart enough to remember."

"You shut!" Portugalliae snapped.

Čeština shook her head and made her way back up the stairs. She closed the door tightly behind herself and locked it. Turning around, she nearly screamed in surprise when she found someone standing behind her.

"You." Čeština clutched her chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with México."

Albania hefted an iron ball in his hand, the chain wrapped around his arm. "I'm supposed to be with México?" he repeated.

"Ano." Čeština nodded. "You are supposed to be guarding the door with México."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I used the window." Albania let the ball drop and yanked on the chain, swinging his weapon over his head.

"What are you doing?" Čeština backed away quickly, ducking when the ball almost hit her in the head.

"I don't know," Albania snarled. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're attacking me." Čeština bent her knees slightly, preparing to launch herself at her opponent."

"Tell me." Albania brought the iron ball to a stop. "How much fighting has your nation done?"

Čeština was silent as she did the math. Barely any. The Czech Republic was less than fifty years old with barely any war experience on her hands.

The War spun around and raced down the hall with a cry of fear. She could hear the pounding footsteps behind her.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can," Albania shouted. "You can't escape me. I'm the war-bringing man!"

Čeština froze when she met a dead end. She frantically looked for an escape before turning to face her attacker.

Albania let the iron ball swing gently, watching his frightened prey with a dark look.

"This is not you," Čeština gasped. "You are light-hearted, kind, forgiving. Not this."

"I'm sorry." Albania stopped in his tracks. "Did you want me to be kinder? Did you want me to forget what you are doing? You see, I thought it was fun at first. Then it got harder. And then." Albania's expression, if possible, grew darker. "You did something stupid."

"And what is that?" Čeština pressed herself against the wall when Albania lifted his iron ball.

"You tricked me," Albania snarled. "You never trick me."

The last thing Čeština saw was an iron ball flying at her head.

o)O(o

Greece froze when a warn hand touched her shoulders. Snarling, she slapped it away, sobbing when her injured back was bothered. Her injuries had been cared for by Ottoman, covered with bandages wrapped around her torso.

"Greecey, I'm sorry," Ottoman breathed in Greece's ear. "I didn't want ta hurt ya."

"Don't touch me," Greece snarled, curling up tightly. The bandages quickly reddened from the pressure of reopening wounds.

"Relax." Ottoman massaged Greece's arm gently. "Ya'll hurt yerself more."

"I said don't touch me." Greece yanked her arm away. "You tease and beat me. Why should I bother listening to you?"

"Because I love ya," Ottoman said. "That has ta count fer somethin'."

"I don't love a bastard who lies," Greece snapped back.

"Lie about what?" Ottoman demanded. "Ya weren't complainin' when I was watchin' over ya fer all those years as a cat."

"What?" Greece's head snapped to look over her shoulder. "You were Notty?"

"Evet." Ottoman leaned back against the headboard and laced his fingers behind his head. "Didn't ya ever notice the markings around my eyes? A mask."

Greece only screamed and grabbed a pillow, beating Ottoman around the head with it.

"Stop that!" Ottoman grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside. Grabbing Greece by the waist, he dragged her onto his lap and pinned her against his chest. "Yer goin' ta hurt yerself even more."

"You watched me dress!" Greece screeched. "You saw me naked!"

"I was a cat!" Ottoman argued. "Do ya think any of that was goin' through my head at the time?"

"Of course!" Greece snapped. "You were you!"

"Yer still sour over what happened on Globe, aren't ya?" Ottoman asked.

"You perverted bastard!" Greece's struggles increased as she tried to break free.

"Greecey, relax," Ottoman soothed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry fer what I did ta ya on Globe and I hope ya can forgive me."

"Why should I?" Greece gave in, falling against Ottoman's chest. "You tortured me and now I just found out the cat I let into my home is a perverted bastard."

"I'm not perverted," Ottoman sighed. "I guess ya never noticed I turned around when ya changed."

"Don't try to defend yourself," Greece growled. "I know what you did."

"What did I do?" Ottoman asked. "Died fer ya so ya could survive and live a happy life?" His hand tightened around Greece's upper arm. "Gave up my own life fer a brat?"

"Shut up," Greece grumbled.

"Why?" Ottoman rolled them over so he was crouching over Greece. "I gave my life fer ya and returned ta watch over ya, and this is how ya thank me? By callin' me a bastard?"

Greece shrank against the sheets. "You are a bastard. You always have been."

"Greece." Ottoman leaned closer to the female nation. "Do ya remember two years ago when ya were placed under a sleepin' spell? Ya wouldn't wake up until her Prince Charmin' came."

Greece was silent for several minutes as she thought. She could remember falling asleep into a dreamless sleep. What had felt like moments later, she had felt lips against hers and she'd woken up. Her rescuer had left before she had seen who it had been.

Reaching up, Greece rested her hands on the back of Ottoman's head. "You bastard," she said softly and dragged him down for a kiss. Ottoman was still for a moment before he returned the kiss with vigor. It was Greece who pulled away, gazing into Ottoman's covered eyes.

"What color are your eyes?" she asked.

"Red," Ottoman said. He removed the mask he had been wearing. "They've always been red."

"Why bother wearing a mask?" Greece kissed Ottoman on the forehead. "I think you look fine without one."

"I hate wearin' masks." Ottoman returned the kiss to Greece's cheek. "But I'm wearin' one here so I can pretend ta be a War."

"Well I think it's ugly," Greece muttered. "You look better without one."

"Ya really like my eyes?" Ottoman asked. "Is it because I look like a cat?" he teased.

"It's more than that." Greece traced Ottoman's cheekbone with a thumb. "It makes you different. Less like Turkey."

"Ya really hate him, don't ya?" Ottoman chuckled.

"I do." Greece cocked her head. "He's the kind of father who never lets you out of his sight."

"I'd hate that too," Ottoman said before stifling a yawn. He blinked blearily as he looked over his shoulder. "Dammit."

"What?" Greece blinked in confusion.

"That damn sun." Ottoman fell sideways on the bed and sighed heavily. "It makes me sleepy."

"You do know what's going to happen when they find out about you?" Greece rolled onto her side. "The nations, I mean."

"I've defeated them before, I'll do it again," Ottoman muttered with his eyes closed. "Piece of . . . whatever New Scandinavia used ta say."

Greece combed her finger through Ottoman's hair. She swore she could hear him purring.

"Do you really think you'll be able to handle them?" she asked.

"I'm a realm," Ottoman yawned before cuddling up against Greece. "What could they possibly do ta me?"

Greece wrapped her arms around him. "They could take you away again," she said softly.

o)O(o

Turkey groaned when he felt Romano straighten out his arm. It felt like nearly half the bones in his body were shattered from his fall. The burns littering his skin didn't help any. The nations had rescued Turkey from the burning rubble before hurrying to the van and driving for several hours. No one knew if there were any more Wars coming after them.

Hungary sat apart from the group with Andorra and Australia, speaking happily with the pair. The two nations had decided to distract the distressed smaller nation. It had worked when a certain evil-eyed animal poked his head out from behind Australia.

"Stupid bastard," Romano muttered. "You should have just jumped."

"Romano-kun," Japan chided. "You must be nice to Turkey-san. He is very injured."

"Or you could kick him while he's down," Bosnia offered. New Zealand made a face behind the nation's back.

"Why don't you go smoke in a corner or something?" Romano snapped back. "Isn't that what you do?"

"No." Bosnia shrugged. "I jump Italians with a crowbar."

"You think you're tougher than me!" Romano whirled around, raising his fists. "Let's go. I could take you on, bastard!" Andorra looked over worriedly from playing with the koala's paws.

"Romano." Mongolia stepped between Bosnia and Romano, grabbing the Italian nation's fists. "Stop. If you do that, you could cause massive damage."

"You're just protecting him." Romano wrenched his arms free and turned back to Turkey.

"Ouch!" Australia yanked his hand away from the koala. "You didn't need to bit me like that!" The koala growled and bared his teeth in response.

"He's so cute." Andorra returned her attention to the little creature. "I've never seen a coala before."

"He's cute sometimes," Australia grumbled. The koala sank his teeth into his owner's fingers again. "Ouch!" Australia moved is hand and glared down at the koala. "Do you want to start a blue?"

"Oz-kun," Japan called. "Please do not fight with your koala. It is not healthy."

"He started it!" Australia pointed at the koala and yanked his hand back when it tried to bite him again.

"Koalas do not 'start it'," Japan said with a frown. "They are simple animals that spend their entire day eating eucalyptus leaves."

"They're lazy," Australia grumbled and stood. The koala lifted its arms expectantly. "Why should I? All you do is bite me."

"I'll hold him!" Andorra said excitedly. "He's so cute." She patted the koala on the head. The koala looked from Australia to Andorra before holding its arms out to her.

"Watch out or he'll bite you," Australia muttered. "I think he's becoming a carnivore." He moved to stand beside his girlfriend. "How's he doing?" He looked down at Turkey.

"Turkey-san will be just fine," Japan said. Neither of them noticed Romano watching Andorra swing the koala around happily. "It should only take him a week to heal from the broken bones."

"A week?" Turkey's eyes flew open. "Did ya just say a week?"

"Hai, Turkey-san," Japan said. Romano cocked his head when Andorra put the koala on her shoulders. "We should get you to a bed so you can rest."

Hungary panicked and began to try and coax Andorra into lowering the koala from her shoulders.

"I can't just stay down fer a week," Turkey argued and struggled to sit up.

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" Bosnia crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do not be mean, Bosnia-kun," Japan said. Romano had to hide a smile when North Korea and Thailand unsuccessfully tried to get the koala away from Andorra.

"So that's what we are," New Zealand said thoughtfully. Mongolia joined her relatives in rescuing the poor animal. "An idiot." He motioned to Turkey.

"Hey!" Turkey growled and tried to sit up again, snarling when Australia pushed him down.

"A drama queen." Bosnia's jaw dropped at the words. "A boy with probably the foulest mouth on the planet." Romano's hands clenched and he looked ready to strangle New Zealand. "A basket case." New Zealand pointed at North Korea who glared over his shoulder.

"New Zealand-kun, that is not very nice," Japan chided.

"A mother." New Zealand grinned at Japan's shocked face. "A man who thinks he can take on the world." He tipped his head back to look at Thailand. "Along with his solitary living cousin." Mongolia scowled at the smaller nation.

Andorra paused in the act of spinning around. "You're not being very nice," she pointed out.

"A whackjob with a frying pan," New Zealand continued.

"Can I hit him?" Hungary asked innocently.

"Be my guest, ana." Thailand waved a hand.

"A girl who seems to have smoked something." New Zealand ignored the threat from Hungary. "And my crazy older brother."

"And an ankle-biter who's going to get it," Australia grumbled, picking New Zealand up and tucking him under his arm.

"What?" New Zealand's eyes widened. "Let me go!" He kicked wildly in his brother's grip.

"Nope," Australia said cheerfully. "And I believe Japan will be coming with. Isn't that right?" He flashed a grin over his shoulder. "After all, mothers always give the scolding."

"W-What?" Japan stuttered before she sighed and stood. "Hai, Oz-kun. Romano-kun, will you please watch over Turkey-san?"

"Sì, whatever," Romano muttered.

"Are you joking?" Turkey choked. "He'll try ta kill me!"

"You will be just fine." Japan patted Turkey on the forehead. "Thailand-san, North Korea-kun, and Mongolia-chan are here to protect you."

"Chto?" Mongolia glanced over her shoulder from where she was trying to free the koala. For some reason, it looked as though it was actually having fun.

"And Andorra-chan is here," Japan added.

"Hm?" Andorra looked over her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind the koala holding onto her hair.

"Hah!" Hungary grabbed the koala and yanked it free. "Now I have you." She giggled nervously when it gave her a rather evil look. "Help," she squeaked.

Japan shook her head and followed Australia with his brother.

o)O(o

Norway struggled against the shackles pinning her arms behind her back. The chain ran along the floor and connected to the wall. She could feel the midday humidity already drenching her clothes. Her hair stuck to her face and only caused her to heat up even more. Norway twisted her wrist and cursed when she felt the splintered metal cut her wrist.

"Stupid pieces of junk." Norway looked over her shoulder to see a few drops of blood run down her hand. Looking out the window, she spotted another War walking past. They wandered by every once in a while, barely sparing her a glance.

Norway almost screamed when a hand touched hers. She looked over her shoulder once more, this time to see Albania standing behind her. The other nation looked exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Norway hissed.

"Taking care of you." Albania withdrew a laser pointer from his pocket and pointed it at the shackles. He pressed the button and waited a few seconds before the lock clicked and the chains fell off.

"How did you do that?" Norway watched Albania pocket the strange device before he examined her wrists.

"Spoilers," was all he offered before taking out a small bottle. He sprayed liquid onto Norway's wounds. Norway hissed as she felt the disinfectant hit her wrists.

"How did you get here?" she pressed.

"I walked." Albania shrugged like it was nothing.

"You walked?" Norway scoffed. "You walked past a coupe Wars and just happened to sneak in here?"

"Like I said," Albania said as he stood. "Spoilers."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Norway snapped, following her rescuer.

"What do you know?" Albania looked over his shoulder. He glanced out the window before clambering out and helping Norway.

"What do I know?" Norway repeated. "I know you're a thief and will probably be expecting something from me."

"So you don't know?" Albania clarified.

"Don't know what?" Norway followed Albania into the trees.

"It's nothing," Albania said quickly as he climbed over a fallen tree. Norway launched herself over it easily.

"Tell me," Norway urged. "What don't I know?"

"'It's not important," Albania snapped. "Just stop asking."

"No." Norway grabbed Albania's wrist and yanked him back. "I've just been kidnapped and locked up twice. I am seeing things I thought I never would. I'm beginning to believe the impossible."

Albania gave a short laugh, running a hand through his hair. "You would not believe my story," he chuckled.

It was then Norway really noticed him for the first time. The male nation was dressed in a Vietnamese soldier's uniform and his boots were worn out. His hair had been poorly cut, probably hacked away with a knife. The dark eyes carried a new look, as though he had seen more than enough for a lifetime.

"What makes you think I won't believe it?" Norway asked.

"Because you won't." Albania shrugged. "Not yet."

"Not yet." Norway crossed her arms. "How long do I have to wait then?"

"I don't know." Albania shrugged again. "A couple days, a few months, a few years. How should I know?"

"A few?" Norway asked, utterly confused. "Why do you keep talking riddles?" she demanded.

"They're all I know," Albania said softly. "It's what I learned."

"What you learned?" Norway frowned. "You've changed. You're not the same."

"I'm not." Albania glanced sideways at Norway. "Let me give you a hint."

"A hint?" Norway unfolded her arms and straightened up, paying close attention.

"Po." Albania nodded. "I will tell you if you do something for me."

"What?" Norway asked impatiently.

"Close your eyes and don't tell anyone you met me," Albania ordered. Norway nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Hands rested on her shoulders.

"Time rests in your hands." Albania's voice caused Norway to jump slightly. "If you tell anyone you met me, I may find out. That will be trouble in itself. I can't know yet."

"Know what?" Norway breathed.

"I'll find out later," Albania said wryly. "Here is your hit: search for Vietnam. When you find her, look under her feet."

"Look under her feet?" Norway repeated. "What do you mean by that?" When there was no reply, she opened her eyes to find herself alone, as though Albania had never been there. Looking around at the trees, Norway frowned in confusion.

Something crinkled in her pocket and Norway was quick to grab it. Upon unfolding it, she gave a quiet laugh at the sight of a map leading her to the road.

"You will never cease to surprise me," Norway sighed and shook her head. "Now you will never be able to surprise me again." She turned and began to head in the opposite direction of the road. She didn't see the statue among the trees staring after her.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_This is so much better than the other chapter we had up!_

_**Napoleonic Wars – (1803 – 1815) the United Kingdom/Allies vs. France/Allies**_

_**Casualties: 3.4 million – 6.5 million**_

_**Results: the fall of the first French Empire**_

_Czech is a very young nation. We only count the wars she's been in since Czechoslovakia split up. That's six wars, but we're focusing on the wars up to the Vietnam War._

**Koalas spend twenty-two hours of a day sleeping and eat only eucalyptus leaves. This leads to misconception that koalas are 'drugged up' on eucalyptus leaves.**

_Did you know 'koala' means 'no drink'? Just like 'kangaroo' means 'I don't know'!_


	17. French Revolutionary Wars

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_You almost had to wait five hours for this chapter. I worked hard just for you!_

**For all of you who couldn't comment on the chapter because you already had, **_thanks anyway._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**French Revolutionary Wars**

**1792 – 1802**

**Holy Roman Empire/Allies vs. France/Allies**

Greenland made a face and covered her ears as Portugal's voice rose several octaves. Morocco sat beside Spain, shaking her head at the couple fighting in the front of the van. Indonesia looked increasingly worried by the argument between her parents.

"I no have devil child," Portugal shrieked, shaking Slovakia's headrest. "I no care what you say."

"Not every baby is a devil child," Slovakia argued over his shoulder. Czech sat beside him with headphones in. It was the only way for the small nation to cope with the shouting without a closet nearby.

"You louco! _(crazy!)_" Portugal snapped. "Child evil!"

"Indonesia turned out just fine." Slovakia passed a car, earning a honk from them. "Isn't that right, Miláčik? _(Sweetheart?)_" He looked at Indonesia in the rearview mirror.

"Ya, Ayah, _(Dad,)_" Indonesia said absently.

"Bah!" Portugal huffed and leaned back, crossing her arms. "She no mine."

"Yes she is," Slovakia snapped back. "She speaks Portuguese."

Spain sighed from his spot laying with his head in Morocco's lap.

"Are they always like this?" Morocco asked quietly.

"Sí, it's worse when they're drunk," Spain said. "That is why I spend so much time at Greenland's house."

"What if we had another daughter?" Slovakia asked Portugal. "And she turned out to be the sweetest thing on earth who worshipped you? What then?"

"Pfth," Portugal laughed. "She no your child. I no sleep with you then."

Slovakia frowned and opened his mouth to respond when his eyes flicked to Czech who was singing under her breath.

"Heaven help in all our battles," Czech sang softly to herself. "Heaven see love . . . Heaven help us."

Every nation in the van stared at Czech who didn't seem to notice the attention. Slovakia nearly turned around in his seat.

"Who gave her that song?" he demanded. "I thought I specifically said I didn't want her listening to any songs like that."

"Perhaps you should start running, Ibu, _(Mother,)_" Indonesia muttered to Portugal. "Ayah may chase you down."

"This is quite the family," Morocco sighed. "Are you sure you want this, Greenland?"

"Hvad?" Greenland looked back from staring in shock at Czech. "Would I want this?" She turned back to the other nations.

"¡Sí!" Spain said happily, raising his right hand. He had regained full control of his right side and was working on his left. "¡Bienvenido a mi familia loca! _(Welcome to my crazy family!)_"

"Portugal and Spain are both very close to their family," Morocco explained. "Though she may not seem like it, Portugal would declare war on anyone who tried invading Slovakia or Czech."

"Ay, she slapped me for asking if I could visit Slovakia," Spain said, rubbing his cheek at the memory.

"Portugal has never really held back on her feelings," Morocco laughed. "She's never been afraid to tell any of her siblings what she thinks of them." Spain looked out of the corner of his eye at Slovakia and Portugal who were still fighting.

"Ay caramba," he sighed. "How does Czech live with them?"

"Ei?" Portugal glanced over her should. "Czech live with us?"

"Áno," Slovakia said. "You just never notice because you're always scaring her into a closet."

"She quiet," Portugal protested. "She sheltered!"

"Why do you think I sheltered her?" Slovakia roared. His nostrils flared as he tried to calm down. "You wouldn't understand." Portugal scowled and sank into her seat, refusing to say another word.

"Porty," Spain said nervously. "Do you want to go running with the bulls with me this year?"

"E costurar o que sobrou de você? _(And sew up what's left of you?)_" Portugal snapped. She glanced at her husband before shrugging. "Sim."

"Really?" Spain blinked in surprise. "¡Estupendo! _(That's great!)_"

"I run with bulls." Portugal grinned. "I run mean."

"Tú eres el más rápido allí, _(You're the fastest one there,)_" Spain said happily.

"Nie," Slovakia said, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"¿Lo siento?" Spain asked in confusion.

"That's dangerous," Slovakia said tensely. "I don't want you doing it." Czech watched her big brother from the corner of her eye.

"I do what I want!" Portugal snapped. "I run with bulls."

"You could get hurt," Slovakia argued. "Die, even." Czech removed a headphone, listening to the argument intently.

"Assim? _(So?)_" Portugal scoffed. "I go."

"Nie," Slovakia said in such a way it seemed that was the end of the conversation.

"Can I come?"

Every head turned to Czech. Spain's mouth hung open and Morocco quirked an eyebrow. Greenland had cocked her head in confusion at the words.

"Não," Portugal said absentmindedly before leaning forward to whisper loudly in Slovakia's ear. "I want run with bulls, I run with bulls. What you do?" Slovakia growled, his eyes flicking between his wife and sister.

"But I want to go," Czech pouted. "Hawaii took me cliff diving."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Slovakia roared, causing several nations to jump in surprise. Spain would have rolled off the seat if it hadn't been for Morocco's quick reaction.

"And I ran the . . . Metal Guy with the Carolinas," Czech continued. Slovakia looked at his sister as though he had never met her before.

"What is the 'Metal Guy'?" Spain asked Morocco.

"I believe she means the Iron Man," Morocco corrected. "It is a very difficult race America holds every year."

"I made it all the way," Czech said proudly.

"Hang on." Slovakia's voice was strained as he spoke. "How long have you been doing dangerous things like this?" Czech had to think before she answered her brother's question.

"Two years," she said.

"Two years," Slovakia repeated. "And what exactly have you been doing?"

"Um . . . cliff and sky diving." Czech ticked off her fingers. "The Iron Man, wrestling crocs with Australia, swimming the English channel with Ireland, and . . . I forget what else. But it was." She smiled innocently at Slovakia.

"She no mine," Portugal announced. "She yours."

"I get that." Slovakia looked to his sister. "Why were you hiding this from me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me jumping out of planes," Czech admitted.

"You couldn't be more right," Slovakia muttered. He twitched the steering wheel to keep the car in the middle of the lane. "Is it all an act, then?"

"What?" Czech cocked her head in confusion.

"Hiding in the closet when you're scared. "Slovakia slowed down for a stoplight before continuing on.

"Ne." Czech pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I don't like all the shouting. It scares me. The closet makes me feel safer."

"Parar. _(Stop.)_" Portugal snapped, grabbing Slovakia's headrest.

Slovakia slammed on the brakes at the shout. "What now?" Portugal didn't answer as she opened the door and stepped out of the van, leaning against it.

"Is she alright?" Greenland leaned forward, quickly pulling back when she heard the sound of Portugal being sick.

Slovakia opened and closed his mouth several times before he met Spain's dark eyes.

"Sakra."

o)O(o

Mesopotamia finished braiding England's hair. Nudging the female nation aside gently, she pulled Scotland's head into her lap and began stroking his hair. It had become a habit of hers for the last several days. Scotland, Wales, England, and Mesopotamia were worn down from their imprisoners. The shackles binding their wrists and ankles managed to block any possible use of magic.

"A love ye, Maw," Scotland said tiredly through his gas mask. "But don't ye dare braid ma hair too."

"It is not long enough." Mesopotamia smiled. "Perhaps if we are here for another few months then I will be able to braid your hair."

"How long _is_ your hair?" England asked her brother. Scotland only grunted and made a rude hand gesture at her. Wales snickered into his own hand.

"Now stop that." Mesopotamia patted Scotland on the head. "That is not a very nice thing to do to your sister."

"She started it," Scotland grumbled.

"Scotland," Wales said, fluttering his wings. "Why do you wear your hair so long?"

Scotland opened on eye and sighed. "Ma brothers wore theirs long," he explained. "A was raised by them before Britannia came along."

"So it's a tribute to Wessex, East Anglia, Northumbria, and Merica?" England asked.

"Aye." Scotland nodded. "A grow it long every year and braid it when A can. Then A cut it off."

"That seems like a waste of time," Wales commented. He squealed when Scotland swung an arm at him.

"Shut yer geggy," Scotland snapped.

"Maybe we should try shaving it," Mesopotamia teased. "Then you would look very brave."

"Naw!" Scotland shook his head. "That would make it harder ta grow out."

"But just think how brave you would look," Mesopotamia giggled. "Or maybe we could go with an older hairstyle. Ancient Egyptian, perhaps?"

"Or maybe," England suggested. "You could plait it."

"Will ya shut yer geggies?" Scotland demanded. "A grow it out and cut it every year. A'll keep it that way."

"I think we will do something fun with your hair this year," Mesopotamia decided.

"Naw," Scotland all but whined. "It's a tradition."

"Just like bagpipes and kilts," England muttered.

"He doesn't wear anything under the kilt," Wales whispered loudly to England. They both squealed and laughed when Scotland tried to lung at them.

"Stop that, both of you," Mesopotamia scolded. "You have probably had just as embarrassing clothing before." Wales and England looked at each other.

"I don't know," Wales admitted. "Everything I wear is normal."

"Did ye forget the month ye refused ta wear clothes?" Scotland asked with a smirk.

"I told you not to talk about that!" Wales exclaimed. "You promised not to talk about that!"

"You didn't wear clothes?" Mesopotamia clapped a hand over her mouth as England sniggered. "My, that must have been quite the sight."

"Git," Wales hissed at Scotland who just smirked and situated himself as comfortably as he could. His black wings were pulled taut against his back.

"Wales went through a phase," Scotland said, his smirk growing. "It was the thirteenth century, when he was a bairn."

"I was not a baby!" Wales argued. Scotland ignored him.

"Wales suddenly decided he didn't want ta wear clothes," Scotland continued. "His boss refused ta let him leave the house the whole month."

"You would have let the git wander around the village," England retorted.

"I remember when Sumer refused to wear anything." Mesopotamia grinned. "Babylonia and Akkad were right behind him."

"That's a completely different age!" England threw her hands into the air.

"Ye tried ta grow yer hair long," Scotland pointed out. "Ye looked like one of them porky-pines."

"A porcupine?" England asked. When he nodded, she screeched and jumped at him. "Say that again! I dare you!"

"Ye looked like a porky-pine," Scotland repeated, ducking out of the way.

"Oh, you two." Mesopotamia shook her head in disbelief. "Are you going to join in?" she asked Wales.

"The fight?" Wales asked.

"Yes." Mesopotamia grinned. "After all, what are sibling fights without the last brother?"

"I'm just going it wait for Ireland to join the fight." Wales leaned against a wall, lacing his fingers over his stomach. "And then North will get dragged in and I can just sit back and enjoy the entertainment."

"I am guess you start most of the fights?" Mesopotamia quirked an eyebrow.

Wales shrugged. "It's revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Mesopotamia asked, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"For ignoring me," Wales said simply. "Didn't you ever notice I'm hardly mentioned when the history books talk about Great Britain? It's always Scotland and England."

"And so you start fights," Mesopotamia summarized.

"Aye." Wales settled down, ruffling his wings, to watch England beat Scotland over the head.

o)O(o

Denmark gritted his teeth and tried to hold back another coughing fit. He had managed to recover from the Bubonic Plague. Now he was stuck suffering constant asthma attacks as his body tried to finish healing. Sverige had been no help in healing the Nordic nation. Instead, he had administered antibiotics and had waited for Denmark to get better.

The near silence of the room was interrupted by the clattering of a window as the glass slid up in its pane. Denmark froze, his eyes wide.

'_Lort,'_ he swore to himself. _'Is Sverige teasing me now?'_

"Denmark?" a voice asked in shock. Germany's head appeared over the Nordic nation. Denmark nearly shouted in surprise but he managed to keep quiet, instead losing control and descending into a fit of harsh coughing.

"Easy." Germany cut Denmark loose from the table and helped him sit up. "China told me about your asthma." He dug in a pouch at his belt.

"China?" Denmark wheezed. "Ya've seen China?"

"Ja, he's fine," Germany said as he finally found an inhaler. "He doesn't want to talk with anyone, though." Denmark opened his mouth to respond but only managed to wheeze for breath. Germany shook the inhaler in his hand hard.

"I want you to hold your breath," Germany explained the process. "When I tell you to, breathe in. Then hold your breath for ten seconds." Denmark nodded weakly as he attempted to control his breathing.

"Hold your breath," Germany commanded. "Empty your lungs." Struggling to hold back his coughing, Denmark breathed out as he held his breath to the best of his abilities. Germany held the inhaler an inch from his mouth. "And inhale." When the Nordic nation obeyed, Germany pressed down on the inhaler, releasing the medicine, "Hold your breath for ten seconds." Denmark made a face and his chest convulsed as he tried not to cough. Eventually, he relaxed enough to fall limp on the table.

"Feeling better?" Germany asked as he pocketed the inhaler.

"Ja." Denmark rubbed his chest. "I thought I'd never get rid of that cough."

"Does Italy know about this?" Germany asked in a grave voice.

"Nej," Denmark admitted. "I haven't gotten around to it yet. I just don't want ta worry her."

"Just so you know," Germany said. "You've been worrying her ever since the factory accident. Italy isn't nearly as dense as some think."

"So." Denmark's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Do ya think she knows, then?"

"She knows something is wrong." Germany shrugged. "Probably not the details. She came to me one day asking for help, but I couldn't give her any advice without knowing the finer details first."

"Don't tell me ya investigated?" Denmark groaned. "The last thing I need is my boss telling me a bunch of nations have been poking their noses in my affairs."

"It was a rainy day," Germany admitted. "I got bored."

"Ya got bored so ya investigated a fertilizer accident?" Denmark quirked an eyebrow. "Do ya really have nothing better ta do?"

"Ja, Id o." Germany glanced at the door with sharp eyes. "But I was worried about you. I knew you had been in the accident. After I finished my investigation, I told Italy it was nothing and to leave you alone. I figured you would tell her at some point."

"Ya sound like Norge," Denmark grumbled. "I get into an accident and the first thing she does is come ta yell at me."

"I would have too," Germany pointed out. "If I hadn't been dragged into so many meetings with Poland and my boss."

"Poland?" Denmark's eyebrow quirked once more. "Are yer bosses still freaking out?"

"Ja," Germany sighed. "They don't think it would be a good thing for us to get married. Israel's boss keeps telling them everything will be fine." A small trill emitted from his pocket and he grabbed his cellphone to check the message. "The others are in position outside the warehouse."

"Position?" Denmark hopped off the table. "Do ya mean ta tell me yer going ta attack?"

"If we can," Germany said. "Our first goal is to rescue anyone captured. Do you know who else is here?"

"Italy and Ireland," Denmark grumbled. "Sverige wants ta vivisect all of us."

"Vivisezieren?" Germany repeated. "That's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it." Denmark stretched high above him. He heard his spine and shoulders pop from lack of use.

"Do you know where Italy and Ireland might be?" Germany asked.

"Probably somewhere down the hall." Denmark shrugged. "I've been locked up here the entire time."

"Why hasn't Sverige vivisected you yet?" Germany tapped keys on his cellphone as he prepared a message to send to the team.

"Because someone decided ta get me sick," Denmark grumbled. "Stupid bastard."

"Was?" Germany spared Denmark a glance. "Who did that? Every nation has been accounted for as either captured or being a rescuer."

"And now we have a new one," Denmark growled. "Ya'll never guess who's back."

"Who?" Germany asked, not looking up from the phone this time.

"Ottoman," Denmark said simply. Germany's finger slipped on the phone and his head snapped up.

"Was?"

"Ottoman's back." Denmark shrugged. "And he got me sick."

"That's impossible," Germany argued. "Ottoman died on Globe with Teutonic and the rest of the realms."

"Don't tell me what's possible and what's not," Denmark snapped. "All I know is that Ottoman's back."

"What did he infect you with?" Germany asked.

"The Bubonic Plague." Denmark cringed just saying the name. "As if I didn't face that enough in the Dark Ages."

Germany mouthed the words before he found his voice again. "Is he in league with the Wars?"

"I don't think so," Denmark admitted. "He said he was tying ta save me."

"By infecting you with a deadly disease?" Germany growled. "He must crazy."

"Tell me about it," Denmark agreed. "Now then, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as France returns my message," Germany said, checking his cellphone. "I need to warn them about Ottoman too."

"And who is Ott'man?" a voice asked behind the two nations.

Denmark froze, all color draining from his face. "Lort." Germany turned around slowly. The phone was slipped into his back pocket.

Sverige looked between the two nations with dark eyes. "Who is Ott'man?" he repeated.

o)O(o

Luxemburg crossed his arms and leaned back, a grin plastered on his face. Taiwan had waited a few days before beginning to pester her sister for information concerning her 'husband'. Vietnam leaned against a wall with her eyes closed as Taiwan rambled.

"Is he cute?" Taiwan asked eagerly. "I bet he's hot! Is he? No . . . you might go with the dark men. Who could that be?" She ran through a mental list of all the male nations. "Well, it could be Netherlands, but he's married to Mexico." Vietnam didn't respond to the words.

"Or what about a state?" Taiwan wondered aloud. "I don't think so, though. Only America's children would be old enough. And you two don't get along."

"Please stop talking," Vietnam finally sighed. "You can as all you want, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Maybe she married Russia," Luxemburg teased. "Or Romano."

"They're both married." Taiwan waved a hand at Luxemburg. "Qǐng, Dàjiě? _(Please, Big Sister?)_"

"Không," Vietnam said firmly.

"What about Bosnia?" Luxemburg offered. "He's dark. Or even Slovakia."

"I would never date Bosnia," Vietnam said. "He's too girly. And Slovakia is married to Portugal."

"Cuba's single," Taiwan said hopefully.

"And a communist." Vietnam shot down her sister's hope. Taiwan's lower lip jutted out before she perked up with realization.

"You're communist," she pointed out to her sister.

"Don't remind me," Vietnam growled.

"How about . . ." Luxemburg thought for a moment before continuing. "Transylvania."

"Không, he's creepy," Vietnam said. She stretched her arms and stood to get the kinks out of her legs.

"Hey, where did you get that jacket from?" Taiwan asked curiously. Vietnam glared at her over her shoulder. "From your husband?"

"I think I've seen that jacket before." Luxemburg leaned forward to examine the piece of clothing.

"It's nothing," Vietnam snapped, pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

"Isn't that . . ." Taiwan's eyes widened as she recognized the double-headed eagle. "Albania's Jacket?"

"So what if it is?" Vietnam demanded, rounding on Taiwan. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Albania," Luxemburg choked. "You're married to Albania?"

"Không. Vâng." Vietnam groaned and massaged her temples. "It's complicated."

"You married Albania?" Taiwan repeated. "But he's a thief. He probably sold you out for the War."

"He's sold me out plenty of times," Luxemburg agreed. "I don't think anyone would ever want to marry Albania."

"He's not as bad as you think," Vietnam snapped. "You don't know anything about him."

"What do you mean?" Taiwan asked eagerly.

"Albania told me his history," Vietnam admitted in a cold voice. "And I don't think either of you could even begin to understand why he is the way he is."

"Albania has a history?" Luxemburg scoffed. "I doubt it. He's done nothing but sell us out from the day he was formed."

Vietnam's eyes took on a dark look that made Taiwan scoot away from her. The female nation moved in a dangerous manner to stand before Luxemburg. She leaned down so she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Do you know what I did to people like you ding the American War?" she asked coldly. Taiwan flinched at the tone, knowing what was coming.

"Not really." Luxemburg shrank away from Vietnam, fear filling his stomach.

Vietnam leaned forward and whispered in Luxemburg's ear. Taiwan shifted nervously. She'd heard Vietnam's speech enough times to know what she was saying. And sure enough, Luxemburg paled with every word he heard.

Vietnam drew back and straightened up. "So next time," she said. "Don't insult my husband."

"Yes, ma'am," Luxemburg squeaked.

Vietnam turned away, muttering darkly in Vietnamese. Taiwan sent Luxemburg a nervous glance. This was going to be a long imprisonment.

o)O(o

Prussia glanced around at the trees surrounding him and America. South had disappeared several hours ago on the pretense she needed some alone time. She had the same aura around her Brandenburg got when he decided to be picky with his food.

America groaned in discomfort. His injuries ached with every movement he made, even just breathing.

"Just relax." Prussia patted America on the head, the only part of the nation he felt comfortable touching. "South's just gone to get help. America grumbled something Prussia couldn't understand and the ex-nation sighed. "England always did say you were hard to take care of when you were sick," Prussia commented. He chuckled at America's glare. "Was? She said it, not me."

"Try South," America croaked. His injured throat, the larynx having been nearly crushed, was slowly healing, along with the rest of his body. Crushed ribs, broken legs, a pounding head. The list went on.

"Ja, I know what that's like," Prussia sighed. "She's trouble when she gets sick. She stayed in bed for two weeks when she caught a cold." America muttered to himself again, glaring at Prussia from the ground. "What do you want me to do?" Prussia demanded. "You're too injured to move; and if I did move you, I could hurt you more."

"Un-awesome," America retorted hoarsely.

"Hey!" Prussia jumped to his feet. "Don't you dare call me un-awesome! I'm as awesome as they come!" America smirked slightly before wincing.

"Really?" a light feminine voice asked. "You are 'as awesome as they come'?"

"Of course." Prussia turned around, prepared to give a long speech, and froze. "Scheiße!"

"Hm?" America tilted his head back to look and groaned. "Dammit."

Liech, Ísland, and Aotearoa _(New Zealand)_ stood in a triangle around the two nations. Liech smirked as she nimbly leapt off a fallen log.

"Is it awesome to be caught?" Liech asked teasingly. "Or did you just become very un-aweomse?"

"Nein." Prussia crossed his arms and stood his ground. "You're un-awesome for sneaking up on us like that."

"Are we?" Liech pondered her own question. "Or are you? You managed to let us sneak up on you after all."

"That was part of my awesome plan." Prussia waved a hand dismissively. "Now that you're out in the open, I can kick your butts." America groaned and banged his head against the ground.

"Three of us against one of you." Liech rolled her eyes and Aotearoa chuckled. "It definitely looks like you're going to win."

"You three barely have any war experience," Prussia pointed out. "Whereas I have over a hundred years."

"And we're three Wars versus one nation," Liech countered. "Face it, you've lost already."

"Nein," Prussia cackled. "I never lose. Even against death."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Liech asked mockingly. "Or would you like to just surrender now?"

"It shouldn't' be too hard." Aotearoa cracked his knuckles. "Even if we aren't very strong, it would take at least three of you to take one of us down."

"Are you ready?" Liech bent her knees as if to pounce. Prussia opened his mouth to respond when a strange noise made him stop. He frowned when the strange yowling scream was suddenly cut off.

"Whatever." Prussia turned back to Liech. "I was born-." The sound picked up, closer this time. America dug his fingers into the ground shut his eyes tight.

"What is that?" Liech turned toward the noise with a frown. Ísland barely looked interested with the interrupting, paying close attention to Prussia instead.

"It sounds like a screaming cat," Aotearoa commented. He shook his head when the noise died down again. "Must be something native here."

"Well, America?" Prussia looked out the corner of his eye. He frowned at the sight of America sheet-white with terror and clutching at the ground. "America?"

The sound of a screaming mountain lion erupted from the trees barely yards away from the group. Four young men suddenly burst from the brush, screaming their war cry.

"What the-?" Aotearoa stumbled back as two dark-skinned men jumped him, their rifles raised. Liech shrieked and ducked under one of the men. Ísland managed to grab an arm and sank his teeth into it.

"Partner," a deep voice said above the War. "That would hurt more if that was a real arm." Ísland found himself grabbed by the scruff and lifted easily into the air. "Howdy, I'm Texas." Ísland frowned and squirmed in Texas' grasp. He nearly shrieked in surprise when South suddenly appeared before him.

"Howdy!" South grinned. "I brought Dixieland!"

"Awesome!" Prussia cackled. Whipping a knife from his boot, he chased after Aotearoa who had escaped Tennessee and Arkansas.

"Who are you?" Liech snapped as she ducked under Tennessee's swing. "Wild animals of some sort?"

"Honey," Tennessee said in a strong twang. "The name's Tennessee. I'm the sixteenth of the United States of America, a Confederate, and a Yankee."

"Was?" Liech paused in confusion, mouthing the strange words.

"During the War of Southern Secession I was a Rebel," Tennessee said he circled Liech. "But after that, the Europeans called me a Yankee. Specifically the British people. All because I was an America."

"A Rebel and a Yankee." Liech shrugged. "It makes no difference to me."

"You didn't fight in the War." Tennessee suddenly whipped his rife around quicker than Liech could react and opened fire on her.

"Eek!" Liech ducked under the rain of bullets.

Texas threw Ísland across the field. "These Wars are weak," he shouted to his brothers. "If a couple of us states can take them on."

"Did you just call us weak?" Liech shrieked, whirling around to face Texas. "We are not weak"!

"If an ex-nation can kill one of you," Arkansas said. "Then y'all are weak." He nodded at Prussia who was cleaning his knife on his shirt. Alabama cocked his gun in a threatening manner.

Liech turned bright red in the face. Ducking under a bullet, she appeared at Alabama's side. She grabbed his arm and managed to toss the state halfway across the field.

"I am not weak!"

Alabama rolled across the ground, coughing hard when he finally came to a stop.

"You're weak." Texas drew both his pistols. "Get over it, Partner."

"And un-awesome," Prussia added, eyeing Ísland dangerously. Ísland rose slowly, watching Prussia the entire time as he circled the group to rejoin Liech.

"Do you think a single bullet could kill them?" Arkansas asked his brothers.

"Maybe if it was made of adamantium," Texas joked and Alabama rolled his eyes.

"You can't kill us," Liech hissed. "We're Wars, you're nothing!"

"Honey, never say that again," Arkansas said darkly as all four brother raised their weapons at the Wars. "We're states, and proud of it." And they opened fire.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**French Revolutionary War – (1792 – 1802) Holy Roman Empire/Allies vs. France/Allies**_

_**Casualties: Unknown **__(don't have time to check!)_

_**Results: French Republican victory and French territory expansion.**_

_Sorry for the short Author's Note. I have to get to work!_


	18. The American Revolutionary War

Disclaimer: _**reidloS niT enO**_ _**ro **__**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: **Oh. **_My. __**Gosh! This is our first time ever to reach 100 reviews WHILE writing the story! Thanks so much to every one of you for making it possible! **_**As LYS was the person to reach the one hundredth review, **_she got a request. __**And she requested more of Iceland or Oklahoma. So here you go, LYS. This one's for you!**_

_**And good luck with your surgery, Dala. We hope it goes well. (Tonsillitis, so no one freaks out too much).**_

_**Gracias, danke, merci, and thank you! So. So much!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review! (Sorry about our really long break. We didn't mean to do that.)**_

* * *

**The American Revolutionary War**

**1775 – 1783**

**U.S./France/Spain/Netherlands/Others vs. England/Germans**

Portugal sat in her seat, her arms crossed and her lips pursed. Ever since their fight, she had refused to speak with Slovakia. Greenland had taken over driving so Slovakia could relax in the back and maybe talk to his wife. Morocco didn't trust vehicles enough to drive and Slovakia and Portugal refused to allow Indonesia to learn how to drive. That would only help her and Bauhinia to get around more easily to set random things on fire.

Czech sat beside Spain in the backseat, still listening to her music. Occasionally, the other nations would catch a lyric as she sang under her breath. Between Slovakia stewing at his wife and talking with Indonesia, he seemed in shock over Czech's recent activities.

"Slovakia." Morocco leaned forward and placed her hand on the back of his headrest. "I believe you should speak with your wife." She glanced pointedly at Portugal. Slovakia looked between Portugal and Morocco before he sighed and slumped down in his seat, resembling a pouting child.

"Fine," Slovakia grumbled. "What's wrong with children?" he asked Portugal.

"Your children hellions!" Portugal snapped at him. "I no want them."

"Why only _my_ children?" Slovakia demanded. "What about Morocco's? They're all little demons!" Said mother made no comment at the words. It was a well-known fact America wanted nothing more than to lock his children away and throw away the key some days.

"They yours?" Portugal asked her husband.

"Nie." Slovakia shook his head. In the backseat, Spain snorted in his sleep and his arm twitched. Czech fiddled with her iPod before settling down to listen to a song.

"I have no say." Portugal shrugged. "They no mine, they no yours. We say nothing."

"Seriously?" Slovakia demanded in exasperation. "You'll call our children demons but not anyone else's?"

"Your children scream!" Portugal said, just as exasperated as her husband. "Indonesia do nothing quiet. We sober, no babies. We dunk, next day babies!"

"That's what you're getting out of this?" Slovakia checked over his shoulder to make sure Czech wasn't listening before continuing. "We only have babies when we get drunk?"

"It true." Portugal shrugged again. "We no have babies sober."

"Next time, then," Slovakia sighed. Portugal stared at him for a moment before turning to look out the window. No one spoke for several minutes. Finally, Indonesia turned around to speak to her father and blinked in surprise.

"Ibu, why are you crying?" she asked her mother worriedly. Slovakia's head jerked up as he looked to his wife.

"Miláčik, _(Love,)_ what's wrong?" Czech removed a headphone to listen to her brother and sister-in-law's conversation.

"Nada," Portugal sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Portugalsko." Slovakia wrapped an around Portugal's shoulders and pulled her close. "Čo sa deje, môj baránok? _(What's wrong, my lamb?)_"

"Dieťa malé a slabý, _(Baby small and weak,)_" Portugal managed to say in broken Slovakian.

"You think it's going to be small?" Slovakia asked in confusion. "Most of them are."

"It small." Portugal placed a hand on her belly. "It no show. Look!" Slovakia's eyes flicked down to his wife's stomach and he sniffed, unsure of what the problem might be.

"How far along are you?" he finally asked. "Do you know?"

"Two month. Three month." Portugal shrugged. "I no know."

"Morocco?" Slovakia asked slowly, twisting in his seat. The African nation could see the desperation in his eyes.

"You're scared aren't you?" Morocco asked Portugal gently. The younger nation nodded slowly. "After you had Indonesia, you realized just how small babies are. You panicked every time she hurt herself. Now you are having a state."

"You're scared the baby is going to hurt itself?" Slovakia shook his head in disbelief. "Denmark and the rest of those idiots left the babies in the cold all the time and they're not dead yet."

"It's the eve of battle, Slovakia," Morocco reprimanded the scarred nation. "Women can lost their children due to injury."

Slovakia watched Portugal try to stop her tears for several moments before he turned to Czech, slapping his younger sister's knee. Czech looked up at him with faint interest.

"Hey, watch Staršia Sestra, _(Older Sister,)_ okay?" Slovakia said Czech nodded happily before returning to her music. Slovakia turned back in his seat. "Czech will watch after you, don't worry."

"Bastardo!" Portugal smacked her fist into Slovakia's shoulder. "I no talk to you!" Slovakia opened his mouth to respond but froze when Czech sang under her breath.

"Now the Valley cried with anger 'mount your horses, draw your swords'," Czech sang softly. "And they killed the Mountain People, so they won their just reward."

"Czech!"

Every other nation turned to stare at the small singing nation. After a moment, Portugal spoke up.

"She so yours."

o)O(o

Netherlands crouched beneath a window, flattening himself against the wall when a shadow passed by. Holding his breath, he prayed whoever it was didn't look out the window. Beside him, Switzerland and Seychelles crouched in tense positions. Belgium, Liechtenstein, and Latvia were positioned at another window on the other side of the building. The nations hoped to sneak into the warehouse and release the trapped nations before the Wars found out.

Korea and Norway were still nowhere to be found.

Switzerland's eyes followed the shadow as it finally left the window.

"Seychelles," he whispered. "Keep close. We don't want any mistakes." Seychelles scowled and tapped him on the head with her walking cane.

"This isn't just a piece of plastic, you know?" she snapped.

"I do know," Switzerland growled back. "I'll act as a distraction, then you two can sneak in."

"Too late," Netherlands grunted. Switzerland nearly shouted when his cousin lifted him up and dumped him bodily through the window, having already opened it.

"Verdammt, Netherlands! Do you ever listen?" Switzerland picked himself up from the floor and dusted his pants off before checking on his weapons. Seychelles nearly squealed when she was lifted through the window next.

"Careful." Switzerland steadied the island nation. "Do you remember everything New York taught you?"

"Like how to smack your neighbor with your cane?" Seychelles asked innocently. She jumped in surprise when she heard Netherlands grunted as he clambered through the window. Switzerland scowled but didn't say anything. Swinging his rifle forward, he surveyed the area around them.

"There's no one here, Switzerland." Netherlands opened a window and peeked in, finding the room empty. "It looks abandoned for the most part."

"If no one's here." Switzerland slammed the safety of his rifle off menacingly. "I'm going to shoot someone."

"Un instant. _(One moment.)_" Seychelles raised a hand to stop Switzerland from doing anything rash. Both male nations watched her intently.

"Do you hear something?" Switzerland asked in a hushed voice.

"I did." Seychelles turned her head to 'look' at Switzerland. "But then it stopped."

"It stopped?" Netherlands repeated, glancing at Switzerland in confusion.

"Was it footsteps?" Switzerland asked Seychelles. He glanced over his shoulder, his trigger finger itching to move.

"Oui, they were very soft." Seychelles cocked her head in thought. "But they disappeared."

"Verdammt, these Wars are going to be more trouble than they're worth," Switzerland growled. "We need to stay together, or they'll pick us off one by one."

"But where did the footsteps go?" Seychelles turned her head in confusion, trying to solve the puzzle. "I can hear you two, but there is something else. As if it's being silenced."

"How should I know?" Switzerland snapped at the blind nation. "We need to move." Grabbing her arm, he forced her to move down the hallway. "We can't stay in one place for long."

"Switzerland!" Seychelles jerked on her wrist, forcing Switzerland to turn and face her. "I'm worried! What if someone's going to attack us?"

Switzerland sighed and stared at the ceiling. Focusing, he blocked everything else out as he did when he was sniping. He was on the verge of locating the sound when there was a loud thump behind him and Netherlands gave a shout of surprise.

Whirling around, Switzerland opened fire on the newcomer. The War ducked and suddenly appeared before Switzerland.

"Alo!" Shqipëri grinned and drew his fist back, slamming it into Switzerland's face.

"Gah!" Switzerland stumbled back, holding his nose.

"So fun," Shqipëri laughed. Netherlands roared and charged the War. Shqipëri's grin only widened as he ducked under a punch before flipping the nation.

"Netherlands?" Belgium appeared in the hallway. "Switzerland?" She shrieked in fear and surprise when Shqipëri turned to face her.

"Alo, beautiful maiden." Shqipëri slowly began to make his way toward Belgium.

"Nein!" Switzerland struggled to his knees and fired several rounds at Shqipëri's back. "Leave her alone!" The War barely jerked with the bullets. Whirling around, Shqipëri grabbed the rifle and hurled it across the hallway as he glared at Switzerland.

"As I was saying," Shqipëri said before turning back to Belgium.

Netherlands rolled over and supported himself on his elbows. "I may hate you," he said, scowling at Switzerland.

"Ja?" Switzerland's hands were trembling with rage. "The feeling is mutual."

"But I hate him more." Netherlands surged to his feet, shoving a pistol into Switzerland's chest. "Don't waste the bullets. There's only one cartridge."

Switzerland rose from the floor and clicked the safety off, closing one eye to perfect his aim.

Netherlands charged Shqipëri again. When the War ducked under a blow, Netherlands grabbed him and lifted him over his head.

"Hey!" Shqipëri's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you ever go near my Bel!" Switzerland pulled the trigger, hoping his aim stayed true. Shqipëri cried out when a bullet struck his leg. Twisting, the War managed to escape Netherlands' grasp and fell to the floor. He barely had time to react when Belgium pulled out her own gun and began firing on him.

"What is going on in here?" A door flew open and Norway and Korea stood in the doorway. Norway scowled while Korea looked around the group with wide eyes.

Shqipëri scrambled to his feet, crying out when one of Belgium's bullets hit him in the back. Netherlands whirled around to slam his fist into the back of Shqipëri's head. The War fell to the ground with a grunt.

Switzerland approached Shqipëri, keeping his pistol aimed at the War's head. "Don't. Move."

"Or what?" Shqipëri snarled.

"Or I'll kill you now," Switzerland snapped back. "What nations are here?" Korea opened his mouth to say something but Norway hushed him quickly.

Shqipëri was silent before he broke out into a large grin. Moving too quickly for Switzerland to see, he grabbed the pistol from the nation and punched him in the face again. Belgium screamed and began to fire blindly at the War. Switzerland stumbled back and fell to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Switzerland?" Seychelles knelt beside the Germanic nation. "Are you alright?"

"Nein," Switzerland said in a nasally voice.

Netherlands stepped up beside the War and kicked him lightly.

"Dead," he spat. "One of the bullets must have managed to kill him."

Liechtenstein and Latvia peeked around the corner. Latvia looked relieved the fight was over while Liechtenstein hurried to her brother's side. Switzerland sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I guess that solves that problem, da-ze," Korea said for everyone to hear. The rest of the nations looked up at the sound of a choking gasp to watch Norway fall against the wall, clutching her side.

"Mrs. Norway!" Latvia made a move to rush to Norway's side but was stopped by Korea. "What are you doing?"

"That isn't Segishan." Korea knelt beside Norway. "Are you, da-ze?"

Norway pressed against her wound, a black stain beginning to spread out on her clothing. "However did you guess?" she choked out.

"Because BDSM stands for 'Bind the Dummy and Strand him in Mysterious places'," Korea said sadly as he brushed a strand of Norge's hair out of her face. "Segishan couldn't be pregnant, da-ze."

"What?" Netherlands stared at Korea in shock. "You're telling me you two have been married for years have never actually consummated your marriage?"

"Ne! _(Yep!)_" Korea said happily to Netherlands before turning back to the dying War. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, da-ze." Liechtenstein stood beside Switzerland who looked surprised at Korea's attitude.

"After all this time," Norge coughed painfully, black staining her teeth. "I finally meet my end in this pathetic way?"

"This isn't pathetic," Korea argued. "You died in battle. That is an honorable way to go, da-ze."

"I will tell Norway," Norge's eyes closed slowly. "I will tell Norway goodbye." She drifted off as she slumped sideways. Korea stared at the body of the War sadly before standing.

"You knew?" Switzerland asked incredulously as he tried to stem his nosebleed.

"Ye," Korea said in a hushed voice. "I was trying to think of a way to tell you, da-ze." Liechtenstein took his hand and smiled up at him. Korea tried to smile but couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheek.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Seychelles spoke up. "But I hear footsteps running toward us."

o)O(o

Norway turned slowly, taking in the village around her. She had been wandering around Vietnam for nearly a day and had found nothing yet. This was the third village she had been to, and not one person had been able to tell her anything. Oddly, though, she had caught several children singing nursery rhymes as they skipped around. She had only been able to understand a few lines of the song.

"_And there the dead shall lie,_

_And never rise again."_

"I need to drop Korea here sometimes," Norway muttered to herself, ignoring the strange looks the Vietnamese villagers gave her. Turning around a corner, Norway found herself standing in the village square.

Norway paused at the sight of a dry fountain in the very center of the square. The fountain's centerpiece was the statue of a familiar nation. Vietnam stood with one hand stretched out before her as she smiled at the sky. Moving forward, Norway trailed a hand along the top of the rim as she studied it.

"Fountains have water," Norway mused. "But this one seems to have been off for decades." Glancing around, her eyes fell on the statue of Vietnam.

"_Search for Vietnam."_ Albania's words ran through Norway's head. _"When you find her, look under her feet."_

"Look under her feet." Norway stepped over the rim of the fountain. She stared up at the smiling statue of Vietnam. "Where did this come from?" she wondered to herself. "No one knows we exist."

Norway reached out to tap the statute's hand lightly. "Solid stone." She frowned. "Who put this here?" The female nation turned to look around the village. "It's obviously been here for years." She glanced down at the sound of a click under her foot.

"Hva?" Norway blinked in confusion. It quickly turned into screaming when the ground disappeared out from underneath her.

The air whistled around Norway as she fell. Her arms struck stone walls while she fell, no doubt leaving bruises for the morning after. What seemed like several minutes later, Norway finally hit solid ground.

"Pokker." Norway stumbled to her feet and nearly screamed when she looked up. A stone statue of a scowling man stood before her. The nation stumbled back in surprise and let out another yelp, whirling around. A kind-looking old woman stood behind Norway. Glancing over her shoulder, Norway screamed again when she saw the man in a different position, as if reaching for her.

Whirling around. Norway managed to collide with yet another statue. Blind in the near darkness and screaming, she stumbled wildly through the reaching arms of her attacks. She had barely made it five feet when she collapsed to the ground and curled up tightly.

"Korea," Norway sobbed, wrapping her arms around her head. "Help."

o)O(o

Iceland's ear twitched as he heard Russian flying over his head between Russia, who was in the driver's seat, and North Russia in the backseat. Belarus sat in the passenger seat and threw a comment in every once in a while. From Russia's exasperated expression and Ukraine's pleading, they were apparently unwanted.

Hong Kong relaxed beside Iceland, taking a break from being a mother as Bauhinia napped beside Northern Ireland. Israel was having Romania hold pieces of her gun as she cleaned each one carefully, even though Russia had told her it probably wasn't a good idea to do it while he was driving.

"Is anyone else worried about Israel cleaning her gun?" Iceland finally spoke, causing Russia to pause in mid-sentence. "What is something goes off?"

"Da, but Little Israel will not listen," Russia said before returning to his conversation with North Russia.

"Relax, Iceland," Hong Kong muttered. "They won't listen to you."

"Jana prosta sprabuje dakazać, što jana boĺš, čym astatnija z vas mužčyn, _(She's just trying to prove she's bigger than you men,)_" Belarus grumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Russia to hear her.

"Sestra!" Russia almost whined. Israel just smirked and resumed cleaning her gun.

Hong Kong sighed and wove her left hand with Iceland's right. She rubbed circled with her thumb on the back of his hand. Iceland jerk at his hand involuntarily. The Nordics and Hong Kong had discovered his wrists were ticklish for reasons unknown to them.

"Maybe she does have bigger guns than you." Belarus smirked at her brother. "That would make her more of a man than you."

"Bela," Russia moaned. "Please do not say stuff like that."

Hong Kong rolled her eyes and looked to Iceland with a look of exasperation. Iceland sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"That just proves it," Belarus said triumphantly. "Israel has bigger guns that you do!"

"Belarus, do not say stuff like that about your big brother!" Russia turned around in his seat, causing Israel and Hong Kong both to scream in fear and surprise.

"Turn around!" Israel shrieked, throwing gun parts everywhere. "Eyes on the road!"

Russia spun back around just as the sound of metal screaming filled the air and the van came to a sudden halt. The back of the vehicle lifted into the air and teetered on two wheels precariously before something knocked it sideways. Screaming filled the van as it rolled over several times. Iceland, howling with the rest of the nations, felt his head collide hard with something equally as solid. Finally, the van settled on the ground, upside down.

The van was quiet for several minutes before. Iceland could hear the blood rushing to his veins, feel the heat building in his face. He was aware of Hong Kong hanging upside down beside him. But she was still. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes were closed and a trickle of blood ran down her temple.

"Is everyone alright?" Russia asked through gritted teeth.

Iceland opened his mouth to respond but gagged when he felt his seatbelt cutting into his throat. He reached helplessly for Hong Kong. The burning in his face was building behind his tears, as though he were about to cry.

"Māmā?" Bauhinia asked weakly. Israel hushed her before ordering Romania to help free the small nation. Romania undid his own seatbelt and fell to the ground, wincing when he felt glass stab him in the arms. Reaching up, Romania wrapped an arm around Bauhinia's waist and pushed the button to release her.

"Ukraine?" Russia asked. "Belarus? Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Ukraine moaned. "Northern Ireland is fine as well." The winged nation was pale in the face, clutching at his seat.

"I am alright," North Russia grumbled. "But this is uncomfortable."

Iceland rubbed at his eyes madly, trying to ignore the burning spreading through them. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"Iceland?" Russia tried to twist in his seat. "Chert! Little Hong Kong is bleeding!" Israel easily freed herself from her seat and scrambled across the floor.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Northern Ireland piped up.

The sound of footsteps outside the can caused the nations to freeze. Romania held the trembling Bauhinia close. Ukraine slowly glanced out her window before paling.

"Wars," she said softly. "They flipped the van."

"Northern Ireland?" Russia said in a hushed voice. "Romania? Please, do something."

"I-I'll try to." Northern Ireland reached down and placed his palms against the glass ridden ceiling. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the solid earth beneath him.

Iceland squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation of the burning moving forward. The tears were breaching his eyelids and he could nothing stop it. He feebly pressed against the belt constricting his windpipe. The pain in his eyes rose too far and he could no longer hold it back. Opening his eyes, Iceland nearly screamed when he felt something close to fire pour from them.

A hand clapped over Iceland's mouth. Israel was watching him with wide eyes while trying to stay calm at the same time. North Russia squeaked and scrambled back when something hit the roof of the van. The metal sizzled and smoked, melting under the intense heat.

"Fire," Belarus squealed. "Iceland's crying fire!"

"Chto?" Russia ripped his seatbelt off and scrambled across the roof to check on Iceland. "That is lava, Belarus." Reaching forward, he broke the seatbelt holding Iceland in. Iceland collapsed to the ground, sobbing as the lava continued to flow from his eyes and spread out onto the roof of the van.

"We need to get out," Romania panicked, pressing against a window. "He's going to start the whole van on fire!"

"Northern Ireland?" Russia snapped. The Celtic nation yelped and pressed harder against ground. The nations could feel the earth roll beneath them in one great movement. "Everyone out!" Russia shouted.

Israel broke Hong Kong free and dragged the female nation from the van with Bauhinia and Romania hot on her heels. North Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine scrambled out with Northern Ireland. Russia was the last one out of the van, dragging Iceland with him. He straightened up to survey their situation. Northern Ireland remained low the ground, focusing on his magic as his silver wings trembled behind him.

Iceland pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, keening loudly. He ignored the scent of burning flesh as the lava scorched his skin.

"Privet," Russia said to the Wars surrounding them.

"'Ello, poppet." Britain leaned against a speed limit sign. "Did you miss us?"

"Kesesese," Preußen cackled. "I bet they did. Who wouldn't?"

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Israel grumbled. She was starting to wish she hadn't been cleaning her gun in the van.

"It appears you've got an issue." Britain waved his hand at Iceland. "Magic gone wrong, perhaps? He is one of Norway's brats, after all."

Russia's eyes flicked down to Iceland before back up to Britain. "Perhaps," he agreed, not knowing much about magic.

A spike of stone suddenly erupted from the earth, heading straight for Britain's head. The War leaned sideways, dodging the stone easily.

"Was that supposed to do something, poppet?" Britain asked in a sing-song voice. "It appears to have missed." Northern Ireland swallowed hard, his eyes darting to Russia who stiffened.

Hong Kong stirred with a small groan. Her eyes flickered open and she frowned at her friend.

"Iceland?" she asked weakly. North Russia knelt beside the island nation who was curled up tightly. Both she and Ukraine were panicking as they tried to figure out what to do.

"This is why you never play with magic." Cymru shook his head. "It just doesn't end well for the bloke."

"Like you would know," Romania grumbled. "I doubt you know anything about magic." His eyes widened in surprise when the air was suddenly dragged from his lungs.

"You were saying?" Cymru asked with a devious grin. Romania lifted a hand and Cymru suddenly found his shadow spreading out around him. "Child's play," Cymru sighed as he crossed his legs in midair. A small funnel could just barely be seen from where he sat. "You nations have such weak magic."

Hong Kong dragged herself to Iceland's side and gently grabbed a wrist.

"Iceland," she said softly, desperately hoping she was right. "Think north. The mountains, snow, glaciers. Do you remember the glaciers we saw? The ice was so cold to my touch, I thought I was going to get frostbite." Iceland whined and jerked his head away. The head behind his hands seemed to be cooling down slightly, though.

"Child's play?" Romania gasped. "Here is child's play." He clenched his hands into fists and the shadows leapt up, molding to seal around Cymru and trap him. Cymru screeched in surprise and clawed at the shadows.

"Britain!" Cymru's voice was muffled by the shadows. "Britain, get it off!"

"Git," Britain grumbled. He turned to face Romania, raising his hands. "Why do I have to do everything?" He was surprised to find a pipe swinging out of nowhere at his head.

"Come on, Icy," Hong Kong said desperately as Russia and Britain began a strange dance. "Your hands are always cold. You're the land of fire and ice. Think ice. _Ice_!" Iceland's breath hitched before he exhaled ice crystals. The icy cold breath struck Hong Kong in the face, causing the female nation to wrinkle her nose and pull back.

"I'm calling you Jack Frost from now on."

"I can't stop," Iceland whined. He pulled his hands away from his face to reveal the burn marks on his face and hands, his eyes showing heavy damage. "I can't stop it." Ice began to flow out and away, covering the road around them.

Preußen stopped his advance on Belarus and Israel, staring down at the ice in confusion.

"Was?"

"Iceland." Hong Kong pulled her friend close. "You can do this. Focus your magic on Wars. Make them burn. Make them freeze."

"I can't." Iceland shook his head and hid his face in Hong Kong's shoulder. Preußen turned to scowl at the pair while Romania managed to keep Cymru trapped in his shadowy prison. Russia and Britain were still swinging and dodging each other.

"Māmā," Bauhinia whimpered, scrambling to her mother's side. "Faðir." The young nation had never been in such a situation before and it terrified her.

"Do you hear that?" Hong Kong whispered in Iceland's ear. "Your little girl is scared. And it's not of monsters under the bed this time." Iceland pulled his face away and slowly looked up. He whimpered as his irises began to glow a dark red.

Britain grabbed Russia's pipe in mid-swing and froze. His black eyes stared in shock as he watched his veins and bones began to pulse a deep red.

"What's happening?" Britain stepped back, staring at his hands as they began to darken. Russia reached his pipe free and backed away from the War, casting Iceland and Hong Kong a wary glance.

Preußen looked even more shocked than Britain when he found himself unable to move. His skin had paled more than usual as he reached forward.

"Nein!" he gasped. "Nein!"

Hong Kong grinned and looked down at Iceland. "Keep it up, Icy." She held him close. "You can do this." Iceland whimpered when Britain collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. Preußen made no sound as his body froze solid. Northern Ireland poked Preußen's form, jumping back in surprise when it shattered.

Iceland looked up at Hong Kong, his irises eventually fading from one blue and one red to both violet.

Britain fell silent from where he lay and Romania cautiously undid his spell. Cymru was still, having suffocated underneath the shadow.

"You and I need to talk," Hong Kong said firmly to Iceland. "And it's not about Bauhinia's behavior this time." Iceland curled up and covered his eyes, only making noises of complaint. "Iceland," Hong Kong whined, tickling her friend's ears.

"I wouldn't do that," Romania called over his shoulder. "He might start you on fire or freeze you."

"Don't be stupid." Hong Kong stuck her tongue out at the Romantic nation. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Why do you say that?" Romania asked with a quirked eyebrow. "He's just had one of the strongest reactions to magic I've ever seen."

"Because he loves me," Hong Kong said firmly. "And the Laws clearly state one cannot harm their lover with magic. They'll be devoured by sheep."

Romania had nothing to stay to that.

o)O(o

Denmark leaned against his cousin and spat out every curse he could think of. He was in no condition to fight, let alone a War, leaving Germany to do the fighting. Seeing as a War was far stronger than one nation, it seemed as though they were already beaten.

The door slammed open and Suomi kicked Poland in. Lithuania and Estonia were dragged in next by their arms, having been caught by the Finnish War.

"Moi." Suomi grinned. "Look what I found creeping around."

"Good," Sverige said without taking his eyes off Germany and Denmark. "Now, who is Ott'man? Should I be w'rried about him?"

"I don't know." Denmark shrugged. "It depends on whether or not ya pissed him off."

Sverige looked to Germany for a clearer answer.

"There was a parallel world," Germany explained with a sigh. "Ottoman was Turkey's doppelganger."

Sverige frowned. "Suomi, s'nd w'rd to the W'rs in Ch'na," he said. "T'll th'm to ch'ck on T'rkiye." Suomi shrugged and shoved Estonia and Lithuania to the ground before turning and leaving to do as he was told.

Poland shoved herself into a corner and whimpered, curling up tightly. Lithuania moved to push himself up but was stopped when Sverige planted a foot on his back. Estonia glared at the War from the floor.

"Wh't is th's Ott'man l'ke?" Sverige asked curiously.

"None of us would really know." Germany shrugged. "Only Greece, Egypt, Cyprus, and Romania ever spent time with him on Globe."

"I can tell ya right now," Denmark growled. "Based on the stories, he's worse than ya."

"W'rse th'n me?" Sverige chuckled. "I'd l'ke to see him beat me. You w're t'rrified the wh'le t'me you w're in th't c'll."

"Why do ya think?" Denmark spat at him. "Ya were going ta vivisect me!" Sverige shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Ottoman is worse than you can imagine," Estonia said, catching the War's attention. "I heard Cyprus telling Latvia when they were visiting. He . . . plays."

"Plays?" Sverige repeated the word slowly, as though tasting it.

"Cat and Mouse." Denmark shrugged. "He chases his prey until he's tired of playing."

"And then he tortures them," Estonia added.

"He shot Romano in both legs and the stomach because he could," Germany said, remembering the injured Italian nation.

"Did he ang'r Ott'man?" Sverige asked logically.

"Nein." Germany shook his head. His eyes darted between Estonia and Poland as he tried to formulate a plan. "Romano was locked up in a cell. He couldn't do anything."

Sverige licked his lips nervously. "If he's only as str'ng as you n'taions-," he started, but Estonia cut him off.

"But he's not," Estonia said. "Ottoman was powerful, even more so than America. He got it from ruthlessly killing his siblings and friends for power."

"Nervous?" Lithuania asked Sverige. "You've just left how many Wars with an uncontrolled realm who could easily take them out?"

Sverige's hand flew to his hip but Germany reacted first, whipping his own gun out and firing a shot at the War. Sverige ducked and charge the Germanic nation, ramming his shoulder into Germany's stomach.

"Gah!" Germany stumbled in surprise more so than pain.

"You are all lying," Sverige said firmly. "Only your Rom'no is as str'ng as us W'rs. And no br'ther could be so r'thless to his s'blings."

"I can show ya that." Demark brought his hands together and slammed them down in a fist on the back of Sverige's head. Sverige grunted and shoved the nation away from him. He nearly yelped when Estonia and Lithuania leapt on his back. Lithuania wrapped his arms around the War's throat, trying to jerk him back. Poland yelped and scrambled out of the way when the two nations and War stumbled past.

"Suomi!" Sverige shouted weakly. "D'nmark!"

"Not this time," Germany growled. Leveling his gun, he turned the safety off. "No one can help you now." He pulled the trigger several times. Sverige jerked back as the bullets struck him. He looked up at Denmark with an expression of shock.

"Y-You haven't seen the l'st of me," Sverige said weakly as he fell to his knees. "We w'll meet again on the L'st Field." Lithuania yelped as the War fell forward onto the ground. Estonia ended up rolling off the War with the force of the momentum.

"Niemcy?" Poland peeked out from underneath the table.

"Poland." Germany held out his arm. "It's alright. He's dead." Poland hurried to his side and cuddled up close, burying her face in his chest.

"The Last Field," Lithuania said as he stood. "Lietuva told me the same thing. I wonder what it could mean."

"I, like, don't want to fight anymore," Poland's voice was muffled by Germany's jacket.

"I know," Germany sighed. "None of us do. But right now we have to find Danmark and Suomi if they are in here." Lithuania and Estonia dusted themselves off as they prepared for another battle.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Time to talk about the history we Americans know best!_

_**The American Revolutionary War – (1775 – 1783) U.S./France/Spain/Dutch Republic vs. England/Germans**_

_**Casualties: 60,294**_

_**Results: the Paris Treaty and the beginning of the fall of the British Empire (if you think about it)**_

_We don't give enough credit, but a lot of countries wanted to, or did, aid America in our struggle for freedom. _**Why, you ask. **_Because it was America versus the British Empire. _**And everyone hated the British Empire.**

**France and Prussia both sent soldiers over to help us. Lafayette is one of the best known French soldiers who was a good friend of General Washington's.**

_Russia remained neutral in the war, but they did turn Britain when they asked for help. And in the civil war, the Russians sent a fleet to America in case the union needed any help._

**Spain didn't offer too much help. But they did aid us in moving ammunition and soldiers from Europe to America with France. They were an important part too!**

_If it weren't for all of you awesome people, _**we wouldn't have been able to do it. **_**So thanks!**_

_Here's the song Czech was singing._

One Tin Soldier

Listen, children, to a story  
That was written long ago  
'Bout a kingdom on a mountain  
And the valley folk below  
On the mountain was a treasure  
Buried deep beneath a stone  
And the valley people swore  
They'd have it for their very own

Go ahead and hate your neighbor  
Go ahead and cheat a friend  
Do it in the name of Heaven  
You can justify it in the end  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgment day  
On the bloody morning after who...  
One tin soldier rides away

So, the people of the valley  
Sent a message up the hill  
Asking for the buried treasure,  
Tons of gold for which they'd kill  
Came an answer from the kingdom,  
"With our brothers, we will share  
All the secrets of our mountain,  
All the riches buried there"

Now, the valley cried with anger,  
"Mount your horses, draw your sword!"  
And they killed the mountain people  
So, they won their just reward  
Now, they stood beside the treasure  
On the mountain dark and red  
Turn the stone and looks beneath it...  
"Peace on Earth" was all it said

Go ahead and hate your neighbor  
Go ahead and cheat a friend  
Do it in the name of Heaven  
You can justify it in the end  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgment day  
On the bloody morning after who...  
One tin soldier rides away

Go ahead and hate your neighbor  
Go ahead and cheat a friend  
Do it in the name of Heaven  
You can justify it in the end  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgment day  
On the bloody morning after who...  
One tin soldier rides away


	19. Seven Years' War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**I just wanted to make sure you were all catching the hints we keep dropping. **_If it helps, you can talk about them in your comments._

_I made a mistake. Ottoman has red eyes, so I went back and fixed that in the previous chapters._

**We recently noticed we have a few loyal British readers. Here's what we'd like. Give us a shout out. Say 'aye' in the comments or something. **_If you don't have an account, then make up a name like 'Hogwarts' or 'Middle Earth'. _**That's just wrong, Pollux.**

_Alright, I am seriously considering studying abroad in Scotland. It would be next fall semester if I decide to. I'm really excited about it!_

**We knows there's a lot of action in the next few chapters. This is because we accidently kept all the warehouse (fight) scenes for the end. Sorry about that! **_And sorry if the scenes seem a bit out of place, too!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Seven Years' War**

**1754/1756 – 1763**

**Prussia/England/Portugal vs. France/Spain/Sweden**

Albania's footsteps echoed off the cement walls as he raced through the hallway. Doors were left open in his wake, the nation checking each room he found. Slamming another shut, Albania turned around, ready to storm the rest of the building. Anyone who stood in his way would be taken down.

A flash of gold in the corner of his eye made Albania freeze. Slowly, the nation turned to see a golden ring set with an emerald sitting on a table. Moving to the table, Albania picked up the ring and turned it over in his hands.

"How did they get this?" he whispered in horror. "Vietnam would never just let them take it from her." His eyes landed on a piece of paper the ring had been pinning down. Albania nearly ripped the paper in his rush to grab it.

_Expect her in Sweden._

Albania quirked an eyebrow at the words. It quickly turned to a frown when he found the plane ticket that had been folded in the paper. The time stamp on the ticket read four o'clock. The plane left in two hours.

"Guess I better get going," Albania sighed as he turned around. As he left the building for a parked car, he didn't see the figure dressed in an old military uniform receding into the forest.

o)O(o

Austria shouted in pain when he was slammed against the wall by his throat. Grabbing his attacker's wrist, he tried to pry it from his throat, but it was useless. The United States was too strong; even for Canada, who was hanging off the War's neck. The nation had somehow managed to jump on the War's back in his attempted attack.

The nations had been in the process of rescuing England, Scotland, Wales, and Mesopotamia, when the Wars had attacked them. Mexico and Wales had both been taken out in the first ten minutes. Scotland hadn't been able to free himself from his shackles and so was trying to fight in them. Mesopotamia and England had been backed into a corner by another War.

Cuba was desperately trying to protect his sister from the circling România and Mongoliya. România licked his lips as he watched the communist island nation excitedly.

"What do you think she tastes like?" România asked Mongoliya in a hopeful voice.

"I could care less," Mongoliya snapped back. "Your fetish with ingesting blood disgusts me."

România shrugged. "Suit yourself." Darting forward, he snatched out for Mexico's wrist.

"¡No!" Cuba lunged forward and slammed in his fist into România's face. España laughed when his fellow War stepped back from the blow.

"Ay, chico!" España chuckled. "That is too bad you couldn't get her!"

"There's always the second time." România crouched low to the ground, licking his lips as his fang glinted in the light. "I can already taste her blood. It's sweet, old. Full of rich culture."

"Disgusting," Mongoliya muttered. She swung at Cuba's head, striking the nation in the chin with a fist. Cuba grunted and stumbled back, holding his jaw.

"You're not getting her." The island nation took on a defensive stance between România and Mexico. "You'll have to get through me first, monstruo."

"That won't be a problem," România said with a smirk. He was suddenly in front of Cuba. Grabbing the nation by the front of his shirt, România threw Cuba easily across the room. Mongoliya stepped between Cuba and România as the Latin War crouched over Mexico.

"No!" Cuba scrambled to his feet to charge România. "Don't touch her!" He was knocked back to the ground when Mongoliya tackled him. The female War pinned his arms down easily, smirking when Mexico suddenly screamed in surprise and pain.

"Mexico!" Cuba thrashed wildly against Mongoliya. "Let me go!"

"Bloody hell!" England fanned her wings in surprise and sent another bolt of electricity at Slovensko. "Scotland!"

"A'm trying, Britannia," Scotland grumbled. He kicked España's legs out from under him.

"Ay!" España caught himself before he could collapsed and turned to grin at Scotland. "Was that supposed to do something?" Scotland snarled and would have sent a ball of flame in the War's face if it hadn't been for the shackles binding him down.

Austria gasped and struggled to pull the United States' hand off his throat. The War just laughed and shrugged Canada off himself.

"Come on," the United States laughed at Canada. "You can do better than that, _bror_."

"Don't call me that!" Canada snapped back. His eyes flicked to Mexico when he heard her whimper. The Hispanic nation was struggling weakly against România.

"Canada," Austria gasped. "Help Mexico. I can handle this myself."

"Dude," the United States laughed. "You can't even breathe." Austria scowled and attempted to kick the War in the shins.

Canada turned on the spot and raced toward România. The War, busy with his 'meal', shrieked in surprise when he was suddenly tackled from behind by a large polar bear.

"At least he won't need to feat for the next week," Mogonliya muttered to herself. "Your sister will have a pretty little scar, though." She smirked down at Cuba.

"¡Cállate! _(Shut up!)_" Cuba growled, trying to shove Mongoliya off himself. "I'm going to kill you."

"Like you even could," Mongoliya scoffed. Cuba could see Mexico laying on the ground with her eyes half closed. There was a neat bite mark on the side of her neck just above the main artery. Canada suddenly flew past the War and nation, having been thrown by România.

"That wasn't very nice," România commented with a grin. "I wasn't finished my meal yet."

"Then finish up," Slovensko growled. He had one arm wrapped around England's neck and was trying to grab Mesopotamia who kept dodging him.

"By your leave, my great master." România bowed sarcastically to Slovensko before approaching Mexico. Cuba could only watch helplessly as the War lifted Mexico into his lap.

A tall form suddenly dropped from the catwalk high above, landing behind România.

"G'day, mate!" Australia grasped his pistol with both hands and brought the butt of it down on the War's head as hard as he could. România ducked at the last minute and struck Australia in the stomach. Australia grabbed the War's hands, jerking them above România's head.

"That's not very nice," he said with a grin. "But neither is she." He nodded to someone behind România and the War turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes barely had time to widen before a sword was driven through his chest.

"Thank the gods!" England almost cried. "I thought for sure these bloody Wars were going to win."

"They still could." Australia shrugged and let România fall to the ground. "But have I ever been one to follow the rules?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" England asked flatly.

"Are we going to start a blue now?" Australia grinned and ducked under España's fist.

"Oz-kun, please do not 'start a blue'," Japan said as she made her way toward Mongoliya. The female War hissed like a cat at the nation. Canada shook his head as he stood from the floor.

"How did you even get here?" England asked, yanking at Slovensko's arm. "Shouldn't you be in another country saving someone else?"

"They did," a voice said, and Slovensko yelped when Hungary's boot made contact with the back of his head. The War was forced to release England as he whirled around to face his new opponent. North Korea stood beside Hungary, a pistol in each hand. Raising both weapons, he aimed them at Slovensko's head.

"Do you really think those can stop me?" Slovensko sneered. "I am a War. Nothing can hurt me."

"There is quite a bit I have learned about men," Hungary said as she stepped forward. "And it is this: they expect everyone to fight high." England rolled out of the way, anticipating what Hungary planned to do.

"Is there any other way?" Slovensko sneered.

"There are many ways to fight," North Korea said, cocking both his guns. "And in my short time, I have found women can fight dirty when they want to, ez-ad."

"Oh?" Slovensko quirked and eyebrow. "And how do they fight?"

"Like this." Stepping forward and wrapping a leg around Slovensko's, Hungary punched the War hard in the stomach. When the War stepped back in surprise, he ended up tripping over Hungary's leg. Hungary pinned him down with a foot on his throat.

"May I shoot him now, Mrs. Hungary, ez-ad?" North Korea asked politely.

"I believe you may," Hungary sniffed. "I never liked him anyway."

"Nie!" Slovensko jerked against Hungary, his eyes wide. North Korea approached the War and aimed both guns at him.

"Die, filth, ez-ad." And the Asian nation pulled both triggers.

A hand tapped the United States on the shoulder. The War blinked in surprise at the interruption and turned his head to see who it was.

"Ciao, bastard." Romano grinned before grabbing the United States by the hair and punching him hard in the face. The War didn't even cry out when he collapsed. Austria stumbled away from the wall, clutching his throat and coughing.

"What happened to you?" Austria wheezed at Romano.

"The potato bastard's War made me like them," Romano said, flexing his fist as he glared at the United States. "That means I can kick this bastard's ass all on my own."

"I knew I should have kept you," Austria grumbled, earning himself a glare. "You have the worst mouth I have ever heard."

"Keep telling yourself that, bastard," Romano spat at the older nation. Advancing on the United States, he grabbed the still War by the hair once more.

Austria knelt beside the still form and examined it carefully. "It looks as if you pushed his nose into his brain." Romano's hands fell to his sides and his expression was unreadable.

"Romano." Austria straightened up. He placed his hands on the smaller nation's shoulders. "It's alright." Romano didn't respond. Sniffing, he turned to watch Mongoliya get ripped off Cuba by both Canada and Australia. Bosnia and Herzegovina and Thailand cornered España, their weapons trained on the War.

"Would you like to talk after this?" Austria offered. "I understand how hard it can be during the war."

"What is with you and the masked bastard?" Romano snapped. "Both of you seem to think I need to talk."

"You obviously need to." Austria winced as gunshots rang through the warehouse. "You are upset by what you are able to do. Both Turkey and I can see this." Romano grumbled under his breath, refusing to meet Austria's eyes.

"Was that the last of them?" England asked as Canada trotted back into the room with Australia. The polar bear's muzzle had been stained red.

"Yeah." Australia shoved Mongoliya off himself. "That's it."

"Hey, Mum?" New Zealand was frowning down at his cellphone.

"What?" England asked as Japan moved around the warehouse, freeing the nations from their shackles and, in Scotland's case, masks.

"I got a message from an unknown phone." New Zealand looked up. "Slovakia is asking us to come to Vietnam."

"Slovakia?" Hungary cocked her head in curiosity. "Are you sure?"

"I think so." New Zealand chewed his lip, a nervous habit he'd recently picked up. "It sounds a bit off, but he says they need our help."

"Alright." England moved to check on the unconscious Mexico. "Cuba and Canada will stay to take Mexico to the hospital. Hopefully Florida can help us with any questions the doctors have."

"America's already in the hospital," Prussia said as he entered the building. "South is with him and his kids. Why is Turkey throwing a temper tantrum outside?"

"Because we said he couldn't come in." Australia grinned. "We made Andorra watch over him."

"Turkey to the hospital too," England sighed. "Very well, the rest of us need to get going if we want to catch a flight to Vietnam."

"Where in Vietnam?" Australia asked his brother curiously.

"South Vietnam," New Zealand said after checking his phone again.

"To South Vietnam or bust!" Australia shouted with a big grin.

Had North Korea and Japan been a bit more outspoken, the other nations would have noticed their absences.

)O(

Albania closed his stolen cellphone and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Two down," he said tiredly. "And more to go. I'm getting too old for this." Standing from his seat on a bench, he made his way down the busy streets of Saigon.

o)O(o

Greenland frowned down at the still form of Elláda. It had taken three nations to defeat him, and he had almost killed Morocco and Slovakia twice during the fight. Greenland's ears pricked at the sound of pounding feet in the hallway.

"Here come more," Morocco sighed and hefted her sword. "How shall we defeat these ones?"

"Czech and I can handle one of them," Slovakia said. His younger sister poked her head around the corner at her name.

"Are you sure Spain and Portugal will be safe in the van?" Greenland asked worriedly. "I know he's injured and needs to stay out, but is Portugal even going to be able to protect him on her own?"

"Ibu can handle herself," Indonesia said confidently. "She's managed to before, she can do it now."

"Czech," Slovakia grunted. Said nation hurried to her brother's side. "Remember what Portugal and I taught you?"

"Ano!" Czech said happily.

"Good." Slovakia bent down and Czech stepped onto his lower arm, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "Opica. _(Little Monkey.)_" Slovakia straightened up.

There was a loud _bang_as Morocco swung her sword at the first War to enter the room, Andorre. Indonesia balked as the head was dispatched from the body. Greenland looked like she might throw up.

"Opa!" Slovakia swung his arm up at the same time Czech kicked off him. Czech flipped through the air and landed on another War's head, easily balancing there like a flamingo. Schweiz shouted in surprise and attempted to grab the nation off his head. Czech giggled and easily moved from Schweiz's head to his shoulder.

"Sbohem!" Czech kicked Schweiz in the head and flipped back at the same time Slovakia shot at the War. Schweiz jerked back, a scowl growing on his face. It quickly turned to one of surprise when he found a sword buried in the back of his neck.

"How is the door holding?" Morocco turned to Greenland and Indonesia who had rushed to close it.

"It's hard to tell," Greenland grunted and pressed her back against the door, digging her feet into the floor to push against it. "I'm not sure if this is actually working or not."

"We can take them," Slovakia said confidently, spinning the gun in his head. "Opica and I both."

"Opa!" Czech sang before giggling again.

"I am thinking." Morocco cocked her head in thought before turning to Greenland. "There are elephants here in Vietnam, are there not?"

"Ja." Greenland blinked. "But I can hardly think of what they would do."

"I have seen an elephant throw a man before," Indonesia said cheerfully. Slovakia looked at his daughter with a quirked eyebrow.

"I thought I said no more elephant videos," he said. "The one about an angry bull elephant was bad enough. You gave Czech nightmares."

"Oh, no." Indonesia grinned. "I saw it in person."

The nations were silent before Morocco turned to Slovakia.

"You need to have a talk with your daughter."

"I know I do," Slovakia said flatly.

"So you want elephants?" Greenland asked. "Elephants it is."

"Isn't Ms. Vietnam the only one who can call on the elephants?" Czech asked Slovakia in confusion.

"Greenland's magic, like her brothers', is very elemental," Morocco explained. "But she works best with animals."

"Oh." Czech looked back to the door when there was another loud crash. "I don't like elephants."

"I know you don't." Slovakia patted his younger sister on the head. "But it might be our only hope."

"Think of them as aunts and uncles," Morocco suggested. "They are very wise creatures."

Slovakia moved to brace himself against the door, taking Greenland's place. The female nation stepped away and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She winced when there was a particularly loud crash.

"Peace, calm, tranquility," Greenland chanted to herself. "Peace, calm, tranq-."

"Tranquilizer?" Czech offered, earning herself a chuckle from her brother.

Greenland opened one eye to look down at the smaller nation. "Nej."

"Ano." Czech smiled innocently.

"Prepare yourself." Morocco hefted her sword up. "They will be in here in just a moment."

"Opica," Switzerland grunted and Czech hummed in agreement, bending her legs in preparation. Indonesia pushed all her weight against the door and attempted to prepare herself for when she and her father released it and allowed the Wars in.

"Three." Morocco tightened her grip on her sword.

"Dve," Slovakia said, shifting his feet to spring back.

"Satu!" Indonesia released her door and rolled backward when it flew open.

Slovakia flipped back quickly, easily landing in a crouched position. Czech sprung forward and flipped off his shoulder. She kicked the first War that appeared in the stomach before rolling back toward her brother.

The War was stopped in their tracks by the kick and was unprepared when Indonesia leapt on their back and wrapped an arm around their throat. Morocco jerked her sword away, having just dispatched Severnoy Rossii.

"They have some very weak Wars here," Morocco commented. "Were they not expecting us?"

"Looks like." Slovakia swung a fist up when Czech tripped Francia toward him. The War's expression was one of surprise and he jerked back at the blow. Black blood trickle down Francia's chin.

"Quoi?"

"What?" Slovakia growled. "Surprised you can even get hurt?"

Francia wiped the blood away and examined his hand with a scowl. "This is impossible," he said. He was on his feet and moving toward Slovakia in a blur. Slovakia's eyes widened and he tried to duck out of the way. Francia grabbed him by the hair and jerked Slovakia up to look him in the eye.

"Did you really think I would simply let you mar my face?" Francia growled. "You are une horrible man."

"Yeah?" Slovakia spat in Francia's face. "Don't trust the Opica behind you."

"Quoi?" Francia glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock. Czech landed on the War's shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck. She yanked on his hair to force the War back. Slovakia yanked his head free and raised a gun at Francia.

"Don't ever think we're going to give up on this world so easily," Slovakia growled. "It's ours." He opened fire on Francia, Czech leaping out of the way just in time. Francia jerked several times before he stood still. Slowly, he looked up from his wounds, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Imposible," Francia said softly before collapsing.

Roma stumbled past with Indonesia smacking him on the head with the butt of her gun.

"Czech!" Slovakia shout, motioning with his head to his daughter.

"Ano!" Czech darted forward to punch Roma in the stomach. The War grunted and leaned forward in pain. He jerked when a single bullet entered through the back of his skull. Indonesia fell off Roma with a squeal when the War fell to the ground.

Hands suddenly grabbed Czech around the waist and lifted her into the air.

"Big Brother!" Czech screeched, kicking in the War's grip.

Éire grinned at Slovakia when Oz stepped between them.

"Sorry, this wee lassie is mine." Éire held Czech above his head easily.

"Put her down!" Slovakia shot at Oz, each bullet missing as he refused to take his eyes off Czech and Éire.

"I don't think so," Éire laughed. "Maybe I'll keep her. Or maybe." He got a dangerous look in her eye. "I'll just toss her."

"Nie!" Slovakia lung forward but was stopped when Oz shoved him back with a chuckle.

"It seems like he really wants to fight," Oz commented.

"Well, then," Éire said. "Why don't we give him a reason to?" He looked as though he was about to throw Czech when something suddenly snatched the nation from his grip. "What?" Éire turned to find an elephant with her trunk wrapped around Czech's waist.

Czech's eyes were wide as one of the few creatures she was terrified held her in a tight grip. Slovakia's mouth hung open in shock at the sight of the elephant. The elephant gently placed Czech down and stood over protectively. With a loud trumpet, she swung her trunk and managed to send Éire flying across the room.

"I brought them!" Greenland shouted happily. "I brought you elephants!" There was a gaping hole in the wall where the elephants had entered through.

"Vietnam: one," Slovakia said in slight shock. "Wars: zero."

"Elephants?" Oz said slowly. He yelped and leapt back when a particularly large bull charged him. Slovakia stepped out of the way and watched as the last War was taken down by an animal.

"That's all of them," he said. "Indonesia, go find the nations."

"Yes, Ayah." Indonesia hurried from the room.

Morocco and Greenland were both trying to console Czech as the elephant examined her for any injuries.

A small chirping from Slovakia's pocket made him check his phone in confusion. He hadn't even been aware his phone was one.

_Get to Saigon._

_~Russia_

Slovakia wrinkled his nose. "We have to stay here longer?" he said aloud. "I'm sick of the heat!"

"That's not very nice, Ayah," Indonesia commented as she returned with Vietnam, Luxemburg, and Taiwan hot on her tail. Vietnam gave Slovakia a rather dirty look.

"He is simply complaining about the weather," Morocco said. "He does not mean to insult Vietnam." This did nothing to stop Vietnam's death glare.

"Guess what?" Taiwan squealed happily. Grabbing Vietnam's hand, she showed off the gold ring on her left ring finger. "Vietnam's married!"

"To who?" Morocco and Indonesia asked in confusion. Greenland was staring off into the distance, as though something else had caught her attention.

"Albania." Vietnam blew a strand of hair out of her face. "It's nothing."

"I am so happy for you," Indonesia squealed. "Where is he?"

Vietnam opened her mouth to respond but was stopped at the sensation of a breeze. A strong wind picked up around the three Asian nation, circulating them.

"Indonesia?" Slovakia asked before panic set in. "Indonesia!"

Greenland cried out and suddenly collapsed unconscious as a bright light began to glow around the Asian nations.

"Nie!" Slovakia dove for his daughter when the light flashed, but it was too late. She was already gone.

o)O(o

Netherlands took a defensive stance, raising his fists before him while Switzerland cocked his own gun. Belgium checked on of her own handguns and handed it to Latvia, readying her other gun. Seychelles didn't seem put off by her blindness at all. Rather, she held her can up like it was a sword.

"Keep your eyes on them at all times," Belgium told Latvia. "And do not let them scare you. They will only feed off that fear."

"Jā, ma'am." Latvia held the gun in both hands, slightly nervous. Liechtenstein stood beside her brother, ready for anything the Wars had to throw at them.

Kýpros appeared in the doorway, ducking under a bullet almost instantly. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared before Seychelles. Seychelles suddenly smacked the War on the head with her cane, earning herself a yelp. Kýpros stepped back, holding his head.

"What is that made of?" Kýpros rubbed his injured head with a scowl. "Iron?"

"Actually," Seychelles sniffed. "It's titanium."

"And get away from her!" Switzerland shot twice at Kýpros, making sure to save his bullets. The War ducked under the bullets, yelping when he was smacked on the head again.

"Would you stop that?" Kýpros grabbed the cane in a tight grip.

"Let her go!" Liechtenstein kicked Kýpros in the shin as hard as she could. The War and yelped and released Seychelles' cane, crying out when she him yet again.

Netherlands grunted when Indonesië shoved him into a wall. Belgium was quick to fire, hitting the War in the knee and crippling Indonesië enough to slow her down. Indonesië was in for a big surprise when Korea suddenly dropped down on her from above, having been balancing on a pipe near the ceiling. The War cried out and attempted to punch Korea in the stomach. Korea yelped and fell back. Switzerland used the chance to shoot Indonesië before turning to help Liechtenstein and Latvia with Ukraïna.

Kýpros fell after Netherland fired a shot and was quickly replaced by Pratheṣ̄thịy. The War wrapped an arm around Seychelles' neck tightly.

"What is going on here?" Pratheṣ̄thịy demanded. "How did you get in here, ana?"

"That would be me." A strong hand grabbed Pratheṣ̄thịy and pinned him against a wall. Turkey's doppelganger towered over him. "I unlocked the windows."

"You what?" Pratheṣ̄thịy stared at the doppelganger in shock. "Why did you do that, ana?"

"Because the name isn't Türkiye," Turkey's doppelganger said. He bared his teeth in a feral grin. "It's Ottoman. And I'm yer worst nightmare"

"Was?" Switzerland asked in shock, his stomach dropping at the name.

Pratheṣ̄thịy opened and closed his mouth several times before tightening his grip on Seychelles. "You won't be able to defeat me. I'm a War, ana."

"And me?" Ottoman grabbed Pratheṣ̄thịy's wrist and closed his fist. There was an audible crack of the bone. "I'm a realm. I'm what happens when greed takes over and consumes ya. A destructive, uncontrollable force." Pratheṣ̄thịy cried out in pain, trying to yank his fist free.

"And I'll tell ya one thing," Ottoman growled, throwing Pratheṣ̄thịy to the floor. "No one hurts my Greece, and _no one_ tells me ta hurt her. I'll give ya ten seconds."

"Ten seconds, ana?" Pratheṣ̄thịy repeated in a shaky voice.

"Not this again." Netherlands' palm connected with his forehead.

"Ta run." Ottoman grinned down at the War. "Ya've got eight seconds." Pratheṣ̄thịy was silent for a moment before he scrambled to his feet and tore out of the room. Ottoman watched him for a few more seconds then chuckled. "I'll give him five." And he tore out of the room after the War.

Belgium entered the room, having left to search for the prisoners with Latvia and Liechtenstein. Greece was the only nation following her.

"We found Macau," Belgium said in confusion. "I talked to him through the door, but when I opened it he was gone."

"Gone?" Netherlands looked around the room, noticing the lack of noise. "Where's Korea?"

"That's not the last of our worries," Switzerland said gravely, tucking his gun into his belt. "Ottoman is back."

"Great." Netherland carded his fingers through his hair. "Now we've got Wars and a murderous realm to deal with."

"I'll go talk to him," Greece said before making her way toward the door.

"Greece, no!" Switzerland grabbed the female nation by the arm. "Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Of course I do!" Greece snapped and yanked her arm out of Switzerland's grip. "What makes you think I could ever forget?"

"Then let me come with you," Switzerland said. "Ottoman would only hurt you again."

"You can come if you want." Greece scowled. "But I can't promise you not getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Switzerland said firmly before following Greece out.

Latvia was trembling where he stood. "W-Where did Mr. Korea and Mr. Macau go?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know," Netherlands sighed. "But Portugal is going to kill us for losing her bebê."

o)O(o

Nihon grinned as he strode forward. China had wandered away from the other nations for just a few minutes and had found himself cornered by his former captor.

"I found you again," Nihon sang. "And now I can keep you as mine again."

China glared at Nihon from the corner he'd been backed into. "Never again," he spat. "I will never be your plaything again, aru."

"I am a War," Nihon laughed. "You are nothing more than a pathetic nation. You were unable to protect the others: Poland-chan, Denmark-kun, and your siblings. You failed to protect them, did you not?"

"Perhaps," China agreed. His eyes flicked around the room as he tried to find an escape. "But that does not mean I did no try, aru."

"But you failed," Nihon chuckled. "Can't you see? You're pathetic."

"You are the one who is pathetic." China's fists clenched. "You take advantage of defenses nations and torture them as you wish, aru."

"If you had my strength." Nihon smiled. "What would you do?"

"I would kill you," a familiar feminine voice spoke up. "For hurting my husband." And Indonesia stepped out of nowhere.

"What?" Nihon blinked in shock at the female nation.

"And our brother." Macau, Hong Kong, and Taiwan stepped forward.

"Where are you coming from?" Nihon demanded with a scowl.

"My sensei." Japan stepped up beside Indonesia, her katana held loosely at her side.

Nihon gaped at the nation he mimicked. "How?"

"Someone I barely know and don't really care to know." Mongolia stepped up beside China. Nihon turned in a circle to stare at the appearing nations.

"My caretaker and teacher, no matter how much I want to deny it." Vietnam held a pipe in her hands much like she did her rice paddle.

"My grandfather." Bauhinia stepped up beside Hong Kong, almost glued to her hip.

"A nation I have barely had the chance to meet, ana," Thailand said.

"My destroyer, da-ze," Korea said a bit too happily.

"My creator." North Korea's voice had a solemn tone to it.

China stared at the gathered Asian nations with wide eyes. Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, Bauhinia, Hong Kong, Macau, Thailand, Indonesia, and Mongolia stood in a loose circle around Nihon.

"How did you get here?" Nihon demanded.

"We were summoned," Indonesia said with a shrug. "You'd be surprised by what restless spirits can do." China's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. The wolf charm against his chest pulsed with warmth.

"Hai," Japan agreed, raising her katana.

"I met a spirit who killed hundreds of people because he was angry," Hong Kong commented. "And it was Teacher who saved me."

"And I have met a spirit who spoke of forgiveness." Indonesia crossed her arms. "And taught me to give my husband a second chance."

"If you think you can hurt Aniki, da-ze," Korea said as he and North Korea took defensive stances.

"Then you have to get through us first, ez-ad," North Korea finished.

"And it won't be easy." Vietnam hefted the pipe in her hands.

Nihon stared at the nations with a gaping mouth. It quickly turned into a scowl and he whirled around to face the Korean twins.

"I have to get through you two?" he growled.

"And us three," Taiwan pointed out, her hands on Macau's and Hong Kong's shoulders.

"The two of us." Thailand placed his hand on Vietnam's shoulder.

"And us." Indonesia grabbed her sister's hand.

"And me," Mongolia said with a shrug. "I guess."

"That makes eleven nations," Japan said. "Do you think you could do it, Nihon-kun?"

"It will be easy, _Japan-chan_," Nihon spat. And with that, he darted forward, managing to flip North Korea before the nation could react.

Korea jabbed Nihon in the ribs with a fist and danced back as Vietnam swung her pole at Nihon's head. Nihon yelped and stumbled back, stepping forward again when Mongolia gave him kick in the back. Hong Kong, Macau, and Taiwan each took a turn in jabbing certain pressure points before darting aside. Nihon howled in pain and fell to his knees, struggling to get back to his feet. Bauhinia punched Nihon in the nose, sending the War sprawling back.

Nihon blinked black spots out of his eyes before Indonesia came into focus. His eyes nearly crossed at the gun pointed between his eyes.

"I will only say this once," Indonesia said sweetly. "You will never touch my husband again."

China swallowed hard and stared at the nations around him. His mind was elsewhere as he tried to think of how he could perhaps return to isolation.

Mongolia winced when the gunshot rang through the room and Nihon collapsed to the ground. Indonesia turned around and lit up at the sight of China.

"Husband!" Indonesia flew forward to hug China. The older nation didn't seem as enthusiastic as he leaned away from the hug.

"Aniki, da-ze?" Korea asked curiously, helping North Korea to his feet.

"I-I do not deserve any of you," China said, tears forming in his eyes. "I killed two of you and nearly a third." Hong Kong and Korea shared a look. "What I did was unacceptable, aru."

"That may be true," Mongolia said with a shrug. "But Hong Kong cried almost every night when she had to move to Norway's house. And I don't even want to mention North Korea. He went through some kind of rebel phase and nearly burned down the house sixteen times." North Korea glared at her while Hong Kong found the ceiling a bit _too_ interesting.

"It's cold up there," Korea whined. "I don't like it, da-ze."

"Well, Norway don't like your house," Mongolia said exasperatedly. "Why did you two get married in the first place?"

"Because she is segishan, da-ze!" Korea said happily and Thailand shook his head in disbelief.

"Aren't you always tell us to forgive and forget?" Macau asked China who nodded slowly. "Then take your own advice this time."

"Forget everything you've done," Hong Kong added.

"The fact that you're kind of a jerk when you're taking over everyone else," Taiwan said, earning herself a slap upside the head from Vietnam. "Ow!"

"And just remember how much I love you!" Indonesia was still attempting to cuddle China. "Tenho senti tanto sua falta! _(I missed you so much!)_"

"She's doing it again," Mongolia complained. "She's speaking Portuguese."

"Let me handle this," Macau sighed before approaching Indonesia. "Você está assustando o seu marido. _(You're scaring your husband.)_"

"Eu não me import, _(I don't care,)_" Indonesia said happily. "Ele é meu novamente. _(He is mine again.)_"

"Indonesia was reborn as Portugal and Slovakia's daughter," Thailand explained to China who froze. "As you can see, her temperament has changed quite a bit, ana."

"And this is her crazy twin sister who blows everything up." Vietnam pointed at Bauhinia. "Hong Kong's daughter, Bauhinia."

China's eyes widened. "Aiyah!"

"You also need to give Korea and Norway the Talk," Mongolia added. "They haven't had babies yet, and Norway keeps tying Korea up and leaving him in random places." China paled before the Asian nations nearly laughed at his reaction.

"I leave you alone for two and a half years and this is what happens?" China demanded. "You blow things up, make new nations, and get moved to the north? Aiyah! You lot are too much trouble for me.

"Korea, I cannot believe you have not had any babies yet!" Korea's eyes widened and he blushed brightly. "North Korea, I cannot believe you allowed Norway to abandon your brother like that!" North Korea just shrugged. "And Mongolia, why did you allow Norway to take over the Asian continent, aru?

"I barely know any of you," Mongolia protested. "I'm practically my own continent, I'm so isolated."

Indonesia froze and a grin spread across her face. "Uh-oh, someone just got in trouble." China gave her a strange look before continuing his rant.

"That is no excuse." He shook his finger at Mongolia. "You are the only mature on left on this continent-."

"Hey!" Vietnam protested, but China ignored her.

"I expect better out of you, aru."

"I don't even speak Chinese." Mongolia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm practically Russian anyway."

"That does not matter!" China shouted furiously. "Japan does not speak Chinese. Nor do Korea, North Korea, Thailand, or Vietnam. Perhaps I should have just asked Japan to watch the continent while I was gone. And you!" China rounded on Japan who backed away from him. "Why are you dating a wild man, aru?"

"What are you going to do?" Mongolia interrupted the ancient nation. "Ground me for not doing what you never told me to do?" China's glare turned back to Mongolia and Hong Kong paled slightly.

"Uh. Oh."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Seven Years' War – (1754/156 – 1763) Prussia/England/Portugal vs. France/Spain/Sweden**_

_**Casualties: Unknown**_

_**Results: The European borders remain the same, but Spain, England, and France swap colonies between each other.**_


	20. French and Indian War

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Sorry for the wait! I've actually had this chapter for a few days but it's time to sign up for classes for next semester. _**Yeah, and my life can't ever be easy. **_Aw, don't be like that, Castor! Everything's going to be shut fine! _**Yeah right.**

_Aw, Castor's in a bad mood. Send her lots of hugs to make her feel all better!_

_Alright, we have a request for all of you. Send us the name of the country you live in. It's a secret, but I'll give you a hint. It's for the next story. ;)_

_Caha, we tried to stick to your words as closely as we could. Hope it looks fine to you. ^^_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**French and Indian War**

**1754 – 1763**

**England/Native Americans vs. France/Native Americans**

Poland clutched Germany's hand tightly as she followed him into the courtyard. She jumped at every shadow that moved about them. Estonia, Lithuania, and Denmark followed the pair quietly. The two Baltic nations were forced to support Denmark, as he could barely walk on his own.

Poland broke into a wide grin at the sight of China wandering into the courtyard with his large family.

"Dziadek!" Poland called, waving excitedly. She practically dragged Germany over to the nation she had managed to become so close to. Macau quirked an eyebrow while Hong Kong didn't even bother hiding her smirk. China sighed but smiled at the sight of Poland.

"How are you doing, Poland, aru?" he asked tiredly. Poland opened her mouth to respond but froze up. Slowly, as if the recent events were just catching up with her, Poland's face fell and she ducked behind Germany.

Germany groaned, his head falling back. "What is it now, Poland?" he asked in an exhausted tone. Poland muttered something inaudible and buried her face in her fiancé's back.

"Poland-chan has had a rather hard time," Japan said wisely as she moved to hug the other female nation. "She might need some time to recover."

"Oui, and being chased by Wars is not going to help," France said, sauntering up to the group. "Mon Dieu, it took me forever to find you in these buildings."

"Too bad you didn't stay lost," Vietnam spat venomously, earning herself a glare from China.

France ignored the insult. "Pologne, how are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"Someone touched me," Poland muttered.

"Was?" Germany frowned down at his fiancée. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Denmark said before grimacing. "Suomi did just manhandle her."

"Mon Dieu!" France wrapped his arms around both Japan, who looked as though she didn't appreciate it, and Poland. "You poor thing!"

"You have to come to our house," Taiwan told Poland as she and the other female nations converged on Poland. "It's wonderful. Japan has the cutest little spa at her house."

"Eep!" Germany quickly found Poland burying herself in the back of his jacket once more.

"Would you please leave Poland alone?" Germany growled. "You're making her nervous."

"Sorry," Taiwan sang happily.

"Is Faðir going to me mad at us?" Bauhinia suddenly asked Hong Kong who shrugged.

"I'm not the one who decided to go on a wild ride," Hong Kong said. "Iceland's just going to have deal with it."

"We ran the perimeter," Cyprus announced, entering the courtyard with Finland and Egypt. The female nation had refused to change back, as she had not brought any extra clothing with her. "We didn't find anyth-." He stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of the Asian nations. "What are you all doing here?" he asked in confusion. Egypt rolled his eyes at the question.

"Someone magicked us here, ana," Thailand explained. Korea bounced happily as he babbled to North Korea who just nodded along with him.

"Someone magicked you here?" Cyprus repeated with a cock of his head before turning to Egypt. "People can do that?"

"Yes," Egypt sighed. "Some nations have the ability to transport others. But a group this size would take quite a bit of magic."

"Ja," Germany agreed, though he knew nothing of magic. "Egypt, Cyprus, you need to be extremely careful the next time you meet Turkey."

"Why?" Cyprus asked curiously. "Did he get bitten by a rabid dog or something? Did Sweden bite him?"

"Hey!" Denmark started forward and would have fallen to his knees had Lithuania and Estonia not caught him.

"Nein." Germany shook his head. "Ottoman is back."

"Ottoman?" Cyprus' jaw dropped and he looked like he wanted to hide. "Ottoman's back?" he squeaked.

"That would explain a lot." A voice said from behind Egypt and Cyprus. Finland looked over from sniffing Denmark and her eras flattened against her head, a growl rising in her throat. She started forward with raised hackles. Egypt and Cyprus stepped aside to reveal Albania.

"Hej." The nation raised a hand in greeting. Vietnam's eyes widened before a deep flush crawled up her neck.

"Where," she said through gritted teeth. "Have you been?"

"I was at your place," Albania said with a shrug. "Then I got a note to come here. It's a good thing I did." He grinned. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to find my wife again."

"Your. Wife, aru?" China glared at Vietnam who blushed even further.

"Why didn't you tell?" Albania's eyebrow quirked and his smirk became even more mischievous. "We've been married for decades."

"Decades, aru?" China's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I just didn't want the whole world to know," Vietnam snapped, waving her hand. "Did you ever think that?" Her golden ring glinted in the sunlight.

"Çfarë?" Albania looked down at his own hand. "But . . ." he trailed off in confusion.

"Would you care to explain this to me, aru?" China asked Vietnam tersely. Vietnam pursed her lips and looked away.

"Po." Albania looked up. "Tell me, how did you get that ring?"

"You gave it to me," Vietnam snapped at her 'husband'. "Don't you remember, _husband_? Over fifty years ago." Germany quirked an eyebrow and looked between the 'married' couple.

Albania opened and closed his mouth before frowning in thought. A silence hung in the air as the nations looked between each other awkwardly. Beside Germany, Finland suddenly stiffened, her ears perking up and her head held high.

"What is, Finland?" Germany asked, looking down at the wolf in confusion.

There was a sudden whooshing sound and someone landed behind Vietnam. Taiwan shrieked loudly and Vietnam whirled around, her hand flying to the pipe strapped to her back by a belt.

"Nǐ hǎo, aru." Zhōngguó grinned and slapped Vietnam across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. Vietnam cupped her cheek in one hand and her neck in the other.

"Vietnam!" Albania started forward, unraveling a chain from his belt and allowing the iron ball to fall to the ground.

"Khốn, _(Bastard,)_" Vietnam muttered under her breath.

Germany, North Korea, and Lithuania all opened fire on the War. Zhōngguó moved in a blur, darting between the bullets to appear before North Korea.

"North, da-ze!" Korea dove for his brother as North Korea stumbled back, trying to aim his gun at Zhōngguó. The War grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hand. There was a moment of silence before the bullet, halfway down the barrel, backfired and caused the gun to explode. North Korea howled as both he and Korea were thrown backward. The other nations could see him clutching his burned head.

Finland barked and leapt forward. Denmark shouted in alarm when his friend charged the War. Zhōngguó turned around and grinned at the wolf0nation heading for him.

"You are all game, aru!" he laughed. Grabbing Finland by the scruff, Zhōngguó whirled around and hurled her into a wall. There was a sickening crunch and Finland fell to the ground.

"Finland!" Estonian abandoned Denmark to run to his cousin's side.

A hand grabbed Zhōngguó by the hair and whirled him around. The War found himself facing his original.

"You will never touch us again," China all but snarled. "Especially not my family, aru."

"Or what, aru?" Zhōngguó smirked and grabbed China's hand in a tight grasp. Finland whined weakly, trying to stand.

"Don't." Estonia pushed her back down. "You'll just hurt yourself."

Korea and Thailand were hovering over North Korea who was wailing in pain.

"Or nothing," China said. "I will kill you anyway, aru." Grabbing Zhōngguó by the head, he twisted sharply.

"That's too bad," someone sighed from behind Germany. "I didn't like him anyway." Poland glanced over her shoulder and screamed in terror. Germany whirled around and turned his gun on Polska. Finland jerked up, knocking Estonia over. She yelped and collapsed back to the ground. Blood ran from her head due to a fresh gunshot wound.

"Verdammt!" Germany's eyes flicked sideways to the wolf-nation.

Vietnam stood with Albania's help, still clutching her neck. She glared at the chain in his hand.

"We need to talk," she said. "_Husband_."

"Later," Albania grumbled, hefting his weapon and slowly spinning it to allow it to gain speed. "Right now we need to fight."

"Too true!" Someone crashed in Vietnam, tearing her away from Albania. Vietnam screamed and beat her attacker with open hands.

o)O(o

Portugal stood in the square, pouting at the empty streets before them. Saigon had become strangely silent, as if someone had pressed the mute button. As soon as the nations had arrived, there had been whispers of 'the Final Coming'. Apparently there was a story about demons coming on a certain day for an evil reason. The nations were still trying to figure it out.

"This place is creepy," Czech whispered loudly to Slovakia who shushed her.

Portugal, Morocco, Indonesia, Slovakia, and Czech stood in the center of Saigon. Spain and Greenland had been left at the local hospital with Vietnam's personal doctor.

"Why do we need to be here?" Luxemburg complained loudly. "There's nobody around."

"The message said to come here," Slovakia snapped at him. "Where is that bastard anyway?"

"Maybe Russia could not make it?" Morocco offered. "You cannot always expect him to be able to do everything."

"That is very true," Russia suddenly said from behind Luxemburg. "Why does everyone expect me to do everything?" Slovakia frowned at his cousin.

"Alright, why did you call us here, Russia?" he demanded. Russia cocked his head in confusion.

"I did not call you here," Russia said. "England told me to come here, da?"

"Nie!" Slovakia snapped back. "You sent us here."

"Net." Russia shook his head and Slovakia started cursing him out.

Israel shook her head in disbelief while Northern Ireland fiddled with his long coat nervously. Iceland had been left at yet another hospital after he had a breakdown with Hong Kong's sudden disappearance.

"If you didn't call us here, and England didn't call you here," Luxemburg demanded. "Then what are we doing here?"

Romania wandered away from the squabbling nations to study a statue standing a few feet away. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to try and see the weathered statue better.

"What is it, Romania?" Israel asked, approaching the male nation.

"That statue." Romania pointed at it. "I sweat it looks a bit like Vietnam. I can barely make her out, it's so old."

"Chto?" Russia looked up from his argument, causing Slovakia to start hitting him angrily. "But no one is supposed to know about us." Every nation turned to look at the statue. Vietnam's face was weathered beyond recognition, but they could clearly make out her hands. They were facing palm up and pointing down at her feet.

"It looks like she's trying to show us something." Romania followed the direction of the statue's palms. He slowly stepped on a stone. "Like she wants to show us something." There was silence before the stone sunk under his weight nearly an inch.

Northern Ireland cocked his head in confusion. "How did that happen?"

There was a grating sound, as if ancient gears were being forced to move.

"What is happening?" Morocco paled at the noise. "It sounds as if something is moving." Northern Ireland backed away from the statue. Anyone could see his wings trembling under his jacket.

"Run," Romania said before shouting. "Run!" Whirling around, he had barely stepped off the stone when the ground gave way.

The nations suddenly found themselves plummeting into darkness. Belarus flailed, striking her bother on the head in her panic. Israel screamed shrilly as he fell. Slovakia, having grabbed Czech, was curled up in a tight ball. Portugal shrieked, curling up tightly and closing her eyes.

Romani was the first nation to hit the ground. He barely had any time to catch his breath before Russia landed on top of him.

"La naiba!" Russia heard the muffle shout beneath him. Around them, the other nations hit the ground with carious cries and _thumps_.

"Izvinite, Little Romania," Russia apologized as he rolled off Romania.

"Portugal." Slovakia crawled to his wife's side. "Are you alright?"

"Sim," Portugal groaned and sat up, holding her head. "Head hurt."

"And the baby?" Slovakia's hand flew down to Portugal's stomach.

"Baby alive," Portugal grumbled, struggling to get to her feet.

"Good," Slovakia sighed in relief as he stood.

"Where are we?" Luxemburg groaned, standing and rubbing his head.

Israel suddenly screamed in terror. She stumbled back before tripping over Morocco.

"Israel!" Morocco caught the younger nation before she could hit the ground. "What is wrong?"

"It grabbed me!" Israel sobbed. "It just reached out and grabbed me!"

"What did?" Czech asked nervously.

"Th-The statue!" Israel pointed with a shaking finger at the shadows. Russia moved examine the offender.

"It is nothing but a statue of a child," Russia said, turning to look at Israel. "He looks happy, da?"

Romania backed away quickly, paling. "It moved." He pointed at an old woman. "One minute she was smiling and the next she was trying to eat me."

Russia turned back around with a frown. His eyes winded and he shouted in terror, falling back to the floor. The child, who had been smiling and reaching out as if to play, was now standing behind Russia. Its hand was reaching for his legs with a malicious grin.

"Do not let them out of your sight!" Morocco dragged Israel to her feet. "They will attack us if they get the chance."

Slovakia pulled Czech close to himself, his wild eyes searching around himself.

"I swear I saw them go this way," Israel's voice drifted down from above. "They were just here." Morocco shared a look with Russia and the last of the color in her face drained away.

"Wars," she said softly.

"They must be down there," Eesti commented. Pebbles were knocked over the edge when the War stepped up to the edge. "We might as well go down there too."

Russia stood, his eyes fixed on the sky above. "We need to get out of here, now."

"But where's Northern Ireland?" Israel piped up. It was then they noticed the island nation's absence.

"Run!" Romania grabbed Israel's hand and dragged her forward. He paid no attention to the other nations following him.

Belarus screamed and ducked when she was almost grabbed. She shrieked in pain when her hair was grabbed. She struggled against the hand uselessly.

"Big Brother!" she cried. "Help me!"

"Belarus!" Russia whirled around to help his sister and nearly screamed when his scarf was yanked back.

Czech shrieked in terror and raced down the hall, ducking past statues.

"Czech!" Slovakia tore after his sister with Portugal hot on his heels.

Ukraine succeeded in helping her brother and sister free. She squeaked and ducked under an arm, leading them away from the statue. They passed through a doorway and she froze, causing Russia, Romania, Belarus, Morocco, Luxemburg, and Israel to collide with her.

"Okh. Moye. Boha," Ukraine said softly, gazing around herself.

The nations stood on a bride in an enormous cavern. Stairs ran along the wall, leading to the levels carved out of the wall. Statues lined the walls, all turned to face the nations. The statues nearest to the nations were reaching out with twisted faces of hate and pain.

"Chert," Russia whispered. "What is this place?"

"A maze," Ukraine said in a hushed voice. "A maze of the dead."

o)O(o

Northern Ireland dodged yet another hand as the statues converged on him and tried to grab at his wings. He had fallen down with the rest of the nations, but a wall had suddenly appeared between them. Now he was separated from them with no idea of where he was. He had been running for at least ten minutes, taking every turn he could.

"Idiot," Northern Ireland muttered himself. "Scotland would be yelling at you right now. You're the master of stone, not the other way around." He ducked under another arm, yelping when his right wing was caught. "No!" Northern Ireland struggled hard, screaming when his other wing was grabbed.

"Help!" Northern Ireland screeched. He twisted desperately in the hands, trying in vain to free his wings as they were jerked painfully. "Russia, help me!"

Footsteps echoed off the stone as they approached Northern Ireland from behind.

"R-Russia?" Northern Ireland asked nervously. "Please, help me. They're going to break my wings."

"Are they?" a familiar voice said. A flashlight shone on Northern Ireland, blinding the small nation. Northern Ireland fell backward, shrieking when both his arms were grabbed in painful grips.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "Please, don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." The flashlight lowered and Albania stepped into Northern Ireland's view. "I'm going to help you." Northern Ireland stilled in his struggles, tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank God!"

Albania set the flashlight in a statue's hand and gently eased Northern Ireland out of the statue's grips.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I-I think so." Northern Ireland flexed his wings, wincing at the sore muscles.

"Good." Grabbing his flashlight, Albania made his way down the passage. "Follow me, we're not far away."

"Away from what?" Northern Ireland followed Albania quickly, watching the shadows nervously.

"The center of the maze," Albania said over his shoulder. "That's the safest spot, no one can find it unless they're with me."

"Does Vietnam know about this place?" Northern Ireland asked. "How did you make this without her noticing?"

"It's a long story," Albania said grimly.

"Why does everything have to be a long story?" Northern Ireland grumbled, squawking when a hand grabbed his wing again. Albania sighed and turned around to free Northern Ireland.

"Trust me, this one is really long," he said. "And very, very complicated." He returned to leading the smaller nation through the maze. Northern Ireland sniffled and walked in silence for several minutes. His thoughts returned to an old story Scotland had told him and he spoke again.

"Are you the Waiting One?"

"The Waiting One?" Albania chuckled. "That one's new."

"Scotland told me a story his older brothers told him," Northern Ireland said, wringing his hands. "It's supposed to be a romantic story about a man who waited for his wife for many years."

"Many years," Albania said softly. "It's been more than that." The two nations stepped into a small cavern. Northern Ireland was shocked to see there wasn't a single statue in the room.

"Wh-What is this place?" Northern Ireland asked in a hushed voice.

"The Final Resting Place." Albania ran the flashlight along the wall. Northern Ireland mouthed the words with a frown.

"For who?" he asked in confusion.

Albania remained silent, the flashlight eventually hit the center of the room. There was a stone slab resting in the middle of the cavern, almost like an altar. On the stone laid Vietnam, her hands folded on her chest and her eyes closed.

"Vietnam?" Northern Ireland asked in shock. "What happened to her?" He moved to race to the nation's side but Albania held him back gently.

"Don't touch her," Albania said. "It's too dangerous."

"Why? What happened?" Northern Ireland demanded. Albania opened and closed his mouth before sighing and sitting down on a step.

"The fight was escalation past anything I had ever seen," he said. "Germany and Polska were fighting for Poland. Estonia was trying protect Finland from Suomi who was sniping everyone. And that's when it happened . . ."

o)O(o

A gunshot ran over the din of the many fights followed by a scream. Germany paused in his fight, earning himself a punch from Polska. China shouted in horror and Taiwan screamed. Albania turned just in time to see Vietnam collapse to the ground clutching her chest.

"Vietnam!" Albania shouted in alarm. Ducking under Danmark's wicked axe, he raced to the Asian nation's side. He fell to his knees beside his wife, dragging her into his lap. "Come on, Sweetheart!" He rested Vietnam's head on his shoulder, slapping her cheek gently.

Vietnam's eyes flickered open weakly. She coughed, red staining her lips. "She's singing," she whispered.

"Who's singing?" Albania asked desperately, his eyes stinging with forming tears.

"South," Vietnam said in a hushed voice. "She's singing. For me."

"No," Albania said quickly. "You can't go, you need to stay with me. There's still so much I need to show you. You can't-."

"I'm tired," Vietnam told Albania with a smile. "Don't worry." Raising a stained hand, she cupped his cheek. "About me."

"Vietnam," Albania croaked, wrapping his hand around hers gently. A tear ran down his cheek for the recently found love he was about to lose. "No."

"Goodbye, Yêu. _(Love.)_" Vietnam's chest fell one last time and her hand fell limp in Albania's.

"Jo!" Albania clutched Vietnam's hand tighter, his shifting slightly.

The rings Albania and Vietnam wore touched, the gold just barely resting against each other. There was a silence before a hum began to develop and quickly escalated into a roar. Two rings of different time periods flickered as they tried to inhabit the same spot in time.

Germany shouted in surprise, shooting Polska before running at Albania.

"Vietnam, aru!" China dove for his sister just as there was a bright flash of light and the two nations were gone.

o)O(o

Albania froze in his recounting of the story when he heard a deep breath. Standing, he whirled around to face the stone slab with a hopeful expression.

Vietnam's eyes flickered open and she inhaled deeply again.

"Vietnam!" Albania rushed to the female nation's side, cupping her face gently. Tears ran down his cheeks as he studied the features he'd managed to memorize.

"What did you do?" Vietnam croaked, her voice dry from lack of use. "What are these stories doing my culture? The songs?"

"I waited." Albania smiled through his tears. "I waited for you for five thousand years." Northern Ireland's mouth fell open in shock.

"And so you started a rumor?" Vietnam asked. She tried to sit up and failed when her muscles refused to obey her.

"I didn't mean to." Albania quickly helped Vietnam to sit up, supporting her. "It just sort of started with one statue and got out of control." Vietnam sighed and rested her head on Albania's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Albania asked worriedly. "You're not hurt at all?"

"My heart hurts," Vietnam mumbled tiredly. "I can still feel the bullet."

"Mut," Albania muttered. "Just go back to sleep." He brushed Vietnam's hair out of her face. "I promise everything will be fine when you wake up." He had barely finished his sentence when he felt Vietnam's steady breaths against his neck.

"You waited _five thousand_ years?" Northern Ireland asked in shock. "But Vietnam wasn't even found yet."

"Exactly why we had to hide." Albania gently laid Vietnam back down on the stone. "I had to stop the people from coming here. It just started with a few statues to scare them away."

"So those are just statues?" Northern Ireland glanced over his shoulder. "But they moved."

"Correction," Albania said as he leaned down to look Northern Ireland in the eyes. "They are illusion. They only look like they're moving."

"Blimey," Northern Ireland breathed. "How many are out there?"

"Wow." Albania straightened up and ran a hand through his crudely cut hair. "I think I lost count after a million." Northern Ireland's eyes widened and he finally seemed to take in Albania's uniform.

"Is that a Viet Cong uniform?" he asked.

Albania glanced down at his clothes and winces. "Yeah," he said. "My other clothes disintegrated, so I had to get some new ones. These ones are about forty years old by now."

"You need new clothes," Northern Ireland commented. "What about the others? They're still out there."

"Great," Albania sighed. "We're going to have to save them now, aren't we?"

"It would be a good idea," Northern Ireland admitted. "Unless you want those statues to kill them."

"That's thirteen levels," Albania groaned. "It's going to be impossible to find them."

"_Thirteen_?" Northern Ireland repeated in shock. "Blimey, you need a new hobby."

"I had nothing else to do," Albania protested. "I was stuck down here for five thousand years. It's not like I could step outside, it would put time in danger."

"You already went outside," Northern Ireland said in exasperation. "Where else could you have gotten the uniform?"

"I knew what I was going to do," Albania attempted to defend his actions. "I knew I needed to call some nations to Vietnam and I knew I had to get the ring to my past self."

"You're a maze in yourself." Northern Ireland massaged his temples. "What about this whole ring business?"

"The ring?" Albania blinked.

"Yes, the bloody ring."

"The ring." Albania took a deep breath and let it out. "It doesn't exist anymore."

"How's that even possible?" Northern Ireland stretched his sore wings and winced/

"They were the same ring from different time periods," Albania tried to explain. "They're a paradox and therefore can't exist together. Vietnam's ring is repeating its journey from here to the moment it disappeared. Mine is moving from the present to the day it appeared in the past."

Northern Ireland's mouth hung open in shock. "Blimey, you're the Doctor!"

o)O(o

_The Mongol Empire listened with interest as China told a young Russia bout the One Who Waits. The story of a man waiting for his lover to awake enraptured him. Once the story was finished, he turned and returned to his work._

_ Germania and Rome listened intently to the tale the Mongol Empire relayed to them. Rome laughed and retold the story to his young grandson who took it the Holy Roman Empire's house. Hungary listened to the tale told to Austria and remembered when Magyar had told her and Slovakia the tale._

_ Germania took the tale to his northern cousin, Scandinavia. His cousin passed the story down to his sons who carried to Wessex, East Anglia, Northumbria, and Merica when they invaded. The older brothers told the tale to Scotland who told it to England, Ireland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. The Vikings took the story to North America. After driving the Europeans out, Native America took the story to her sisters in the south: Aztec, Maya, and Inca._

_ Gaul took the story from Rome to Hispania and told his sons when they were formed. France adored the story and later in his life told Charles Perrault who wrote 'Sleeping Beauty'._

_ It wasn't long before the entire world had heard the story of the Waiting One. It wormed its way into every culture, leaving none untouched. Not even the isolated tribes of Africa or South America. A young America laid in bed and listened with wide eyes as the British Empire told him one last story before bedtime._

_ "The Waiting One was so sad," England said softly, brushing America's hair out of his face. "That he took his beautiful lover and hid her away from the world. And there he is waiting for her to awake."_

_ "Will she ever wake up?" America asked in an awed voice and England chuckled._

_ "Who knows," he said. "It's just a story."_

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**French and Indian War – (1754 – 1763) England/Native Americans vs. France/Native Americans**_

_**Casualties: Unknown**_

_**Results: France loses Canada to England and Louisiana to Spain.**_

_***Note: Different tribes fought for both sides. They weren't all from the same tribe.**_


	21. War of the Spanish Succession

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**For a start I don't think I ever have properly thanked you. So, my dear readers, thank you for sticking with us. We've left for a month before and when we came back, so did you. You repeatedly praise our writing and assure us we're amazing. You make sure to tell us when you love a part of our story we write. And so, for every one of our readers out there, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. Expect awesomeness ;)**

_**Keep Asia in your prayers tonight as they try to recover from Hurricane Haiyan.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**War of the Spanish Succession**

**1701 – 1714**

**Austria/Prussia/England/Scotland/Portugal/Netherla nds/Spain loyal to England vs. France/Spain loyal to France**

Norway huddled in a corner, wrapping the tattered remains of her jacket tighter around herself. Her scalp stung from where hair had been yanked out by grasping hands. Norway had been running around the maze for the last few days and had been unable to stop unless she wanted to be attacked by statues again.

"Korea," Norway whimpered, drawing her knees up and hiding her face in them. "I need you." She rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly.

"Ye, da-ze?" a voice suddenly asked behind her.

"Korea?" Norway raised her face and turned to look at the speaker.

"Segishan, da-ze?" Korea stood beside a statue reaching for him. The Asian nation looked like he'd seen better days. There were dark circles under his eyes and the front of his hanbok was stained red.

"Korea!" Norway surged to her feet but collapsed back to the ground. Her shattered ankle couldn't support her weight. "Behind you!"

"Mueos-inga?" Korea turned around to see the statue. He was still for several seconds before Norway heard a chuckle from him. The Nordic nation gaped at her husband in disbelief. "It's just a statue," Korea said, turning back to Norway. "They're actually kind of funny, da-ze."

"They're statues?" Norway whimpered. "I've been running from statues this whole time?"

"You Westerners are so silly." Korea shook his head and moved to kneel beside Norway. "Are you alright, da-ze?" he asked worriedly.

"I have been running from statues in the dark," Norway snapped. "I had my hair torn out, every part of my body is bruised, my ankle is broken, and you're asked me if I'm okay?"

"Ye, da-ze?" Korea asked in a slow, confused tone. Norway was silent for a moment before she slowly broke into sobs.

"Korea." She held her arms out for a hug.

"Segishan!" Korea grabbed his wife in a tight hug. "I was so scared when I rescued the wrong Norway and then I killed myself and then I killed you and I felt really bad, da-ze."

"Holde kjeft, _(Shut up,)_" Norway mumbled, tightening her grip on her husband.

"You smell like snow," Korea said happily.

Norway gave a weak laugh. "Is snow really all you can think about right now?" she asked.

"Ye." Korea nodded with a big smile. "It's cold and turns my fingers blue, da-ze."

"Korea, where did you go?" Germany's voice suddenly called through the tunnels.

"Over here, da-ze," Korea shouted over his shoulder, making Norway wince.

"Where is 'over here'?" Germany demanded. "I see nothing but these creepy statues. I feel like one of them is going to kill me."

Korea opened his mouth to respond and was surprised when he could see his breath. Ice slowly traveled up the wall to cover the ceiling above them.

"You said you wanted snow," Norway teased. Korea didn't answer, he was too busy trying to stop his chattering teeth.

"Norway?" Germany stepped around the corner. He looked relieved to see the married couple. "I thought we'd lost you."

"Nej, I'm right here," Norway sighed. She leaned back to peer around Germany. "Where is Poland? Doesn't she normally follow you everywhere?"

"Poland is with her großvater," Germany said, looking around at the ice on the walls. "Did you know your brother has strong magic?" Korea whined and cuddled against Norway, unused to such cold temperatures.

"Denmark can do magic?" Norway wrinkled her nose, nudging against Korea but the Asian nation refused to let go. "How did that idiot manage to get magic?"

"Nein, not Denmark." Germany shook his head. "Iceland." Korea tightened his grip on Norway.

"Iceland?" Norway blinked in shop, opening and closing her mouth before she tried to stand and collapsed again. "My Iceland. Where is my Iceland?" She was on the verge of panicking.

"Iceland is just fine," Germany said soothingly. "He's in the hospital with minor burns."

"You bastard!" Something suddenly came flying through the tunnel. It collided with a surprised Germany, sending the nation to the ground.

"Isy!" Romania dashed into the corridor, watching the female nation scuffle with Germany. "Stop that!"

Israel managed to pin Germany's wrists down, sitting astride his hips. She blew a strand of hair out of her face as she glared down at him.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" she said harshly.

"Get away with what?" Germany demanded, struggling against Israel. The female nation was surprisingly strong for being so small. Korea finally released Norway and turned to watch the fight curiously.

"Marry my Poland!" Israel spat back. "How dare you go near my Poland?"

"He has full right to marry her," Romania protested. Norway cocked her head and tried to look at him better.

"No he doesn't." Israel glared over her shoulder. "Not after what he's done."

"I thought we were over that!" Germany said desperately. "I made it up to you."

"To me, yes," Israel said. Russia wandered up behind Romania and examined the situation with faint interest. "But not to my Poland. If you dare-. What are you doing? Put me down!" Russia had wrapped his arms around Israel's midsection and was dragging her off Germany.

"Finally," Romania breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought she was going to kill you or something." He moved to help Germany to his feet.

"Romania," Norway said, finally noticing the difference." What is that on your teeth?"

"Um." Romania scratched the back of his head and didn't respond.

Israel fell limp in Russia's arms, continuing to glare at Germany. The other nation tried to ignore her as he moved to help Norway stand.

"Can you walk with help?" Germany asked Norway.

"Maybe." Taking Germany's hand, Norway stood with a wince. "I think I can."

"Korea, help your wife," Germany ordered. Whining, Korea stood and supported Norway. Germany looked up when Slovakia appeared with Czech over his shoulder and Portugal's hand in his own. Ukraine, Belarus, and Morocco joined Russia. It had taken them several hours to calm down and notice the statues were just that: statues.

"Ei!" Portugal grinned at the nations around her. "We all here!"

"Gut." Germany brushed his jacket off. "Korea and I came here when we received a message from Romano. I noticed the rest of the Wars were coming here as well."

"Ye, they're all in here somewhere, da-ze," Korea added.

Portugal snuck her hand out of Slovakia's and placed it against the wall. She rested her ear against the stone and broke out in a grin.

"What are you doing?" Slovakia demanded, setting Czech down on the ground.

"I hearing," Portugal replied.

"Hearing what?" Russia was still refusing to put Israel down. The smaller nation looked ready to commit murder.

"Ground moving." Portugal pointed at the wall with her free hand. "Ground shaking."

"They must be moving," Germany said, looking at the ceiling. He had no idea where the Wars were in the maze. They could jump out from anywhere and take them out.

"It no them." Portugal shook his head as though Germany was an idiot. "Ground shake when one nation here."

"Little Northern Ireland could earthquake, da?" Russia asked. Korea bit his lip nervously.

"We could use this to our advantage," Germany said, a plan formulating in his head, and Israel brightened up.

"Brilliant!" Israel said excitedly. "That could work."

"I get him!" Portugal said. And she started to pound her fist on the wall.

o)O(o

Albania was, once again, sitting on a step of the platform. He glanced over his shoulder frequently to make sure Vietnam hadn't worked up. Northern Ireland sat on the ground below him, listening to one of his tales eagerly.

"So," Albania said, trying hold back his laughter. "Turkey finally notices I managed to slip out of his chains, and he starts chasing me. By then I'm already up on the rooftop, so I start running for it and jumping from roof to roof."

"Is that how you escaped?" Northern Ireland asked eagerly, leaning back on his hands. His silver wings ruffled behind him.

"Jo." Albania shook his head, grinning. "I wound up slipping off one of the roofs and landing on a cart. Turkey caught up with me and managed to stick me in one of his prisons."

"And you escaped from there?" Northern Ireland stretched out his legs.

"One of my dukes came," Albania said. "The guards didn't notice he came alone and left with a 'duchess'."

"I bet Turkey was furious!" Northern Ireland laughed. "I can remember England telling me a story like that."

"That would be the day." Albania nodded thoughtfully. "Turkey still remembered how I escaped him and I had just sunk England's prize ship. I also left him stark naked on an island. They came to my house one day and tried to give me a whipping." Northern Ireland didn't answer. He was frowning thoughtfully, his head cocked.

"Of course, they didn't manage to give me a whipping," Albania continued. "I gave them a beating and then they gave me a real whipping. They practically skinned my back clean."

"Shut it," Northern Ireland hissed. He laid down on the floor spread-eagle to hear the earth better.

"What is it?" Albania stood quickly, paying close attention to the smaller nation.

Northern Ireland closed his eyes and exhaled. He could feel the strength of the stones around him. They were centuries old with stories to tell. Following a strain of solidified magma, Northern Ireland traveled hundreds of yards until he reached the source.

"There's a beat," Northern Ireland murmured. "A beat in the earth."

"The earth has a heartbeat?" Albania asked.

"Of course not, you prat." Northern Ireland's voice was calm as he spoke. "That's what makes it so strange. Someone's trying to get my attention."

"Then answer them back," Albania said, as though it was clear that's what Northern Ireland should do.

Northern Ireland pursed his lips and raised both pinkies. With a hiss of inaudible words, he thrummed both his fingers on the ground. Rocks showered down from the ceiling when the earth around them gave the smallest of tremors.

"Hey," Albania said softly. He knelt beside Northern Ireland, resting a hand on the other nation's shoulder. "Act like a bat. Fine out where the sound is coming from and send the beat there."

Northern Ireland's eyes danced behind his eyelids. It was like he was wearing night-vision goggles. He could see the stone around him as he traveled through it. He followed the unbroken rhythm of a beat until he reached the source. Eleven sets of feet shifted on the earth. Eleven hearts beat at different rhythms. One fist pounded against a wall.

Raising his pinkies again, Northern Ireland dropped them to the ground. This time, the earth around the eleven heartbeats trembled slightly. The fist stopped for a moment before it began to pick up a strange beat.

"C," Northern Ireland murmured. "O-R-R-A-L space T-H-E space W-A-R-S stop." He thrummed his pinkies on the ground again.

"Corral the Wars." Albania pursed his lips, thinking, before he replied. "Tell them to follow the statues that point."

Northern Ireland focused on the stone before the nation beating it. He imagined the words carving themselves into the stone. The fist stopped beating and moved away from the dirt. A larger fist began to respond.

"C-O-L-L-A-P-S-E space," Northern Ireland said. "T-H-E space T-U-N-N-E-L-S."

"Collapse the tunnels?" Albania repeated. "What is collapsing the tunnels going to do? It'll bury us along with them."

"If we move fast enough," Northern Ireland said. "It will bury the Wars in the tunnels." He sat up." But I can't do that."

"Çfarë?" Albania blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Collapse the tunnels." Northern Ireland wrung his hands nervously. "My magic only works when I'm upset or scared. I can't collapse the tunnels on command."

"Northern Ireland." Albania placed both his hands on Northern Ireland's shoulders and lowered himself so he could look the shorter nation in the eyes. "You can do this."

"No, I can't," Northern Ireland whined. "I-I'm . . ." He trailed off.

"I watched you grow up," Albania said. "I know what you've been doing in the garden. Your magic doesn't rely only on stone, it also runs through plants." Northern Ireland flushed and ducked his head, his wings fluttering nervously. "When tree roots grow into stones, what happens to the stones?" Albania asked.

"They crack," Northern Ireland whispered.

"Exactly." Albania gave Northern Ireland a small shake. "There are hundreds of miles of tunnels in here. And there are thousands of trees up there."

"That will put a strain on the trees." Northern Ireland bit his lip as he thought. "But I think I can do it."

"And the trees will be just fine." Albania smiled, looking his true age. "They can't wait to stretch their roots. I haven't exactly let them move at all in the last thousand years."

Northern Ireland stared at Albania before his brow knitted. "Get Vietnam," he said firmly, standing.

"Yes, sir." Albania clapped Northern Ireland on the shoulder and moved to gather Vietnam into his arms.

Northern Ireland stood in the center of the cavern and planted his feet firmly on the ground, raising his hands. He reached his magic up through the stone until he could feel the tree's roots.

"Tochail domhain. Briseadh na cloiche, _(Dig deep. Break the stone,)_" Northern Ireland whispered. He frowned when the trees hesitated. "Is é an domhan saibhir. Tochail domhain. _(The earth is rich. Dig deep.)_" Finally, the trees gave in and their stronger roots dug their way through the soil.

o)O(o

Romania yelped when his forehead collided with a stone arm and he fell backward. Propping himself up on an elbow, he tried to rub the pain away. He studied the statue before tilting his head back to look at Germany.

"I found the last statue," Romania commented.

"Gut." Germany led the rest of the nations down the hall. He looked up at the ceiling when the earth trembled. "It looks like Northern Ireland is almost there."

"He's not going to bury us, is he, da-ze?" Korea asked worriedly.

"He's not that dumb." Norway rolled her eyes. "He knows that would kill us."

"Da, but his magic _is_ uncontrollable," Russia pointed out.

"If you don't let the bird out of the cage," Israel said as she pulled Romania to his feet. "He'll never fly."

"Hej?" a rough voice asked from down the tunnel.

Germany turned around. "Sweden?" he called back.

"Ja," Sweden replied, his voice echoing off the stone. "Wh're are you?"

"We're here," Germany called. He turned to Norway. "Is there anything you can do to lead him?"

"I can't c'me," Sweden grunted before Norway could reply.

"Why not?" Russia asked. "Are you hurt?" Ukraine bit her lip worriedly.

"Nej, I'm stuck," Sweden said.

Grumbling, Slovakia moved forward. He followed the echo of Sweden's voice until her reached the nation. Sweden was in what appeared to be a cage dug out of the wall. The cavern around him was filled with only one statue pointing in his direction.

"What in the world?" Slovakia gaped at Sweden. "What did you do?"

"I did n'thing," Sweden grumbled. "Alb'nia c'me and k'dnapped me. He l'cked me up in h're."

"Germany! Russia!" Slovakia called back up the tunnel. It was only a minute or two before the two nations arrived. Both looked at Sweden in shock. There were footsteps as the other nations joined them.

"Sweden," Norway said, as though she was used to finding Sweden in this kind of situation. "What did you do this time?"

"I did n'thing," Sweden protested.

"We do not have time for this." Russia moved forward and grabbed bar. "Little Northern Ireland is going to collapse these tunnels soon." He wrenched the bar out of place.

"And the W'rs are c'ming h're." Sweden watched Russia work carefully.

"What?" Czech asked, terror in her voice. "What do we do?"

"We can fight," Romania offered.

"And get buried alive?" Slovakia retorted. "No thanks."

"We need to run," Germany said. "If we continue moving up, we should reach the surface."

"How are we going to find our way up?" Norway asked. "We don't know the maze."

"I do," a voice said. Every nation turned in shock to see Northern Ireland standing sheepishly in the entryway.

"I don't," the winged nation said. "He does." He pointed behind himself.

"Alo." Albania stood behind Northern Ireland, Vietnam held in his arms. He resembled himself at first, but then the nations could see he had aged considerably. His eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of an old man and Albania looked ready to go to bed for the rest of his life.

"Albania?" Germany asked in shock. "But . . . you disappeared."

"Yes, he's the blimey Doctor," Northern Ireland snapped. "Can we move? _Before_ all the tunnels collapse?"

"This way." Albania turned to a tunnel and began to stride down it quickly. "Also," he called over his shoulder. "Are you going to keep calling me 'Doctor'?"

"What else am I supposed to call you?" Northern Ireland asked. The rest of the nations followed them, some of them in a state of shock.

"Oh, shut up," Albania grumbled.

"Yes, Doctor," Northern Ireland said sarcastically. Albania almost turned around to smack him.

"How do we even know the Wars will get caught?" Slovakia asked, holding Czech's hand.

"I've caused the tunnels around them to collapse," Northern Ireland said. "They have no choice but to follow the route I've laid out."

"What about the tunnels behind us?" Slovakia received his answer when some of the thickest roots he'd ever seen plunged through the stone behind them and the ceiling collapsed. Slovakia gaped at the stone in shock.

"We need to hurry before the roots get ahead of us," Albania said. "The quickest path is this way." He took a right. Romania was the first to follow him around the corner and fell backward when he collided with yet another arm.

"Mind your head," Albania said too late.

Russia bent down and folded Norway over his shoulder so Korea didn't have to support his wife. He walked with long strides past Romania and followed Albania.

"Are you alright?" Israel asked Romania.

"These statues," Romania replied, looking up at her as he rubbed his forehead. "They're trying to kill me."

o)O(o

The nations watched as the medical helicopter lifted away, carrying Vietnam and Albania away. Norway laid on the ground with her head in Korea's lap. Germany and Sweden were unable to persuade her to go to the hospital with Vietnam.

"Are you sure they're all dead?" Germany asked Northern Ireland. The winged nation nodded tiredly for the fourth, and last, time.

"There's no heartbeat," Northern Ireland said. "I can't feel a single one."

"Good," Israel said. "That means I can continue killing Germany." She pounced at Germany who shouted in surprise and jumped out of the way.

"Nu." Romania wrapped his arms around Israel's waist. "We are not doing that again."

"Yes we are!" Israel shrieked, struggling against Romania. "He has my Poland!"

Russia reached around and pulled the mouth-guard out of Romania's mouth. The Balkan nation sank his teeth into Israel's neck, holding on tightly. Israel 'eeped' and stopped struggling.

Slovakia and Czech leaned against a tree as Portugal told Czech the tale of the Waiting One.

"That's Albania," Northern Ireland said tiredly.

"Brother." Portugal turned to Germany, holding out a hand. "Come." Germany frowned but took the offered hand. He was dragged down to sit beside Portugal. "You marry Polônia," Portugal said absentmindedly. "I marry Slovakia."

"That doesn't mean we're related in any way," Germany said.

"We brother and sister," Portugal said pleasantly and patted Germany's hand. "We marry into family."

"We won't even be in-laws," Germany argued.

"I Polônia's in-law," Portugal said with a shrug. "You my brother."

Germany sighed and massaged his temples. "I don't have the energy to argue with you."

"Wait a few days." Morocco smiled. "And return with the best of arguments. She cannot win against one of those."

"Ja, that could work," Germany agreed. He laid back on the ground. "What do you think it would be like?" he suddenly asked.

"Wh't would wh't be l'ke?" Sweden asked from where he leaned against a fallen log.

"If we were humans." Germany waved a hand vaguely at the sky. "Instead of nations. We wouldn't have the stress of running our lands or the problems we keeping running into."

"It'd be a nice change." Northern Ireland's voice was muffled as he spoke. He had rolled over onto his stomach.

"It would be boring," Belarus added. "We would have nothing to do."

"Maybe," Germany sighed. "I would just like to live a normal life for once."

"I would love to try that," Ukraine sighed. "Just be able to relax for once."

"I'm sure Little Hawaii would be willing to loan us an island," Russia said with a smile. He adored the tropical island and her welcoming culture.

"Hawaii would love it, wouldn't she?" Romania glanced at Germany. "Isn't South always dragging Hawaii or one of the Southern states after her?"

"Ja," Germany said, watching a cloud float across the sky. "South loves them all very much, even Alabama."

"She loves children who aren't hers?" Belarus made a face. "That makes no sense to me."

"In a way," Russia said wisely. "They are hers. She was formed by their very existence."

"Can we all just stop talking?" Slovakia growled. "I'm getting sick of listening to all of your voices."

"He was the most handsome man on the planet," Morocco said softly. "They said he would never love anyone, that he had a heart of stone. One day, he met a fair maiden and fell for her at once. When an evil kind tried to take her for his own, the man fought back. The maiden was tricked into drinking a sleeping potion. The king locked her in a castle to ensure no one would be able to get to her. But that did not stop the man, for he took up his sword and charged the castle. When at last all his enemies were vanquished, the man sat beside his maid to wait for when she would wake up."

"She awake," Portugal commented.

o)O(o

The first thing Vietnam noticed when she awoke was the repetitive beeping noise beside her. Soft sheets had been draped over her and bandages were wrapped around her torso. There was a weight beside her feet and a soft scratching sound filled the room. Someone sighed and paper was torn and crumped up before it was tossed to the floor.

Vietnam's eyes flickered open. Sighing, she turned her face toward the scratching sound. Albania sat in a chair, leaning it back slightly with his feet propped up on the bed. A composition notebook was propped against his knees and he was writing in it. The papers scattered across the room were covered in strange symbols and equations. Albania rubbed his face, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to go bed for the first time in years.

"Tình yêu của tôi. _(My Love.)_" Vietnam's voice was hoarse with the words. Albania jerked up, his chair hitting the ground. He let the notebook slide of his lap as all his attention fell on Vietnam.

"Vietnam," he breathed. "Are you alright?"

"I think my heart got ripped out," Vietnam said bluntly.

"I'm afraid so," Albania teased. "And I'm not giving it back anytime soon."

Vietnam sighed weakly. "Yes, my Thief, but I was referring to the pain in my chest. The _actual_ pain."

"Oh, crap." Albania glanced at the IV before grabbing a bag and replacing it. "I snuck some morphine from the doctors if you want any." Vietnam's eyes widened before she suddenly started to laugh. It was a clear ringing tone that hadn't left her lips since South Vietnam had died. "What?" Albania finished hooking the bag up and turned back to Vietnam. "I was worried and I didn't know what else to do!"

"Y-You," Vietnam wheezed for breath. "You tell me your life's story, wait by my side for five thousand years, and steal morphine. Who _are_ you?"

"Who am I?" Albania pulled the chair up and sat down. "I am Albania. I am the Waiting One. I am your husband."

"And my Thief," Vietnam added before sighing. "Did the doctors say how long it would be before I could move again?"

"They said several months." Albania shrugged. "I did the math and figured it to be about a week." Vietnam frowned at Albania. The other nation could see a question forming in the mind. "What do you want to know?" Albania asked softly.

"Why did you do it?" Vietnam asked.

"Do what? Watch over you for five thousand years?"

Vietnam nodded. "Vâng," she said. "We barely know each other. I only posed as your wife so you wouldn't die at the hands of those Wars."

"Because." Albania took Vietnam's hand carefully, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "You risked your life to save me. And you trust me with your deepest secrets. I decided I would never let you go when I gave you my deepest secret."

"Were you in my home when the American War happened?" Vietnam asked quietly.

"Yes, I was." Albania rubbed his face exhaustedly. "I hated it. America wasn't the nation who killed the most Vietcong."

"D-Did you . . ." Vietnam swallowed hard before she spoke in a thick voice. "Did you see _her_?"

"I did." Albania smiled. "She spent several months vising me. In fact." Albania pulled something out of his pocket. "She wanted me to give you this."

"Will you read it to me?" Vietnam asked. "I can't move my hands."

"It's not writing." Albania unfolded the paper and showed it to Vietnam. "This is a picture." One the aged paper, Vietnam could see an image of her twin sister. The smaller nation was smiling widely as she hugged a tiger cub. "She asked me to draw it for you for when you woke up," Albania explained. "She also wrote letters to you in a diary."

Tears welled in Vietnam's eyes. "D-Did you stay with her wh-when she . . . No one was with her last time."

"I held her," Albania said quietly. "I sang songs, told stories, and just talked to her. She went away peacefully. She's probably the only nation to die peacefully."

Vietnam exhaled and closed her eyes, trying to blink the tears away. "Thank you, Albania," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"You have asked me question after question." Albania kissed Vietnam's hand. "Can I asked you one this time?"

"Anything." Vietnam turned to look at Albania.

"Socialist Republic of Vietnam." Albania stood from his chair and sank to one knee. "Will you take me, the Republic of Albania, for your husband?"

"Yes," Vietnam whispered, more tears in her eyes. "Five thousand times yes."

Albania grinned and stood. "Good. Now move. I have five thousand years of sleep to catch up on."

"Move me yourself, jerk," Vietnam said with a small smile. I don't have the muscles to." Albania gently shifted Vietnam to the side and climbed into the bed. For the first time in millennia, he was dressed in regular clothes. Albania rested his arm on Vietnam's stomach.

"If you get too war, just push me off the bed," he mumbled. "I may not wake up."

"Deal." Vietnam kissed Albania on the forehead before relaxing. "Good night, my Waiting Thief."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_If you thought this was a little different from the story's plotline. _**Pollux. **_You should have seen the original chapter. _**I'm warning you. **_There were carnivorous statues and they ate the Wars! _**That's it! **_Gah, stop hitting me!_

_**War of the Spanish Succession – (1701 – 1714) Austria/Prussia/England/Scotland/Portugal/Netherla nds/Spain loyal to England vs. France/Spain loyal to France**_

_**Casualties: Unknown**_

_**Results: The Treaties of Utrecht, Rastatt, and Baden. Spain loses land to England and Portugal. King Phillip becomes king of Spain.**_


	22. Peace on Earth

Disclaimer: _**AilateH nwo t'nod eW! (Or Best I Ever Had)**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Well, here we are, **_the end. But that doesn't mean it's __the__ end. _**Don't worry, we're still going strong. **_**We'd like to thank all of you for hanging with us during this story. And since we forgot to do it in the last chapter:**_

**Castor **_and Pollux _**are proud to present **_the final installment of _**a Game **_of Wars._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Peace on Earth**

Italy sat at the kitchen table, reading the news of her country on a laptop. The house was quiet, Hovedstaden playing in her bedroom, when the sound of pounding feet suddenly filled the hall. Denmark appeared, tearing down the staircase and vaulting himself over the banister to stumble over to the table. He grabbed a surprised Italy's coffee mug and downed the caffeinated drink as quickly as he could. He choked on the hot drink and slammed the mug down, wheezing for breath.

"Denny?" Italy leapt out of her chair, waving her hands in the air. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you swallow a bug?"

"I didn't swallow a bug," Denmark said hoarsely. He sank into a chair, resting his forehead on his hand and breathing deeply.

"Did Hovedstaden punch you again?" Italy asked worriedly, remembering the time Hovedstaden had punched as high as she could. It hadn't been very high, but had managed to land Denmark on the coach for several hours.

Denmark only shook his head in response. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to stifle a cough.

"Did Romano punch you?" Italy cocked her head. "Big Brother has been in a bad mood lately. He needs hug therapy."

"Romano didn't punch me," Denmark said. "I can't breathe."

"Cosa?" Italy's eyes widened with realization and she started panicking again. "Why not? Did I do something? Can I do something? Where's you inhaler?"

"My what?" Denmark's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. "How do you know about inhalers?"

"Denny." Italy sat in her husband's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?"

"Because I didn't want ta scare ya," Denmark sighed. "I thought you would start having panic attacks or something."

Italy frowned up at Denmark. "Why would I do that?" she asked. "It's just asthma." Once again, Denmark was speechless. "Denny." Italy pulled back to give Denmark a reprimanding look. "I'm not as stupid as Big Brother says."

"Okay, I wasn't trying ta insult ya or anything." Denmark patted Italy on the head. "I just thought ya would be a bit more panicked is all."

Italy shrugged before looking out the window. "Do you think it's any warmer outside?" she asked, her thoughts straying away from asthma.

"It's springtime in Italy," Denmark replied dryly. "I'm sure it's plenty warm outside."

"Good! Let's go swimming!" Italy jumped to her feet excitedly. "I want to try swimming to Big Brother France again!"

"Nej," Denmark groaned and leaned back, sliding out of the chair to land on the floor.

"But it's so pretty out and I can already feel the water." Italy spun in place, her arms out like a ballerina.

"It's so hot out I'm cooking," Denmark complained. "I want ta go home."

"No, your house is so cold," Italy whined right back. "Besides, it's not even that hot out. The sun will make you feel better!"

"The sun will cook me! Do I look like I can take any at all? I'm from Northern Europe, not Cook-Me-All-Day Italy."

"Aw, you just need a little sun is all." Italy grabbed one of Denmark's hand and yanked. "Your place is just as bad in the winter. I can't move in December."

"Obviously you haven't seen me out in the sun," Denmark muttered.

"Which is what you need!" Italy said happily. "Let's go!"

"I'm not going out if Hovedstaden doesn't," Denmark tried.

"Hovedstaden!" Italy called over her shoulder. "Do you want to go swimming with Mamma?"

"Nuotare! _(Swim!)_" Two year-old Hovedstaden tottered into the room, chanting the word happily. Italy and Denmark had discovered the hard way Italy's curse had passed on to their children. It hadn't been a bad thing for the married couple, it was just harder to get Hovedstaden out of the water than Italy.

"See?" Italy picked Hovedstaden up and propped her on her hip, turning back to Denmark. "Hovedstaden wants to go swimming."

"My Prinsesse and Dronningen _(Queen)_ say swim," Denmark sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. "So then I must swim."

"Yay!" Italy spun in her spot again. "My Vichingo is coming swimming with us, Hovestaden."

"Vichi!" Hovedstaden cheered. "Vichi!"

o)O(o

Albania leaned against the wall, watching as the nations came together for breakfast. China had called the Asian nations back to his house for a short time while he tried to get his country back in order. It had also brought the spouses and current boyfriends along.

China was caught between trying to convince Australia to put a shirt on and getting Mongolia to listen to him. Indonesia had a look of innocence on her face while her sister was currently missing, a sure recipe for disaster.

"Hong Kong, get off the counter," China snapped at his younger sister. Hong Kong just stuck her tongue out and swung her legs." Australia, it is not that hot out. Put a shirt on." Japan tried to offer a shirt to Australia once more. She had been trying for fifteen minutes. "Mongolia, stop speaking Russian, aru."

"Sdelay menya, _(Make me,)_" was the reply he got.

"Oz-kun," Japan begged her boyfriend. "Please put the shirt on."

"I don't want to," Australia protested. "I'm more comfortable this way." Taiwan didn't argue with him, as she was too busy marveling at his muscles.

"You will be in trouble again if you are not careful," China warned Mongolia. "Korea, stop throwing food at North Korea!" Korea pouted and put his spoon down. "You and Norway go make babies, aru." Korea's eyes widened and he fell out of his chair. China had given him 'the Talk' two days ago. He still wasn't over and fainted at the sight of Barbie dolls.

Out of nowhere, rice and tofu smacked China in the side of the face. Norway turned back to her breakfast innocently while Iceland was trying to duck under Taiwan's scratching. She had been putting him to sleep for the last two hours for kicks and giggles.

"Aiyah!" China grabbed an ancient bowl from Bauhinia and put it back in its place. "You are all acting like four year-olds. Albania, help me, aru."

"You want to help him?" Vietnam asked from her seat at Albania's feet. After two weeks of therapy, her muscles had healed and Vietnam could move again.

"I could," Albania drawled. "Or I could just sit here and relax."

"Oz-kun!" Japan almost whined. She had pulled the shirt over Australia's head, but the nation refused to put his arms through the sleeves.

"Relax?" Vietnam repeated, looking around the room. "In this?"

Macau walked into the room, saw what was happening, and walked right back out. He clearly didn't want to be part of the morning insanity.

"I've been sitting in silence for so long this is like Heaven for me," Albania said with a grin. "It makes me think of the old days."

"Right, the good old days." Vietnam returned to flipping through the diary South Vietnam had written for her.

"Thailand, aru!" Thailand had thrown food at Taiwan in revenge for the female nation calling him a rather rude name.

"Alright, then." Standing from his chair, Albania entered the kitchen. He returned carrying a glass of ice water and dumped it over Australia's head. The tall nation yelped and fell still, his eyes wide.

"Ey!" Mongolia struggled when Albania grabbed her and shoved her into a chair. He snatched the spoons from Norway and Thailand. Hauling Macau into the room, he dumped him next to Indonesia before grabbing a firework from Bauhinia before she could set it off.

Vietnam watched the whole scene with a quirked eyebrow. She laughed when Hong Kong was pushed into Iceland's lap. The Nordic nation blinked in surprise before flushing brightly. Albania gave him a rub on the head before sitting back down in his chair. He looked at China expectantly as he leaned back.

"Thank you, Albania," China sighed in relief. "I have a headache forming, aru."

"Why don't you try some of your medicine?" Taiwan offered innocently. "What's in it? Rat tail?"

"That would explain why Australia's sick," Albania commented. "He refuses to take medicine."

"Australia is just being immature, aru," China said. Japan had finally managed to force Australia into the shirt.

Norway frowned and reached up to feel Australia's forehead. "Nej." She shook her head. "He has a fever."

"What?" China hurried over to feel Australia's forehead before he started examining the other nation. "Is your economy alright, aru?"

"I'm going home!" Australia tried to stand up quickly but Hong Kong and Taiwan were suddenly hanging off his neck. They forced him back into his chair.

"What's wrong?" Taiwan asked in a sweetly innocent voice.

"It's just Teacher," Hong Kong breathed in Australia's ear. Japan hid her face in her hands.

"The Devil Twins are after me!" Australia struggled against the two females but it was useless. "I'm fine. I don't need medicine."

"Do not worry." China patted Australia on the head before moving for the pantry cupboard. "I have something that will help you, aru."

"I'm built like a brick shithouse," Australia protested. "I'm fine. I don't need medicine."

"Oz-kun," Japan whispered. "There is no point in fighting. They will win either way."

Vietnam laughed under her breath, shaking her head. "They don't get it, do they?" she said.

"Get what?" Albania looked down at Vietnam in confusion. "That Australia is in fact an entire continent?"

"No." Vietnam cupped her mouth with a hand so the others wouldn't hear her. "China's all out of ingredients."

Thailand scooped himself another serving of rice. Macau frowned when the other nation poured spice on the rice. Too much spice, in the Chinese nation's opinion.

China turned back from the panty, his hands tucked into his sleeves. "North Korea, I need a glass of water, aru," he said. The other nation obeyed, doing everything with his left hand. His right hand was still sore from the bad burn.

"Thank you." China took the glass of water and turned to Australia. "Open, aru."

"No, I'm good." Australia tried to shove Taiwan off himself and practically gaged when Bauhinia wrapped her arms around his neck. Two pills were popped into his mouth followed by a mouthful of water.

"And swallow, aru." Australia made a face as if to spit the water and pills out.

Hong Kong clamped a hand over Australia's mouth. "Uh-uh," she warned. "We'll just do this all over again." Australia sighed and swallowed, closing his eye tightly and looking as if he was taking bad medicine.

"Honestly," China huffed as he turned back to the rice cooker. "Even the children of Westerners are bad. It is just Tylenol, aru."

o)O(o

Russia opened the front door to find Germany standing on the front step. He blinked in surprise, checked the clock, and looked back to Germany.

"It is half pat ten o'clock, da?" Russia said to Germany who nodded. The Slavic nation was even more surprised when he saw Austria, Prussia, and Switzerland hurrying up the front path. "What are you all doing here?"

"The wedding is tomorrow," Switzerland said, as though Russia was being an idiot.

"Da, I now that," Russia said slowly. "I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Ja, that is American's tradition," Germany said grimly.

"We Germans have an awesome tradition too!" Prussia crowed, making Australia flinch. He was going to wake up half the neighborhood if he wasn't careful.

"Do we have to do this?" Austria asked nervously. "I'm a bit worried about Russia trying to kill us."

"Do what?" Russia asked curiously, wondering in the back of his mind if he should get his pipe.

"It's a tradition," Switzerland snapped at Austria. "Can we just get this over with?" He glared at Germany.

"Ja." Germany stepped past Russia and let his brothers in.

"What are you doing, Little Germany?" Russia asked. He watched Prussia wander into the living room warily.

"There is a German tradition," Germany sighed. Switzerland led Austria into the kitchen. "Of the guests of the wedding visiting the bride's house and breaking a porcelain object."

"Chto?" Russia asked in shock. He looked around worriedly for Germany's brothers. "There are not more coming, da?"

"Nein." Germany shook his head. "We thought it would be best if just the four of us came."

"Why would you break porcelain? They are very valuable."

"It's for good luck," Germany explained. He flinched when he heard something shatter on the ground. "East?" he shouted.

"Ja, don't worry," Prussia called back. "It wasn't glass."

"Are we done here?" Switzerland demanded as he and Austria reentered the hall. Germany nodded. "Gut, I don't like leaving Bel alone with Liechtenstein and Luxemburg. She lets those two sit in a room together."

"God forbid Liechtenstein should get any action," Prussia said as he and the three other Germanic brothers left.

Russia stood in the hallway, staring at the wall in shock. As quickly as they had come, the groom and his brothers were gone.

o)O(o

Poland's and Germany's wedding ceremony ran smoothly enough without any complaints from England. Russia was still in a daze from the previous night and could hardly pay attention. After the ceremony was completed, Germany hadn't been too pleased when several coins had been thrown at him and Poland by the guests. Prussia had laughed at him for being chained ankle-to-ankle with Poland and had proceeded to throw an iron paperweight at his brother's head.

The wedding party afterward? That was a completely different story.

"Please, Dad?" Wisconsin hung off America's arm. Her father looked away, trying to ignore the Midwest's pleading. Only Minnesota seemed adverse to the idea.

"Here." Morocco held out a glass of vodka to America. "Don't drink it just yet."

"Thanks." America took the glass, holding it out of Wisconsin's' reach.

"Hey, we need all of you to shut up!" Prussia shouted. Germany groaned, a bag of peas held against the side of his head. "Danke. Go ahead, Lithuania."

Lithuania stood, holding a flute of vodka. "As the bride's groom of honor." He looked pointedly at Poland who just smiled. "I just wanted to give a toast to the happy couple. May their love live, die, and be reborn." He hesitated for a split second before throwing the vodka back into his mouth. Prussia cheered when the Baltic nation bent over, coughing at the burning alcohol.

Poland grinned and threw vodka back easily. The Nordic nations seemed to be in the largest amount of shock before Denmark stood up, holding his glass hide.

"Skål!" he shouted, joined by the other Nordics, and threw back his vodka.

"Fine!" America rounded on the begging Midwest. "But just. This. Once."

"Yes!" Wisconsin punched the air, turning to her siblings. "Get the vodka, this party's rolling!" Michigan, the Dakotas, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska, and Ohio all cheered. Minnesota still looked nervous. But once her siblings handed her a bottle of vodka, she seemed to loosen up.

An hour and a half later, Minnesota and Wisconsin were physically fighting over who had the better, and more interesting, history. Wisconsin had managed to bring out her sister's inner Viking. The Dakotas were trying to figure out who would be in control if they merged to form one state. Indiana and Kanas were trying to see who the fastest runner was, Indiana making racecar sounds the whole way. Iowa was moping around that nobody loved him. Missouri, Nebraska, and Ohio were singing 'Shots' while taking as many alcoholic drinks as they could.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Morocco said with a small smile.

"And what's that?" America asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Indiana ran past, making a rather loud screeching sound. The rest of the nations were watching the Midwest in shock. They now understood why America never let his kids get drunk.

"There's only one or two more days of the party," Morocco said.

"Jaegerbombs!" Ohio shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing his glass of vodka back.

"What's the _good_ news?" America asked.

"Lemon Drops!" Wisconsin screeched from beneath Minnesota.

"Buttery Nipples!" Illinois had started jugging vodka bottles through the air. Estonia pulled Latvia away.

"Kamikaze," Iowa moaned, nursing his own glass of alcohol.

"Three Wise Men!" Minnesota swung her own bottle of vodka through the air. "Shots!"

"That was the good news," Morocco admitted.

"And the bad news?" America grabbed Indiana by the back of his shirt to stop him from colliding with Slovakia.

"_Screech!_" Indiana imitated the sound before making an explosion sound. "Car down! Car down! It's on fire!"

"I'm pregnant!" Morocco shouted to be heard over her screaming son. Every Midwestern state turned to their parents. America paled.

"Babe, you couldn't have waited for a time when _they_ weren't all plastered?" he asked, nodding to his children.

"Dad banged Mom!" Wisconsin shouted and Minnesota whooped.

"Good go, Dad!" Missouri cheered.

"Oh, God." America hid his face. "This was a bad idea."

"I think it was rather good one," Morocco said. "Now if only the rest of them were just as drunk."

"Banged!" Iowa shouted at the top of his lungs. England's eyes widened and Slovakia covered Czech's ears.

"Screwed!" Michigan countered. Switzerland looked ready to drag Liechtenstein out of the party.

Indiana opened his mouth to shout but America slapped a hand over it.

"No!" America shouted. "We are not playing 'Synonyms of Having Sex'."

"Aw!" Indiana whined. "But I had a good one!"

"No! You all need to lay off the alcohol."

There was a crashing sound as Burgenland slammed his cello down on Tyrol's head. The Austrian state fell back, clutching his head and screaming curses. He reached blindly for his violin to retaliate.

Germany watched the whole fiasco with wide eyes. Prussia had started egging the Midwest on to fight with Austria's children.

"Do we have to stay for all three days?" Germany asked Poland.

"It _is_ all about us," Poland giggled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOM'S PREGNANT?" Washington shouted furiously.

o)O(o

Norway made a face and scooted away from China as he, once again, tried to convince her and Korea to have children. All fifty states were somehow obedient. The nations thought it had something to do with Morocco's hormones. Albania had Northern Ireland in a headlock, demanding the smaller nation stop calling him 'Doctor'.

The door to the meeting room suddenly opened and every nation froze in shock to see a small female nation standing in the doorway.

"Kosovo!" Albania let Northern Ireland drop to the floor. "My Princeshë!"

"Serbia's being a jerk again," Kosovo pouted, crossing her arms. She had short dark hair like Albania but Serbia's dark brown eyes.

Northern Ireland rubbed his neck, stumbling to Ireland's side. His brother shook his head in disbelief.

"Is he?" Albania rubbed Kosovo on the head. "I'll go beat the bastard up later." Kosovo giggled, smiling innocently up at her brother.

"Was?" Germany asked. "Nein! You will not be beating anyone up."

"I can do it if he's picking on my Princeshë," Albania shot back. "Anything for her."

"Is this something I should be worried about?" Vietnam asked, rolling a grape between her fingers.

"This is my little sister, Kosovo," Albania announced. "She's my special little Princeshë."

Vietnam looked Kosovo up and down before shrugging. "She'll do," she said.

"Right." Albania turned back to Northern Ireland. "Are you going to do what I said, Short Stuff?"

"I'm not short!" Northern Ireland snapped. "Doctor!"

Kosovo frowned, looking between Northern Ireland and Albania. "Doctor?" she repeated. "Doctor Who?"

Albania was silent for a moment. "Argh!" He tore after Northern Ireland, trying to catch and punish the smaller nation. Northern Ireland squawked and jumped off the ground into the air.

"Would you two quit following me around?" Romano snapped over his shoulder at Turkey and Austria. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"We just want to make sure you're safe," Austria sniffed. "You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Besides," Turkey growled. "That bastard Ottoman said ya might try somethin' again."

"Where is that bastard?" Romano snarled. "I still owe him a beating for shooting me."

Turkey froze in realization before racing away. "Greece!"

"Stupid Big Brother Bastard Number One is gone." Romano turned to Austria. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Austria quirked an eyebrow. "How are you going to chase me away?"

"Your daughter has a violin," Romano said bluntly.

"Salzburg is fine with a violin." Austria waved a hand dismissively. "I don't need to worry about her."

"What about the other one?" Romano asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Vienna?" Austria whirled around and practically panicked when his eldest daughter began playing a drinking son. "Nein!" He hurried away to try and stop her.

"And there goes Stupid Big Brother Bastard Number Two," Romano muttered, looking around for his sister.

Denmark stumbled by, laughing with Italy on his back whooping. Portugal proceeded to berate Slovakia for losing the race. Greenland giggled, wrapping her arms around Spain's neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

Romano blinked in surprise. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"They decided to have a piggyback race," Seychelles explained, having snuck up on her husband. "I believe Romania and France are about to join in."

"Those bastards don't know a good race when they see one," Romano huffed, crossing his arms.

"They don't?" Seychelles asked with a quirked eyebrow. She turned her face as if to look at Romano.

"Sì," Romano huffed. "I could beat them all easily."

"You could?" Seychelles giggled. "I'd like to see that."

"Come here, you." Romano bent down and folded Seychelles over his shoulder.

"Eek!" Seychelles squealed. "Be careful."

Egypt watched the pair race past him as he sat beside Cyprus. The smaller nation looked around at the chaos with interest until Egypt stood up.

"Not again." Cyprus paled. "Someone stop him."

"I think I dropped my wallet in Santa Fe," Egypt began, singing a new song not many nations had heard before. Several of them turned to look at him in confusion. At North Carolina's badgering, Tennessee grabbed his guitar and watched Egypt carefully, playing when the nation continued.

"Lost the only picture I had of you that day and you're the best I ever had." Now all the nations looked confused at the words. Some were trying to figure out who Egypt could be dating. "I won't be the same."

Germany stood. "Someone get Turkey," he called, making his way across the room toward Egypt.

"Hey, West Virginia, hey, North Dakota, I think I love you, but don't even know you." America rounded on West Virginia and North Dakota. Both states shook their heads, their hands held in front of them. "Hey, Massachusetts, hey, Minnesota, I think I love you, but don't even know you." Minnesota quirked an eyebrow while Massachusetts frowned.

"Egypt!" Germany roared, stopping by Macau and Hong Kong playing Chinese checkers on the floor. "Stop this!"

"Hey, Carolina, hey okla-." Egypt was cut off when Turkey tackled him and began tying him up with a sheet.

"Ya really need ta get laid," Turkey growled.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Correct us if we're wrong! We found this information on the internet.**_

_In Germany, it's tradition for the guests to break a porcelain object to bring good luck for the married couple._

**In Poland, the wedding parties can last for at least two days and they have a great time. During the ceremony, the married couple might be chained together (no idea why). The guests throw coins and metal objects at the couple after the ceremony.**

_**Skál!**_


	23. The Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: **Let's start this sugar stand!**

**India: Raj**

_Pakistan: Jinan_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Bell Tolls**

India sat on a plastic mattress in clothes that weren't his: crisp, white hospital pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Four days ago, he had woken up to find himself in a padded room with nothing but the bed. Food had been given until just recently. He'd had not human, or nation, contact during this entire time.

India looked up when the cell door opened and rose quickly when three men entered the room. One man was dressed in a white lab coat. The other two were clearly guards, dressed in black and armed with Taser guns.

"What do you want with me?" India demanded, balling his hands into fists and falling into a fighting stance.

"Handcuff him," the man in the lab coat, clearly a scientist, said. The two guards converged on India and grabbed him by the arms.

"Nahīṁ!" India tried to jerk his arms free and kick one of the guards in the knee. "Let me go!" The guard grunted but didn't let go. It wasn't long before India found himself painfully handcuffed.

"Dr. Marx will see you now," the scientist said. He turned and led the guards out of the cell with India. They were in a long hallway decorated with doors.

"I don't want to see him!" India struggled against his guards, suddenly letting his weight hit the ground to slow them down. "Let me go!" The guards hefted him back up. One fingered his Taser longingly.

"The patient is causing trouble," the scientist sighed. He motioned to someone behind India. Something hard collided with the back of the nation's knees and India found himself forced into a wheelchair.

"Nahīṁ!" India tried to rise from the wheelchair but he was forced back down and buckled in. "What do you want with me?"

"Dr. Marx will see you," was all the scientist said. He made his way down the hallway. No one spoke as they moved. The only sound was the ominous squeaking of the wheelchair.

"Who are you?" India demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"I am Dr. Freud," the scientist said after a moment. "I work as an assistant for Dr. Marx."

"What do you want with me?" India repeated. He tugged at his handcuffs but it was futile.

"We want to run an experiment," Dr. Freud said. "You nations have too much stress on your shoulders."

"So you kidnapped me?" India demanded. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Not just you." Dr. Freud tapped a door as he passed it. "We also have your dear sisters. We have nearly every one of you nations in our grasp."

Two swinging door opened automatically as Dr. Freud approached them. The humans and nations were shown into what looked like a hospital ward lined with beds. England, America, Poland, Belgium, Hungary, Canada, and Iceland all laid in beds. Upon closer inspection, India could see Iceland was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. His head had been wrapped up tightly with clean, white bandages.

"What did you do to them?" India breathed. He could see a burn mark on the side of America's neck. The young nation must have fought with the guards before they had done whatever to him.

"We helped them," Dr. Freud said. "Just as we will help you." He led the group through another set of doors on the other side of the ward. They were now standing in a dark room. A two-way mirror showed a well-lit room on the other side with what looked like a masseuse chair in the center of it. Several fancy looking machines surrounded the chair.

"What are you doing?" India tried to kick a guard when he approached the nation.

Dr. Freud didn't answer. He turned when two more men in lab coats entered the room.

"Dr. Pavlov," Dr. Freud said, nodding to the taller of the two. "Dr. Schrodinger."

"Dr. Freud," Dr. Pavlov said. He looked to India curiously. "Who is this one?"

"He looks like the other ones," Dr. Schrodinger commented. "Is he related to them?" India stiffened at the words.

"Their older brother," Dr. Freud told the other scientists. "This is the Republic of India."

"Dr. Marx is on his way," Dr. Pavlov said. "He would like us to prepare the patient for surgery."

"Don't touch me!" India kicked wildly when the two guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the wheelchair. Drs. Pavlov and Freud moved ahead of the guards to prepare the chair for their patient. Dr. Freud turned to India when all the straps had been adjusted. The scientist held something in his hands.

"Open," he said, holding up a mouth-guard. India made a strangled sound when one of the guards forced him to open his mouth. Dr. Freud shoved the mouth-guard into India's mouth. The plastic pinned his tongue to the bottom of his mouth.

With a motion from the scientist, the guards slammed India face-first into the chair. His arms were strapped tightly to leather arms at his sides and his legs were locked into cuffs below the seat. Two straps were drawn over his shoulders and locked down at the opposite hips. India could hardly struggled against the sturdy leather.

"Ah, Dr. Marx," Dr. Freud said warmly. "You're just in time."

"I can see," a cold voice said from behind India. The nation stiffened when legs appeared in his peripheral vision. "Are you ready to prepare the patient?"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Pavlov said earnestly.

A strong hand pinned India's neck down as an electric buzz filled the air. The teeth of an electric razor ran up the back of the nation's head. India gritted his teeth and struggled against his bindings, trying to scream curses at his captors.

"That's enough," Dr. Marx said, and the razor was shut off. India felt a metal cage placed over the back of his head and locked down. "You're not allergic to iodine, are you?" he asked India. The nation glared at him and spat a garbled curse out.

"That's good to hear." A cold cotton ball rubbed the back of India's newly shaved head. The hand pulled away and another pricked India in the arm with a needle. "This is nothing more than a mild sedative," Dr. Marx said. "Neurosurgery is a very complicated process and we need you conscious for this." India's eyes widened and he tried to shake his head in protest.

"Are we ready to begin, gentleman?" Dr. Marx asked. The other three scientists gave sounds of approval and Dr. Marx moved to sand directly behind India. "This will be painful," he said. There was the sound of a machine turning on and something sharp India couldn't see brushed the back of his head. India's screams were muffled by the mouth-guard as he tried and failed to struggle.

A-B-C-D-F

The sound of a pounding fist jolted Raj out of his fitful sleep.

"Raj!" a feminine voice shouted through the door. "Mom says to get up, or she'll throw you breakfast away again!"

"Go away, Jinan," Raj moaned. "Can't you leave a man in peace?"

"Are you doing something in there?" Jinan demanded. "Because if you are, I'll tell Mom."

"Go away, Jinan!" Raj roared, hurling his alarm clock at the door. It bounced off the wood and across the carpet. "Go find someone else to shriek at!"

"Get up!" Jinan hit the door with an open hand. "Our letters came and Mom wants us to get ready!"

"Ready for what?" Raj rolled over and pulled a pillow over his face.

"School," Jinan snapped. "We got our letters from the Marx Institution."

* * *

A/N: _GOTTA RUN, TIME FOR WORK!_


End file.
